Dare or truth Pokémon style
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: This is a re-upload of my truth or dare fanfiction. Please feel free to join in the torture of these characters (including my own). Whatever you do, PLEASE make sure you read my rules. I do NOT own any of the characters except for my two OC's. Please read and enjoy the show of torture as I make this a living nightmare for them.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to do a Pokémon truth or dare, but this one's a re-upload. I had to remove my old one because apparently if I accept reviews it could cause the whole story to be removed anyway. So apparently I have to accept only truth or dares through PM, so go ahead and PM me as frustrating as that is. Now that that's sorted, I should be safe from complaints yes? Good. I am very frustrated by that if you couldn't tell.**

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS BEFORE THE ACTUAL STORY FIRST! IT'S IMPORTANT.**

**Characters are;**

**Carmina or Mina for short (my OC, basically me as a character)-the main host.**

**Jaiden (my OC partner for Mina)-Co-host (But you'll find Jaiden is pretty quiet).**

**May**

**Drew**

**Ash**

**Misty**

**Paul**

**Dawn**

**I may possibly include Gary, Leaf, Solidad and Harley (as Oldrival and Festivalshipping) if there are enough demands for them. Other couples will be Contestshipping, Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping (obviously). If you want dares for Mina and Jaiden, feel free to ask. Basically Mina and Jaiden are a pairing. I repeat, feel free to put in truths and dares in for them too.**

**I have to set some rules.**

_**There are to be NO LEMONS.**_

_**No bad word are allowed ether.**_

_**No boyxboy or girlxgirl things.**_

**_I'd appreciate it if you would limit it to 4 truths and 4 dares maximum._**

**Note that if your truth and dares seem inappropriate to my rules, then they won't be used. If you'd like to participate in torturing these characters (including my ones if you must) then PM me with your truths and dares. Note that if your truth or dare isn't used in a chapter, it doesn't mean that I have ignored it. I have probably saved it for a different chapter. No flames please! I'll try my best to satisfy, and really that's all I can do. And without further ado, I will start with the first chapter I made from my truths and dares.**

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the windows to the Pokémon studio, where a blonde girl was making final adjustments to the room. It was a plain cream room with several couches for comfort. There was a passage way to where the stars' rooms were. On the opposite side to the hall were two big doors, leading to the master bedrooms for the hosts of the show. Just to the side was a fairly fancy kitchen.<p>

The blonde girl stood up straight, cracking her back as she stretched. She wasn't a morning person, but she had woken early to make sure everything was good. This girl was around 17 years of age. She had vibrant green eyes. Her golden blonde hair was cut short, around chin level and curled up at the ends. She had a side fringe on the left, hanging just above her eye. She was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt and black jeans. She also wore black, slightly heeled boots to make her a little taller than usual. Over her shoulders was the black hooded jacket she never took off unless she was alone. This girl was Carmina, or just Mina for short.

The door opened. 3 boys and 3 girls came in.

The first boy was 18. He had messy black hair hidden under a red cap and dark brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt under his blue vest/jacket. He wore light blue track pants, black and blue sneakers and black fingerless gloves. His ever faithful friend Pikachu clung to his shoulder. He was known as Ash Ketchum and why he looked like he'd just been training? He probably had been.

The next boy looked significantly less happy to be there. He had his arms crossed, his cold black eyes set and unreadable. He was also 2 years younger, at 16. He had a dark blue and black jacket over his dark grey turtle neck shirt. He had baggy dark grey track pants, covering his grey and blue sneakers. He had purple hair, the main feature apart from the ever present cold look that identified this as Paul.

The last boy was smirking for reasons unknown yet. He wore dark blue jeans and a black turtleneck shirt, covered by a dark green open vest. His shoes were fully black sneakers. He had a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes, something you should never be happy about seeing in a 17 year old. He reached up and flicked his green hair from his face, a move famously known to this boy; Drew.

The first girl that was there was also 17. She wore a red t-shirt with a dark blue ring around the top. She wore a short white skirt and dark blue biker shorts under that. Her shoes were red and yellow sneakers, covering only part of her black socks. She wore blue and red gloves on her hands and on her head was a red bandana. Her brown hair had been pulled to the back of her head instead of her usual dog-eared style. Her facial features though, were set in a very annoyed expression, her bright blue eyes reflecting her annoyance. This was known as May and by the way she kept glaring at the green-haired boy, it was assumed she was most likely annoyed at Drew.

The next girl was bubbly as she looked around excitedly, oblivious to her friend's anger. She was around 16. She wore a black, low V-neck top over the top of a white under-shirt. Her skirt was pink with a black triangular pattern coming from the edge. She had on long black socks and baby pink knee-high boots. Around her neck was a dark pink scarf. Her thick blue hair was held back by two yellow clips and a white beanie. She winked one of her dark blue eyes and did an excited little spin. This was Dawn and she looked pretty excited.

The last girl to come in was wearing a yellow crop top and jean shorts held up with red suspenders. She wore white and red sneakers. She was eighteen. Her short orange hair was pulled into a small side ponytail. Her viridian green eyes scanned the room she had just stepped into. This was Misty.

"Hi everyone! I'm Carmina, you're host for Truth or dare Pokémon style, but everyone just calls me Mina," Mina said, "so don't you dare call me by my full name. Really, I'll just be making sure that everyone does their truths and dares, but if there are any for me, I guess I'll have to do them."

"Mina, you won't believe it!" May exclaimed, "Drew already insulted me on the way here!"

"I wouldn't call that an insult," Drew said with another smirk, "I just said you're lucky we all came in together or you would've gotten lost."

"Oh be quiet Drew," Mina snapped, "we don't need another argument before we even started."

"Hey wait a minute," Dawn exclaimed, "I thought there were meant to be two of you here."

"There is," Mina replied, "but Jaiden's gonna be late. He lives far away and he wasn't going to wake up at 5 am just for this."

"Oh."

"And so let's just jump straight into this!" Mina exclaimed. She took the cards off the table and looked at the questions.

**Ash- What would you pick, Misty or food?**

"Misty," he said without hesitation. Misty blushed intensely.

"Do you really mean that?" Misty asked quietly. It was common knowledge just how much Ash loved food.

"Of course I do Misty," he snorted, "it is a truth question after all. Besides, there's plenty of food around. There's only one of you." Misty looked away, but Ash just shrugged. He didn't get what was so embarrassing about that.

**Drew- Dye your hair black**

Drew's eyes widened and his face went white. That was the worst thing ever.

"Not my hair," he whimpered, putting his hands over his head, "do I have to do it?" May was delighted at seeing Drew like this and she immediately jumped up.

"Yes you have to Drew, it's a dare," she said, before Mina could respond, "now c'mon. I'll even help you." When Drew still didn't move, she yanked him up and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Crashes and indignant yelling and screaming sounding inside before it went quiet. 15 minutes later, the door opened and May tumbled out, laughing and clutching her stomach as she rolled on the floor with laughter. The others curiously walked over to her and peeked into the bathroom. Dawn, Mina and Ash started laughing with May, though not as much. Misty covered up a giggle, while Paul tried to hold a straight face. Drew was in the corner of the room, scowling at May and everyone else. His arms were crossed and his hair was black. A few missed patches of green still showed through. His clothes had black stains all over them. He was quite a sight.

"This is precious," May gasped. She got up and quickly ran away. She came back with a camera in her hands.

"Say cheese Drew!" she called cheerfully. The light flashed. Drew looked horrified.

"Give me that camera May," he growled lowly.

"Nope," she giggled, "I have to keep this. I need to show Solidad and even Harley. Everybody needs to see this."

"May," he said, his voice sounding dangerous. May just grinned.

"Aww poor Drew," she cooed, "Doesn't he like his new style?" Drew scowled again, not answering. May fingered a bottle of green dye, close to his original colour and Drew's eyes lit up again. May smirked. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Well, we might be able to fix it," she pondered.

"Change it back!" Drew groaned.

"Maybe," she teased.

"May," he warned.

"Only if you say please," she grinned.

"Please May," he said, forcing a smile on his face. This girl was a handful, he thought.

"Good boy." The door was closed again. Later they were back in a circle, sitting on the couches, Drew's hair back to being green, even if it was slightly darker. May was still giggling at the picture on her camera. Drew had given up trying to take it off her.

"Move on already!" Drew snapped.

**Misty-I dare you to hold Ash's hand**

"That's easy," Misty snorted, thought there was a tinge of pink of her face. She reached over to Ash and took his hand in hers. Ash grinned stupidly and swung their hands.

"We're off to see the wizard," he sang, "the wonderful wizard of Oz."

"What on Earth Ash?" Mina yelled.

"It reminded me of that," Ash shrugged, gesturing to his hands.

**Girls- Which guy do you think is the hottest?**

"Ahh, that's really embarrassing," Misty groaned.

"Yeah," May agreed.

"Do we have to?" Dawn whined.

"Yes you do," Mina said.

"Hey you have to do it too!" May exclaimed, "You aren't getting out of this."

"Just tell us girls," Drew said, smirking, "Which one of us is the hottest?"

"We won't get offended," Ash added, oblivious to what it really would mean, "I promise." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think Paul's pretty hot," Dawn admitted, "or at least I imagine him to be. You can't really get to see how good a guy looks when they wear such covering clothes."

"Does that even count?" Drew asked.

"You said who I think is the hottest and that's my answer," Dawn replied, "I think Paul could be the hottest."

"Personally I think Jaiden's the hottest," Mina said, blushing, "I've always liked dark brown hair and blue eyes. It's gorgeous together."

"Thanks," Jaiden said smiling. Mina jumped. Behind her was the boy she had just been taking about. Like she said, Jaiden had pale blue eyes and very dark brown messy hair, almost covering his eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and a dark blue hoodie. On his feet were white volleys. He was 17, like Mina, but he was a head taller than her…At least when she wasn't wearing heels.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"About 50 seconds ago, enough to hear you think I'm hot." Mina blushed as Jaiden said that.

"Well, Ash has gotten pretty good looking over the past few years," Misty said, "I'd say he's the hottest now." Ash grinned.

"Thanks Misty." She blushed.

"No problem." Everyone turned to May. She blushed, biting her lip.

"I actually agree with Dawn," she said, finding a loophole, "I can _imagine_ Paul being pretty hot." Drew glared at Paul, who ignored it and shot his own back.

"See! I told you!" Dawn exclaimed triumphantly, "Me and May think alike." May blushed furiously.

"Let's move on," Jaiden said, stepping between Paul and Drew.

**Paul- Spoon feed Dawn a dessert**

"Yay!" Dawn exclaimed, "Can I have chocolate cake? With cream and berries? And ice-cream?"

"Shouldn't you be concerned about how fat you'll get?" Paul quipped.

"Ooh, you're right," Dawn groaned, "maybe I'll have non-fat ice-cream. Vanilla flavour."

"It's ok Dawn," Mina said, shooting Paul a glare, "He's just being Paul. You won't get fat from a piece of chocolate cake, but if you're that concerned, we'll take out the ice-cream."

"No!" Dawn exclaimed, "If you're going to eat unhealthy, you gotta do it all the way. Don't cut out on me." Mina laughed and Jaiden brought in a piece of chocolate cake, topped with cream, berries and ice-cream. Dawn grinned largely as Jaiden handed it to Paul along with a spoon. Dawn opened her mouth like a baby bird and Paul scooped a bit of cream into the spoon. He put it in her mouth, a feint blush on his cheeks.

"Where's the cake in that?" Dawn said with a pout. Paul rolled his eyes. He took another scoop, making sure to get cake and held it to her mouth. Dawn happily chewed on it and swallowed. Paul's eyes glinted mischievously. With the next one, he purposely missed her mouth, spreading chocolate over her cheek.

"Paul!" Dawn gasped, wiping her cheek, "you missed."

"Dunno how I missed," Paul said, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth, "seeing how big your mouth is." Dawn's mouth dropped at the insult. Without saying anything she took some cake with her fingers and smeared it over his cheeks and nose.

"You asked for it," Paul growled. He picked up a few berries, slathering them with cream before squishing them into her hair.

"My hair!" Dawn squealed, "you're gonna pay Paul." She grabbed the entire cake and smashed it into his face, rubbing it around and into his hair as well. She pulled her hand back, happy with Paul's chocolate filled face. Paul calmly wiped his face with his hands. He reached forwards and wiped them in her hair and onto her face.

"Yuck!" Dawn exclaimed. She grabbed Paul's shirt and wiped her face with it. Paul grabbed pieces of cream and cake still in his hair and wiped his hands over her clothes.

"Jaiden, get me more of that cake," Dawn said lowly, scowling at Paul. Jaiden hurried to do what she say, scared to know what would happen if he didn't. May and Ash both watched in distress at the cake being wasted between Paul and Dawn's food fight while the rest of them just watched in amusement.

"Ok, that's enough now," Mina said, stepping between them, "you're both a mess and Paul didn't even really do his dare. Go get cleaned up." Dawn and Paul glared at each other. They were both covered in smeared chocolate, cream and squished berries.

"Go!" Mina yelled, pointing to the change rooms. Dawn squeaked and ran into the change room while Paul just walked, muttering something under his breath. A couple of minutes later, they were both out again, showered and changed. Paul glared at Mina and she backed away from him. Better move on before they start another fight, she thought to herself.

**May and Drew- Have their heads tied together in a kiss for the rest of the chapter.**

"What!" they both shrieked, "No way!"

"Jaiden," Mina said. Jaiden nodded. He pushed both May and Drew together.

"Wait! I don't-" She was cut off as Jaiden forced their heads together, making them kiss. Mina giggled as she wrapped their heads together with sticky tape.

"Won't that hurt to take off?" Jaiden asked.

"Maybe," Mina said, shrugging, "but I didn't have anything else around." Jaiden let both May and Drew go. They furiously pushed against each other, but found they were stuck.

"Um…How are they supposed to breathe?" Jaiden asked.

"They have their noses don't they?" Mina shot back. May and Drew gave up. May crosses her arms. Drew managed to tilt his head just a little, moving so their noses were a little less uncomfortably squished together.

"Well while they're kissing, let's move on to a different dare," Mina said.

**Misty-Hug Drew and see how May reacts**

Misty just shrugged and awkwardly hugged Drew.

"Miff, mmm mmf m mmmmf mmm mmfmmf mfmmfff," May mumbled (it's not like I could do anything anyway), her words being muffled because of Drew's mouth.

"What was that May?" Mina teased, "I can't quite hear you there's something blocking your mouth." May blushed slightly.

"Mmmffmm mmiff," she mumbled again, (never mind).

"Well I gotta whisper this next one to Dawn," Mina said.

**Dawn- Secretly steal one of Paul's Pokémon**

Dawn groaned.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Dawn asked, "There's no distraction."

"You can do it while the next person does their dare," Mina suggested.

**Ash- I dare you to let Misty cook a meal for you and then eat it with no complaints.**

"Yay food!" Ash exclaimed. Misty went into the kitchen and looked at the choices she had to make. Spaghetti bolognaise wouldn't be too hard to make would it? She nodded to herself and filled a pot with water. She started to cook while the others patiently waited.

"Do we have to wait for her?" Paul asked.

"Would you like your next question already?" Mina asked back.

"No."

"Then be quiet." She shot a look at Dawn who nodded in response. Dawn crept closer to Paul. 'Keep him distracted' Dawn mouthed at Mina. Mina nodded and turned to Paul. She was about to open her mouth to say something when there was a shrill muffled shriek from May. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were wide with shock and Drew's eyes glinted mischievously. Dawn, seeing her chance, carefully reached into Paul's pocket and grabbed the first Pokéball she fingers touched.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, with drawing her hand. Paul whipped around and faced her, glaring as he saw the Pokéball in her hand.

"Oops?" Dawn said.

"What on earth troublesome?" Paul asked.

"It was a dare," Dawn squeaked, "sorry Paul." She handed it back to him and ducked away. Paul looked at her confused, then shook his head and put his Pokéball back into his pocket.

"Stupid thing!" Misty yelled from the kitchen. It was followed up with the sounds of banging.

"I think you should be worried Ash," Jaiden whispered to him. Mina went into the kitchen to find that Misty was furiously hitting the stove top with her mallet.

"What are you doing Misty?" Mina asked.

"Stupid thing wouldn't turn off," Misty replied. She grabbed a plate of what Mina supposed was food. It was stale pasta topped with something burnt. Poor Ash. She followed Misty back into the room. Ash paled upon seeing what Misty was holding out to him.

"Been not so good knowing you Ash," Paul muttered.

"What's this Misty?" Ash asked, cringing under her glare.

"Spaghetti bolognaise," she replied, "now eat it or I'll use my mallet on you." Ash timidly took the fork and plate from her fingers. He stabbed it and a chuck broke (yes it broke) off of it. He put it in his mouth and almost choked on it. Ash loved food and would usually eat anything, even if it was off the ground, but burnt was his limit. And he had to eat this whole thing without complaining. He managed to swallow it.

"Can I have a glass of water?" he asked. Misty headed back into the kitchen, but before Ash could do anything to get rid of some of the 'food' she had come back in with a glass of water. Ash took it, offering a weak smile as he downed the whole glass. He resisted the urge to hold his nose as he choked down the rest of the meal. Misty grinned as Ash offered her a thumbs up. Soon after Misty went into the kitchen to wash up, Ash turned pale. He ran to the bathroom and a moment later the sounds of his vomiting was heard.

"Hope he's not too sick," Dawn said.

"Well, that's it for this chapter," Mina announced.

"Aww," Jaiden moaned, "that means we have to release May and Drew."

"Unfortunately, yes it does," Mina sighed, "oh well; at least they won't make too much noise when I rip the tape off."

"You're cruel, you know that Mina?" Jaiden questioned. Mina shrugged and proceeded to undo the tape from Drew and May's heads. Muffled cried of pain were heard from both of them. When it was taken off completely, both May and Drew jumped back from each other, wiping their mouths and rubbing their heads.

"Ouch Mina," May groaned, "You just had to rip out my hair didn't you?" Mina looked at the tape which had strands of brown and green hair still on it. She laughed nervously, hiding it behind her back.

"Oh yeah, May, I meant to ask you," Mina said, "What was that squeal about before?" May blushed furiously.

"Um…D-Drew…he just…he, um…never mind," May stuttered. Drew smirked at her and she blushed again.

"Oh well, but you know if a reviewer asks about it you'd have to tell us," Mina said (hint, hint if you want to find out).

"Shh," May hissed, "don't give them ideas." Mina laughed.

"Hey, if this chapter's over, we can go home now," Misty said.

"No!" Mina and Jaiden yelled at the same time, making everyone jump.

"You can't go home or you won't return," Jaiden said.

"So that's why you're all staying here," Mina explained, "you all have your own rooms with your names on the door down the hall." Everyone groaned. Jaiden rolled his eyes.

"Night everyone," he called cheerfully, shoving them down the hall.

"Well that was fun," Mina giggled, walking over to her master bedroom.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Jaiden called, going to his.

* * *

><p><strong>I will again repeat the rules just to make sure there are no misinterpretations.<strong>

**_There are to be NO LEMONS._**

**_No bad word are allowed ether._**

**_No boyxboy or girlxgirl things._**

**_I'd appreciate it if you would limit it to 4 truths and 4 dares maximum._**

**Note that if your truth and dares seem inappropriate to my rules, then they won't be used. If you'd like to participate in torturing these characters (including my ones if you must) then PM me with your truths and dares. Not that if your truth or dare isn't used in a chapter, it doesn't mean that I have ignored it. I have probably saved it for a different chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally had enough dares to do my next chapter. Woohoo! I feel so happy. Thank you for sending them in. There were some really good ones and I may have gotten a little carried away with some answers...And without anymore delay, here is the second chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up every one!" Mina yelled down the halls. Sounds of groans were heard as people slowly and reluctantly woke up before going back to sleep.<p>

"I don't think that's the best way to wake them up," Jaiden said.

"You're right Jay," Mina replied. She tugged on a chain hanging by her hand. Screams were heard from the girls' bedrooms and indignant yelling was heard from the boys.

"What was that?" Jaiden asked.

"Cold water lever," Mina replied with a giggle. Our soaking wet, pyjama clad stars angrily walked over to Mina.

"Why'd you do that?" May demanded for everyone.

"To wake you up," Mina replied with a shrug.

"You didn't have to dump icy water on us!" Dawn squealed, "You've ruined my hair."

"Look on the bright side;" Mina said cheerfully, "I gave you all a shower already."

"Whatever," Paul muttered. He went to sit on one of the couches.

"Don't you dare sit down Paul," Mina shrieked, "You'll ruin them. Go shower now!" Paul rolled his eyes, but walked to his bedroom to shower. The others did the same. A few minutes later, everyone came back in. Mina was standing by the printer, staring at it intently.

"What is she doing?" Ash asked. Apparently he was feeling a lot better than yesterday, having vomited out everything in his digestive system.

"Waiting for the dares to come in," Jaiden replied, "in the meantime, would you guys like breakfast?"

"Yes!" Ash and May said at the same time. Jaiden chuckled and pointed to the kitchen. Ash and May immediately went in.

"You might want to go in and salvage what you can before there's nothing left," Jaiden advised. Drew, Dawn, Misty and Paul nodded. They followed them, Misty with her mallet ready.

"ASH KETCHUM!" Misty yelled, "YOU QUIT PIGGING OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"OUCH!" Ash yelled, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!"

"DID SO, IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOU TO STOP!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"DID NOT!"

"SHUT UP!" Mina shouted. When everyone had finished eating and came back out, Mina was still looking at the printer intently.

"There's no dares coming in," she said disappointedly.

"Yay!" May exclaimed, "No torture for us!" Jaiden leaned to look over Mina's shoulder.

"Mina you ditz," he laughed, "there are dares, you just have to print them." He pushed her aside and pressed a couple of buttons. The printer came to life and soon it was printing out the questions.

"Yay!" Mina exclaimed as everyone else groaned, "questions! Oh look the first one!"

**From alaskan anime gal;**

**I liked your Truth or dare: Pokémon style so here is a suggestion for the rewrite.**

**Dawn-I dare you to dump a bucket of hot pink paint on Paul's head.**

**I just think it would be funny.**

**Anyways, I love your stories and look forward to updates!**

"Dawn, you get to dump pink paint over Paul's head," Mina said cheerfully.

"I shouldn't have showered," Paul grumbled.

"Oh don't worry Paul," Dawn said giggling, "You're hair's already a girly colour, I'm sure making it pink wouldn't be too bad." Paul glared at her and she stopped laughing immediately.

"Jaiden, go get a drop sheet," Mina commanded, "I don't want them to mess up the carpet." Jaiden rolled his eyes but went to the cupboard, pulling out a large blue tarp. He spread it out on the floor. Mina handed Dawn a 10L bucket of hot pink paint.

"Don't worry Paul," Mina said, seeing Paul's glare, "It's acrylic so it'll wash out easy." Paul muttered something under his breath as he stepped onto the tarp.

"Paul, you won't get angry at me will you?" Dawn asked. He shrugged. She opened the lid to the bucket and Paul grimaced at the pink colour.

"Block your nose," she said cheerfully. Paul rolled his eyes, but took a deep breath, putting his hands over his nose and his eyes, squeezing them shut tightly. He pursed his lips together tightly also and waited. Dawn stood on tiptoes and reached as high as she could to tip the paint over his head. Paul felt the slimy paint dribble over him. Dawn dropped the bucket and tried to hold in her giggles. Mina was not so subtle. She burst out in a fit of laughter, which set everyone else off. Paul scowled the best he could, but no-one could take it seriously with pink paint all over him and just ended up laughing even more. Paul made a low growling noise in the back of his throat. He reached, taking the first thing to touch his hands to wipe the paint from his face. It just so happened that this was Dawn's scarf. Dawn screamed loudly as Paul wiped his face on her scarf.

"Chill troublesome," Paul muttered, "the paint's the same colour as your scarf anyway."

"No it's not," Dawn protested, "that paint is hot pink! My scarf is light hot pink!"

"All pinks look the same to me," Paul muttered.

"Well, they're not and you've just ruined my scarf," Dawn shrieked. She pushed Paul, and much to her surprise, he slipped on the paint and fell over. This earned another round of hysterical laughs. Dawn giggled as Paul scowled at her. He then smirked. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her down to the ground as well, covering her outfit with pink paint.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled, "You've just ruined my whole outfit."

"Like I care," Paul snorted.

"Why You!" Dawn leapt onto Paul and smashed his head back.

"Troublesome," Paul sneered, egging her on.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" she yelled. She gripped his shirt and pulled it so that Paul was brought uncomfortably close to her face.

"Ok guys, you weren't dared to kiss so let him go Dawn," Jaiden called. Dawn blushed, realizing her proximity to Paul and immediately jumped away from him.

"Aww," Mina whined, "Why'd you have to stop it? We could've had a willing kiss from these two."

"As much as I know you'd like for that to happen Mina, we still have to finish the rest of this," Jaiden replied, "besides, they're making a mess."

"Clean up guys," Mina commanded, "and quickly. We still have more questions to answer." Paul and Dawn both got up and walked away, trailing pink footsteps on the carpet. Luckily Mina didn't notice them because she was too busy trying to get the tarp out without spilling the paint.

"Mina's not gonna be happy when she comes back in," Jaiden said. Mina came back in at the same time that Dawn and Paul finished showering. It was then that she noticed the hot pink footprints.

"Dawn! Paul!" Mina yelled, "Look what you did!"

"So what?" Paul muttered.

"I'm sorry Mina," Dawn apologized, "I didn't mean to."

"I guess I'll be cleaning up tonight before I go to sleep," Mina sighed.

"Don't be down Mina," Jaiden said, "We've only done one. Look here's another set of truths and dares for you." Mina instantly brightened. She read over it.

"Yes!" she squealed, "someone asked it."

**From pikachulover66;**

**Um hi there, I already put them in a review, but I figured that I should PM them too just in case. Besides, I got a few more ideas. Sorry about that…**

**Misty-If you had a chance to see all the water type Pokémon in the world, but could never see Ash again, would you do it?**

**May-What did Drew do while you were kissing?**

**Paul-I dare you to kiss the cheek of the girl you like.**

**Drew-Play 7 minutes in heaven with May, but you are not allowed to do anything bad.**

"So Misty, difficult choice right?" Mina said, "Ash or all the water Pokémon."

"Actually, it's not that hard," Misty replied, "I'd choose Ash. I wouldn't do it."

"What, but you love water Pokémon Misty," Ash said.

"And you love food, but you still chose me," Misty said, "besides, what kind of idiot would give up their best friend to see a bunch of Pokémon? Yes, I want to be a water Pokémon specialist, but I'm not gonna give up Ash in the process. Just like Ash would never give up me right?"

"Never ever," Ash confirmed, "you're my best friend Misty. Thanks."

"You're welcome Ash," Misty said.

"And now May, the question I've been curious about all night," Mina said, "and now you have to answer it. What was it that Drew did to you?" May screamed loudly and everyone held their hands over their ears.

"I'm sorry," May apologized when she finished, "I just had to get that out of my system."

"So spit it out already!" Mina exclaimed impatiently, "What did Drew do?" May blushed 7 different shades of red. Drew smirked upon seeing her reaction.

"Go on May, tell them what I did," Drew said, "you seriously can't be that embarrassed. Even I'm not."

"S-s-shut up g-grasshead," May stuttered.

"Oh come on May," Mina groaned in exasperation and impatience, "You have to tell. You can't keep me curious like this."

"Ok he…" she trailed off, mumbling the rest under her breath so no-one could hear what she said.

"What was that May?" Mina asked, "didn't quite hear it. Speak up."

"STUPID GRASSHEAD LICKED MY LIPS WITH HIS TONGUE!" May yelled.

"What?" Mina exclaimed, "Drew licked you? Eww."

"Why on earth would you lick May?" Jaiden asked Drew. All eyes turned to Drew who shrugged and flicked his hair from his face.

"I was bored," Drew said, "I was going for a reaction out of her and I got one."

"You were bored after what? 2 minutes?" Mina questioned, "You think you'd be a bit more entertained and content when kissing the one you love." May blushed even further, if that was possible and the slightest touch of pink reached Drew's cheeks, but you could only see it if you looked close.

"Ooh la, la," Mina sang, "Paul, kiss the girl you like on the cheek." Paul rolled his eyes. He walked over to Dawn and briefly pecked her on the cheek.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed in complete shock, "Paul loves Dawn?"

"No," Paul muttered, "just said kiss the girl I like, not love. I like troublesome, even though she's troublesome. She's probably my only friend."

"Aww Paul," Dawn cooed, ignoring the fact that he just called her troublesome, "you're my friend too. I like you too."

"What about us!" May, Mina and Misty yelled at the same time, "Does that mean you don't like us?"

"Don't know you," Paul said to Misty, "Mina's too smart for her own good, and May's too…airhead."

"Should I be offended?" Mina asked indignantly.

"Hey!" Drew yelled, "Airhead is my insult. No-one calls May an airhead except me. Find your own insult!"

"You know, I'm actually worried to send you guys in the closet for 7 minutes," Jaiden joked, breaking the tension that had formed, "especially after you got bored so easily."

"That's different," Drew said, "I'm not being forced to kiss her."

"Whatever." Mina pushed both May and Drew in the nearby closet and locked the door. May pounded on the door and the handle rattled, presumably May trying to open it.

"Don't lock me in here with Drew," May shouted, "You're not supposed to lock the door and I'm scared of the dark."

"I'll help you overcome your fear of the dark," Drew said, "I mean; you are here with me after all aren't you?"

"You stupid, arrogant overconfident-" May's shouting and pounding was suddenly cut short. The others all gave each other a knowing look, except Ash who was wondering why it went quite all of a sudden.

"Why's it quiet?" Ash asked.

"You dense idiot," Misty said laughing, "Drew's kissing her." 7 minutes later Mina knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked now," Mina said. May swung the door open and rushed out, throwing herself onto one of the couches. Her face was really red and her bottom lip was slightly swollen. Drew blinked a few times, adjusting to the light before calmly walking out.

"So what happened?" Mina asked. Drew smirked.

"Drew can…hold his breath for a really long time," May said eventually.

"Did you really kiss her for the whole 7 minutes Drew?" Mina asked in disbelief, "How on earth did you hold your breath that long?"

"Huh? No," May said, looking confused, "we played a game of how long can you hold your breath for. Drew won."

"Why is your lip swollen if he didn't kiss you?" Mina asked.

"I bit my own lip to keep myself from letting my breath go," May said.

"What about when you were cut off?" Mina asked, eyeing her.

"He put his hand over my mouth," May replied, "and grabbed my hands to stop me hitting the door."

"Is this true Drew?" Mina asked Drew, wanting to double check.

"That the truth," Drew agreed.

"That's boring," Mina said, pouting, "I was at least expecting some sort of kiss."

"As I recall, the rules of 7 minutes in heaven never said anything about having to kiss," Drew said, "most people do, but I didn't obviously. I decided to come up with a distraction to keep May's attention from the dark and her fear. Besides, she was annoying me with her shouting in my ear."

"Aww, that's sweet," Mina cooed.

"No more sweet than the next person," Drew said, shrugging, "I'm sure anyone else would've found some way to distract her. I couldn't let her cry. I hate it when girls cry. I hate it; I'll do anything to stop it. I can't stand it, so I was distracting her before it came to that."

"Keep that in mind May," Mina said, "Drew just told you how to get him to do anything you want him to."

"Arceus," Drew muttered, "point is, I wasn't the only person who would do that. All of you would find your own ways to deal with it."

**From contestshipper16;**

**Hey! :) If you don't have a lot of truth or dares, I would like to send you mine. I wish you good luck with the story.**

**Drew-Why did May shriek while you were kissing? May you can leave the room if you want. I feel sorry for embarrassing you, please forgive me!**

**May-I dare you to sit on Drew's lap for the whole chapter. (I don't know if I can actually do this, but please give May a cookie to make her more willing to sit on Drew's lap. XD)**

**Drew-I dare you to be affectionate to May for the whole chapter.**

"Well Drew, since May's already answered that one, why don't you tell us why you licked her?" Mina said.

"I already told you," Drew said, "I was bored."

"The REAL reason," Mina said.

"That was the real reason," Drew lied.

"Whatever lover boy," Mina said sarcastically, "Don't expect me to believe that."

"Excuse me! Lover boy?" Drew said indignantly, "I'd rather you not call me that."

"Shut up lover boy," Mina snapped, "It's your new nickname. Now answer me."

"Oh joy," Drew said sarcastically.

"Just answer my question!" Mina yelled.

"And what if I don't?" Drew shot back.

"I'll get my Ninetales to use her most powerful flamethrower on you," Mina threatened, casually holding a Pokéball in her hands.

"Ok fine, I licked her because she tasted like strawberries," Drew admitted, "and I really like strawberries."

"Ok May, you gotta go sit in lover boy's lap," Mina said.

"I don't want to," May whined, pouting.

"You get a cookie if you do," Mina offered, "and all you have to do is sit in his lap for the rest of the chapter."

"I still don't want to," May said stubbornly.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like Drew can tease you about it. Lover boy has gotta be all affectionate," Mina said.

"I have a name you know!" Drew exclaimed, "Stop calling me lover boy!"

"Shut up and sit down lover boy," Mina said. Drew groaned and sat down, waiting for May.

"You know what, show me the cookie first and I might consider it," May said. Mina held out a large (I mean like dinner plate size large) chocolate chip cookie. May's eyes lit up. She promptly went over to Drew and sat in his lap. She wriggled a little until she was comfortable and held out her hands for the cookie. Mina rolled her eyes and handed it to May, who started to slowly nibble around the edges. Drew, who had been at least mildly surprised until then, slowly put his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"What are you doing Drew?" May asked, only pausing in her eating to ask.

"My dare was to be affectionate with you wasn't it," Drew replied, "so that's what I'm doing. Being affectionate." May blushed as she felt Drew move his head down to her shoulder, his breath gently tickling the skin on her neck.

**From Pokegirl185;**

**Um…I've maybe got dares and truths.**

**Dawn:**

**-I dare you to hug a chibi Paul through the whole chapter.**

**- I dare you to dress up like Red Riding Hood (blue colour) through the whole chapter.**

**Drew:**

**-Why do you love your hair so much?**

**-Is it true that you deny that you like May by saying that the roses you give to May are for Beautifly?**

**May:**

**-What instruments do you play and why?**

**-I dare you to sing All around me (acoustic version) by Flyleaf.**

"How can I be _Red_ riding hood if it's _blue_?" Dawn asked.

"Don't be smart," Mina said, her voice muffled in the closet she was looking through.

"What are you doing Mina?" Jaiden asked.

"Looking for chibi Paul," she replied.

"I think I should be worried that you have a chibi me in there," Paul muttered.

"No, this closet is magical," Mina said, "everything I need appears in here somewhere, but I can't find chibi Paul."

"Do I have to hug it?" Dawn asked.

"You should know by now," Mina said, "that you have to do anything the readers tell you to. Aha! Here!" Mina came out of the closet, holding a chibi plushie of Paul.

"That's not Paul," Dawn said.

"What?" Mina said, looking at it, "yes it is."

"No it's not. It's smiling. Paul doesn't smile," Dawn said. Paul glared at her.

"Just hug it," Mina growled, "and put this cape on." She shoved both the plushie and a dark blue hooded cape into Dawn's arms. Dawn muttered something inaudible under her breath as she slipped the hood over her clothes. Mina looked at her.

"Take the beanie off," she said, "and the scarf. It ruins it." Dawn glared at Mina, but it really didn't seem that threatening, especially with a smiling Paul plushie in her hands. She removed her scarf and beanie and laid them neatly over the edge of the couch she was sitting one. She then flopped herself down on the couch, grumpily hugging the plushie. Mina sniggered slightly. It looked pretty funny to see _grumpy_ Dawn hugging a _smiling_ Paul plushie.

"Ok Drew, why do you love your hair so much?" Mina asked.

"Where'd you get the idea from?" Drew asked.

"Well you always flick it and when we asked you to dye it, you were desperate not to do it," May said laughing between eating her cookie.

"Well the hair flicking is an unconscious habit I picked up. I actually have no idea where it came from," Drew said.

"When did you pick up this habit?" Mina asked.

"When I met Ash, May, Max and Brock, why?" Drew asked.

"No reason," Mina giggled, "but seriously. Why do you love your hair?"

"Well, I feel kind of sensitive about it actually," Drew admitted, blushing slightly, "lots of people have made fun of my hair since a very young age so at one point I dyed it blonde. The teasing was even worse so I just left it as its natural colour. Now that I'm a popular coordinator, fans actually like it. I guess I don't want anything to happen to it while people actually like the colour."

"That's so mean! Sorry about that, but I'm glad you aren't blonde," Mina said, "I tend not to like blonde guys much."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Cousins," Mina said, shivering, "let's not go there. Now answer the other question Drew."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Drew said, "I'm not denying anything."

"You are so!" Mina yelled, "You always give those roses telling May that they're for Beautifly."

"You got that wrong," Drew said, smirking, "I only ever said that two were for Beautifly. May just assumed the rest were for her as well." May continued to nibble her cookie, not aware of what Drew had just admitted to. Drew was somewhat relieved that she didn't hear his confession, but he was also annoyed that May wasn't paying any more attention to him. Drew smirked, suddenly getting an idea. He leaned further over May's shoulder and took a large bite from her biscuit.

"Drew!" she shrieked, "Why'd you do that? That's an indirect kiss if I eat it now."

"And now you have to face a choice," Drew said, the smirk on his face even larger, "waste the rest of that cookie or indirect kiss me."

"Oh I hate you," May said, "Mina, do you have another cookie?"

"Nope," Mina said.

"Aww," May whined, "now I don't get a cookie anymore. I can't eat this one."

"Well, technically you could eat it," Drew teased, "just think; you're indirect kissing me. A lot of girls would kill to do that." He leaned forwards and nibbled a little more from the cookie. May shrieked and pulled it away from him.

"Stop eating _MY_ cookie!" she yelled.

"Then you eat it," Drew challenged, his eyes glinting cheekily.

"I will," May said indignantly. She quickly ate the rest, shoving it into her mouth as fast as she could.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, smirking triumphantly.

"I knew you'd want to kiss me," Drew said.

"What I didn't…oh…" May trailed off as she realized what Drew had made her do.

"I HATE YOU DREW!" she shouted.

"No you don't," Mina said interrupting them, "now May. Your turn. Any instruments?" May blushed.

"People seem to pick me as a guitar kind of girl, but I actually sing a little," May confessed, "because once Brendan heard me singing in the backyard. He said I sounded really good and I secretly take lessons because I don't want to let him down." Drew frowned.

"Who's Brendan?" he asked.

"Are you jealous Drew?" Mina teased.

"No," Drew lied, "I just never heard his name before."

"Brendan's my childhood friend," May explained. Mina connected her iPod into the speakers and searched through the songs.

"Well then, seeing as you sing, you won't mind doing your dare," Mina said. Jaiden pushed a microphone into May's hands.

"Aha! Here it is!" Mina exclaimed. She pushed play and the sound of guitar came from the speakers.

"I really don't think I should," May said.

"You have to," Mina said, "now sing."

**(A/N: I do NOT own this song. It is_ All around me _by_ Flyleaf_. I claim no ownership to the lyrics that are included.)**

"My hands are searching for you," May sang, "my arms are outstretched towards you."

"Wow," Drew said, surprised. He had no idea that May could sing.

"My tongue dances behind my lips for you."

"More like Drew's tongue," Mina added, sniggering as May blushed.

"I'm still alive. I'm still alive."

"I didn't know May could sing that high," Misty said.

"I didn't know May could sing at all," Ash said.

"I can feel you all around me," May sang, "thickening the air I'm breathing."

"Literally," Mina said.

"My hands float up above me," May continued, shooting a glare at Mina, "and you whisper you love me."

"Ha, ha, ha, you so wish he did," Mina said laughing. May blushed furiously.

"Do you want me to continue?" May asked.

"Yeah sorry," Mina apologized, "I just spoke what was in my head."

"So stop speaking what's on your mind," May retorted.

"Just sing May," Mina said, "you've missed the rest of the verse."

"I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing," May sang, "Holding on to what I'm feeling, savouring this heart that's healing."

"I think Drew's enjoying this," Jaiden whispered to Mina. Mina laughed, seeing Drew's content expression as he held onto May.

"Aww," Mina cooed, "that's so sweet." May sang the chorus again.

"Wow, May's actually a really good singer," Dawn said.

"I guess," Paul muttered.

"Take my hand. I give it to you," May sang faster, "now you own me. All I am." She gasped in shock as Drew reached out and took her free hand in his own. She blushed furiously and missed the first line of the last chorus before finally remembering to keep up.

"Thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling. Savouring this heart that's healed," May finished. Everyone except Drew started to clap for her.

"You're actually a pretty good singer," Drew whispered, "of course I knew you felt that way about me."

"Are you kidding me!" May exclaimed, "That wasn't for you! You…You! You…grasshead!" Drew just chuckled and rested his head back on her shoulder.

**From CookiesNCreamNess;**

**I really like your truth or dare story for Pokémon. You don't have to use my dares, I'm not the best at coming up with them.**

**Paul- Which one of the girls do you like the most? Give a POSITIVE reason why.**

**Misty-Don't use your mallet for the rest of the chapter and kiss Ash on the cheek every time he talks about food.**

**Drew-On a scale from 1-10, how pretty would you say May is?**

**Mina-Each time Jaiden talks, compliment him honestly.**

**How was that? :)**

"Ahh!" Mina squealed, "There's one for me!"

"Really?" Jaiden asked leaning over her shoulder, trying to look at the piece of paper. Mina blushed lightly.

"Um…Jaiden you have really nice eyes," Mina said.

"Thanks, but what was that for?" Jaiden asked.

"You uh…I think your hair's cute," Mina said, blushing deeper, "it's a dare for me. I have to compliment you every time you talk."

"I could get used to this," Jaiden said, smirking, "I might just be a little more talkative."

"I hate you Jay," Mina muttered, "Um…I think you're really smart in your own way. So Paul, which girl do you like the best?"

"Troublesome," Paul muttered, "because she's…The only one of you I can stand."

"Positive reason," Mina reminded him.

"Fine," Paul mumbled, "I like her best because she has a way of making everyone feel happy."

"Aww," Dawn cooed.

"Doesn't necessarily include me," Paul said quickly.

"I know what you mean," Dawn said. She ran to him and tightly hugged him. Paul shook his arm, trying to get her off him.

"Get off me troublesome," he muttered.

"I'm hungry," Ash whined, completely oblivious to everything else, "when do I get to eat?"

"Ash!" Misty yelled, "Is food all you think about?" She went to hit him with her mallet, but Mina jumped up and took it off her.

"You gotta kiss his cheek now," Mina said, "he talked about food." Misty scrunched up her nose and blushed lightly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Ash's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Um Misty?" Ash questioned, "Aren't you going to hit me with your mallet? I said something about food." Misty gritted her teeth and kissed him again.

"I'm not allowed to hit you," she hissed.

"Because Mina took away her mallet," Jaiden added, grinning at Mina. Mina scowled.

"You are really good a techy stuff," Mina hissed, "if you keep talking I'll run out of compliments."

"You can never run out of compliments," Jaiden said.

"I hate you!" Mina yelled, "You ah…You're really good at playing guitar and I love watching you play."

"Jaiden plays guitar?" May questioned.

"Yeah," Mina said before Jaiden could say anything.

"Who cares?" Ash asked, "I told you I'm hungry. Do I get to eat anytime soon? What are we eating anyway? See my stomach growled. I need food! Anything! I'd even eat Misty's burnt food I'm that hungry." Misty scowled at him and kissed his cheek 5 times.

"Why are you kissing me Misty?" Ash asked.

"It's her dare," Mina said, "Now Drew, your turn. How pretty is May?" Drew blushed.

"How about a 2?" he lied.

"Drew!" May shrieked, pouting. She wriggled around, trying to make Drew uncomfortable before elbowing him in the ribs. Drew winced and tightened his grip around her so she couldn't move anymore.

"I was kidding May," Drew hissed, "You're about a 7."

"Only a seven?" Mina teased.

"Yeah," Drew said, "now if you were asking how cute she was, that would be a different story. But for pretty, she's a seven."

"So how cute do you think she is then?" Mina teased. Drew held up a hand.

"Not answering," he said.

"How much longer is this going for?" Ash asked, "I'm hungry still. Don't forget I need food." Misty scowled and kissed his cheek twice.

"Ok, we'll do the last one for today," Mina sighed.

**From KittyKatMewMew;**

**Hey! I'm not really good at dares, so I'll try to do the best I can *evil chuckle***

**Dawn-Paint Paul's finger nails hot pink colour while trying to make him laugh. Make him leave his nails like that for the rest of the chapter.**

**Misty-Let the girls give you an extreme-girly makeover. No objections.**

**Jaiden-Give a quick peck to the prettiest girl (in your opinion) in this room.**

**Paul- Do you have a 'soft spot' for Dawn? Because let's face it, if anyone else were to do one of the dares they did to you in the last chapter, they would be breathing through a tube…**

**Drew- Describe with detail the most beautiful eyes in this room *hint* they remind you of sapphires *hint* and tell us who it is (if they're dense enough not to have figured it out yet).**

**Ash- You're hiking on a mountain trail with Misty and Pikachu. You've climbed pretty high. Accidentally, you guys step on a crack on the side of the cliff and it crumbles, Misty and Pikachu falling in the process. You react fast enough to save one of them…Who do you save? (I'm so heartless, sorry!)**

**Mina- If you could kiss any guy in this room, who would it be?**

**Not that good with truth/dares, so sorry if some of these sucked! My imagination was blocked.**

**-KKMM**

"Why didn't May get one?" Misty whined.

"She has one," Mina said, "I just have to whisper it to Paul, Jaiden, Ash and her." Mina whispered to Jaiden, who chuckled and shook his head, Paul who grunted and Ash who looked kind of confused. She then pushed Drew's head away from May's ear so she could whisper it without Drew hearing.

**May- Flirt with Ash/Paul/Jaiden and secretly watch Drew's reaction every once in a while. Everyone has to know about this dare except for Drew (and the other girls if you want for an added bonus). Do this for the rest of the chapter or until Drew says something that sounds like he's REALLY jealous.**

May blushed slightly and then smirked (must've been hanging out with Drew too often). She made a 'come here' motion at Ash, winking at him at the same time. He shrugged and sat next to her. May giggled, reaching out to play with his hair (the bits that were sticking out from under his cap at least). Ash, knowing this was a dare, shrugged and ignored it. May felt Drew's arms tense around her and so she continued to fork her hands through Ash's surprisingly soft hair. Misty though, looked like she was ready to explode. As her hands searched around for her mallet, May could only be relieved that Mina stole it from her.

"What's with the hot pink stuff this chapter," Paul muttered as Mina gave Dawn a small bottle of hot pink nail polish.

"I dunno," Mina said, shrugging, "I guess people think hot pink + Paul = hilarious. Just try not to turn it into another fight."

"I'm not laughing," Paul mumbled as Dawn took his first hand, coating the nails in pink. Paul scowled at the colour and at Mina, who was sniggering.

"Oh yes you are Paul," Dawn said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Paul tensed.

"I don't think you can make him laugh Dawn," Ash said, "I never even saw him smile before let alone laugh."

"Oh I can make him laugh," Dawn said, grinning at him. She flexed her fingers, having finished painting his nails.

"How?" May asked, still flicking her hands through Ash's hair. Dawn smirked.

"I found his weak spot," Dawn said, grinning even bigger.

"You wouldn't," Paul growled. She flashed him a cheeky grin. Everyone watch in confusion when Dawn reached out with her hand towards him. Paul tensed and grabbed her wrist. She flashed him another cheeky grin and quickly reached her other hand out. She poked him in the stomach and he jumped, in the process letting go of her hand. Her grin grew larger, like a Cheshire cat's as she poked him again. Paul snorted down the urge to laugh, but Dawn didn't give up. She continued to brush her fingers along his side and eventually he broke. He laughed as she tickled him mercilessly.

"Troublesome!" he exclaimed in a fit of laughter.

"Paul's ticklish," she revealed to the rest of the group, "Really ticklish."

"Troublesome!" Paul laughed, thought the way he said it didn't sound happy at all, "Stop!"

"Say my name," Dawn sang. Paul squirmed under her touch as he continued to laugh against his will.

"Alright Dawn!" he finally said. She grinned and jumped away. Paul panted heavily, apparently tired out by laughing so much.

"Ouch troublesome," he moaned, "my stomach hurts now."

"Get over it you baby," Mina giggled. She'd never seen him like that and it was quite funny.

"Oh Paul," May cooed, flashing him a flirtatious (or what May thought of as a flirtatious) smile, "You're really cute when you laugh. You should do it more often." Paul smirked at seeing Dawn's face go all red in anger. Drew just glared at Paul. Mina smirked at seeing Drew's very much jealous face. Drew, starting to get very annoyed at May playing with Ash's hair, reached out and held her hand again, stopping her from patting him. Unhappy at being ignored by May, he leaned his chin back on her head and tightened his grip on her; hoping for a reaction, which May definitely did not give him much to his frustration.

"Makeover for Misty," Mina said. She pointed to the dressing room. Dawn squealed in excitement and dragged Misty into the dressing room, Misty mouthing 'help me' to the rest of the group. May wriggled, trying to get out of Drew's lap to help, but he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

"Sorry May," Mina said, seeing May's struggle against Drew's tight grip, "you'll have to sit this one out. You gotta stay in Drew's lap. But don't worry, the boys will keep you company." She winked at May twice, who nodded. Mina then closed the dressing room door, leaving the boys and May alone. Drew scowled at every single one of them as May flashed her brightest smile at each one. May shook her hands from Drew's grip, causing him to scowl again. Jaiden's phone buzzed and he checked the new message from Mina, chuckling.

_Try the rose thingy and a hand kiss or something-Mina_

He stood in front of May and, as if from nowhere, pulled out a red thornless rose. Drew looked at it in shock before his scowl deepened. A low growling noise was made at the back of his throat and it made May jump, not used to hearing that sort of sound from him. Jaiden ignored Drew and picked up one of May's hands. May, catching on, giggled flirtatiously. Jaiden pressed the rose into her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. May blushed and put a hand to her face, twirling the rose in her fingers.

"Jaiden you're so sweet," she said giggling. Drew, who had definitely had enough by now, snatched the rose from May and started to shred it into pieces.

"No. One. But. Me. Can. Give. May. Roses," he growled dangerously low, "It's _my_ job. Don't you dare think about stealing _my_ move!" Jaiden chuckled and Paul smirked. Mina and Dawn burst from the dressing room, giggling while Misty's laughter rang from inside. May's eyes were wide, having not expected what Drew had said. Even Ash was giving knowing looks to Drew, having understood something for once. Drew, who had been too caught up in his anger and jealousy, didn't quite realize what he'd just said.

"What?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You just ha, ha, ha, do you know what you just said?" Mina asked through her giggles.

"I said no one but me can give May roses," he repeated and then his eyes widened to what he just plainly admitted to. His cheeks started to heat up, turning a feint red colour.

"Are they really for me?" May asked.

"I…uh…Maybe?" Drew stammered; very much caught off-guard.

"And I think," Mina interrupted before May could ask what he meant, "That May, you can stop flirting now. Drew's proven that he's very jealous." Drew ducked his head, trying to hide his now very obvious blush.

"Well, I think we've completely humiliated Drew," Jaiden said, "Is Misty done yet?"

"Jaiden, your imagination is very interesting," Mina said, "yes she's done. Misty come on out!"

"I don't want to!" Misty yelled, "The dare never said anything about having to come out like this."

"You are NOT backing out on me," Dawn growled. She stomped into the change room. A moment later, she stomped back out, dragging a very displeased Misty behind her. She was wearing a knee length yellow summery dress. A white sash was tied around her waist. On her feet were yellow sandals with a very slight heel. On her wrist were five thin gold bracelets. Around her neck was a matching golden necklace. Her hair had been straightened and let down so it hung just above her shoulders. Her face had a light layer of foundation, with a light pink blush dusting her cheeks. Her eyelashes had been coated with mascara. Her eyelids had been dusted with a yellow sparkly eye shadow and eye liner was applied to the edge of her eyelids. Her lips, now forming a scowl, had been coated in a light pink lip gloss. Mina sneezed, breaking everyone from staring at Misty.

"Sorry," Mina apologized, sounding very nasally, "I'm allergic to make up. I think I breathed some of it in." She rushed into her room, returning with a red tablet, a glass of water, a box of tissues, and a small bottle of eye drops.

"What are you doing Mina?" Dawn asked.

"Getting rid of my reaction," she replied, swallowing the tablet with some effort and half the glass of water.

"Wow Misty," Ash said eventually, continuing to stare at her, "Just wow."

"Ouch!" Mina exclaimed. Everyone turned to her as she grabbed a few tissues and held them to her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Misty asked.

"Eye drops," Mina whimpered, "they sting a lot, but they stop my eyes from getting itchy. I hate being allergic to so many things." Mina took the tissues away and everyone saw that her eyes were red around the rims and damp with tears. She blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Ok I think I'll be ok in a moment," she said, wiping her nose with another tissue. She looked at the piece of paper again.

"Uh…Jaiden, you have a dare," Mina said, "you have to give the girl you think is prettiest a peck."

"Does it say where?" Jaiden asked.

"This compliments thing is really annoying," Mina grumbled, "no, it doesn't say where and you are a really, really good friend to me." Jaiden smiled slightly, walking close to Mina. He quickly leaned down and planted his lips on the tip on her nose before he moved away, blushing slightly. Mina was left bright red and cross-eyed, wondering if that had really just happened. Her mouth opened and closed again as she looked at Jaiden, who had shyly ducked his head to avoid his embarrassment.

"What..? But I…Did you..? Huh…Why..? I mean…What?" Mina stuttered incoherently. The others laughed at seeing Mina so flustered. Mina blinked a few times and shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"You think I'm the prettiest?" she questioned, "even though my eyes are red, my nose is running and my face is probably a little swollen?"

"Um…Your face hasn't swollen," Jaiden said, "and yes, I do think you're pretty and don't even try to deny it ok? I'm giving you a compliment and I mean it. I know you've had several people tell you that you aren't just because you don't or can't wear makeup and because of your…scars, but that's just something I like about you and you know that I've seen them. It makes you unique and more real. You even said so yourself, even of you could wear makeup, you wouldn't and I like that. You aren't afraid to show your real self, not cover it up with different layers. To put it quite plainly, you're my type of pretty ok? So…Just remember that ok?" Once Jaiden had finished him little speech, he ducked his head again; not looking at anyone, especially Mina. Mina on the other hand, was almost in tears.

"Jaiden…You're so sweet," Mina said, "And I'm not just saying that because of my dare. You are a really sweet guy." To this, Jaiden looked up slightly, offering her a shy smile.

"What scars?" Ash asked, completely ruining the tenderness of the moment. Misty, May and Dawn groaned in frustration. They had wanted to see where this went. Mina and Jaiden both tensed.

"Um…Just your average scars," Mina said eventually, pulling her jacket more closed around her, "don't worry about it."

"I don't see any scars on you," Dawn said, tilting her head in confusion.

"I always keep them covered," Mina said, playing with her jacket zipper, "look, let's move on. Paul, do you have a soft spot for Dawn?"

"What makes you think that?" Paul asked.

"I dunno, you seem to be pretty lenient with her," Mina said, "seeing as anyone else who had poured pink paint on you, painted your nails pink, attempted to steal one of your Pokémon, smothered you in cake, tickled you and exposed your weakness; would have, like KittyKat said, been breathing through a tube."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked Misty.

"Idiot," Misty muttered, "it means that Paul would've probably injured that person until they were hospitalized."

"Well, first troublesome is a girl," Paul said, "so I can't injure her, and second, I don't have 'soft spots'. I guess troublesome is the only person who can really put up with me. And she kinda…reminds me of someone." Mina raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't know ok!" Paul snapped, "I don't know what to call it because Arceus I do NOT have soft spots!"

"Denial," Mina muttered in the middle of a fake cough.

"So who's this person Dawn reminds you of?" May asked; curious.

"She's…uh…I'm not saying!" Paul said, crossing his arms and looking away. Drew; wanting some attention from May for a change, decided at that moment to rub his nose against the back of her neck. May reached up, giggling and swatting him away. Pleased with a reaction directed towards him for once, Drew did it again, earning another giggle.

"Are you ticklish May?" Drew asked, a smirk spreading across his face as he once again brushed his nose along her neck. May giggled in response and started to wiggle around again.

"If you don't stop Drew," May said, "I'll elbow you again." Drew immediately locked his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I don't think so," Drew whispered against her ear. May giggled again as his breath tickled her ear.

"Ok, as much as I'd like to see you two all cutesy and all," Mina said, "we really gotta finish this up. So Drew, describe the most beautiful eyes in the room. With lots of details."

"Well, they are the most beautiful eyes in the room," Drew said, smirking.

"Really?" Mina said sarcastically.

"They're bright blue," Drew said, "Big orbs of pure blue. And they sparkle whenever she's excited. They light up when she's happy. Whenever she's angry or she's arguing, I see sparks defiance in her eyes. When she's embarrassed, her eyes will flick down and then back up. Her eyes almost always glint with some sort of determination. And when I see sadness in her eyes, the tears in the corner of her eyes, I have to look away because I know that if I don't I'll end up chasing and maybe even hurting the one who upset her. They remind me of sapphires. Pure, beautiful gems. And all her emotions reflect from her eyes, making them ever so slightly more amazing. So is that detailed enough for you? Can you guess who it is?" Mina, Jaiden, Dawn and Paul nodded knowingly while Misty whispered the person into Ash's ear. Ash's eyes widened and he started to laugh.

"I don't get it," May said, "Who is it?"

"It's…Mina," Drew said, purposefully lying.

"Oh, ok then," May said, looking slightly disappointed. Everyone is the room shot her an 'are-you-serious?' type of look while Drew just smirked. Everything was silent.

"Wait a minute!" May exclaimed eventually, "Mina has green eyes! You said blue! Who is it really?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Drew asked.

"Yes," May said, not catching on. Drew sighed.

"Ok, what colour are your eyes then?" Drew questioned.

"Well, they're blue…" May said, trailing off for a few seconds, "it's me isn't it? That's why everyone is giving me these weird looks."

"Yes, it is you," Drew said. May blushed.

"So then Ash, tough question for you," Mina said, "It's pretty harsh; basically asking you to choose between Pikachu and Misty." Ash tilted his head.

"Wouldn't neither of them fall?" Ash asked, "because if we were going up a mountain, wouldn't we have safety ropes around us?"

"Say you didn't have ropes," Mina said.

"Ok," Ash said slowly, "well, I would grab onto Misty of course."

"What!" Misty exclaimed, thoroughly embarrassed by his response. I mean, everyone knew how much Pikachu meant to Ash. Pikachu was about to shock Ash for his quick response when Ash started to speak again.

"Well yeah," Ash said, thinking, "I would grab Misty, saving her and then throw Pikachu's Pokéball at him. Then he'd return and they'd both be safe!"

"I don't think that's quite what it meant," Mina said, "besides, Pikachu never goes back into his Pokéball."

"Oh yeah, that," Ash said. He frowned as he tried to think, apparently debating things in his head.

"You can say Pikachu you know," Misty said softly, "I won't get offended. I promise. You and Pikachu have been through a lot." Ash frowned and then his face brightened again.

"I know what I would do!" Ash exclaimed, "I would grab Pikachu, because he's light and would be easy and quick to get back on the ledge. Then I would dive after Misty and I would catch her as we fell and then I would twist around. So when we landed, Misty would be protected and I would be the one to die." Misty started to tear up.

"Wow, that's sweet," Mina said, "but I still think the question means you have to choose between them, not what you would do."

"I can't choose!" Ash yelled in frustration, "I just can't! I wouldn't be able to go on if either of them had died! I just couldn't! I'd rather have both of them live and me die protecting them then go without one of them!" Mina blinked then smiled at the sweetness.

"Don't ask me to choose," Ash said a little softer, "because I can't. They both mean the world to me." Misty leaned over to Ash and kissed his cheek softly, letting her lips linger for a moment longer. Ash's face turned bright red and he looked at Misty as she sniffed, trying to wipe her tears away.

"What was that for Misty?" Ash asked.

"You made me feel special," Misty said, "I can't believe you treasure me at the same level as Pikachu. Thank you." Ash blushed again and nervously scratched the back of his head with one hand while the other went to his cheek. Mina smiled and decided not to push it anymore. She read over the last question on the page and blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I-I g-guess I'd kiss um…Jaiden," Mina said in a quiet voice. She blushed again, remembering Jaiden's kiss on her nose. She unconsciously rubbed her nose.

"Well that's all for tonight!" Mina called, "May you can get out of Drew's lap and Dawn, you can get out of that hood and I can stop complimenting Jay every time he talks. So goodnight guys." Mina rushed towards her bedroom. She opened the door and tried to go in a little too quickly, running into the corner of the door.

"Ouch!" she mumbled, rubbing her head. She shut the door behind her quickly.

"I thought she was going to clean the paint," Dawn said, shrugging the hood off, only just remembering she still had the Paul plushie in her arms.

"Don't worry about it," Jaiden said, looking at Mina's closed door, "She's just a little embarrassed. I have a feeling she won't be sleeping well tonight. Well you guys better head to your rooms." Paul and Dawn both headed into their separate rooms. Drew reluctantly released May and she sprang away, hurrying to her room. Drew did the same, not looking so happy anymore.

"What about food?" Ash whined.

"Where's my mallet?" Misty asked.

"Um…I think Mina still has your mallet Misty," Jaiden said, "and Ash…There's a pie in the fridge you can have." Ash ran into the kitchen and Misty sulked off to her room.

"Don't stay up too late Ash," Jaiden warned, "and don't eat everything in there. Goodnight Ash."

"moofmiff," Ash muttered, his mouth full of food (goodnight). Jaiden switched the lights off and went into his room, leaving Ash in the dark.

"Hey!" Ash yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that concludes my second chapter. Yay! Again, please PM me with your own truths and dares to humiliate these characters. If you've already given dare and truths for the last chapter, by all means, feel free to give me some more, because I'm hoping you've gotten some more ideas from the small unresolved issues in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before I start this, I have two things to say. 1, if I didn't use your dares and truths this chapter, don't worry. I'm saving them for the next where they'll fit in better. 2, I'm getting dares that are over 8. I just want to say, there's nothing wrong with that, but any set of truths and dares over 8 will count as two and so I will fit in less sets per chapter. Other than that, thank for all those who contributed to this story. :) You guys are awesome.**

* * *

><p>Jaiden gently knocked on Mina's door. He was up before her, and that was a big change. Sure Mina liked sleep just as much as he did, but usually she was up before him, especially if there were other people around. When he got no answer, he opened the door and peeked in. Mina was face down in her pillows, sprawled messily, her quilts twisted around her. Jaiden smiled slightly. He was right. She'd had a rough night. He could tell. He walked over next to her, gently moving her so she wasn't face down in the pillows anymore and left again. There'd be no point waking her. Most likely she'd stayed up to sometime in the early morning. He wouldn't be able to wake her easily anyway. Mina was a heavy sleeper after all. He knocked on each of the bedroom doors before swinging them open, letting the bright morning light shine in. He stopped at Dawn's bedroom trying not to laugh. Dawn was sleeping, cuddled with the Paul plushie in her arms. He guessed that she had forgotten about it. Quickly he took out his phone, taking a picture to show Mina after.<p>

"Wake up!" Jaiden yelled. Reluctantly, each person (except Mina) woke up. The doors shut again and the sounds of running water was heard. Jaiden nodded to himself and walked over to the printer, collecting the printed papers that had come during the night. Jaiden looked up, hearing everyone come out of their rooms. Everyone was dressed and ready. Ash looked the most tired (probably from his late night feast) and Dawn didn't have the plushie in her arms (probably left it on her bed).

"Ok, we're up," Drew grumbled.

"Where's breakfast?" Ash asked. Jaiden pointed to the kitchen. A few minutes later, everyone was back in the room, sitting on the couches.

"Where's Mina?" Dawn asked, suddenly realizing she was missing.

"Still sleeping," Jaiden said, smiling slightly, "I told you she would have a rough night didn't I?"

"So if Mina's sleeping, does that mean we don't have to do our dares?" Misty asked hopefully. Jaiden shook his head, making a round of groans circle through everyone.

"I'm the co-host remember?" Jaiden said, "If Mina's not here, I'll read them."

"Why didn't you wake Mina anyway?" Drew asked.

"She'll be tired," Jaiden said, "I told you. She would have stayed up to sometime in the morning, tossing and turning."

"How do you know that?" May asked, giving Jaiden a look.

"Because I know Mina and I know she would've been up for a long time thinking," Jaiden said, "she tends to overthink."

"It's ok Jaiden, I'm awake now," Mina said, coming out. Jaiden turned to look at her. Her hair was messed up, her eyes were half lidded as she was blinking rapidly and her head tilted slightly. Everyone immediately noticed the absence of the black jacket she usually wore. At the very edges of her t-shirt, everyone could see the slightest of pink scared skin.

"Mina you must be tired," Jaiden said, coming over to her; blocking her from the others' view, "you've forgotten your jacket." Mina looked down at herself, gasping and crossed her arms, trying to hide as much of her skin as she could. Jaiden shook his head and shrugged of his blue jumper, revealing the red and white stripped t-shirt underneath.

"Here," he said handing it to her, "Use this." Mina took it, offering Jaiden a sleepy, but grateful smile as she slipped it over her head. It was when her head poked through the jumper that everyone noticed the purplish blue line down the left side of her face.

"What's that?" Dawn asked, pointing to it. Mina ducked her head.

"A bruise," Mina said, "from when I ran into the door."

"You ditz," Jaiden said, laughing, "Are you going to be ok to read these out?" He held out the questions to her. Mina took them, sleepily yawning as she nodded.

"Ok, I might regret this, but I'm making you a coffee," Jaiden said. Jaiden walked into the kitchen. Mina tried to read over the first dare, her sleepy brain not quite understanding it. Jaiden returned with a steaming mug of coffee.

"It's a double shot," Jaiden explained as he handed it to her. Mina sculled the drink, not seeming to care that it was burning her throat. After she handed the cup back, her eyes instantly opened fully and she started to shake.

"What's wrong with her?" Dawn asked.

"Coffee," Jaiden said, "Mina can get a little hyper on coffee. I don't even know why I bothered with the double shot."

"I'm not hyper!" Mina yelled, suddenly very awake, "Ok first one for today."

**From LegoMyEggoPokeshipper;**

**I really love the idea for this story! I love it! Here are my dares and truths.**

**Mina-Hug Jaiden for the entire chapter!**

**Jaiden-Every time Mina announces the truths and dares, kiss her on the lips (MWAHAHA)**

**May-Spin in circles until you puke! (I'M EVIL)**

**Drew-Clean up the eventual puke.**

**Ash-Admit which girl you think is the prettiest.**

**Misty-Sit on Ash's lap for the rest of the chapter.**

**Paul-Dance. Just Dance. Do it.**

**Dawn-Kiss Ash on the lips to see how jealous Misty gets (HEHEHEHE).**

Mina and Jaiden blushed as they looked at each other.

"Does this one count?" Jaiden asked. Mina shook her head vigorously. Mina then got up, running around the room.

"What's she doing that for?" Ash asked.

"Getting rid of some energy," Jaiden said. Mina then jumped up and tackled Jaiden to the ground, putting her arms around him. Jaiden blushed and slowly picked them both up from the ground before putting his arms around her. Mina just started to giggle.

"So May, spin in circles and try not to make too much of a mess with your vomit," Mina said, "and Drew, you get the pleasant job of cleaning it up." Drew screwed up his nose, not exactly happy with that. May got up and started to spin around slowly.

"Faster than that May," Mina said, turning her head to look at her, "you won't get anywhere near puking like that." May groaned and started to spin faster.

"And look up," Mina commanded, "it makes you more dizzy." May did as she was told. She started to move around, not being able to stand in the same spot. Mina nodded in satisfaction.

"So Ash, who's the prettiest?" Mina asked. Ash blushed.

"I um...No I don't wanna answer that!" Ash exclaimed, "no matter what I say, someone will get upset or hurt me."

"I won't get offended," May said, still spinning.

"Neither will I," Dawn said. Mina tried to shrug, before remembering her arms were already occupied.

"I won't either," Mina said.

"That's good then," Ash said, "so as long as Misty doesn't hit me with her mallet for this, then it's ok. I think Misty's the prettiest." Misty blushed and fiddled with her ponytail.

"First, I still don't have my mallet back," Misty said, "and second, why on earth would I hit you for that?"

"I don't know Misty," Ash said, "but the last time I called you pretty, you looked like you were ready to hit me." Misty frowned, trying to think back before it clicked.

"Ok, I was on stage," Misty said, "and you weren't being serious about it so of course I was going to hit you." Ash was about to say something when they were interrupted by May rushing out to the bathroom. The sound of her vomiting was heard.

"I guess that completes both hers and my dares," Drew said, "She kinda cleaned it for me."

"You got off easy," Mina complained. May came back in, looking quite pale with a few beads of sweat on her forehead.

"That was horrible," May said, "and now I feel quite queasy with a horrible taste in my mouth." Drew softened and walked towards her with a handkerchief in his hand. His gently wiped her forehead and silently offered her a mint. May gratefully took it and put it in her mouth, already feeling a lot better.

"Ok Misty, it's your turn to sit in someone's lap," Mina said as May giggled slightly.

"Yay! It's not me!" May said. Drew felt slightly disappointed by this response, but didn't show it. Ash sat down on the couch and held his arms out, waiting patiently for Misty. Misty blushed and sat in Ash's lap, moving just a little so she was comfortable. Ash rested his arms loosely around her waist, making Misty's blush deepen. Mina started laughing.

"Paul, you have to dance," Mina said, through her giggles, "This I must see." Paul looked away.

"I can't dance," he muttered, "I don't know how." Dawn's eyes widened.

"I'll show you how," Dawn said. She walked up to Paul and grabbed his hands. She directed one of his hands to her waist and placed her now free hand on his shoulder. Paul blushed microscopically at the physical contact.

"Ok, now you're the guy so you have to lead me," Dawn said. Paul just stood, not sure what he should be doing. His eyes shifted around, trying to look anywhere but at her eyes. Dawn sighed heavily.

"Ok, think of a square on the ground ok?" Dawn said, "and we're in corner one." Paul shot her a rather confused look.

"Actually, Mina do you have any masking tape?" Dawn asked, letting Paul go.

"Try the cupboard," Mina said. Dawn nodded, and went to the cupboard, coming back out with a roll of masking tape. She stuck pieces onto the ground so that there were the numbers 1-4 in the shape of a square. She went back to Paul and resumed their positions.

"Ok, now we're in corner 1," Dawn said, "you step forwards to corner two with your right foot and I'll follow you." Paul did as he was told.

"Now put your left foot to corner three and then put take your right foot to corner three as well," Dawn instructed. Paul again did as he was told.

"Now your left foot goes back onto corner four," Dawn said. Paul cautiously put his foot back, trying not to lose his balance.

"And then your right foot goes back to corner one and your left leg follows," Dawn said. Paul did as he told.

"And you just keep doing that," Dawn said, "but you move your feet to my count." Dawn counted to three to demonstrate. Paul nodded, still not saying anything in his mild embarrassment.

"Ok, ready," Dawn said, "one, two , three, one, two, three." She continued to count slowly as Paul repeated the steps she told him. Mina reached out with one of her hands and played a soft waltz song, the room filling with the gentle sound of a piano and a flute. Paul, not expecting that, faltered for a moment.

"Hey," Dawn said softly, "just pay attention to my counting, not the music ok? It's just the same." Paul nodded again and they continued to dance, the rhythm a little faster than before. Dawn's counting faded out and they kept on dancing, Paul's head nodding slightly at he counted in his head. When the music finished Paul stopped and let go of Dawn, stepping a good distance away.

"Thanks," he muttered under his breath.

"Aww you guys, that was so cute," Mina cooed, stopping the next song from playing. Dawn blushed slightly and Paul looked away, refusing to let anyone see how embarrassed he was.

"And now we have to ruin the moment," Mina groaned, "because now Dawn, it's your turn for your dare. You know what you have to do." Dawn nodded and walked to where Misty and Ash were. Dawn awkwardly leaned around Misty, who crossed her arms, looking very unimpressed. Paul looked up in time to see Dawn light peck Ash on the lips. She moved away, blushing slightly while Ash wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Misty's face was all red and she was shooting glares at Dawn. Paul's fists clenched and unclenched as he refrained from trying to punch Ash. It wasn't his fault after all. His mouth was set in a tight straight line, the only other thing that showed his jealousy. No-one said anything about it, all focussed on Misty's reaction. Mina however noticed Paul's tenseness.

"Looks like Misty isn't the only jealous one," Mina sang. Everyone tilted their heads, confused to what she meant because Paul had returned to his neutral position by then, not showing any emotion at all. Mina giggled.

"Nothing," she said, grinning as she tried not to crack up, "onto the next one."

**From Contestshipper16;**

**Hey, I have some truth and dares again, ha, ha, sorry! I just love the story (^_^)**

**May-I dare you to wear a super cute outfit. Don't tell Drew. It's a secret to see his reaction! XD**

**Drew- I dare you to do anything you can to have May's attention to yourself, but don't embarrass May too much.**

**Paul-Who did Dawn remind you of last chapter?**

**May-Another dare (If I can have two dares for a character. If not then choose which one you like best). I dare you to wear more of your strawberry lipstick and strawberry perfume! Time to torture Drew, ha, ha! :)**

**Mina-I dare you to have a girls night out with May, Misty and Dawn :)**

**Well, those are my dares and truths. I am really curious to what Paul said.**

**ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS! **

Jaiden blushed and leaned down, quickly pecking Mina on the lips; who also blushed. Mina snapped her fingers, getting an idea.

"I have the perfect thing for you May and we can do both your dares at once," Mina said. She let go of Jaiden and pulled May into the dressing room. Giggling was heard from inside. Mina came back out again after, smelling faintly of strawberries. She went back to hugging Jaiden. Mina smirked as May timidly stepped out. The strong scent of strawberries filled the air as May walked around the room. She was wearing a short pleated red skirt with golden sequins sewed onto it. Underneath her skirt, she was wearing red biker shorts. Her cap sleeved top was red as well with a sweetheart neckline. More golden sequins were stitched over the top. She wore strappy red sandals on her feet. Instead of her bandana, she wore a strawberry leaf shaped beanie. Her cheeks were dusted with red blush powder and her lips were coated with pink strawberry lip gloss. Drew's eyes widened as he looked at her. She looked like a strawberry.

"So, now Drew, you get to do whatever you want to get May's attention all to yourself," Mina said. Drew smirked and backed May against a wall, trapping her there by pushing her wrists to the wall as well. May stared into Drew's eyes, utterly shocked at his actions.

"Got her attention," Drew said, his smirk growing. On the outside, Drew looked calm and controlled, but on the inside, he was fighting to keep control. The scent of strawberries was already getting to him and he was desperately trying not to think about her strawberry flavoured lips.

"So then Paul," Mina said, "I'm dying to know. Who was it that Dawn reminds you of?" Paul grimaced slightly.

"She reminds me of my best friend," Paul said quietly.

"I didn't know you had a best friend," Ash said.

"That's so mean," Misty gasped, reaching back and smacking his head.

"I don't anymore," Paul said, stiffening.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked softly. Paul sighed heavily.

"She was younger than me. 2 years younger than me. She had thick black hair. Her eyes were big and dark blue. She was a joy. So bubbly and bright and always laughing or smiling," Paul said, "She was so innocent and cute. Everyone loved her. Who wouldn't? I loved her more than anything. Out of all the people, she grew the most attached to me, even more than her own brother. She was the joy in my life." Paul's hand clenched and unclenched as his face contorted into a scowl.

"She was too young," Paul said, "she was only five. She had wandered off after climbing over the gate. We all went looking for her, both my family and hers. When I finally found her, it was too late. She was in the middle of the road. I ran to get her, but before I could do anything, a car come around the corner at a much too fast pace. It hit her." Dawn started to tear up. Misty looked down at her hands. Ash gave Paul a sympathetic look. Drew's grip on May loosened and then dropped. May didn't even realize; she was too busy trying to hold in her emotions. Mina tucked her head into Jaiden's chest and started to shake. Jaiden bit his lip and tightened his grip on the girl in his arms, trying to provide her with some sort of comfort. Paul's hands started to shake.

"I picked her up, truly scared. By the time I found everyone else, she had died in my arms," Paul said, his voice cracking slightly, "turns out the driver of the car was drunk. He was caught and sent to prison, but I will never get her back."

"Troublesome reminds me of her," he continued, "in a lot of ways. She has a similar personality, but most of all, she has the same sort of eyes. Only she's not her. I know that." Dawn reached out and gently touched Paul's shoulder. Paul tensed slightly at her touch before relaxing again. Drew, seeing May's turmoil of her not-so-hidden emotions put an arm of comfort around her shoulder. Ash tightened his grip on Misty and rested her forehead against her back. Everyone turned to look at Mina, thinking she was going to continue. They were shocked to see that she was openly crying.

"What's wrong with Mina?" May asked.

"Mina had to go through something similar, with one of her best friends at the time," Jaiden explained, "It was pretty recent compared to Paul's and she's still pretty raw from it." Jaiden soothingly rubbed circles on her back as her gently hushed her. A few minutes later, Mina wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, offering Jaiden another weak smile of thanks.

"I guess I'd better do the next one then," Mina said, "a girl's day out. I have no idea what to do."

"We could go to the spa," Dawn suggested, "and get manicures while dipping are feet in a hot foot bath." Mina nodded thoughtfully before letting go of Jaiden. The girls all headed out, leaving the boys by themselves.

*Time skip because I really can't be bothered to write exactly what happened.*

The girls came back in, giggling and blushing. You could guess what they were talking about. If you can't, it had something to do with four certain boys, who were currently playing a game of super smash brothers brawl (suggestion of Jaiden since no-one really wanted anything to play anything too heavy or graphic). Each girl had differently coloured nails. Dawn's were a dark fuchsia with little diamantes at the tips. Misty's were a shimmery mid-blue with silver droplet stickers at the base of her nails. May's were dark sparkly red with golden specks all across them; much like her strawberry outfit. Mina's nails were done in a variety of blues and greens with pieces of sparkles so it looked a lot like dragon scales. Mina put her hands on her hips and coughed loudly, trying to get the boys attention. Jaiden held up his hand to her without taking his eyes off the screen. Mina waited unto the suspense had built up until there were only two of them left before she pulled the plug from the wall. The TV went black as the power went off and all the boys groaned in annoyance and frustration.

"Ok, as much as I know you want to finish this," Mina said, "we need to keep going." The boys all grumpily put their controllers away. Ash sat on the couch again, crossing his arms as he waited for Misty to sit back in his lap. Paul went onto a different couch, complaining about something. Drew pouted at seeing May paying more attention to her nails than him. Jaiden sat down on yet another different couch as Mina cuddled up next to him, blushing as she did so. The others though, tried to keep in their laughter. Mina and Jaiden looked like a couple; snuggling on the couch together, Mina still wearing Jaiden's jumper.

**From AdorbleSkitty;**

**Yes, I have some.**

**May-I dare you to sit for the whole chapter on Drew's lap again (you're welcome Drew) because it was so cute!**

**May-Do you have a crush on anyone?**

**Drew- Do you know a guy named Sid from your hometown? What would you do is you knew that he crushed on your May?**

**Drew-Kiss a girl in the room (has to be on the lips-no excuse!). You can pick who it is.**

**Drew-Tell us the true meaning about the rose you gave to May, oh sorry, I mean her Beautifly *cough* what a lame excuse *cough***

**Ash-What's your favourite cake flavour?**

**Ash-I dare you to share whichever cake you choose with Misty, like a date if you know what that is.**

**Misty-Explain to Ash what a date is, since he certainly won't know.**

**Well, these are my ideas. I hope you use some of them. And I want to give you this lie detector for your truth and dare story, so they won't be able to lie again ;)**

Jaiden quickly kissed Mina on the lips again, making her again go bright red. A little black box with two lights on it appeared in Mina's hands, distracting her.

"Yay!" Mina exclaimed, "Thanks for the lie detector. Now I need to figure out how this works. Ash, tell a lie."

"Why me?" Ash whined, "What do I say?"

"Say something ridiculous," Mina said, "just lie."

"Um…I licked Pikachu's nose," Ash said. The left light lit up blue.

"I sure hope that was a lie," Mina said, "now say a truth."

"I ate breakfast this morning," Ash said, knowing everyone knew this was true. The light lit up blue again. Mina looked at Ash.

"You licked Pikachu's nose?" Mina questioned, "Eww."

"I did?" Ash questioned, "oh yeah, I did."

"Why?" Mina asked, screwing up her nose, "that's just disgusting."

"Someone told me that Pikachu's nose needed to be damp," Ash said, "and Pikachu's nose was dry. And so I was told that it was unhealthy for him to be like that and I should lick it to get it back to a healthy state." The light went blue.

"Who told you that?" Misty asked.

"Gary," Ash admitted. Blue again.

"You idiot!" Misty exclaimed, reaching back and hitting Ash over the head with her fist, "you shouldn't believe Gary that easily. He uses your gullibility to his advantage."

"I'm not gullible," Ash protested. The right light on the lie detector lit up orange.

"I think you're lying," Mina teased. Ash crossed his arms again, pulling a sulky face.

"So May, you have to go sit in lover boy's lap again," Mina said.

"Lover boy again?" Drew questioned, "Are we really going to call me that again?"

"Yep," Mina said, "now sit down so May can sit in your lap." Drew sat down on the couch. May's face lit up and she sat in Drew's lap, holding out her arms expectantly. Drew quickly wrapped his arms around her as Mina shook her head.

"No cookie this time May," Mina said. May pouted and crossed her arms, completely ignoring Drew, to his frustration. Truthfully, he was enjoying having a strawberry May in his lap, not that he would ever admit it out loud, but he also wanted her attention.

"You could've told me this first," May complained.

"Oops," Mina said sarcastically, "now May, do you have a crush on anybody, remembering that I have a lie detector." May blushed.

"Yes I do," May admitted quietly. The light glowed blue. Drew frowned, feeling slightly hurt and jealous at this.

"Who?" Mina asked with a sly smirk. May blushed even further.

"I'm not saying," May said stubbornly, "it never said I had to tell you who it was."

"Ok Drew, your questions," Mina said.

"Sid," Drew repeated; a thoughtful look on his face, "Sid? Oh right Sid. Yes I know him. He's an ok-Wait! What?! He's crushing on May?! You know, I really don't like Sid." Drew scowled, but May couldn't see his jealous face. The lie detector flashed blue, then orange then blue again.

"I can't tell which part of that answer was a lie," Mina said, looking at the box confused, "I think it was the part about Sid having a crush on May. Obviously he doesn't have a crush on May anymore." Drew looked slightly relieved at that.

"Who's Sid?" May asked.

"Don't you remember May?" Ash asked, "Sid's the guy we met with Rafe in LaRousse who kept on flirting with you."

"Oh him," May said, "He was an ok guy. Why don't you like him Drew?"

"Um…" Drew faltered, knowing that the lie detector would pick up if he lied.

"Never mind," May said, "he's in your hometown. You probably know him better than I do. You must have your own reasons." Drew silently let out a relieved breath.

"Oh la, la, and now Drew has to pick a girl to kiss on the lips," Mina said, finishing it with a wolf whistle. Drew blushed lightly. He silently debated what he should do in his head. Eventually he gave in to one idea, the thought of May's strawberry lips was too tempting. He slowly turned May to face him. She blushed furiously. He put one arm around her waist. May gasped as he pressed her against him tightly. With the other hand, he lifted her chin. He slowly lowered his head. On instinct, May unconsciously tilted her head slightly. Drew smirked at seeing her reaction. He slowly and softly pressed his lips against hers, letting them linger for just a moment before pulling away.

"Wow," May breathed, "Drew's a good kisser." Drew smirked at her again and let her turn around and sit comfortably in his lap again. He licked his lips, tasting the strawberry flavour of the lip gloss that had transferred itself to his mouth. He did it again, getting slightly addicted to it, until there was no more flavour left. Being slightly disappointed there was nothing left; Drew was almost tempted to kiss her again…Almost. May shook her head, finally snapping out of her daze.

"I mean, not that I had anything else to compare against," she added.

"That was your first real kiss?" Drew asked. May nodded shyly.

"Arceus I didn't want to steal your first kiss," he said, "I'm sorry May."

"It's ok Drew," she said softly, "it happened and it's not like we can change it now. There's no point getting worked up about it." In thanks for not hitting him for stealing her first kiss, Drew comfortably put his arms around her middle, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck.

"Well that was interesting," Mina coughed, "so Drew, I have a lie detector. Tell us the real reason for the roses."

"Red roses mean congratulations," Drew said without hesitation, "They can also mean respect and courage." Mina looked at the lie detector. It lit up blue.

"What?" Mina exclaimed, "Aww. That's not what I thought." Drew smirked.

"What did you think they meant?" May asked.

"Never mind," Mina said, "so Ash. What's your favourite cake flavour?" Ash licked his lips.

"My favourite flavour is actually really simple," Ash said, "honey comb and chocolate with whipped cream, strawberries and marshmallows." Mina uncurled herself from Jaiden, going into the kitchen. After a while she came back out with the exact cake Ash had described. Ash's mouth started watering and he licked his lips again.

"This is for you Ash," Mina said, "But you have to share it with Misty as a date. Oh and Misty, explain what a date is to Ash since he probably won't know."

"I know what a date is," Ash protested.

"What is it then?" Mina challenged.

"It's the day of the month as a number," Ash said triumphantly. Misty smacked her hand to her face.

"Ash, this is a different type of date," Misty said, "It's when two people go out together romantically."

"I knew that as well," Ash said, crossing his arms. Mina looked at the lie detector. Surprisingly it lit up blue.

"Wow, he really did know," Mina said. Mina nodded to Jaiden. He got up and went to his laptop, furiously typing on the keys. Before anyone could say anything else, the room changed. The lights dimmed and soft romantic music filled the air. The couches were moved back so that everyone was at the edges of the room. A table was put into the centre of the room. It was set for two and a small jar of flowers was in the middle. Mina put the cake on the table.

"There you are Ash," Mina said, "all set up for you." She went back over to Jaiden and put her arms around him, slightly annoyed at her own dare, but interested to see what Ash would do. Ash and Misty slowly got up and sat at the table. Ash licked his lips hungrily and picked up the plate with the cake, intending to show it all in his mouth at once. He stopped when he noticed that Misty was looking at him. He slowly lowered the plate. He picked up a knife and cut a single piece from the cake, putting it on a separate plate. He then pushed the whole cake (minus the slice) to Misty as he picked up the single slice. He slowly ate the slice, trying to be as neat as possible. Misty just stared at the cake, wondering what had possessed Ash to not only share his favourite cake, but to offer her the larger portion AND eat so nicely. Misty still hadn't touched the cake by the time Ash had finished. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. He looked from Misty to the cake.

"Aren't you going to eat it Misty?" he asked eventually.

"I…um…maybe?" Misty said, totally flustered as Ash's behaviour. Ash licked his lips.

"It's good," Ash offered. Misty tentatively cut a piece from the cake and put it in her mouth, very aware that Ash was watching every single one of her movements. Misty's face lit up as she found it did taste really good. She cut half of what was left, devouring it almost as fast as Ash would have done. She licked her lips and sighed in content. She pushed the plate towards Ash.

"You have the rest," she said, "I can't eat anymore." Ash shot her a goofy, but grateful smile and shoved the rest of the cake into his mouth. His tongue darted out once again to lick his lips.

"Ok, now you're all done," Mina said. Jaiden typed onto his keyboard again and the room returned back to normal. Ash went back to the couch and patted his lap for Misty to sit down again. She blushed, but sat in his lap again.

"This next one is a long one," Mina said, "it goes over 8."

"We'll just count it as two," Jaiden said. Mina nodded.

**CartoonGurl201m**

**I have a truth and a dare for all characters!**

**May-Did you enjoy flirting with the guys? Or was it just so you could make Drew jealous?**

**Drew-Did you enjoy having May sit on your lap?**

**Misty-Do you have anger issues? It looks like that to me (and Ash I bet).**

**Ash-If you caught a Tentacool, what would you do with it?**

**Dawn-Did you ever like Ash? Why or why not?**

**Paul-Do you love your hair? If so, is it as bad as Drew's obsession?**

**May-I dare you to shred that picture you have of Drew.**

**Drew-I dare you to put on the pooffiest, pinkest, girliest dress that Mina can find.**

**Misty-You have to wear a bathing suit until the chapter is over.**

**Ash-You have to sit next to Misty on a love seat til the end of the chapter.**

**Dawn-I dare you to speak EVERYTHING on your mind.**

**Paul-I dare you to lie your head down in Dawn's lap and let her play with your hair.**

**Please put them in your chapter!**

Jaiden blushed and kissed Mina on the lips for a fraction longer than the last one. Mina suddenly burst out laughing. She stepped away from Jaiden slightly and held his hands in hers and spun them both around.

"What's wrong with her?" Dawn asked, very much confused by Mina's strange behaviour.

"Coffee," Jaiden said, "told you she would get a little crazy." Mina continued to laugh hysterically and spin around with Jaiden.

"Aren't you dizzy yet?" May asked, "don't go for too long, you'll get sick."

"I don't get dizzy!" Mina exclaimed.

"But I do," Jaiden said, "please stop." Mina dropped Jaiden's hands and started spinning by herself. She looked up at the roof and gradually increased her speed. Unlike May, she was spinning very fast and she was staying in one spot.

"Stop Mina!" Dawn said, "You'll get sick!" Mina stopped.

"Are you sure you aren't dizzy?" Ash asked, somewhat stunned.

"Nope," Mina giggled.

"Prove it," Misty challenge. Mina walked around, perfectly straight with no wobbles. She laughed and then ran back to Jaiden.

"Ok Mina calm down," Jaiden said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "we need to do this." Mina nodded and hugged Jaiden again.

"So May, did you like flirting with the guys?" Jaiden asked, realizing Mina was too hyperactive to ask a sensible question.

"Well," May started, "I'm not used to doing that sort of thing. I guess it was fun." The lie detector lit up blue.

"You never said whether you were trying to make Drew jealous or not," Jaiden said.

"I was not trying to make Drew jealous!" May exclaimed. The lie detector lit up orange. Jaiden raised his eyebrows at May, who started blushing.

"Ok maybe I was," May admitted, "just a little bit. Drew's funny when he's jealous." Blue light.

"Drew did you like May in your lap?" Jaiden asked.

"I guess so," Drew said, shrugging, "she keeps me warm, like a blanket. But I don't like it when she moves. It's uncomfortable." Blue light. May smirked (again? Too much Drew influence) and purposely started to wriggle. Drew rolled his eyes, locking May in his embrace so she couldn't move anymore. May pouted.

"So Misty, do you have anger issues?" Mina asked, finally getting control of herself again.

"Yeah Misty," Ash agreed.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, "I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" Ash covered his ears and winced. The light on the lie detector went orange.

"Ok, maybe I do have anger issues," Misty admitted, "but that's not my fault! I tried to control it, honestly, but it ends up getting worse."

"What would you do with a Tentacool Ash?" Mina asked, before anyone could work Misty up again.

"Train it and evolve it I guess," Ash said, "What any other trainer would do." Ash paused for a second.

"Oh I know what I would do with it!" Ash exclaimed, "I could give it to Misty! Yeah! She loves water Pokémon!" Misty blushed slightly.

"Cute," Mina cooed, giggling a little again, "and Dawn, your turn. Any romantic feelings towards Ash?"

"Actually, no I haven't," Dawn said, "He's not really my type. I mean, yeah he is kinda cute, but he's more like the annoying older brother I never asked for."

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed and then blushed, "wait, you thought I was cute?" Paul glared at Ash for a split second before returning to his neutral face.

"Well, yes," Dawn said, "you have some features that a lot of girls would find attractive. I bet Misty, May and even Mina thought the same when they first met you. Right girls?" Misty blushed furiously, not saying anything.

"Nah," Mina said, "I don't find brown hair and brown eyes that cute." Drew turned to look at May's reaction. She blushed furiously.

"I initially thought he was kinda cute," May admitted, "but nothing else! Like Dawn said, Ash is like an annoying older brother you would never ask for." Drew shot his own glare at Ash, who was rather confused at the looks he was getting from both Paul and Drew. Mina sniggered at the jealousy that was showing on both boys' faces.

"Ok Paul, I want to know," Mina said, snapping Paul from his jealousy glare, "Do you love your hair?"

"I hate it," Paul muttered, "it isn't natural."

"You dye your hair?" Dawn questioned, "Why purple? Why would you do that if you hate it?"

"I don't dye it!" Paul exclaimed, "I hate hair dye. Never would touch the stuff."

"Then how is your hair not natural?" May said, very confused.

"Well, it's half natural," Paul said.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"Well, I was born with it, but the way I got it wasn't natural," Paul said.

"That doesn't make any sense either!" Mina exclaimed. Paul sighed.

"My great grandfather was caught in a chemical explosion while he was testing genetic properties," Paul explained, "it caused the dominant hair gene to be purple in my family and so ever since then, all males in my family have turned out with purple hair because the genetic properties were changed."

"Oh, I get it now," Mina said, "it's natural because you were born with it, but not natural because it was chemically changed. Wow, that's extreme. Is that why Drew's hair is green as well?" Drew glared at Mina.

"No," he hissed, "my hair is completely natural. No genetic mishap. I'm no result of a chemical explosion." May reached around and ruffled Drew's hair with her hand.

"I like your hair green," May said, trying to give him some comfort, "I wouldn't be able to call you grasshead if you had any other colour."

"And I couldn't call you airhead if you weren't so dense," Drew replied.

"Yeah," May agreed.

"So you finally agree that you're a dense airhead?" Drew questioned, a smirk reappearing on his face.

"What?" May shrieked, "No! I'm not an airhead!"

"Sorry May," Mina said, "you have to shred that picture of Drew with black hair."

"Yes!" Drew exclaimed.

"That's ok," May said, "I already sent it to Solidad and Harley. I'll just ask them to resend it to me." She got off Drew's lap with some struggle against his arms and took her camera in her hands. She went to the photo, giggling slightly and then deleted it. Mina went over to May and whispered the second part of May's dare into her ear.

**Take another photo while he's doing his dare.**

May giggled.

"Ok Drew, get up," Mina said. Drew stood up.

"I have the perfect thing for your dare," Mina said, pushing him into the dressing room, "put it on." Inside Drew looked at the outfit waiting for him and his jaw dropped.

"I'M NOT PUTTING THIS ON!" he yelled.

"It's a dare Drew," Mina said, giggling. She nudged May. May stood at the door, the camera held up ready.

"Put it on Drew!" Mina commanded, "And you have to come out and show everyone." There was a scuffling sound as Drew changed.

"Arceus," Drew muttered, "This thing is uncomfortable and really awkward."

"You got it on Drew?" Mina asked.

"Yes," Drew grumbled.

"Then come out," Mina said.

"I swear I'm NOT coming out of this room like this," Drew called.

"You come out," Mina threatened, "or I will get Ninetales to use flamethrower on the door and then on you." The door handle slowly turned.

"You better not laugh!" Drew yelled. He came out, crossing his arms and not looking impressed. He was blushing furiously at his outfit. The room went quiet. Drew was wearing a hot pink dress with a multilayer skirt that only went down to his knees. The bodice was sparkly and had sequins over it. The thin shoulder straps barely went over his broad shoulders. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, and Drew didn't quite…uh…fill out the top part of it. A line of pink fluff was around his waist and at the edge of the dress. Coming from the back of the dress was a pair of sparkly pink fairy wings. Mina sniggered and put a tiara on his head and a wand in his hand before she moved away. May's camera flashed as she took a picture and then the room erupting in laughter. Drew groaned, his male pride being totally destroyed as everyone, including Paul, laughed at him. May, Misty, Dawn and Ash were laughing so hard, they were doubled over. Jaiden was laughing so hard he was choking. Paul was even laughing, not quite as hard, but he was still laughing. Mina though, due to having coffee that morning, was in hysterics; rolling on the ground and clutching her stomach. Drew flicked his hair, trying to cover up how utterly embarrassed he was, but he ended up looking even more stupid. Drew went back into the change room and shut the door, locking it. No-one even heard him as he changed back. After 15 minutes, the laughter died down, except for Mina who was still laughing and rolling on the floor. Jaiden moved and grabbed Mina's wrists, stopping her from moving anymore.

"Settle down Mina ok?" Jaiden said. Mina stopped moving completely and so Jaiden let go of one of her wrists, moving it to cover her mouth. Mina slowly settled down until Jaiden could eventually move away from her.

"Drew, you can come out now," May called, putting her camera where Drew wouldn't find it, "We've stopped laughing now."

"I'm not coming out," Drew yelled.

"I'll get Ninetales to bust the door open," Mina said.

"I don't care!" Drew yelled, "I'm not coming out."

"His male pride has been broken into millions of tiny pieces and scattered into the wind," Jaiden said.

"Not my fault," Mina said, "it was a dare."

"Come on Drew," May pleaded, "come on out."

"No!" Drew yelled stubbornly, "I'll never be able to show my face without someone laughing!" May stopped, getting an idea. She sniffed loudly and made her face drop into a sad expression. She sniffed again.

"May?" Drew questioned. May let a few fake tears fall down her face.

"You won't come out!" May wailed, fake crying. She sank to the ground. Mina nodded, looking impressed at both May's idea and her acting skills. Drew tentatively opened the door. He saw May 'crying' and instantly felt guilty. He knelt down next to her.

"May, what's wrong?" he asked. May sniffed.

"You didn't come out," May said, continueing to act. She was enjoying seeing Drew flustered and concerned about her.

"Stop crying May," Drew begged, "please stop. I'm out. Stop crying! It's ok!"

"Ok," May said, wiping away the fake tears and smiling. Drew looked utterly shocked and May giggled at his expression.

"I was faking," she explained. Drew's face turned bright red from embarrassment. May took his hand, turning Drew's face even redder if that was even possible and pulled him to the couch. She pushed him gently and he sat down. May then comfortably sat in his lap. Drew hid his face in her hair, thoroughly mortified by now.

"So Misty, bathing suit," Mina said, pointing to the dressing room. Misty glared.

"Shouldn't you be hugging Jaiden?" Misty shot back. Mina blinked. Realizing she was right, she ran over to where Jaiden was and flung her arms around him dramatically.

"Now go," Mina said, "and then you have to sit back in Ash's lap." Misty pouted before going into the bathroom. Scuffling sounded as Misty changed and then she stepped out, crossing her arms unhappily. She was wearing a green and yellow striped bikini. Over the top was a short skirt to match. She went over to Ash, who was staring at her.

"Quit staring!" Misty yelled, smacking him over the head with her fist.

"Never mind about sitting in Ash's lap," Mina said, "Ash has to sit with you in the love seat." Misty and Ash both blushed. Jaiden once again typed on his laptop. One of the couched flipped down into the floor, a red velvet one replacing it. It had heart shaped pillows all over it. Ash and Misty blushed again. They both went over to it and sat down, trying to be as far away from each other as possible.

"Alright," Mina said, "Dawn, you have to say everything on your mind. Now sit at the end of that couch." Mina pointed at a long three seater couch. Dawn sat on the end.

"Why do I have to sit here?" Dawn said.

"Paul you lie down on the couch with your head in Dawn's lap," Mina said giggling, "and Dawn gets to play with your hair."

"I have to play with Paul's hair?" Dawn squeaked. Paul grunted and lay down on the couch, tentatively putting his head down in her lap.

"Oh my Arceus!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Are you saying what's on your mind Dawn?" Mina asked suspiciously.

"That is what's on my mind," Dawn snapped, "oh my Arceus! Do I really have to play with his hair?"

"Just do it," Mina hissed. Dawn ruffled her hand through Paul's hair.

"Wow, it's softer than I thought," Dawn said. Paul looked up at Dawn for a moment. He settled himself down more and then closed his eyes.

"Are you asleep Paul?" Dawn asked. Paul didn't respond.

"You hair is really nice," Dawn said, "I can't believe you said you hate it. I like it. I like it a lot, even the colour. This is really relaxing actually Paul. Do you know that? No of course you don't, you're asleep, silly me. But I still love your hair. And if it weren't for this stupid dare, I wouldn't be saying this out loud, but you're asleep so it doesn't matter." Paul's lips twitched and slowly curled into a small, almost non-existent smile.

"I see you smiling Paul," Dawn said, "stop pretending to be asleep. I know you're awake now. Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'll say the last dares for tonight," Mina said.

**From Debapriya;**

**Ash-Take Misty on a date.**

**Paul-Propose to Dawn.**

Jaiden put his hand at the back of Mina's neck and very slowly leaned towards her. Mina giggled and pushed her fingers over his lips. Jaiden looked somewhat confused. Mina screwed up her nose.

"Don't," she said.

"What?" Jaiden asked.

"I don't know how many germs are on your lips," Mina said. Jaiden blinked and then started laughing.

"You didn't care the other three times," Jaiden said. Mina tilted her head and tapped her chin with her finger, trying to remember if she actually didn't care. Jaiden took this as a chance and quickly swooped down, pushing his lips firmly against hers. Mina's eyes widened, but before she could do anything, Jaiden stepped away, laughing at her reaction.

"Just do the dares," Jaiden suggested. Mina nodded.

"We'll do Paul's first," Mina said.

"You know we're only 16?" Paul questioned.

"You know it's just a fake one," Mina said, shoving a little black box into his hands. Paul peeked inside to see a real silver ring, studded with a pink crystal surrounded by smaller round sapphires.

"How on earth am I supposed to _fake_ a proposal with a _real_ ring?" Paul asked. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Just go propose," Mina said, pushing him off the couch. He fell off and shot a glare at Mina, who only giggled in response; not the least bit threatened by his fierce look.

"Troublesome," Paul started.

"Oh come on Paul," Mina said, "you're faking a _proposal_. At least say her real name."

"I never call her anything but troublesome," Paul said stubbornly.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Not answering that," Paul muttered, "now just let me get this over with." Mina sniggered and Paul ignored her. Paul got down on one knee, opening the box and offering it to Dawn.

"Marry me?" he grunted. Before Dawn could say anything, Paul got up again and threw the ring box across the room, it slamming into the wall with surprising force.

"There done," he said. Mina frowned at the small hole the box had created.

"That was one, very unromantic," Mina said, "two, you didn't wait for a reply and three, why'd you go and put a hole in the wall!"

"It was only fake," Paul said, "Who really cares?"

"Mina does," Jaiden said, "She loves cute romantic things."

"Yeah, yeah and I also like a vast variety of weapons too," Mina said, "you don't have to tell everyone everything I like."

"Weapons?" Ash questioned, looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Mina has a sword, a stiletto blade, a machete knife, throwing axes," Jaiden said, counting them off on his fingers, "but you had better watch out for her bow and arrow. She's got a deadly accurate aim. You're probably lucky she decided not to bring them. She can be pretty fearsome."

"Why'd you have to go and tell them about that?" Mina whined, "It's just for self-defence. Anyway, Paul you have to put your head back on Dawn's lap and Dawn you haven't said anything on your mind for a while now."

"I was going to," Dawn huffed, "but you never gave me a chance. And no, I will not say anything that I've been thinking before because I cannot remember exactly what I was thinking." Paul grunted and Dawn found his head back in her lap.

"Yay!" Dawn exclaimed, blushing as she ruffled his hair, "I get to play with Paul's hair again." The ghost of a smile made its way onto Paul's face and he closed his eyes.

"Well, Misty and Ash have to go on a date now," Mina said. Ash got up, grabbing Misty's hand and started to drag her out.

"I know where we can go," Ash said.

"Wait!" Misty exclaimed, "I'm in a swimsuit!" The door shut behind Ash as he pulled her out of the studio.

"Well, Jaiden and I are going to go watch what happens," Mina said, "Sorry you guys, you have to stay here and keep doing your dares."

"Well if you are out of this room then who says we won't get up?" May challenged. Mina threw a Pokéball into the air, releasing the Ninetales inside.

"Ninetales, make sure that these guys don't get up," Mina commanded, "you can use an attack on them if they do." Ninetales got down in a guard position, warily eyeing Paul, Dawn, May then Drew. Mina and Jaiden went into Jaiden's room where he furiously typed at the keyboard. A small flying robot was dispersed and it followed Ash and Misty, giving Mina and Jaiden view to their date.

"What are you thinking about Paul?" Dawn asked Paul, "I really want to know. I can't believe that I have to say this out loud, but that's what I'm thinking of. I wonder what's going on in your head right now."

On the screen Mina and Jaiden were watching, Ash had just dragged Misty into a little café.

"They serve really good cakes here," Ash said to Misty. People looked at Misty, wondering why she was wearing bathers, and Misty blushed furiously.

"You're so fascinating," Dawn said to Paul, "so mysterious. If I didn't have to say everything out loud, you'd never know this, but I think you're interesting. I want to know more about you, but you never open up to me about anything."

Ash ignored all the people looking at Misty and sat down in at one of the tables, beckoning Misty to join him.

Mina giggled as Misty; still blushing furiously went to sit opposite Ash. Jaiden rolled his eyes at her.

"I want to know," Dawn said, "and right now, I don't even think you're listening to me anymore, but I want to know you Paul."

"What do you want Misty?" Ash asked, "I'll get you anything."

"Um…Do you think that maybe I could pass?" Misty asked, hoping that if she didn't eat anything they could get out sooner. Ash frowned.

"But Misty," Ash complained, "you have to get something or it won't be a date." Misty blushed at the word date.

Jaiden and Mina both sniggered at their couple-like behaviour.

"Why don't you talk to me Paul?" Dawn asked, "Why don't you let anyone know what's going on?"

"Ash!" Misty hissed, "I'm in a bikini. I really just want to get out of here and have people stop staring at me." Ash looked her over like he'd only just remembered.

"Right," he said, "here." He slipped his vest/jacket over his head and passed it to her.

"Use that to cover yourself a bit," Ash explained. Misty's face was bright red as she pulled it on, feeling a little less exposed.

Mina giggled again as she watched the cake get placed on their table. Misty looked completely flabbergasted to Ash eating so polite again and Mina found her expression hilarious! And it was only amplified by the caffeine.

"Will you ever let me know?" Dawn asked, "Will you ever let me get close to you?"

"Let's go Ash," Misty begged, seeing that Ash had finished. Ash nodded and took her hand, starting to led her back.

"Quick Mina!" Jaiden exclaimed, "They're coming back!"

"You have to get back your little robot thingy first," Mina said.

"And you're still asleep," Dawn muttered, "you know, you're actually pretty cute when you sleep. You look so peaceful. Why can't we see more of this on you huh?" Dawn looked up as Mina and Jaiden hustled back into the room, trying to look natural, but totally failing. Paul opened his eyes and smiled slightly at Dawn. He reached up and tapped her on the shoulder. Dawn looked down.

"You're awake now!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I've been awake the whole time troublesome," Paul said, "I heard everything you said." Dawn blushed furiously and opened her mouth, but she didn't get to say anything because at that moment Ash and Misty came back in. Mina called back her Ninetales and tried to pull an innocent face. Ash turned to Misty, looking expectant. Misty shrugged off his jacket and gave it back.

"Thanks for letting me use your jacket," Misty said.

"And…" Ash pushed, taking his jacket.

"What?" Misty asked. Ash pouted.

"This is the part where you say, 'thanks Ash for taking me out, I had a good time' or something like that," Ash complained, "That's how all the other dates finish." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Thank for taking e out Ash," she said, mimicking him, "I had a good time." Ash grinned and then frowned, looking a little annoyed.

"What now?" Misty asked.

"You forgot something," he whined. He turned to the side and tapped his cheek. Misty blushed.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"You have to kiss me Misty," Ash complained, "It's part of the date."

"Actually there's no rule to say that I have to kiss you," Misty grumbled, but she leaned up and quickly pecked his cheek. Ash grinned. Mina coughed awkwardly, making both Ash and Misty blush.

"Well," Mina drawled out, "that's it for this episode of truth or dare so you can all go back to your-" She was cut off by the sounds of doors closing as everyone raced to their rooms.

"…Rooms," Mina finished. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why did everyone run away?" she whined, "I bet it because you told them about all my weapons." She pointed an accusing finger at Jaiden. Jaiden chuckled and used is hands to lower her hand by her side.

"They're just embarrassed," Jaiden said, "it was a pretty embarrassing episode. Now you, go to bed and try to get some sleep after that double shot of coffee." Mina nodded and went into her room. Jaiden turned off the lights and did the same. Soon the only sounds in the studio were steady breathing, the occasional snore…and the sounds of Mina tossing and turning as she tried to sleep with a vast amount of caffeine still in her system.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I guess I gotta say, I actually did run into a door recently. It was dark and I didn't see it! So I had to go the whole day with a blue/purple bruise line down my face much like Mina at the start. And in case you haven't figured out, Mina doesn't handle coffee very well. That goes for me too, but this is Mina we are focused on. That's just so you know why Mina is really crazy...Oh, one more thing! Please feel free to contribute still. I'm sure at least some of you have some embarrassing ideas for dares or truths. So PM me with them and I'll see where I can fit them in. Thanks again. **


	4. Chapter 4

The doors to the studio bedrooms opened and the stars of the show one by one came out, fully dressed and ready. This time, they were going to get revenge. The boys nodded to the girls. The girls nodded back and slipped into Mina's room. The boys sniggered and went into Jaiden's room. A few minutes later they all came out. May and Drew were both holding a rope each that went into the bedrooms.

"Who wants to do the honours?" Drew asked.

"Do it together," Dawn said. Dawn and Misty held onto the rope May was holding. Paul and Ash reached out and tightly gripped Drew's rope.

"On three," May said.

"One." The boys smirked.

"Two." The girls tried to hold back their giggles.

"Three!" They all tugged on the ropes at the same time. The sound of an alarm and an air horn blared. This was followed by screaming, crashing, splashing, more screaming, and angry threats. Mina came out, covered head to toe in cream and honey. White feathers stuck to the dripping honey. Jaiden came out, a large bruise on his head. He was shivering and drenched in icy water. To finish it, his hair looked like it had been electrocuted, sticking up in odd angled frizzy spikes. Both of the hosts glared as May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Dawn and even Paul cracked up laughing. Mina crossed her arms and blew a feather from her nose, making the laughter grow louder.

"Well look who's in a good mood today," Mina growled out.

"What was this for?" Jaiden asked, gesturing to his soaked clothes.

"Payback," Misty giggled out.

"For what?" Mina asked.

"For the first day," Ash explained, "and for making us do all these other dares." Mina pouted.

"That's not my fault," she complained, "It's my job to make sure you do them." Ash shrugged.

"Ahh forget it!" Mina exclaimed, "I'm going to have a shower." She stomped back into her room and slammed the door shut.

"You've done it now," Jaiden said, "she might not look that angry, but she'll hold a grudge against you until she can get her revenge."

"She'll forget it when we get started," Drew said, shrugging. Jaiden shook his head.

"She will not forget until she gets you back," Jaiden said, "trust me. Now I'd better get out of this before I catch a cold." Minutes later, everyone was back and ready to start. Mina took the first piece of paper, reading over it with an evil grin.

"Now," she drawled, "let's see what evil things you'll have to do today." Everyone except Mina and Jaiden groaned.

"You're getting no sympathy from me this time," Mina said, "so here's the first one."

**From writerforthelessknown;**

**Sorry for forgetting to send them in last chapter, but I remembered this time! Okay, so here they are;**

**Drew-Who would you kill, kiss or marry out of these three: Misty, May and Dawn?**

**Ash-If a tree fell in the forest and no-one is around to hear it, does it still make a sound?**

**Paul-Did someone spit in your bean curd, and that's why you're always looking so grumpy?**

**Dawn-If you could turn Paul into a Pokémon, would you? And if so, what type of Pokémon?**

**Misty-Do you know of anyone more oblivious than Ash?**

**May-If you had magical Cupid powers, what couple would you want to force to admit their feelings for each other?**

**Mina-Do you think some of the people in this room are a bit too stubborn or oblivious of love for their own good?**

**Jaiden-Who do you think is the coolest guy in the room?**

**Drew-I dare you to let Ash and Paul give you a makeover, except their job is to make you look like a girl.**

**Ash-I dare you to kiss Dawn and then avoid getting killed by certain jealous people.**

**Paul-I dare you to do the chicken dance whenever someone laughs.**

**Dawn-I dare you not to laugh when Paul does the chicken dance.**

**May-I dare you to give up your bandana to Drew. And only he can decide if wants to give it back by the end of the chapter.**

**Misty-I dare you to wear Ash's original cap like how boys from sports teams let their girlfriends wear their jackets. And you must do this for the rest of the chapter.**

**Mina-I dare you to play 'Wack-A-Mole' with Misty's mallet, using the boys as the moles.**

**Jaiden-I dare you not to get hit while Mina is doing the above.**

**Well, I think that's about it for truths and dares.**

"So who would you choose lover boy?" Mina asked. May, Misty and Dawn all turned to glare at Drew, each hoping not to be the one Drew would say he would kill.

"Hmm, who to pick, who to pick?" Drew pondered out loud, purposely making them even more annoyed, which was probably not his smartest move.

"Come on Drew," Mina said impatiently, "Pick or I will pick for you and you may not like the results."

"Fine," Drew said, "I'd marry May, kiss Dawn and Kill Misty." Misty's glare intensified.

"Why would you kill me?" she demanded.

"Well, if I killed Dawn, Paul would murder me for killing his best friend look alike," Drew said, ignoring the glare Paul sent him, "and I'm not very well going to kill May so it had to be you."

"And why wouldn't you kill May?" Misty asked, her expression changing into a smug smirk. Drew blushed slightly.

"You don't kill your friends," Drew muttered, "May's my friend."

"Ok Ash," Mina said, "your turn. If a tree fell in a forest and no-one heard it, does it still make a sound?" Ash frowned and scratched the back of his head as he thought seriously. His face brightened.

"Trees don't talk," he said, "so of course it wouldn't make a sound." Everyone groaned.

"That's not quite what it meant," Mina said, "but ok, moving on. Paul."

"I'm not grumpy," Paul said, "it's you who interprets it that way."

"You never smile!" Mina exclaimed, "And you're always so mean!"

"I don't have a reason to smile," Paul said, "and I'm sorry if my attitude bothers you, but that's how I am."

"So you were always a mean little kid," Mina said in disbelief, "I don't believe that."

"And why not?" Paul challenged. Mina pulled out her phone and showed around a picture of younger Paul. He was grinning largely in the photo, handing a girl a Piplup plushie.

"Where'd you get that?" Paul growled, blushing slightly.

"Reggie sent it to me," Mina said, shrugging.

"Ok fine," Paul snapped, "I used to be happier, but that changed when _she_ died." Mina cringed.

"I'm sorry Paul," she said.

"I don't want your sympathy," Paul said quickly, scowling.

"I'm not giving you sympathy," Mina said, "It's called empathy. There's a difference Paul." Paul snorted and crossed his arms.

"So then," Mina said brightly as if nothing had happened, "Dawn."

"Hmm," Dawn mumbled, "I probably wouldn't turn Paul into a Pokémon, but if I did, I would make him a Zorua or a Poochyena."

"Really?" Paul questioned, "A Poochyena? Not even a Mightyena?"

"Yeah, it did say what I would turn you into, not what you would choose Paul," Dawn huffed. Paul rolled his eyes.

"So Misty, it's your turn," Mina sang, "do you know of anyone more oblivious than Ash?" Misty snorted.

"No," Misty said, "I don't think that's possible. You can't get any denser than Ash."

"But May comes close," Drew added.

"HEY!" May exclaimed, "I'm not dense!"

"So you've said several times," Drew said, shrugging, "You've yet to prove it."

"Enough," Mina said, "May, imagine you have the powers of cupid. Who would you force to admit their feelings?"

"That's easy," May said, giggling, "Ash and Misty of course. They've been tiptoeing around their love for ages."

"So has everyone else in this room," Mina muttered, coughing, "and so to answer my question, yes. There are several *cough* everyone *cough* who are too oblivious or stubborn of their love. Anyway, Jaiden your turn."

"I'd say…Well apart from me…hmm, Drew," Jaiden said.

"Jaiden," Mina sighed, shaking her head, "we've already established through the clinkers game that you are not the coolest guy out there."

"You believe the clinkers over me!" Jaiden exclaimed, "I'm hurt."

"The clinkers never lie," Mina said.

"Whatever you say Mina," Jaiden muttered.

"Dares time!" Mina sang, "Drew, you get to go look like a girl again. Ash and Paul, there's makeup in the bathroom. Knock yourselves out. Not literally, but you know…"

"Why?" Drew cried out as Ash and Paul dragged him into the dressing room. Mina laughed. A few minutes later the two boys came back out, sniggering.

"I bet you've done it all wrong," Dawn snorted.

"You'll be surprised," Paul said, "Ash has a surprisingly good knowledge about make-up." All eyes turned to Ash, who blushed.

"Gary used to tell me it was a guy thing as well," he mumbled. Misty raised her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Ash exclaimed, "My mum never told me it wasn't a guy thing and I didn't have a dad to tell me otherwise either."

"Poor Ashy-boy," Mina cooed, purposely getting Ash more annoyed, "now let's see your creation." Mina yanked the bathroom door open, causing Drew to yelp in surprise. Mina took one look and burst out laughing. Drew was still wearing his normal clothes (having refused to take them off), but his face had been caked in makeup. Pale foundation had been layered onto his face and a slightly darker toner had been used to make his face look more rounded, soft and feminine. His hair had been straightened and rearranged to frame his face and make it look slightly thinner. His cheeks had been coated in a light pink blush powder. On his eyelids was a very light purple eye shadow. Eyeliner had been used around his eyes to make them look slightly larger and softer than normal. Mascara had been applied, making his eyelashes look longer and thicker. His lips had been coated in bright red, cherries lipstick (something Drew was very upset about. He prefers strawberries after all).

The girls peeked in and started laughing. May ran to fetch her camera.

"You're providing so many great camera moments Drew," she gasped out, taking a photo to the horror of Drew.

"I gotta admit Ash," Dawn said, "You really do know how to use makeup." Drew went to the sink, groaning as everyone continued to laugh. He turned the tap on.

"Don't do that Drew!" Dawn exclaimed. Drew, thinking she had just said that to keep him looking embarrassed, didn't listen. He splashed the water on his face and tried to rub it all off. Dawn bit her lip, trying to stop from laughing. Drew brought his head back up and looked in the mirror, completely horrified to see smudged black lines dripping down from his face.

"I told you so!" Dawn sang. May took another quick photo, before putting her camera away.

"Aww," May cooed, "It's ok, let me help you." She grabbed a few makeup removal wipes and started rubbing them across his face, causing Drew to blush for real.

"Well," Mina said, "while May is taking care of Drew, Ash you get to kiss Dawn and avoid jealous people!" Ash nervously licked his lips. Dawn blushed and both Misty and Paul scowled at Ash. Ash walked over to Dawn and very, very quickly pecked her on the lips. Dawn blushed at red as May's bandana. Paul's fists clenched and he advanced on Ash. Ash yelped and ran away.

"Don't kill me Paul," Ash exclaimed, hiding behind Misty.

"Don't hide behind me!" Misty hissed, also upset with Ash, "I'm not your body guard." Misty pushed Ash towards Paul. Paul cracked his knuckles. Ash paled and then promptly passed out.

"I wasn't actually going to kill him," Paul muttered, "Maybe break a few bones, but not kill him." May and Drew came out of the bathroom, Drew's face still red from embarrassment. May gasped when she saw Ash.

"What happened?" she asked, going to go knelt down to see if he was ok. Drew scowled at unconscious Ash. If he was awake, he would've known that he had the glares of 4 people on him; Drew, Paul, Misty and Mina. Three were jealousy gazes, but Mina was just annoyed at him.

"How typical of him!" Mina exclaimed. She stormed into the kitchen and came back out with a handful of ice cubes. She shoved the ice straight down the front of his shirt. Ash woke up with a yelp. He stood up and shook the ice from his clothes.

"Moving on," Mina said, "Paul, you have to do the chicken dance whenever someone laughs and Dawn, you have to try not to laugh at Paul." May started laughing, the thought of Paul doing the chicken dance was too funny. Paul groaned, going red as he reluctantly did the chicken dance. Dawn clapped her hands over her mouth, willing herself not to join the rest of the room in laughter. Paul groaned again and kept on doing the chicken dance until the laughter eventually subsided.

"My stomach hurts now," Mina moaned, "Anyway May, give up your bandana." May bit her lip.

"Will I get it back?" she asked.

"That's up to Drew," Mina said. May stubbornly shook her head. Mina quickly untied May's bandana and gave it to Drew. May gasped and reached up to grab it. Drew teasingly held it out of reach.

"No fair!" May exclaimed, "Give me back my bandana!"

"Nah," Drew said, "I get to keep it the whole chapter. The dare says." May pouted and crossed her arms. Drew tied the bandana around his wrist tightly so May couldn't undo the knot.

"Can I have it back after then?" she asked. Drew smirked and pretended to consider it.

"I'll think about it," he said.

"And May isn't the only one who has to give up an important item," Mina said, "Misty, you have to wear Ash's cap for the rest of the chapter.

"B-But," Ash stuttered.

"Just do it!" Mina yelled. Ash yelped and took his cap off. Misty snatched it from him and everyone laughed at Ash's frizzy, messy hair sticking out at funny angles.

"And that's why I _don't_ take my cap off," Ash groaned. Misty put Ash's cap on her head. The brim fell down over her eyes.

"You have a big head Ash," Misty said, adjusting it so her side ponytail stuck through the little hole, keeping it up.

"I don't have a big head!" Ash exclaimed, "I just have really frizzy hair."

"Yes!" Mina exclaimed, "It's finally my turn! I get to play Wack-A-Mole with you boys as moles. And I get to use Misty's mallet too!" Mina ran into her room and came back, carrying the stolen mallet.

"That's where it was!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yep," Mina giggled, "you didn't really need it anyway. Oh and Jaiden, try not to get hit." She winked at him. Before anyone could say anything else the boys had been shrunk by some sort of magic and were now inside little holes in the 'Wack-A-Mole' machine that had just appeared. Mina wielded her mallet over her shoulder, getting into position.

"So all we gotta do is not get hit?" Ash questioned, "That shouldn't be too hard to do."

"Watch out," Jaiden warned, "You'll find Mina has-" Ash yelped as Mina swung Misty's mallet down onto his head almost as soon as he popped up.

"Fast reactions," Jaiden finished, smirking.

"I finally get my revenge!" Mina exclaimed, hitting Paul and the Drew, and Paul again as they came up.

"Ouch," Cried Ash as Mina swung the mallet again, "you hit harder than Misty. Why don't you hit Jaiden?"

"Jaiden's not the one I'm mad at," Mina hissed, swinging the mallet at Drew again. 5 minutes later, the machine disappeared and the boys were back to their normal size. Ash, Drew and Paul all had bruises over them. Mina lightly bounced on her toes, pumping her fists into the air.

"I got a total of 405 hits! 136 on Ash, 182 on Drew and 87 on Paul!" Mina exclaimed happily, "and well done Jaiden, you didn't get hit." Ash pouted and crossed his arms.

"You purposely didn't hit him," Ash complained. Mina grinned innocently.

"Here Misty," Mina said, tossing Misty's mallet back to her, "you can have it now." Misty caught it with ease and Mina picked up the next set of dares, sniggering as she read over it.

**From Adorableskitty;**

**I thought of truths and dares for your story.**

**Drew-You were humiliated enough (after all, your pride was already hurt twice) so your dare is to cuddle with May for the whole chapter. I'm sure you'll love this dare.**

**May-Ask your crush out and kiss him afterwards, but put on your strawberry lipstick first (you know he'll love it).**

**Misty-Was Ash your first crush (remember the lie detector, so don't even try to deny your crush on him)?**

**Ash-Kiss Misty.**

**Paul-Do you only like/love Dawn because she's similar to your former best friend?**

**Dawn-Since I don't have a better idea, I'll let you give one of the girls a make-over.**

**Have fun.**

"Well Drew, apparently non humiliating one," Mina said, "You just get to cuddle with your little May. Don't worry, you'll love it."

"I WILL NOT LOVE IT!" Drew exclaimed indignantly. Mina looked at the lie detector just as it flashed orange. Drew blushed slightly as Mina giggled at him.

"I forgot about that lie detector," Drew muttered.

"Take that as a warning guys," Mina said, "no lying, now Drew, go cuddle with her." May, having missed Drew's outburst (don't ask me how) sat on the couch and was very surprised to feel Drew sit next to her. She was even more shocked when Drew's arms went around her and his head rested lightly on her shoulder. Mina laughed.

"Oh May," Mina sang, "You get to wear your strawberry lip gloss again." May rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone seem to like me wearing strawberry stuff?" May asked; applying several layers to her lips, not noticing the way Drew was watching her intently, licking his lips as the smell of strawberries reached his nose.

"Maybe because this time, you also have to ask out your crush AND kiss him," Mina said. May froze and gulped, visibly paling. Drew scowled lightly in jealousy as he felt May get up. She walked away from the couch and he only heard the door shut.

"May!" Mina yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Give me a little time to prepare myself," May said.

"You are prepared!" Mina shouted.

"Mentally prepare myself," May said, "just do the next one while you wait." Mina rolled her eyes and turned to Misty, who blushed.

"Um…As much as I know you won't believe me, Ash actually wasn't my first crush," Misty said softly. The lie detector lit up blue.

"WHAT! ASH WASN'T YOUR FIRST CRUSH?" Mina exclaimed, "TELL ME WHO WAS!"

"WAIT!" Ash exclaimed, "Misty had a crush on me?" Misty's blush deepened.

"My first crush was the next door neighbour's son. I was only 5. It was stupid and cliché and basically he saved me from a loose raging Pokémon and I admired him for it," Misty said, not answering Ash.

"Do you still have a crush on this guy?" Ash asked, just a little bit of hurt creeping into his voice. Misty rapidly shook her head.

"No," Misty said, "he was like, 4 years older than me and left on his journey the year after he saved me. I kinda forgot about him after that. Besides…Someone else came…"

"AWW," Mina cooed, "It was Ash wasn't it?" Before Mist could respond, May came from the bathroom, a determined look on her face. She quickly moved and so she was in front of Drew.

"Drew, will you be my boyfriend?" she asked quickly. Drew's mouth opened, but before he could say another word, May kissed him. Drew's eyes widened and the blood rushed to his face. May pulled away quickly and blushed furiously. Drew's mouth opened and closed, but he wasn't able to say anything. Being overwhelmed by that fact that May had not only asked him out, but had _willingly_ kissing him AND tasted like strawberries, Drew fainted. Everyone looked at him in shock as he limply fell back to the ground with a loud thump. May blinked a few times.

"Well that was interesting," Mina said.

"Did he just pass out?" Ash asked. May knelt down and poked him in the head a few times. Drew didn't move.

"I think I killed him!" May exclaimed in horror.

"Don't worry May," Jaiden assured, "It was probably just too much for him to take. He'll be fine when he wakes up. He's not dead. Just fainted." Mina went to Drew and tried to lift him.

"Gosh he's heavy," Mina complained, "there's no way I'm going to be able to get him onto the couch. He's staying on the floor." May knelt next to him, feeling guilty and gently moved his hair from his face.

"So Ash, you have to kiss Misty now. And Misty, try not to head the same way as Drew," Mina said. Misty rolled her eyes, but it didn't stop the blush from reappearing on her face. Ash, blushing furiously, walked over to Misty and lightly pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, Misty had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You ok Mist?" Ash asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Misty just grinned goofily and nodded.

"Ok Paul," Mina said, "I have been curious about this question. So answer it, do you really only like/love Dawn because she reminds you of your former best friend?" Paul snorted.

"Of course not," he said, "It may come as a surprise to you, because trust me it surprised me too, but apparently I like troublesome for who she is. Gosh, if I only liked her because she reminded me of her, do you know how many random people I'd have to like? Troublesome isn't the only person who reminds me of her. I think just the fact that she reminds me of her makes me…" Paul trailed off and his eye widened, his face paling.

"What's wrong Paul?" Dawn asked, eager to hear what he was going to say about her, "What were you going to say?"

"Arceus! I think I _do_ have a soft spot for troublesome after all!" Paul exclaimed, looking horrified, "That is what you call it when you just want to protect them and make sure that no-one ever hurts them isn't it?"

"Aww," Mina cooed, "aren't you sweet Paul?" Paul instantly changed to scowling at Mina and then returned to being expressionless when Dawn hugged him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get off me and stop hugging me," Paul muttered. This time though, Mina noticed, Paul wasn't trying to shake her off. He wasn't hugging her back either, but just letting her put her arms around him was definitely something different.

"I knew you cared," Dawn said.

"Yeah, yeah," Paul muttered, blushing slightly.

"And Dawn," Mina said, "You get to give someone a makeover."

"You," Dawn said, without hesitation, unravelling herself from Paul.

"Me?" Mina squeaked, pointing to herself, "You mean me?" Dawn nodded.

"You know I'm allergic to make up," Mina said.

"I know," Dawn said, "but makeover usually includes clothing. I want to change your choice of dress. You need to get rid of that jacket." Mina paled.

"I never take it off," Mina whispered, self-consciously pulling it tighter around her.

"Well, it's a dare, so you have to," Dawn said. She grabbed Mina's hand and dragged her into the bathroom. A soft gasp from Dawn was heard.

"Where did these come from?" Dawn asked.

"Don't touch them," Mina hissed, the sound of her slapping Dawn's hand away following it, "just leave me alone. This is why I don't take-HEY GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET DAWN!"

"No," Dawn said, "you don't need it. I have something perfect for you."

"Does it cover my back and arms?" Mina asked.

"Nope," Dawn said cheerfully, "but it doesn't matter." Mina groaned and scuffling was heard. Then a few clicks on the floor.

"Oh my goodness!" Dawn exclaimed, "It's so pretty! Let me do your hair as well." A few minutes later Dawn came out, carrying Mina's black jacket.

"And don't you dare change back!" Dawn yelled, "Or you will NOT be getting your jacket back."

"I really don't think that's a good…idea…" Jaiden started to say, trailing off when Mina timidly stepped out of the change room. Her dress was a pale pink, making her look gentler and slightly lighter than usual. The strapless bodice hugged against her chest, dipping down in a smooth sweetheart neckline. A soft pink ribbon was around her waist and the knee-length skirt loosely flowed over her hips, a filmy pink fabric over the top which swayed as she walked. Her black high-heeled boots had been replaced for smaller, light pink, open toe heels, making her look smaller and more delicate. Her hair had been brushed out and Dawn had added in product to make it shiny. It was clipped so it hung away from her face and her fringe gently brushed the top of her eye. Her lips had been coated in a pale pink lipstick.

Mina rubbed her bare arms in embarrassment, her jacket no longer there, her face flushed in embarrassment. Everyone could see along her back and upper arms, there was pale pink, scarred skin. It was sort of thin looking and slightly shinier than the rest of her skin.

"Wow Mina," Jaiden breathed, "you look…"

"Amazing? Breath taking? Gorgeous?" Dawn offered. Jaiden nodded slowly, not taking his eyes from Mina. Mina blushed furiously.

"Can I go change now?" She asked.

"NO!" Dawn yelled, startling everyone, "You have to keep that on for the rest of the chapter!"

"But I don't want to," Mina whined.

"Do it," Dawn threatened, "or no jacket back." She shook the jacket in her hands. Mina groaned and looked to where May was still by Drew. His head was now resting gently on her knee and she was softly brushing her hand through his hair, waiting for his to wake up.

"Is Drew still unconscious?" Mina asked. May looked up and nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to wait for him to wake up," Mina said, "I'm moving on already."

**From sapphirez4178;**

**Paul-You have to willingly get a girly makeover done by Dawn.**

**Ash-Use Misty's mallet on the person you hate most in the room.**

**Drew-Make May dress up as you.**

**Misty-Go to the kitchen and get random ingredients and bake them and give them to everyone in the room including the hosts.**

**May- I dare you to call Brendan and confess to him (and see Drew's reaction).**

**Dawn-Dance with a wet mop like it was Paul.**

**Sorry not good at truth or dares.**

"How can I willing get a makeover done?" Paul grumbled, "it will NOT be willing because I don't want it. What kind of guy willingly gets a makeover?"

"Just means no protests I guess," Mina said. Paul snorted.

"What's with the makeovers today?" Dawn asked. Mina shrugged and pointed to the bathroom. Dawn sighed and pulled Paul into the dressing room.

"Don't worry Paul," Dawn said, "I'll make you look beautiful." A few minutes later, Dawn came back out, dragging a grumpy Paul behind her. Paul's hair had been straightened and pulled into a ponytail. His face was caked in makeup (much like Drew previously, but with hot pink instead of purple).

"Oh yes Paul," Mina said, "you look very beautiful." She started laughing. Paul smacked his hand to his face and grumpily did the chicken dance, making Mina laugh even harder. The others soon joined in, finding that Paul looked hilarious. Paul reluctantly, and very grumpily did the chicken dance until everyone had stopped laughing. He promptly then went and washed the stuff off his face in the CORRECT way.

"Ok Misty," Mina said, "give Ash your mallet. He's gotta hit the person he hates most in the room with it."

"You better give it back," Misty warned as she held it out to Ash. Ash nodded. Mina watched as Ash walked over to Paul, expecting that it would've been him. Ash stopped in front of Paul, but instead of hitting him, Ash put his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul scowled at the contact.

"I don't hate you Paul," Ash said, "I don't hate anyone in this room, so remember that person I am going to hit." Ash took his hand off Paul's shoulder. Paul brushed his shoulder, like he was trying to get rid of Ash's touch. Ash walked over to Mina and quickly smacked her on the head.

"Ouch!" Mina exclaimed, rubbing her head, "Why me?"

"For this truth or dare thing," Ash said, shrugging and giving Misty's mallet back.

"It's not my fault!" Mina exclaimed.

"It was your idea," Ash pointed out, "and you enforced it all AND you hit ME on the head with that thing 136 times this morning."

"Just move on," Jaiden said, calming Mina down before she could retort. Mina pouted.

"But Drew's still unconscious," She whined.

"No he's waking up!" May exclaimed as Drew groaned loudly.

"My head hurts," he complained, "what happened?"

"You don't remember?" May questioned.

"No," Drew said, "What happened?"

"You fainted," May said, shooting a warning look at Mina. Drew tried to swallow, but found that his mouth and lips were very dry. He stuck his tongue out to lick his lips and froze. He brought his tongue into his mouth, frowning slightly. Everyone watched as Drew did this multiple times, licking at his lips.

"Did you put strawberry lips gloss on me?" he asked eventually.

"No," Mina said, trying not to laugh.

"I put lip gloss on you," May said, once again glaring at Mina.

"With your mouth," Mina added quietly so neither Drew nor May could hear.

"Can I have some water?" Drew asked. May nodded and got up to get him what he had asked for.

"Drew, you have to make May dress up as you," Mina said. Drew sat up.

"Give me a break," he groaned.

"No," Mina said, "it was your fault for fainting."

"Why did I faint?" Drew asked, "It doesn't sound like something that would just happen to me."

"You might've just been dehydrated or something," May said, quickly coming in with a glass of water. Drew gulped it down and put the glass to the side. He stood up and pushed May into the dressing room and held the door shut.

"What are you doing Drew?" May shrieked.

"There's a costume in there that you have to put on," Drew said. Inside, May looked at what was waiting for her.

"Are you kidding me?" she shrieked.

"Nope," Drew said. May groaned, but changed.

"Let me out Drew," May called, "I'm changed." Drew let go of the door handle and May came out, not looking impressed. She was wearing identical clothes to Drew, including the size, and they were slightly baggy on her. Drew chuckled.

"Aww, I always knew you'd be a great fan girl," he teased. May pouted and crossed her arms.

"This is by force Drew," she said, "no way am I one of your fan girls. Can I take these off?"

"No," Mina said, "you might want to keep them on for a little bit later." May shot her a confused look.

"Ok Misty," Mina said, "your turn." Misty sighed heavily and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, after much crashing and smacking noises, Misty came out. She was red in the face from her anger as she gave everyone a plate of something that was either black, brown or green (you can guess black would be burnt, brown would be mixed all together in a mess and green is off). Mina screwed up her face as she looked down at the pile of black on her plate.

"I forgot I had to eat this too," Mina complained, "I was just going to laugh at everyone else."

"What is this?" Dawn asked, poking her greenish brown pile of goo. It wobbled and Dawn pulled a face.

"It moved!" Dawn shrieked.

"Just eat it!" Misty snapped. May and Ash were the first ones to dare putting it in their mouths. Ash paled and struggled to swallow. May shrugged and continued to eat it.

"How are you eating that?" Ash exclaimed, finally swallowing.

"It's not that bad," May said.

"You must've gotten the cake," Misty said. May shrugged again.

"Should I know what this is?" Drew asked. Misty shrugged.

"Can't remember exactly what I used," she said. Jaiden sighed and picked up the black chunk of stuff that was on his plate. He put it in his mouth and, with a large glass of water, swallowed the charred food. He filled his glass and drank it again. Ash was close to gagging as he watched Paul and Dawn eat whatever it was that they had. Drew turned pale after eating his and ran to the bathroom, vomiting straight away.

"I think Drew must've gotten the funny smelling cream in the apple pie," Misty said. Mina pulled a face, looking at the sickened people in the room before staring back at her plate.

"Just eat it," Misty hissed, reaching for her mallet. Mina quickly shoved it in her mouth. As soon as it touched her tongue, Mina felt like vomiting and had to cover her mouth with her hands.

"Just swallow it Mina," Jaiden said, "you're making it worse." Mina gulped it down and grabbed the closest glass of water.

"Yuck!" Mina exclaimed after drinking the water, "was that anchovies?"

"Could've been," Misty said shrugging. Jaiden, having recovered the fasted, handed out water bottles to everyone and several breath mints. Drew came back in, panting and looking extremely pale.

"I don't care what you say," Drew groaned, holding his stomach in pain, "I am NEVER eating anything from Misty again."

"Anyway May, you know what you have to do now," Mins said, handing May a phone. May pulled a face and dialled a number. She put it to her ear as the person on the other side picked up.

"Hi Brendan!" May said brightly. Drew scowled, feeling instantly jealous at the sound of another boy's name coming from her mouth.

"Yes, yes, I'm great. I just wanted to tell you something important," May said. She paused for a moment, listening to the reply. Mina mouthed 'make it believable' at her and May nodded.

"Well y-you s-see," May stuttered, being the good actor she is she started to blush a bit as well, "I-I-I…Um…Well t-t-the t-truth is…I-….Um…I really like you. I…love you." Drew's mouth opened wide and a look of complete hurt passed over his face that he didn't even try to hide.

"Yes, Yes," May said, "of course I will. Alright. Bye Brendan." Drew frowned, thinking May had just agreed to become his girlfriend. He went into the corner and sulked.

"Did you just agree to become his girlfriend?" Mina asked, thinking what Drew had thought.

"No," May said, "Brendan just said he didn't feel the same way and asked if we could stay best friends." Drew suddenly brightened and sat on the couch next to May, cuddling her affectionately. May was surprised once again, at Drew's actions.

"Ok Dawn," Mina said, "you have to dance with this like it was Paul." Mina held out a wet mop. Dawn giggled slightly and took it.

"Ok," she said. She held it away from her and was quiet for a moment.

"Oh, you say you want to dance Paul?" Dawn questioned, pretending to talk to the mop, "why, I'd love to." She hummed a little tune as she pretended to waltz with the mop. The other giggled at Dawn's overdramatic steps.

"Oh Paul," Dawn said, giggling as she acted, "you dance very well." Paul blushed slightly. Dawn bent back, pretending to be dipped by 'Paul' and giggled.

"I didn't know you were strong enough to do that," she said to the mop, giggling again as she righted herself again. She curtsied to the mop.

"Thank you for the dance," she said. She leaned up and pretended to 'kiss' the mop's 'cheek'. Paul blushed furiously at the implications. Dawn giggled and dropped the mop, making everyone start laughing. Paul sighed and started to do the chicken dance.

"Next one," Mina gasped, getting her breath back.

**From ready to fly;**

**Ha, ha I gotta say I enjoy your story a lot, ha, ha. So if you want, you can use some of these :D**

**Ash-I dare you to prank Misty by pouring bug Pokémon all over her (sorry Misty girl!)**

**Misty-I dare you to flirt with Ash for the whole chapter (I just wanna see him all flustered XD)**

**Drew-I dare you to give May a piggyback around the whole house.**

**May-I dare you to do your best Drew impression**

"Sorry Misty," Ash said, releasing his bug Pokémon over her. Misty screamed loudly as the Pokémon fell on top of her. She shrieked and thrashed as she tried to get away from them.

"Funny how I didn't even have to push him to do that," Mina pondered out loud, "he was the one who took the initiative." Misty finally got away from them, shivering from fear and anger. Ash recalled his Pokémon and backed away as Misty reached for her mallet. Mina just watched as Misty chased Ash around, swinging her mallet and yelling all sorts of threats at him.

"And she's meant to be flirting with him," Jaiden said. Mina just nodded.

"Ok," Mina said eventually when Ash had more than a few bruises, "Misty stop. You have to do your dare now." Misty blushed.

"What's Misty's dare?" Ash asked.

"I guess you'll just have to find out," Misty said sweetly, winking at him. Ash's eyes widened.

"Drew, give May a piggyback," Mina said. Drew groaned and got down so May could climb on his back. He got up and May shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Drew hooked her legs over his arms and moved her up so she wasn't choking him and started to walk around the room. May put her head on his shoulder.

"Go faster Drew," she complained, "you're going at snail pace."

"Why?" Drew asked, a smirk growing on his face for reasons no-one could seem to figure out.

"I want to get off," May said, "I hate piggybacks." Drew put May down, only halfway around the room.

"What are you doing?" Mina said, frowning, "you have to do the whole room."

"Changing the rules," Drew said. He turned and in one smooth motion, swung May into his arms bridal style. May shrieked again and her arms instantly curled around his neck again. Mina smirked as Drew finished carrying her around the room and then gently laid her down on the couch.

"I guess we can bend the rules for that," Mina said, "and now May. This was why you needed to dress up like Drew. Do your best Drew impression." May tapped her chin for a moment.

"Hang on," she said. She rushed out the room for a few minutes. When she came back in, she was wearing a Drew-styled wig and green coloured eye contacts. She calmly walked over to Drew, smirking as she did so. Drew gave her a confused look.

"Hey Drew," she said, her voice significantly lower, "here." From behind her back she pulled out a thornless red rose. Drew blushed slightly.

"Is this for me?" he asked stupidly. May's smirk grew.

"Not for you," she said, flicking her 'hair' in the same way Drew would, "it's for your Masquerain. It's obvious the coordinator still has a lot of training to do." Drew's mouth dropped. May smirked at him, turned, and walked away again. A moment later she came back, changed into her normal outfit again. She happily smiled as she saw Drew's face was still red and his mouth was still open.

"How'd I do?" She asked, "Was that a good enough Drew impression?"

"That was crazy good May," Mina said, "You definitely get a pass on acting from me." May giggled at Drew, whose mouth was still open.

"You'll catch flies if you keep like that," May said, triumphantly pushing his mouth shut. Mina cleared her throat and picked up the next set of dares.

**From KittyKatMewMew;**

**Hey! I'm SO SORRY for not sending these sooner! Anyway, here they are! Evil strikes again…**

**Paul-Dance the 'Macarena', then do the sombrero dance and dedicate it to Dawn. All the while you have to be in a mariachi suit and SMILING the whole time.**

**Drew-Play the pocky game with May. If you lose, you'll have to go out with May on a date (it's a win-win situation; you're welcome), if May loses, she'll have to dress up like a mermaid and sing 'Part of your world' (Crazy 1am ideas).**

**Ash-Kiss Misty on the cheek every time she complains that all you talk about is food, and kiss her on the lips every time she hits you with her mallet. (I liked the dare they did to Misty that time and I did Ash. Hope the person who invented it first doesn't mind!) **

**May-Would you rather become a top coordinator, but never see Drew again, or go out with Drew and make out with him, but can't be able to compete in contests and become a Gym leader like your dad?**

**Those are all I could think of, I'm exhausted! Sorry for not including your OCs this time! I really wanted to include all the characters, but I couldn't think of any original dares/truths to help out the plot. I will include them next time. Thanks!**

**-KKMM**

Mina pushed Paul into the dressing room.

"There's a suit there for you," Mina called cheerfully. She heard Paul groan. When Paul came out, he was wearing a mariachi suit and a huge black sombrero to match.

"I feel like I should be serving burritos in some corny Mexican take-away shop," Paul grumbled.

"Now, dance," Mina commanded, "and smile." The corners of Paul's mouth twitched. Slowly, he forced a smile onto his face. Mina put the Macarena on and Paul reluctantly started dancing to it. Mina grinned and joined in, standing next to him. Jaiden, catching on, also joined. Mina motioned to the others. Misty got up and went to join them.

"Join me Ash," she said, blowing him a quick kiss and winking. Ash quickly got up and stumbled his way next to her, somehow messing up the dance as he watched Misty. May grinned and grabbed Drew's hand.

"Don't wanna be last," she said, standing in the line.

"I guess that's me too," Dawn said, joining the line. After a while the music finished and everyone except Paul sat down again.

"Ok Paul, your dedication dance," Mina said.

"I dedicate this dance to troublesome," Paul said.

"Why do you have to call me troublesome?" Dawn demanded.

"I'm not telling you," Paul said. He clapped his hands twice and the lights went out. A spotlight focused on Paul. Mina was astonished, until she saw Jaiden typing on his laptop, controlling the light and sound settings. Paul threw his sombrero to the ground and did the sombrero dance around it. When he finished, Paul stomped angrily on the sombrero before going back into the dressing room to change. Mina walked to the cupboard and when she came back, she held a packet of pocky in her hands.

"Look what I happen to have found for your dare Drew," she said as innocently as possible, "strawberry and white chocolate flavoured pocky." She waved it under his nose and Drew licked his lips in anticipation. Mina took one out and gave it to May. May blushed and stuck it in-between her lips. Drew rushed over, taking the other side in his mouth.

"Ok," Mina said, "You know there is something the loser has to do, so try to win. Ready..? Set..?" Before Mina could say anything else, impatient Drew had crunched down the pocky and kissed May, being sure to get all the strawberry flavour from her lips before pulling away.

"May loses," Drew said, licking his lips again.

"No," Mina said, "I didn't say go. That doesn't count. Try again and this time wait for me to say go." She held out another pocky in-between them. May, still blushing from the last time, tenderly took it, while Drew eagerly snatched it, fighting to control the urge to eat it all now.

"Ready..?" Mina said, drawing it out slowly at seeing just how impatient Drew was, "Set..? GO!" This time, it wasn't Drew. May, not wanting to dress as a mermaid and sing, quickly nibbled the biscuit down. Her lips briefly touched his just as she finished it. She pulled away and wiped her mouth, giggling slightly at seeing Drew looking slightly dazed.

"Drew loses," May sang.

"Gee guys," Mina said, "if you wanted to kiss each other, you could've just done it. Not wait until you had to pocky kiss. Ew. Biscuit kissing." Mina pulled a face. May and Drew both blushed.

"So you don't like pocky kissing I'm guessing," Jaiden said.

"It's disgusting," Mina said, nodding, "I don't see anything cute or romantic about kissing with biscuit in your mouth."

"We'll see what you think of it when you have to do it," Ash said.

"Yeah right," Mina snorted, "anyway, Drew has to take May on a date now because he lost."

"What!" May shrieked, "now I can't tell which punishment is worse!" Drew leaned in close to her ear.

"I can't be that bad," he whispered, smirking as he watched her blush. He grabbed her hand, making May's blush deepen and pulled her towards the exit.

"W-w-where are y-you t-taking me?" May stuttered.

"To the movies," Drew replied, "That'll give us at least an hour out of this torture place." Drew pulled May out and the door slammed shut.

"We watching?" Mina asked Jaiden.

"I'll send robots out to track them and we can watch it before going to sleep," Jaiden said. Mina nodded and Jaiden sent out his little spy robots to track May and Drew's date.

"Ok Ash, You know what your dare is," Mina said. Ash nodded and smirked, in a similar style to Drew (seriously, they've been spending WAY too much time with him).

"Hey Misty," Ash said.

"Yes Ash," Misty said sweetly, turning to him.

"I'm hungry," Ash said.

"Hmm, ok," Misty said, trying not to make a comment. She ran a finger along his face and Ash blushed.

"I'm really hungry Misty," Ash repeated.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Misty asked, cupping his cheek in her hand. Ash blushed.

"I want food," Ash said.

"You always want food," Misty said bluntly. Ash smirked, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Misty blushed. She reached up and tangled her hands in his hair.

"Your lips are so soft," she said, giggling very uncharacteristically. Ash blushed a little bit.

"Misty, you know what I want?" Ash asked, a little flustered.

"Would you like me to kiss you?" Misty asked, blushing a little herself. Ash blushed furiously.

"N-n-no," Ash stuttered, "I want noodles! And pork, hotdogs, sweetcorn, strawberries, chi-"

"AHH!" Misty screamed. She whipped out her mallet and smacked him over the head.

"All you ever talk about it food!" Misty exclaimed. Ash smirked again.

"That was for a reason," Ash said. He leaned in, pecking her cheek and then softly kissing her lips. Misty pulled a funny face.

"Try this then!" She hissed, smacking him with her mallet several times. Ash quickly pecked her on the lips for ever swing of her mallet that made contact with his head, shoulder or any other part of his body. Mina blinked a few times, wondering if that was what Ash had planned from the beginning.

"Sneaky," Mina commented, looking impressed, "working Misty up so she'd hit him so he'd have to kiss her. Strange, but clever. Impressive thing for Ash. Now we just have to wait for May and Drew." As if on cue, May and Drew came back in. Drew smirked, teasingly tapping his cheek in the same way Ash had done. May blushed furiously and shook her head.

"Aww no kiss?" Drew teased. May shook her head again. Drew pouted slightly.

"Anyway," Mina said, "last question for this chapter. May, what would you rather? Become a top coordinator, but never see Drew again or go out and make out with Drew, but have to become a gym leader and not compete in contests?" May paled.

"Never see Drew?" May questioned quietly.

"Never," Mina confirmed.

"Not even on TV?" May squeaked. Mina shook her head.

"I guess I'd become a gym leader then," May sighed. Mina shot May a look.

"Not for the reasons you think!" May exclaimed quickly, shaking her hands and blushing.

"Oh and what reasons would it be?" Mina asked teasingly.

"Well, if I never saw Drew again, not even on TV, it would mean he'd have to quit coordinating, because I would most likely still be watching other contests," May said, "and I couldn't bare that. Drew deserves to go after being the top coordinator. I would hate it if he suddenly gave up his dream like that. So I would be a gym leader, so Drew could still be a top coordinator, because I believe he can do it." Drew frowned slightly, but his eyes reflected a different emotion. One could only describe it as fondness, compassion, love, even respect for his bandana wearing rival.

"Wow," Mina said, "that's an even cuter reason than becoming a gym leader so you could go out with Drew." May blushed heavily and it grew worse as she realized that Drew's gaze was completely focused on her.

"Well, that was an interesting chapter," Mina said, "But it's done now!"

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But we'll be back tomorrow," Mina said. Everyone groaned.

"And can I have my hat back Misty?" Ash asked. Misty took his cap off her head and put it back on his head.

"Oh yeah," May said, "Drew, can I have my bandana back now?"

"Hmm," Drew mumbled, tapping his chin as he pretended to think it over, "Nah. I think I'll keep it."

"What!" May exclaimed, "Why?" Drew shrugged, not offering her an answer. He walked out to his room, her bandana still tied to his wrists, and shut his door. May just stared at his closed door, wishing for him to come out and tell her that he was joking.

"So night, night everyone, Mina said, eagerly pushing everyone into their rooms, "see you tomorrow."

"Why are you so eager?" Jaiden asked.

"May and Drew's date," Mina said, "Duh." Jaiden laughed, switching off all the lights as he and Mina went towards his room to watch on his high tech computer.

"Wait!" Mina exclaimed suddenly, "DAWN STILL HAS MY JACKET!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, it has been forever since I have put a chapter of this up. I know I should be working on ****_'Destiny Drew'_**** right now, but I wasn't in the mood. To exhausting and I've had a rough week. For this, I didn't have to think too much. I hope you enjoyed this though. I tried to make it humorous, but I'm not quite sure. There was a bit of strawberry craziness though :P I know some of you like that. And for all of you who have read ****_'Double Drew'_**** you might notice the slight reference to it when May dresses up as Drew. Only slight though. Review and tell me what you think and don't forget to PM me your truths and dares.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Mina, wake up," Jaiden said, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Wha?" Mina questioned sleepily, opening her eyes. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. She looked around, noticing that she was in the main room and everyone was looking at her.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked.

"They're all wondering what you're doing in here," Jaiden said, giving her a certain look.

"Don't tell me!" Mina exclaimed in horror. Jaiden nodded and Mina groaned.

"What?" May asked, "I'm confused."

"Of course you are airhead," Drew said. May pouted.

"I'm not an airhead," she protested. Mina got up and went into her room to change, blushing with embarrassment. Everyone turned to look at Jaiden.

"What was that about?" Ash asked, "Why was she sleeping here?"

"She's kinda embarrassed by it," Jaiden replied, "I'll let her tell you when she comes back." Mina soon came back in, dressed, squealing and jumping around. She grabbed Jaiden's hands and spun around.

"Mina calm down," Jaiden said, trying to slow down their spinning, "what's gotten you so excited? You didn't have coffee did you?"

"No," Mina said, laughing and letting him go suddenly. Jaiden, not expecting it, stumbled back and almost fell over as Mina giggled.

"What has got you in such a good mood?" Jaiden asked.

"It's the fifth day," Mina squealed, "It means I get to do an extra set of dares." May, Drew, Paul, Ash, Dawn and Misty all groaned as Mina giggled again.

"Oh yeah Mina," Ash said, "why were you out here?"

"I occasionally sleep walk," Mina said, blushing, "but enough about that, let's start." She picked up the first piece of paper.

**From YellowDragonMuffin;**

**I love the story! I have truths and dares! Yay! Aren't you all lucky?**

**Misty-You only hurt the ones you love. Is this why you always hurt Ash, because you are in love with him?**

**May-What would make you kiss Drew? And you can't say nothing!**

**Ash-Why did you always put up with Misty in your journey, even though all she did was complain about her bike and hit you? (No offense Misty!)**

**Drew-Drew you like May wearing strawberry based things? Including lip gloss, or especially lip gloss *hint, hint***

**Paul-I dare you to call Reggie saying that Dawn is your girlfriend and you CAN'T tell him it's a dare. No-one can tell Reggie it's a dare, you must make Reggie believe Dawn is your girlfriend!**

**Dawn- I dare you to call Johanna (your mother) and tell her you and Paul are in a relationship also! No-one can tell her it's a dare either, she has to BELIEVE!**

**May-Dress up as a strawberry (including lip gloss-heh, heh) and dance around Drew in the most suggestive way possible just to see how he'd react.**

**Mina- (Yay, I thought of a perfect dare for you! Not sure everyone else will enjoy it though…) I dare you to drink 10 cups of full caffeine coffee with lots of sugar in a row. (No-one is allowed to replace the coffee with anything! It has to be full caffeine coffee!) Caffeine high!**

**Yay! Lots of evil truths and dares! Keep making the story amazing! And I feel evil for giving May and truth and a dare, so she can have this giant cookie ONLY when she completes both her truth and dare to a high standard (Mina and Jaiden can decide when)!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin :D**

Misty blushed.

"No, I hurt him because he frustrates me," Misty said.

"Why does he frustrate you?" Mina asked, giving her a look that made Misty blush.

"Because he just doesn't get it," Misty said.

"Get what?" Mina asked, pretending to be innocent. Misty shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Aww," Mina complained, pouting and then grinned again, "May, what would make you kiss Drew?" May instantly went red.

"Maybe this truth or dare thing," May said, "or if someone forced me to. Literally. Like pushed us together or held a gun to my head."

"That's not nice," Mina said, "we all know you don't hate Drew that much, so tell us a reason that isn't forced."

"Yeah May," Drew said, smirking, "what would make you willingly kiss me?" May turned away, trying to hide her bright red cheeks.

"Maybe if I was really excited after winning something and he was just standing there I might," May said. Drew mentally took note to 'conveniently' be standing there next time she won a contest.

"Hey!" Misty yelled indignantly, "I did NOT just complain about my bike and I did NOT hit him all the time. ASH! DID YOU TELL THEM THAT!" Ash backed away, scared as Misty took out her mallet and repeatedly hit him.

"Ash, how did you put up with that?" Mina asked.

"I don't know," Ash said, "I guess it's because even though Misty does yell at me and hit me, I wouldn't be the same without her. She means a lot." At this point, Misty stopped hitting Ash and smiled at him instead.

"That and she isn't actually that bad when you figure out what calms her down," Ash added. Misty rolled her eyes but decided against hitting him again.

"Hey Drew," Mina said.

"What?" Drew said, eyeing her.

"Do you like May wearing strawberry stuff?" Mina asked slyly, "Especially lip gloss." She winked and nudged him. Drew blushed a little bit.

"Sort of," he said.

"Huh?" Mina said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well, I love strawberries and all," Drew said, "so I love it when she smells like a strawberry, but it's kind of torturous. To have something strawberry in front of me and knowing I can't have it."

"You could fix that you know?" Mina said, winking at him. Drew blushed a little more and rapidly shook his head.

"So Dawn and Paul, your dares are basically the same," Mina said, "Paul you have to call Reggie and Dawn you have to call your mum and both of you have to convince them you're in a relationship and you can't tell them it's a dare either." Both Dawn and Paul paled.

"Oh please no," Dawn begged, "my mum will go nuts."

"Don't be that cruel," Paul said, "Reggie won't ever let this go."

"You have to," Mina sang, "now who wants to call first?" She gestured to the phone. Paul and Dawn both paled even further. Dawn pushed Paul forwards, who in turn twisted around and pushed her in front of him.

"You go first," Dawn hissed.

"No you," Paul growled.

"You!"

"No you!"

"YOU GO FIRST!"

"LADIES FIRST!"

"IDIOT!"

"TROUBLESOME!"

"YOUR RUDENESS!"

"STUPID GIRL!"

"ENOUGH!" Mina yelled, breaking Dawn and Paul from fighting, "Paul, you go first since you were first on the dares list." Paul clenched his fists. He walked over to the phone.

"Let's get this over with," he said. He dialled Reggie's number and after two rings he picked up, his face showing on the screen.

"Hey Paul," Reggie said, clearly startled, "It's surprising to see you calling me now. What's going on? What are you doing now?"

"I've been roped into a stupid truth or dare show thing," Paul muttered, "maybe you could get me outta here?"

"Nah," Reggie said, "I signed those papers for you to be there."

"YOU SIGNED ME UP!" Paul yelled.

"Chill Paul," Reggie said, "All that happened was this nice girl called Mina came around and asked me to sign a few things so you could be on the show. She was a nice girl and said you'd be fully cared for. What's wrong? Are you not being cared for?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Paul yelled, losing his cool at his brother for being an idiot, "YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR EMBARRASSMENT AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU SIGNED THOSE STUPID FORMS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BELIEVED MINA! SHE'S NOT A NICE GIRL. SHE'S EVIL!"

"Reggie's right, you need to chill Paul," Mina said, putting a hand on his shoulder and grinning innocently at Reggie, "Don't worry about him; he is just under a little pressure because he has something very important to tell you." Mina quickly shot Paul a look that Reggie missed.

"Sure," Reggie said, "What do you need to say?" Paul blushed a little.

"Troublesome is my girlfriend," Paul said.

"I don't believe you," Reggie said.

"WHAT!" Paul exclaimed, "Why?"

"It just seems out of the blue," Reggie said, "I mean, one minute you said you hated her, the next you're dating her? Yeah right."

"Would you like Paul to prove it?" Mina suggested, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Yeah," Reggie agreed, much to Paul's horror, "show me she's your girlfriend."

"What do I have to do?" Paul groaned.

"Kiss her," Reggie said, "how you kiss her will tell me everything." Mina pulled Paul away from the camera for a moment.

"You better make this believable," Mina hissed.

"And what if I don't?" Paul demanded.

"You know, Ninetales just learnt this new move and I've been dying to try it out," Mina said, giving Paul a certain look. Paul grunted and grabbed Dawn by her wrist. Dawn yelped as Paul tugged her back towards the screen. Paul softened his expression as he turned to her. He put both hands on either side of her face, leaned in and kissed her, acting as if he wanted to do it in the first place (truthfully he did, but he wasn't going to admit that). He pulled back and unsure of what he should do, he stayed with his nose pressed against hers, his hands still cupping her face.

"I believe you now," Reggie said. Paul reached over and with one hand, ended the call. As soon as he was sure Reggie couldn't see him anymore, he pushed Dawn away from him and wiped his mouth. Dawn got up angrily off the floor.

"You didn't have to push me!" she yelled.

"Troublesome," Paul muttered.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" Dawn yelled, "CAN'T YOU JUST SAY IT ONCE?" Paul just ignored her screaming at him and sat down on the couch.

"Your turn Dawn," Mina said.

"Please don't make me do this," Dawn begged.

"Sorry Dawn," Mina said, not looking sorry at all, "you gotta do it." Daw groaned and dialled her mum's number. She shot one more pleading look at Mina, who glared in response, before pressing call. Immediately her mum picked up.

"Hello there Dawn," she said, "I wasn't expecting a call from you. I thought you were busy on that truth or dare show that a nice girl named Mina asked me to sign you up for." Dawn turned and glared at Mina.

"You talked my mum into signing the papers as well?" Dawn questioned. Mina nodded and grinned innocently.

"So how is going there?" Johanna asked, "You aren't in too much trouble are you?"

"No," Dawn said, "I just called to tell you something I think you should know."

"What is it Dawn?" Johanna asked, "They aren't treating you bad are they? Mina told me you'd be in great conditions." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"No mum," Dawn said, "I called to tell you I am dating-" She was cut off by a rather loud shriek on the other side of the phone.

"Who is it?" Johanna asked, "Do I know him? Is he handsome? Hot? Or cute? Is he sweet?" Dawn blinked a few times as her mother continued to gush questions, not giving Dawn a chance to answer them.

"Told you my mum would go nuts," Dawn whispered to Mina.

"You didn't tell her it was Paul," Mina pointed out.

"Do I have to?" Dawn whined. Mina raised her eyebrows and held up her Pokéball threateningly. Dawn turned back to the screen.

"MUM!" she yelled, startling Johanna out of her rant.

"What?" Johanna said.

"It's Paul," Dawn said, "I'm dating Paul." Johanna nodded thoughtfully.

"Is he the boy with purple hair who was rather cold that always got into fights with Ash and called you troublesome," Johanna asked, giggling a little as she said Paul's nickname for Dawn. Dawn gritted her teeth and nodded. Johanna squealed again.

"I knew you'd end up together," Johanna said, "I always knew you liked him from minute one you ranted about him to me and every other rant since I've been waiting for this call." Dawn blushed and Paul smirked.

"Ahhh, I have to go now mum bye!" Dawn squeaked, hanging up before Johanna had a chance to say anything else.

"Ranting about me troublesome?" Paul questioned.

"Only about how rude you are," Dawn huffed. Still, it didn't wipe the smug look off his face.

"Alright May," Mina said, "you get to dress up again." She pushed a protesting May into the bathroom. May groaned when she saw her strawberry outfit (including strawberry lip gloss) waiting for her. She came out, dressed in her strawberry outfit, smelling strongly of strawberry perfume.

"And now May, you get to dance around Drew," Mina said. May groaned.

"And if you do a good job, you get a giant cookie," Mina added, "only if you do a good job though." May brightened a bit at hearing her reward. She strutted over to Drew. Drew gritted his teeth as the strawberry smell filled his nose. May stretched her leg and arms, getting ready to dance. She stood right in front of Drew.

"Don't," Drew warned. May winked and took a few steps around Drew, moving her arms as she started to dance. She'd only taken 3 steps before she found herself slammed against a wall.

"I warned you," Drew growled. Before May could say anything else, Drew smashed his mouth over hers. May squeaked in surprise which only caused Drew to push her wrists tighter against the wall as he moved his lips against hers, trying to get as much of the strawberry flavour as he could. He pulled away and walked away as if he hadn't just kissed her strawberry lip gloss onto his mouth. He licked his lips in satisfaction. May sank down the wall, dazed.

"Do I get my cookie?" she asked.

"I dunno," Mina said teasingly, "you didn't really dance."

"Drew didn't let me!" May exclaimed, snapping away from la-la land. Drew smirked.

"And if she attempts it again, the same thing will happen," Drew said, causing May to blush.

"Please," May begged, "can I have my cookie?"

"What do you think Jaiden?" Mina asked. Jaiden squirmed under her gaze.

"I guess she can have it," Jaiden said, "I mean, if Drew won't let her then I guess that's the best you're gonna get." Mina went out the room and came back with another dinner plate sized cookie. This one was a chocolate and caramel flavoured one. May eagerly took it and started to nibble on the edges. Mina looked over the last dare on the page and smirked.

"Hey Jaiden," she said, "come look at this one." She pointed to the last one on the page and Jaiden's eyes widened.

"Please no," Jaiden begged, "anything but that."

"It's in the rules," Mina sang, "so go." She pointed to the kitchen. Jaiden sighed and went into the kitchen and made up ten cups of full caffeinated coffee. He brought them in 10 steaming mugs on a tray and put them on the table.

"Drink them slowly," Jaiden warned. Mina, disregarding what he had just said, sculled each cup, seemingly not bothered that they were burning hot. Mina's eyes opened wide and she grinned as she started to shake uncontrollably from the large amounts of coffee she just consumed.

"Ahh, is she freaking anyone else out?" Ash asked, backing away from her like she was about to explode.

"WHEEEE!" Mina yelled as she started to run around the room, literally bouncing off the walls.

"I can't believe I actually let her drink all that," Jaiden muttered as he watched her start to laugh as she tripped over the couch.

"She's nuts!" Drew exclaimed, watching her get back up and run straight into the wall on purpose, giggling hysterically as she couldn't feel any pain from it. Her senses had gone numb after all.

"Well, seeing as Mina will be incapable of reading out the rest of the dares, I guess I'll have to do it instead," Jaiden sighed.

**From AdorableSkitty;**

**Hey! I really loved your truth or dare chapter! Anyway, I have some.**

**Drew-You have to hold May for the whole chapter. No excuses. If either one of you has to go somewhere, the other one will too.**

**May-How was your date with Drew? Did you like it? Would you go out with him again?**

**Mina-I'm sure you have security cameras, so show Drew the reason why he fainted last chapter. (If you don't have any, you'll have to tell him. To May: I know you might be upset about this, but believe me, it's for the best).**

**Ash-Misty admitted she has a crush on you, so why haven't you asked her out yet?**

**Misty-Why do you like water Pokémon so much? Don't get me wrong, they're awesome, I'm just curious.**

**Paul-Why do you call Dawn troublesome?**

**Dawn-Do you think of Paul as a friend or as something more?**

**Jaiden-Hey, I don't know you well, so tell me something about you, like your crush's name.**

**Well these are my truths and dares, I'm glad you updated and I can't wait for the next chapter.**

"What do you mean hold May?" Drew asked, "What does that mean? Hug her?"

"No, don't hug her," Jaiden said, warily eyeing Mina as she started to spin around in very rapid circles, "just hold her hand. I'm pretty sure that would count." Drew went to where May was eating her cookie and took one of her hands. May almost dropped her cookie, but managed to keep holding it. Drew intertwined his fingers with hers. May shrugged and continued to eat, more focused on her cookie than Drew (which annoyed him slightly, but he wasn't going to let it show).

"So May, how was your date with Drew?" Jaiden asked, "Would you ever go one a date with him again? And did you like it?"

"Mfff, mfff, mmmmm, mmmm, mmmmmmmmm, mm, mmmm, mmm, mmmf, mfff, mfmmmf, mf, mmfmmmmfmfm, mfmm, mm, mff, mmmmf, mf, mf, mmm, mm, mmef, mmmffmmf, mffff, mfff, mmmm, mfmmed," May said, her voice muffled to something unintelligible from the biscuit.

"What was that?" Jaiden asked. May swallowed.

"I guess it was a good date," May said, "I haven't ever been on a date before either. I did like it though; Drew was actually really nice about it so I guess I'd go on another one with him, if he asked." Drew blushed slightly, but then smirked.

"Well, seeing as Mina is currently unable to do her dare, I will do it for her," Jaiden said, watching Mina making carpet angels on the ground.

"There was a reason I fainted?" Drew questioned.

"Don't show it!" May exclaimed.

"Sorry May, it's a dare," Jaiden said. He got his laptop out and typed on it. A video came on the screen and Jaiden reversed it a little before turning it towards where May and Drew were. Drew looked on in interest while May covered her face with the cookie.

**_*on screen*_**

_May came out the bathroom with a determined look on her face and ran to stand in front of Drew. She took a deep breath._

_"Drew will you be my boyfriend?" she asked quickly. Drew's mouth dropped open, about to say something. May quickly kissed him, her hands on his shoulders. She pulled away and blushed. Drew's mouth opened and closed a few times. Drew's eyes closed and he fell to the ground, unconscious, with a loud thump. May blinked._

_"Well that was interesting," Mina said._

**_*back to the studio*_**

Jaiden paused the video and looked to see their reactions. Drew's mouth was wide open and he could hardly see May because she was trying to hide behind her half eaten cookie. Drew turned to May, who was cherry red.

"You asked me out?" Drew questioned in disbelief, "And I forgot about it? I can't believe this. Oh well, to answer you I'll say-"

"Don't," May hissed, cutting him off, "Don't answer me on that. It was a dare. If you say no, I don't want to have being rejected on my reputation, if you say yes, I don't want to have to dump you because that won't sit well either." Drew scowled, hurt at her words, missing the lie detector going orange.

"It's not like I want to date you either," Drew sneered. The lie detector went orange again, but May and Drew both missed it again.

"I said, DON'T answer me!" May yelled. She stood up and tried to go away, but was pulled back by Drew's grip on her hand.

"You still have to hold my hand May," Drew growled, "So get over it." May sat down and bitterly chewed mechanically, the taste of the biscuit not even able to lift her mood.

"Ok," Jaiden said, "This is where we need Mina to say something to break the tension or get you to make up at least, but unfortunately she's off in her own world." He looked to Mina who was laughing hysterically at her fingers as she clenched and unclenched her hand.

"I think she's crazy," Ash said.

"It's the caffeine," Jaiden sighed, "she doesn't handle it well at all, but I've never given her this much before. But Ash, your question."

"Well because Misty said she HAD a crush on me," Ash said, "Past tense. That's why."

"Idiot," Jaiden muttered. Ash shot him a confused look and Jaiden shrugged it off.

"So Misty, why do you like water Pokémon?" Jaiden asked, eyeing Mina as she once again ran into a wall on purpose.

"Because water Pokémon are amazing," Misty said, "Water had always been my favourite because of how I grew up, but it became my favourite even more when I pulled Ash out of the water while fishing for water Pokémon."

"How did it become your favourite then?" Jaiden asked.

"Well, Ash is really important to me," Misty explained, "The reason I was out that day was to catch some cool water Pokémon, but instead I pulled up Ash. If that hadn't happened, I never would've had him in my life. I guess it's my way of thanking them for being the reason Ash means so much to me."

"Mina don't do that!" Jaiden exclaimed. Mina ran into the wall again, her face smacking against the plaster. She laughed as her nose started to bleed. Jaiden sighed and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to sit down on the couch. He handed her a few tissues. Mina ripped them up and threw them in the air.

"It's snowing!" Mina yelled. Jaiden grabbed a few more tissues and held them onto her nose, pinching it and tilting her head forwards slightly so the bleeding would stop. Mina thrashed around and hit him, trying to get him to let go.

"Let go," she yelled angrily and nasally, "let go!" After a while, Jaiden pulled the blood soaked tissues away from her nose, finding that it had stopped bleeding. Mina tried to get up, but Jaiden pushed her down firmly.

"Don't move," he commanded, "You are going to sit still for a little while." Jaiden quickly ran to the bin, put the tissues in and ran back in time to push Mina back down onto the couch. Mina pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why?" Mina whined, "The wall wants another hug."

"Paul is just about to tell us why he calls Dawn troublesome," Jaiden said, "You wanted to know this."

"Oh yes!" Mina squealed loudly.

"Ouch, she's so loud," Misty complained, "I don't think I like caffeinated Mina."

"Troublesome, bubblesome," Mina sang, obliviously, "trouble bubble double shovel, dig!" She cracked up laughing.

"Just ignore her," Jaiden said, "and tell us Paul, why you call her troublesome."

"Well, she caused a fuss when I didn't remember her," Paul said, "Let's say by calling her troublesome, it's my own way at remembering her, even if I'm not saying her name."

"Oh Paul," Dawn sighed happily, "You can call me troublesome all you want."

"Don't get all emotional on me," Paul snapped as Dawn lunched herself for a hug. Once again though, Paul didn't push her off, just letting her hug him.

"Which brings me to the next question," Jaiden said, "Dawn; do you think of Paul as just a friend or something more?"

"Something more of course," Dawn said. Paul blushed slightly. Seeing as her arms were still around him, this was understandable.

"What?" Paul said.

"Wow, you're open about this," Jaiden commented.

"Well it's true," Dawn said, "he's a friend and he's a rival, he's a brother and a son and a-"

"We get the point Dawn," Jaiden said, "I mean like do you see Paul as someone to date?" Dawn blushed and finally let Paul go.

"Possibly," she said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger, "if he asked me it isn't like I would say no, but I'm not really going to seek him out at the moment either."

"And Jaiden," Misty said, "you have to tell us something about you."

"Well, I've got brown hair and blue eyes," Jaiden said.

"No," Misty said firmly, "The dare said your crush." Jaiden blushed.

"You're just twisting those words," He protested, "It said _like_ your crush's name."

"JUST SAY IT!" Misty yelled, raising her mallet threateningly.

"You don't want to feel the effects of that thing," Ash warned, "it's better to do what she says."

"Fine, my crush is-MINA! DON'T DO THAT!" Jaiden said, cutting himself off. Mina had gotten up, gone into the kitchen, grabbed the biggest knife and stabbed her own hand. Mina looked up innocently at Jaiden as he yelled her name in horror.

"What?" she asked.

"Why on earth did you just stab yourself?" Jaiden asked. Mina pulled the knife from her hand.

"It doesn't hurt," she said, "I wanted to see if it would hurt." Jaiden ran over to her and took the knife away before she could do anything else to herself. He winced as he saw her bones sticking out through the heavily bleeding wound.

"I'm taking you to the hospital now," Jaiden said firmly, "and I am never letting you have this much coffee again." He wrapped Mina's injured hand in a nearby cloth and grabbed her good hand.

"You guys, stay here," Jaiden said to everyone else, "Jolteon, guard them." He released a Pokémon, who got into a guard position by the door just as Jaiden pulled her out.

A few hours later Jaiden carried Mina back in. Yes carried. She was in his arms bridal style, looking groggy and slightly dazed. Her right hand (the one she stabbed) had been put into a mint green cast. Jaiden put Mina down onto her feet. She wobbled before collapsing into Jaiden's arm again.

"Jaiden," she slurred, giggling slightly.

"Now what's wrong with her?" Drew asked.

"The pain killers they gave her before setting her bones have made her a little woozy," Jaiden explained, gently leading her to the couch.

"Thanks Jolteon," Jaiden said, returning his Pokémon, "Can you guys make sure she doesn't move around for me?" He waited until they nodded before going into the kitchen to clean up Mina's blood. He came back in to see Mina sound asleep.

"I think we should move on," he said.

**From Contestshipper16;**

**Hey, um…I have a few dares:**

**Mina-Tell us how you got the scars and why?**

**Jaiden-Comfort Mina while telling the story or after the story; whenever she needs it (though I think he will do it even if it wasn't a dare).**

**Paul-kiss Dawn :)**

**Drew-You poor guy, I dare you to keep May with you at all times and flirt with her through the whole chapter! XD**

**May-Stick with Drew while doing contact with him such as; holding hands, hugging, kissing, etc. Sitting in his lap is permitted! ;)**

**Mina and Jaiden-show everyone the video of May and Drew's date. (I want to see it! XD)**

**May-Did you ever have a crush or feelings for Brendan? If you did, do you still have them? Or were they completely stopped by a certain grasshead?**

**Drew-Why are you so addicted to strawberries?**

**Drew-Why did you keep May's bandana? Was it to remember your date or to always remember May by? (Remember the lie detector)**

**Well, that's it! I love your story! :D**

**ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS! **

"Well, Mina's asleep," Jaiden said, smiling at her fondly.

"No, I'm awake," Mina mumbled in her sleep.

"Did I forget to mention Mina sleep talks?" Jaiden said to the shocked other members in the room.

"Don't tell them that," Mina said, "that's…embarrassing."

"Are you going to answer me?" Jaiden asked.

"Mm, of course," Mina said, smiling in her sleep.

"You have to tell everyone where you got your scars from," Jaiden said. Mina squirmed in her sleep.

"You know I don't like to talk about it," she said.

"Come on Mina," Jaiden said.

"Well…Ok…I got them from a fire," Mina said sleepily, "My house caught on fire when I was really little. I barely escaped and I was burnt across my back and arms. I was the only one burnt badly enough to get scars from it."

"Wow," Drew said.

"Yeah," Jaiden said, brushing his hand over her head, "Mina's been through quite a lot."

"I had no idea," May said.

"Yeah," Misty agreed, "she's always so happy. I never would've guessed."

"Oh gosh, no wonder she was so sensitive over them. I wish I'd known! I wouldn't have said anything!" Dawn exclaimed.

"There was no way you could've known," Jaiden assured, "Mina keeps it hidden most of the time. And if she didn't sleep talk, she probably wouldn't have told you guys anyway. It's a sensitive topic for her so when she wakes up, don't say anything ok?" They nodded. Mina's breathing started to speed up and she started tossing on the couch.

"Arceus," Jaiden muttered. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He came back with a glass of milk and a cold cloth. Mina whimpered in her sleep.

"What's going on now?" Misty asked.

"Nightmare," Jaiden said, "she often gets them if she is reminded of her accident." Mina woke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily with tears in her eyes.

"J-J-Jaiden," she cried. Jaiden put the cloth on her head, causing her to jump slightly.

"It's ok," Jaiden soothed, holding out the milk, "I'm here. It was just a dream." Mina took the glass of milk and drank it slowly, calming her breathing as she sat up straight.

"J-Jaiden," Mina said, sniffing, "it-it was y-you."

"Shh, it's ok," Jaiden said softly, "nothing's happened. You're fine. I'm here." After a few minutes, Mina calmed down and the caffeine started to kick in again. She giggled slightly.

"Well I think she's ok now," Jaiden said, "And so we should move on. Paul, kiss Dawn."

"Like this one hasn't been done before," Paul muttered sarcastically.

"Actually, not for you so far," Jaiden said, "you haven't had to kiss Dawn until this episode I think." Paul rolled his eyes. He grabbed Dawn's wrist tightly and spun her around to face him. She gasped and his other hand went behind the back of her head so she couldn't turn away.

"Paul?" Dawn questioned.

"Shut up troublesome," Paul spat, "you know what I have to do so don't play innocent." Dawn looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes, tilting her head and puckering her lips. Paul, not expecting this reaction, hesitated. Instead of just kissing her and getting it over with like he'd been planning to do, Paul gently (or as gentle as Paul could) gave her a firm kiss that wasn't just a quick peck. Dawn's cheeks exploded with red as he pulled away and sat down, pretending like nothing had happened.

"Well, May and Drew, I'm sure if Mina was in her normal state she'd be teasing you about this one," Jaiden said, sighing as Mina wriggled around on the couch, having too much energy to sit still, "You both have to flirt and show physical affection."

"Physical affection," May repeated, a blush rising to her face.

"You know, holding hands, hugging, sitting his lap," Jaiden listed. May and Drew both looked away from each other, very aware their hands were locked together.

"Kissing," Jaiden added slyly, causing them both to blush furiously.

"I'm not kissing him," May said flatly. Drew snorted. He was still hurt over the last thing she said, and this just topped it.

"Like I'm going to flirt with her," Drew said grumpily.

"You had no problem doing it in previous chapters," Jaiden pointed out.

"Things changed," Drew muttered.

"Well, it's not really a choice," Jaiden said, "You have to flirt. It's the rules." Drew snorted again, not happy with that reply.

"Well, I guess Mina's semi-calm now," Jaiden said, "But we'll see how long it lasts." He typed on his laptop again and the video footage of May and Drew's date. May's mouth opened.

"How did you get that?" May demanded.

"I have my ways," Jaiden said, grinning cheekily. May groaned. Dawn and Misty shot May teasing looks as they went to look at the screen, causing May to blush slightly. Ash happily followed, oblivious of what was going on. Dawn took one look at Paul, who was looking disinterested on the couch, before she went over to him and dragged him to watch as well.

**_*On screen*_**

_May and Drew ran out the door to the studio. He let go of her wrist, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked along._

_"Where are we going Drew?" May asked._

_"Anywhere," Drew said, "for as long as you like. I want to relish this freedom as long as possible." May giggled._

_"Well, I'm fine going to the movies like you said," May said, "But I'm choosing." Drew groaned._

_"Just not a super romantic mushy movie ok," Drew said, screwing up his nose._

_"No," May said, "I want to see frozen. Everyone except me has seen it." Drew nodded slightly, showing that he heard her._

_"Don't tell me you've seen it too!" May exclaimed._

_"Renae dragged me to see it," Drew said._

_"Why?" May asked. Drew shrugged._

_"Who better to see a movie with than your own older brother," Drew said sarcastically, "Don't ask me for her reasoning. I can't understand her messed up logic." May pouted._

_"Stop being sarcastic," May said, "I hate it. You're always sarcastic and teasing."_

_"Well, I might be able to hold off on the sarcasm," Drew said, "But I'm not sure I could stop the teasing." He grinned at her, nudging her playfully with his elbow. May giggled and pushed him back, hardly moving him at all. After a trip of shoving, pushing and giggling, May and Drew came into the movie theatre, panting and laughing. Drew paid for the tickets and they went into the viewing room. They sat next to each other in the very middle and the movie started. About halfway through the movie, Drew slowly reached over and intertwined his fingers with May's. May, being absorbed in the movie, didn't even notice. When it had finished, May rushed out, dragging Drew with her. She felt the tug and looked down at her hands._

_"Since when were we holding hands?" She asked._

_"What do you mean?" Drew replied, blushing slightly, "We've been holding hands the whole time." (At this point in the studio, the lie detector lit up orange, causing Drew to blush.) May shrugged and then squealed._

_"Look Drew!"_

_"What?" Drew questioned._

_"There's the claw machine game," she said, "come on, it's got an Olaf plushie and I want it." Drew rolled his eyes as May inserted a coin into the machine. She lined it up, waited for the claw to stop swinging and let it drop. She caught nothing. May pouted, her lip quivering when it came up with nothing. Drew sighed._

_"You don't need that plushie," Drew said._

_"But I wanted to win something," May protested, "I wanted something." She sniffed and her eyes watered. Drew clenched his free fist, hating himself for being weak to crying girls._

_"I'm not playing that game May," he said through gritted teeth, "It's almost impossible to win it. The odds are against you."_

_"Please Drew," May begged, grabbing his other hand._

_"I'm not playing the game May," Drew said, "but I'll buy you something else ok? Is that alright? Just don't cry!" May brightened as Drew went over to the counter and bought a little charm bracelet._

_"Here," he said, thrusting it into her hands, "happy now?" May nodded, leaned up and gently kissed his cheek._

_"Thanks Drew," She chirped happily, missing the splash of red colouring that coated his cheeks the minute her lips touched his skin._

_"Y-you're welcome," Drew said, his hand raising to his cheek, "We should probably head back before Mina sends out one of her Pokémon to kidnap us back or something." May and Drew walked out, Drew linking his hand with her up until the door to the studio before letting go._

**_*Back to the studio*_**

"Aww aren't you guys sweet," Misty teased.

"You really are soft," Ash teased. May and Drew both blushed. Mina at this point, had completely had enough of sitting down and got up. She ran around.

"Mina, stop," Jaiden said firmly, "sit down."

"I don't want to," Mina complained.

"You have to," Jaiden said. Mina pulled a face. Unexpectedly she ran at Jaiden and knocked him over, pinning him to the ground.

"Why doesn't anyone take me on a date?" Mina whined, "I want a cute date. I want someone to kiss." Without warning she leaned down even further and kissed Jaiden, causing him to make a strangled yelp of complete surprise. She pulled away almost as fast and cracked up laughing, rolling away from him.

"You're funny," she said, starting to make carpet angels again. Jaiden shook his head, snapping out of it, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Um, questions now," Jaiden said, "May, any feelings for Brendan?" May giggled.

"It was funny actually," May said, "I used to really like Brendan when we were little. We were like 5 or something. We both told each other that we loved each other and he promised me one day when we grew up that he would marry me." Drew scowled and crossed his arms the best he could with May still holding one of his hands.

"So does that mean you still have feelings for each other?" Jaiden asked.

"No!" May exclaimed, "We were little. And I think he has a girlfriend now anyway. I'm not too sure. Besides…I like someone else anyway." May blushed and looked away, not seeing the look of hurt that passed over Drew's face.

"So Drew, why are you addicted to strawberries?" Jaiden asked.

"I don't know," Drew snapped, "That's a stupid question. That's like asking why Ash eats food, or why Mina goes crazy on coffee. It doesn't have a reason. I just really love strawberries."

"You're in a bad mood," Jaiden muttered, "Why did you keep May's bandana then?"

"Because it was something to remember May by," Drew snarled, "you know those roses are what May collects to remember me, but I didn't have anything from May. So I took it." The lie detector lit up blue.

"That wasn't what I expected, but ok," Jaiden said, "I'll move on." Jaiden held up the paper, ready to read it when Mina got up, pushed Jaiden down onto the couch and jumped on top of him.

"MINA!" Jaiden exclaimed, "Warn me next time you're going to do that." He groaned as she pushed his arms up beside his head, her knees pushing into his stomach, effectively pinning him down.

"I want to read the dares," Mina growled.

"Are you calm enough?" Jaiden asked. Mina nodded enthusiastically.

"It's my job," she said. Jaiden rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist to demonstrate where the dares were (seeing as he couldn't move his arms). Mina squealed and snatched it from his hands, not bothering to get off, but releasing his arms. Jaiden groaned and rolled his eyes.

**From CuteNeko66;**

**Drew-tickle May again. That was cute.**

**-So how cute is May on a scale of 1-10?**

**All boys-kiss the girl you like.**

"So go ahead Drew," Mina said giggling, "tickle May." Drew rolled his eyes, poking May in the side with his finger. She didn't even flinch.

"There, she's not ticklish," Drew protested. Mina giggled.

"No silly," She said, "you have to put your nose at her neck." Drew sighed, pulling May into his lap. May blushed. Drew lowered his head to her neck, brushing his nose against her skin, breathing out as he did so. May forgot about blushed and started to laugh, trying to slap him away.

"Drew," she gasped out in the middle of her laughter. Drew continued to brush his nose along the back of her neck, grinning as she giggled and wriggled. She moved to elbow him, but he put his other arm around her to stop her from doing so as he continued to tickle her.

"So tell me Drew," Mina said, "I've been waiting to know. How cute do you think May is?"

"She's a 9," Drew said, not even blushing as he continued to tickle May.

"9?" Mina questioned, "Why not 10?"

"Because she's not quite at her cutest state yet," Drew said, "she does a few things that make her cuter."

"What would make her cuter?" Mina squealed, not noticing the blush that had spread across May's face as she laughed.

"Not telling," Drew said.

"Well, all boys, including you Jaiden, have to kiss the girl you like," Mina said. Drew smirked, continuing to tickle May with his nose. He sneakily kissed the back of her neck so May didn't even notice it. Paul pecked Dawn lightly on the cheek, causing her to blush. Ash tilted his head in confusion.

"But I like all the girls in this room," he said, "They're all my friends. But the guys will kill me if I try to kiss them all."

"Kiss the one who you like best," Mina said. Ash grinned.

"That's easy." He leaned around and quickly kissed Misty on the forehead. Misty blushed and Ash shrugged. Mina looked at Jaiden. He blushed and lightly pressed his lips to the tip of Mina's nose for a brief moment before pulling away, blushing severely. Mina went cross-eyed, pulling a face as she started to laugh hysterically.

"Please just move on Mina," Jaiden sighed, "I want to get this over and done with."

**From W0lfWarrior;**

**Ash-Answer this without any help-How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood? **

**Misty-Sing 'I'm a barbie girl'.**

**May-Dress as a guy.**

**Drew-Dress as a girl**

**Dawn-Groom Pikachu for the whole chapter.**

**Jaiden and Mina-Plank on the floor for the whole chapter. **

Jaiden groaned and got down on the floor, holding himself up on his toes and elbows. Mina did the same and started laughing.

"How are you laughing?" Jaiden groaned, "This is uncomfortable and painful."

"Ash, question," Mina said, ignoring Jaiden. Ash frowned, counting on his finger with a thoughtful look on his face.

"5?" He said.

"Nope," Mina said.

"9 then," Ash said.

"Wrong again," Mina said.

"14?" He said.

"Strike three," Mina exclaimed loudly, "You're out."

"But I did the maths," Ash complained.

"What maths?" Misty asked, "You don't need maths for this."

"What's the answer then," Ash demanded, "You figure it out without maths." Misty sighed.

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood. As much wood as a woodchuck could chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood," she said.

"Chuck wood could wood?" Ash said, "Too confusing. My head hurts."

"Misty, sing the song chipmunk version," Jaiden groaned, "just do it fast because I don't know how much longer I can hold myself up." Mina balanced herself on one arm. She reached over and pushed play on her iPod, the barbie girl song backing starting to play.

"How are you balancing on one arm?" Jaiden asked, groaning as his arms started to shake. Mina giggled.

"I think the more appropriate question is; why has she got this song on her iPod," Misty grumbled as she was handed a microphone.

"Simple," Mina said, "Any song I need that has been requested from the readers comes. Now SING!" Misty yelped and put the microphone to the lips.

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world," she sang, her voice high pitched and squeaky, "Life in plastic, it's fantastic." Ash winced at her voice. It wasn't professionally trained and sounded pretty bad. He'd say something if he didn't know he'd get a mallet straight to the back of his head.

"You can brush my hair, and take me anywhere. Imagination. Life is your creation." She re-sung the chorus and then threw the microphone across the room, causing everyone to cover their ears as the microphone made a loud high pitched buzz.

"I give up," Misty said, "It's too high. I sang some of it. That's good enough." Mina looked at the ruined microphone before bursting out laughing. Jaiden sighed.

"I guess that's good enough," Jaiden said, "Now May, you have to dress as a boy and Drew, you have to dress as a girl. You might as well just swap clothes." Drew and May groaned, got up and went into the bathroom. Both of them looked at each other for a moment, silently agreeing on how to do this. Drew let go of her hands.

"Mina will never know," he whispered, "just go in that change room. And we can throw our clothes over the top ok?" May nodded and she went into the other cubicle.

"Dawn, you have to groom Pikachu for the rest of the chapter," Mina said, giggling.

"That's weird," Dawn said. She shrugged and took Pikachu from Ash's shoulder, walking towards the kitchen where they was a tiny bath tub.

"Watch out," Ash warned, "Pikachu hates taking a bath. He'll electrocute you." Dawn gently scratched the behind Pikachu's ear, making him coo in delight.

"I don't think such a sweet Pokémon would do that," Dawn said, "you obviously don't pamper him the way he deserves." Pikachu nodded slightly in mild agreement.

"Whatever," Ash grumbled, "just warning you." Dawn filled the little tub with warm water and tested it with her little finger before gently lowering Pikachu into the water. Pikachu squirmed around at first, but stopped when Dawn gently started to massage the dirt from his coat.

"Oh poor baby," she cooed, seeing the water instantly turn a dirty brown, "Doesn't Ash take care of you?"

"I take care of him!" Ash protested, "Pikachu's the one who won't let me give him a bath." Dawn ignored him and continued to wash Pikachu's dirty fur. At the same time, May and Drew came out of the bathroom, their hands relinked so Mina wouldn't catch them breaking their dare. Mina looked up and started laughing so much she dropped down, not strong enough to hold her weight while laughing that much. Drew's clothes were really baggy over May, but that wasn't what was funny. May's top was too short on Drew and it showed off his belly button. The shorts and skirt were really short too. He had, on May's insistence, taken her bandana from his wrist and put it over his hair. Drew looked very unimpressed while May was holding in her giggles. She dragged Drew over where she had previously hidden her camera, held it up and took a picture of them both. Drew groaned and it set off a round of laughter throughout the room.

"Why me?" Drew asked, "Why do people love embarrassing me? Why?"

"I dunno," Dawn said from the kitchen as she was now using a hairdryer to dry Pikachu, "the rest of us have had some pretty embarrassing dares as well."

"Oh please," Mina gasped in between laughter, "go change, I can't take it anymore." Drew and May went back into the change room, changing back the same way they had the first time. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Dawn was trying hard not to laugh. The hairdryer, though Pikachu had loved the warmth, had made Pikachu's coat all frizzy. He looked like a giant yellow pompom with a tail. She grabbed a brush and started to brush his fur flat. Drew and May came back out and Dawn came from the kitchen, carrying Pikachu. Ash's face morphed into horror when he saw his buddy.

"What did you do to him!" He exclaimed. Dawn had brushed out Pikachu's fur, coated it in sparkles and put pink bows around his neck, on his ears and along his tail. She'd also put little pink shoes on his feet.

"I got him ready for a contest," Dawn said.

"Two things Dawn," Ash growled, "one; Pikachu is a battle Pokémon, he doesn't need to be dressed up. Two; HE'S A BOY FOR ARCEUS SAKE! HE DOESN'T WEAR PINK!"

"Does now," Dawn giggled, giving Pikachu back to Ash, "and he doesn't seem to mind it."

"Has he seen himself?" Ash asked. Dawn sheepishly shook her head. May grabbed her camera and took a picture of Pikachu on her camera and turned it around so Pikachu could see. Pikachu looked horrified. He chattered indignantly, electrical sparked forming at his cheeks. He quickly released a thunderbolt attack on Dawn, making all the decorations disintegrate from his body. Dawn fell to the ground, shocked. He hair was sticking up at odd angles and her clothes were slightly blackened even more. She shrieked and ran to the bathroom to fix her appearance.

"Thought so," Ash said smugly. Mina read over the last dare and blushed, screaming loudly.

"What?" Drew asked, "Extra stupid dares for us."

"Um…Um…A-actually, I-I changed my m-mind," Mina stuttered, "W-we-we won't d-do an extra s-s-s-set of d-dares this chapter."

"Why?" Misty ask, smirking in a similar style to Drew, "What's the last dare set say?"

"N-n-n-nothing," Mina stuttered. Misty grabbed the page and read out the dare, smirking.

"We most definitely should do an extra dare set this chapter," Misty said.

"Are you crazy?" Ash exclaimed, "You want to be embarrassed more?" Misty showed him the piece of paper and Ash cracked up laughing.

"Actually you're right," Ash said, "we should do an extra dare set." Drew, May, Paul and Dawn (who had fixed her appearance by then) shot Ash and Misty puzzled looks. Misty smirked again and showed everyone the lat dare set while Mina furiously tried to get it back.

"Just read it out Misty," May suggested, "if you do that, you know you HAVE to do the dares there." Misty nodded.

**From FunFX2012;**

**Just one dare**

**Mina and Jaiden-play the pocky game (just to torture Mina)**

Jaiden, totally shocked and completely exhausted, fell down from his position while Mina looked horrified.

"And look at this," Misty said, grabbing a packet of pocky, "how convenient."

"No, no, no," Mina said, backing away, "I don't want to play the pocky game. Yuck." Jaiden sighed, having had enough for one day. He took the pocky, grabbing one out and put it between his lips. Mina backed away.

"Jaiden, why aren't you helping?" she whined.

"I just want to get this over with," Jaiden said, "the longer you protest, the longer this episode lasts and I've had enough of your caffeinated craziness." He backed Mina into a corner and poked the other end of the pocky in her mouth. Mina instantly snapped it, eating the half that broke off closest to her. Jaiden held his hand out backwards and Misty put another pocky in his hand. Jaiden spat out the previous pocky.

"You have to do it Mina," Misty said, "better off just making it easier for yourself."

"But I hate the pocky game," Mina protested, "Eww, biscuit kissing."

"I've got an idea Mina," Jaiden whispered to her so no-one else could hear, "just stay still and don't eat it. I have an idea and if it works, we won't have to kiss with biscuit in our mouths." Mina thought it over before nodding. Jaiden poked the pocky into her mouth and took the other end between his lips.

"We're ready Misty," he called.

"Ready….Set," Misty said, drawing it out for dramatic effect, "…..GO!" Jaiden slowly started to eat the biscuit while Mina screwed up her nose and stayed still, trusting Jaiden. When he got close to Mina's face, his mouth a centimetre from hers, he leaned around, his arms reaching up to push Mina's wrists against the wall. In doing this, he also blocked their mouths from view of the others. Carefully, he tugged the biscuit from her lips. He made sure to chew it and swallow it, cleaning his mouth out before he gently kissed her on the lips. He brought their hands back down, making it look like to the others that he had just continued the pocky game. He pulled away.

"There," He said, "all done. See, not so bad Mina." He moved away. Mina nodded and grinned.

"See, you liked that!" May exclaimed, pointing at Mina triumphantly, "What do you think of pocky kissing now?"

"It's still gross," Mina said.

"Huh?" May said. Mina just laughed.

"That's the end of this episode," Jaiden said, "Thank goodness." May and Drew instantly jumped apart.

"Can I tell Reggie that I'm not actually dating troublesome now?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, and can I call my mum?" Dawn asked.

"NO!" Mina yelled. She got up, snatched Misty's mallet and used it to destroy the phone.

"Gee, all I asked is a yes or no question," Paul muttered, "You didn't have to destroy the phone."

"She's on coffee remember?" Jaiden reminded him, "anyway, you all go to your rooms and I'll see if I can calm Mina enough to get her to sleep, though I seriously doubt it."

"Good luck," Ash said, "You'll need it." Jaiden sighed, watching as Mina started to run in circles again.

"Yep, definitely going to need it," he said. Ash, Paul, Drew, May, Misty and Dawn all gave Jaiden a somewhat sympathetic look (yes even Paul, though you could hardly tell) and went to their rooms.

"Now come on Mina," Jaiden said, "time to go to sleep."

"I don't want to," She protested. Jaiden sighed, rubbing his forehead. He got the feeling this would be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Honestly, I've never been on 10 cups of coffee myself, so I don't really know how crazy I would be. Oh well. Please remember to PM me your truth and Dares. And review. How did you like it? Was it humorous? I don't think this chapter was that funny myself, but maybe you found it funny? Thank you guys who have sent in truth and dares for your continued support. You know I couldn't do it without you guys ;P If you have already written a truth and dare set, by all means, feel free to give me another. No-one's stopping you. And I think that's it for now from me. So yeah...Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up." Jaiden groaned as he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Why are we waking them up?" Dawn asked, "If we wake them, they'll just be torturing us more."

"I have no idea," Paul grunted, "It was Ash's idea."

"They should be awake by now," Ash said.

"Do you want to be embarrassed?" Misty asked, "We should just leave them."

"I agree," May said, "They've been picking on me."

"You?" Drew questioned, raising his eyebrows, "Have you not remembered what they made me do?"

"Of course I remember," May said giggling, "I got it all on camera after all."

"Airhead," Drew said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not an airhead!" May yelled.

"Shut up," Jaiden groaned, opening his eyes, "I'm awake and I'm getting up."

"Look what you did," Misty said, glaring at May and Drew.

"Sorry," May said.

"Get out," Jaiden said, pushing himself so he was sitting up, "I'll get ready."

"It's all your fault Drew," May hissed.

"Me! You were the one who was yelling," Drew retorted. Jaiden rolled his eyes at the fighting pair. He looked at the clock, groaning again as he realized he'd only had 4 hours sleep after trying to get Mina to sleep.

In a few minutes, Jaiden came out, ready, but tired.

"You didn't wake Mina did you?" Jaiden asked, scanning the room. Everyone shook their heads.

"She is sleeping like a dead log," May said.

"I'll get her," Jaiden said. He went to Mina's room. She was curled up, hidden completely by the blankets. He gently shook her awake.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Come on," he said, "You gotta get ready for the day." Mina's eyes shot open and she tried to sit up, but fell back as soon as she put any pressure on her injured hand. She looked and saw the cast.

"What? Where did this come from?" She asked, "What happened?"

"Do you remember?" Jaiden asked, eyeing her. Mina frowned.

"No," she said eventually, "All I remember is the first dare set up to drinking 10 cups of coffee. It's a little fuzzy after that. What did I do?"

"Well don't worry about it," Jaiden said, "You just…uh…"

"Jaiden, what did I do?" Mina asked sternly.

"You stabbed yourself with a knife," Jaiden said, wincing.

"WHAT!" Mina exclaimed.

"And that's why you've got that on," Jaiden said, pointing to her cast, "Because I had to take you to the hospital and all." Mina groaned.

"I'm sorry Jaiden," she said, "I must be so much trouble."

"It's fine," Jaiden said.

"Anyway, I'll get ready and we can start," Mina said. Jaiden nodded and headed out. Another few minutes later Mina was ready.

"Ok, without further hesitation, let's start," Mina said cheerfully, making everyone else groan.

**From dawnfeather137;**

**All the boys-If you had to choose any girl in this room that you would confess to, who would it be and what would you say to her?**

**All the girl-show PDA and be flirty to your guy of choice (remember to say your choice out loud)**

**-Wear a really cute outfit to make their jaws drop.**

**Make sure that you do them for the rest of the chapter with no complaints. **

"Ok, boys. Confession time," Mina said, giggling, "Start with Ash."

"I'll confess to May," he said, causing Drew and Misty to both scowl, "I'm sorry May, I ate those noodles the other day, not Mina. Don't kill me!" Mina smacked her hand to her face.

"That's not what it meant Ash," Mina said, "It meant who would you confess your love to and how?"

"Oh," Ash said, starting to blush, "Well…Misty might hit me for it. Drew and Paul would probably kill me if I confess to May and Dawn, so I guess that leaves me with Mina."

"Me?" Mina said, raising her eyebrows. Jaiden clenched his fists.

"Yeah, if I actually liked you like that," Ash said.

"And how would you tell me?" Mina asked. Ash ran out into the kitchen and came back with a piece of his favourite cake. He gave it to Mina.

"I'd say I love you more than that cake," he said.

"Aww, that's cute," Mina said.

"Of course I don't really so give me the cake back," Ash said. Before Mina could say anything, Ash has swiped the cake and stuffed it into his mouth. Mina snorted.

"Ok your turn…Drew!" Mina said. Drew smirked, seeing Jaiden's reaction.

"I'd confess to you in a typical me-like fashion. With a rose," he said. He pulled out an orange rose and gave it to Mina, who just laughed. Jaiden gritted his teeth, scowling.

"Why does Mina get an orange rose?" May asked.

"Because orange means enthusiasm and that's definitely her," Drew said, "Besides, I don't actually like Mina like that."

"Ok, Paul, your turn," Mina said, fiddling with the rose in her good hand. Paul also smirked, having seen Jaiden's reaction.

"I'd confess to Mina," he said, "And I'd be short and sharp and to the point. Just say I like you and that's it."

"You're unromantic," Mina snorted as Jaiden let out a brief, low hiss, "and I can't understand why you would confess to me. Anyway, Jaiden your turn. Please don't say me." Jaiden let out a low growl, startling Mina who had never heard that come from him before.

"I would confess to you though," Jaiden said, through gritted teeth, "and I would say I really, really like you."

"Why did all you idiots decide me?" Mina asked.

"Because," Drew said, smirking and flicking his hair, glancing at Jaiden. Mina looked confused for a moment before she shook her head.

"Girls gather," Mina said. All the girls came together, putting their heads in the middle so they could talk and not have the boys hear them.

"We should totally flirt with a different boy so they all get jealous," Mina said.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Well, since we're all going to know, we won't get jealous at each other right?" Mina said.

"Yeah," Misty said slowly.

"So, May should flirt with Ash, Misty should flirt with Paul and Dawn can flirt with Drew," Mina said.

"What about you?" Dawn asked.

"Do you not want to join in because you wanna flirt with Jaiden?" Misty teased. Mina blushed slightly.

"No, I just…forgot I was included in this," Mina said, "Ok, May flirts with Ash, Misty flirts with Paul, Dawn flirts with Jaiden and I'll flirt with Drew. Got it?"

"Got it," They all repeated.

"Now cute outfits," Mina said, "I've got just the thing." Mina dragged the other three girls into the change rooms.

May was the first to come out. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a yellow skirt to match. She looked over at Ash and winked. Drew scowled.

Misty came out next. She was wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a black off shoulder top. Her hair was left loose. Ash's eyes instantly grew larger and he couldn't stop staring. Even after she purposely walked over to Paul and ran a hand across his chest as she went passed.

Dawn came out next, giggling. She wore a dark blue gown that went down to her knees that clung to her body. Paul gapped at her and then returned to a neutral expression as she flung herself at Jaiden.

Mina started laughing hysterically as she came out and Drew's mouth opened wide. She was wearing May's strawberry costume. Jaiden scowled at Drew, whose eye were darting between strawberry Mina and May, who was now ruffling a hand through Ash's hair. His eyes settled though on May and he scowled at Ash.

"Well, that was interesting," Mina said, noticing Drew's apparent lack of interest in the strawberry theme.

**From Katz Monster;**

**I love the description you put into the truth or dare story! I should probably re-write my own too…-.-**

**Anyway, here are some truths and dares (Mainly dares!)**

**Paul-Most people are mean to you, so your dare is to hug the Dawn chibi!**

**Misty-You get many dares or truths, so you can have this Surskit I found.**

**May-How did it feel when you and Drew were forced to kiss?**

**Mina-Kiss Jaiden (wherever) whenever anyone gets jealous! **

**Ash-Paint Pikachu's least favourite food in ketchup and see is he eats it. No forcing though, I'm not mean, just curious.**

**Also, give a bit of this to Ash when the chapter is over, (It's May's pink surprise!)**

"And for Dawn," Mina said. She went around, whispering to Ash, Drew, Jaiden and Dawn.

**(Whisper to Dawn, Ash, Drew and Jaiden)Dawn-You aren't allowed to show any emotion to anything or anyone except Ash, Drew and Jaiden. Carefully watch the others' reactions!**

Dawn snorted.

"It's not like there's much difference, but ok," she said. Mina rummaged through the cupboard and took out a chibi Dawn plushie.

"Here you are Paul," Mina exclaimed, "Cuddles time." Paul scowled at her and snatched the plushie off her, tucking it under his arm.

"That's not cuddling," Mina complained. Paul rolled his eyes and shifted the plushie so he was now cuddling it. A Pokéball materialized into Mina's hand.

"Here Misty," she said, "Surskit for you." Misty took it slowly and released it. She screamed.

"No!" She exclaimed, "It's bug! It looks bug!" She ran away from the confused Pokémon.

"But it's a water Pokémon?" Ash said, looking confused.

"It's also part bug," Drew pointed out. Ash nodded understandingly and returned it. Misty poked her head back in (she'd run to the kitchen), saw Surskit was returned and came back in.

"You keep it Ash," Misty said, "I don't want it."

"I'm not keeping it Misty," Ash said, "But I'll look after it for you until you're ready for it."

"Oh May," Mina sang, "How did it feel when you and Drew were forced to kiss?" May tilted her head.

"When?" she asked.

"First day."

"Oh…Right that," May said, "When you taped our heads together. Well, I'd say it was terrible! My nose was crushed, I had tape pulling my hair, it was hard to breathe and Drew licked my lips! It was gross!" Mina looked at the lie detector. It flashed blue. Mina sighed and shook her head. She read the next dare and squealed, blushing.

"Oh Mew, I'm regretting what I said we'd do for the first dares," she said. Misty, Dawn and May all smirked.

"Oh, we will be making the most of that dare," May said. Mina blushed and cleared her throat.

"Here Ash, here's some Ketchup, go get Pikachu's least favourite food," Mina said, handing him a bottle. Ash nodded and came back with a potato.

"Pikachu really hates them," Ash explained. He put it on a plate and poured a lot of ketchup on it. Pikachu ran to it, smelt it and started licking it. By the time he was done, there was only the potato left, to which her turned his nose and moved away again. Ash sighed.

"I knew it wouldn't work," he said, "I've tried it before."

"Don't worry Ash," May said in a sugar coated voice, "You're a great trainer and I'm sure you can get it one day." Ash, oblivious to May's flirting brightened while Drew scowled. May shot a smirk at Mina. She groaned, walked to Jaiden, went on tip-toes and kissed his cheek. Both of them blushed and Mina looked at the next set.

**From AdorableSkitty;**

**Well, I don't really have much time right now, but I thought of a few truth and dares.**

**May-Sit on Drew's lap for the whole chapter.**

**Drew-Kiss May each time somebody lies (*cough* the lie detector *cough*)**

**Everyone else-Tell a lie, so our love birds have to kiss.**

**I might think of some others, but I can't think of anything else right now.**

"You have got to be kidding me!" May exclaimed, "Why does everyone like me sitting in Drew's lap?"

"Because lover boy there loves it, but he won't admit it. They're just helping him out," Mina teased. Drew blushed.

"We're really back to calling me lover boy?" he questioned, purposely ignoring the rest of what she said. Mina grinned and nodded. May huffed and roughly sank down into Drew's lap, who flinched at the sudden weight.

"Oh and Drew, you have to kiss May every time someone lies," Mina says. Drew groaned and both of them went red.

"I hate Jaiden," Mina said. Jaiden looked hurt until he saw the lie detector go orange and realized what she was doing. Drew kissed May's cheek.

"Jolteon's in love with Ninetales," Jaiden said. Orange light. Drew kissed May's cheek again.

"Oh I know!" Ash exclaimed, "I've jumped off a cliff." Orange light. Drew kissed May's neck, already getting sick of having to twist around to kiss her cheek.

"I've been to space," Misty said. Orange light. Kiss on the neck.

"I've had a total of 286 manicures," Dawn said. Everyone looked at her as the light went orange. Dawn shrugged.

"I've had 287 manicures actually," Dawn said. Everyone rolled their eyes and Drew kissed May's shoulder.

"I have a Minun as part of my Pokémon team," Paul grunted. Orange light. Drew kissed May's head.

"They're too weak," Paul muttered.

"Hey!" Mina exclaimed, "Jaiden has a Minun and I've got a Plusle and they both have won before, several times." Paul snorted, but didn't say anything else.

**From Malon Garynite;**

**Drew and May-Take over for Mina and Jaiden**

**Mina-Make Jaiden jealous**

**Ash-play matchmaker with Mina and Jaiden**

**Paul-compliment Dawn every time she smiles**

**Ash-Did you notice Misty get jealous around Melody?**

**Dawn-On a scale of 1-10, what would you rate Paul?**

**Jaiden-Have you ever gotten protective over Mina before?**

**Drew-What would you choose; strawberries or May?**

**Have fun!**

Drew and May both smirked. Mina sighed.

"For the next one and the next one only," Mina says, handing May the piece of paper.

"You have to make Jaiden jealous," May whispered. Mina frowned.

"But then wouldn't I have to…uh Kiss him?" she asked blushing; "Wouldn't that defeat the whole purpose?"

"Just do it," May commanded, having fun with that sort of authority. Mina sighed. She sat down next to Drew, who looks slightly confused until he read the dare May was holding. He smirked and let go of May for a moment. Mina cuddled into Drew and Jaiden's attention was immediately drawn to them. Drew smirked at Jaiden and wrapped an arm around Mina. Jaiden clenched his teeth.

"You're my best friend," Mina said to Drew. Jaiden growled lowly.

"You jealous Jaiden?" May teased.

"No," Jaiden hissed. The lie detector went orange.

"Ha!" May exclaimed, "You did it Mina! Now you have to kiss him because he was jealous." Mina blushed.

"And Drew has to kiss you because he lied," she retorted. May blushed as Drew leaned around and kissed her in the spot just at the corner of her mouth. Mina blushed as she pulled Jaiden down to her height and kissed his nose. Jaiden went cross-eyed and wiggled his nose.

"Ok Ash," May said, "You have to play match maker with Mina and Jaiden." Ash tilted his head as Mina and Jaiden both blushed.

"What's that mean?" he asked.

"It means," Drew said, interrupting before May could say anything, "that you have to set Mina and Jaiden up and get them to kiss." Ash thought for a moment, before his face lit up.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. He walked to Mina and Jaiden and pushed their heads together, forcing them to kiss. May rolled her eyes as both Mina and Jaiden made over exaggerated motions of wiping their mouths.

"And Paul, you have to compliment Dawn every time she smiles," May said. Paul groaned.

"She smiles like all the time," he complained. Dawn smiled.

"It won't be so bad," she said.

"I hate you," Paul muttered, setting off the lie detector, "You're smile's nice, but please don't do it much this time. I'll run out of things to compliment." Drew kissed May's ear.

"Ok, Ash, another one for you," May said, "Did you notice Misty getting jealous around Melody?"

"When was Misty jealous?" he asked, "I thought they were friends."

"I'm taking that as a no," May said, "Now Dawn, rate Paul on a scale of 1-10."

"9," Dawn said, blushing.

"That's pretty high," May said, "why not just make it 10?"

"Cuz no guy is perfect," Dawn said simply.

"Hey Jaiden," May said in a teasing tone, "have you ever been protective over Mina?" He just blushed and nodded slightly while Mina stared off into space.

"And Drew," May said, blushing as she read over it, "what would you choose, strawberries or me? I think we already know the answer, but go ahead." Drew frowned, licking his lips at the thought of strawberries. He put his head on May's shoulder.

"May," he mumbled, it being muffled so much that they could barely hear him. May blushed 7 shades of red.

"My turn!" Mina exclaimed, happy to be the one in control again.

**AnimeArtistGirl**

**Some truths and dares to pass the chapter, if you would like to use them. ;D**

**Drew and May- Since I like N and White from Gen 5, how about you dress up as them, with wigs and everything? Just thought that this'd be interesting to read C:**

**Mina-Play flappy bird. Muahahaha! XD**

**Dawn-Draw Paul as a merman and show it to everyone except him. He can only see it at the end of the chapter!**

**Ash-Where'd you get your appetite anyway?**

**Jaiden-Tell Mina a pick-up line every time she speaks.**

**That's all I've got for now! Great story and keep this up! :D**

May and Drew rolled their eyes as Mina pointed to the dressing room. They both went to go change.

"WHY ON EARTH DO I HAVE TO HAVE LONG HAIR!" Drew exclaimed.

"Cuz that's just how he is," Mina said calmly. May and Drew came out, Drew not looking happy, while May was giggling at him.

"Now I have to play flappy bird, whatever that is," Mina said.

"You don't know what flappy bird is?" Ash asked, his eyes wide, "Have you been living under a rock?"

"Jaiden wouldn't let me play it," Mina said. Jaiden took out his phone and put on an extra thick case before he entered the game and gave it to her.

"Why'd you have to put that on?" Drew asked, gesturing to the case.

"You'll see," Jaiden said, his mouth in a straight line. Mina screamed in annoyance.

"Stupid duck!" She exclaimed. She frowned in concentration.

"There's a reason I never let Mina play this before," Jaiden said, watching as Mina gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"STUPID THING!" She yelled eventually, "I hate you! You stupid duck!" She threw the phone across the room, it slamming into the wall as she seethed in anger.

"That's why," Jaiden said, "She gets frustrated at those games too easily." He went to pick up his phone, inspecting it and satisfied that it wasn't cracked.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," Drew said, "She's worse than May."

"Hey!" May exclaimed. Drew grinned. Mina angrily grabbed a piece of paper and shoved that and a pencil case of pencils into Dawn's hands.

"Draw Paul as a merman," Mina hissed, "cheer me up. Make it hilarious." Dawn happily went to the table and started to draw.

"So Ash," Mina said, calming down a little, "Where do you get your appetite?"

"Genetics," he said.

"What?" Mina asked. Ash shrugged.

"I dunno," he said, "But people blame genetics all the time, so I thought I'd do it too." Mina rolled her eyes and then looked at the next one, groaning.

"Oh please, tell me this is a nightmare," she said.

"What?" Jaiden asked.

"You have to tell me a pickup line every time I talk," Mina said. Jaiden blushed.

"That's embarrassing," Jaiden said. Mina nodded, not wanting to speak unnecessarily.

"I'm done!" Dawn said. She showed everyone the picture except Paul, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"Oh my goodness," Mina said, gasping for air, "I better move on now."

"Just so you know Mina, these will be extremely cheesy ok?" Jaiden said, "Because I couldn't do these seriously anyway."

"Ok," Mina said, "Then I'll go along with them. And now you owe my two pickup lines."

"Oh right," Jaiden said, "Are you a Pikachu? Because you are shockingly beautiful." To this Mina laughed, more because Pikachu had indignantly electrocuted Jaiden, for reasons he couldn't seem to figure out.

"I seem to have lost my phone number, can I have yours?" Jaiden asked, swaying from side to side, still dazed from the shock, "Gee Ash, how do you stand that?"

"I've gotten used to it," Ash said, shrugging.

"That can't be healthy," Jaiden muttered.

"Ok, I really gotta say the next one, before I wet myself laughing," Mina said.

"You won't get anywhere if you keep talking," Jaiden said, "you must be a great thief because you stole my heart from across the room." Mina cracked up again.

"That's so cheesy," she said.

"Would you stop?" Jaiden asked, "At the rate you're going, I'll run out. Are you lost Mina?"

"What? Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because heaven is a long way from here," Jaiden finished, "and because you said something else I have to do another one. We'll never get this done. Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs exist right?" Mina laughed. She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing his face to go bright red.

**From Ready to fly;**

**Aww I love this story XD But be warned; the dares have arrived! *evil laughter***

**Ash-I dare you to take Misty out on a date to a place you know she'll love (you got this Ash!)**

**Drew-I dare you to kiss May every time she says the magic word: grasshead (no-one tell May)**

**Paul-I dare you to write Dawn a poem (since she sees to like professor Oaks)**

**Jaiden-How did you and Mina meet? What's your favourite thing about her? You think she's pretty don't you ;)**

**Everyone-PRANK BROCK!**

"So Ash, take Misty on a date to a place she'll like," Mina said.

"Hey," Jaiden said, holding his left hand with his right, "Mina, do you want to hold this for me while I take a walk?" Mina laughed and took his hand, making him blush again.

"Where do I go?" Ash said out loud. He thought for a moment.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Misty's hand and ran out the door.

"We watching?" Mina asked.

"Your dad must be a thief because someone stole the stars and put them in your eyes," Jaiden said "and yes, we'll watch."

"Oh please stop," Mina said, laughing, "My stomach hurts so much."

"Well stop talking then," Jaiden said, "Should I smile because we are friends? Or cry because I know that's all we'll ever be?" Mina blushed here and everyone else started laughing.

"Oh my goodness," May gasped, "that one suits you guys so well." Jaiden blinked and then blushed, realizing what he said.

"Let's just go watch Misty and Ash's date," Mina said.

"Yeah," Jaiden agreed, "Oh yeah, I meant to ask you, what does it feel like to be the hottest girl in the room?" Mina laughed again.

"I don't know how you can keep serious while doing this," she said, heading towards Jaiden's room.

"I don't know either," he said, following her, "Hey, let me tie your shoelaces, I don't want you falling for anyone else." Mina laughed, smacked his shoulder and they both went to watch Ash and Misty's date. They came back out a few seconds later, Mina looking disappointed.

"What?" Drew asked.

"We missed it," Mina said, "They're coming home now."

"Hey, have I seen you before?" Jaiden asked Mina, "you look like my next girlfriend."

"Anyway Drew, you know what you have to do," Mina said.

"Hello," Jaiden said to Mina, "Are you taking any applications for a boyfriend?"

"Don't you think I've done that enough?" Drew asked.

"Did what?" May asked.

"Nothing," Drew said.

"Stupid grasshead," May muttered. Drew turned her around and kissed her lips gently.

"Oh," May said, "yes you have done that tons. What's with people wanting grasshead to kiss me?" Drew sighed and kissed her again.

"How about you just keep kissing her?" Mina suggested.

"Can I borrow a kiss?" Jaiden asked Mina, "I promise I'll give it right back." Mina laughed and kissed his lips, causing them both the go bright red as Jaiden returned the kiss.

"You two are so cute," Dawn said, smiling at them.

"Mew Dawn!" Paul exclaimed, "You have really pretty eyes."

"Thanks," Dawn said, smiling shyly at Paul.

"You've got to be kidding me," Paul muttered, "You're really nice."

"Paul write Dawn a poem," Mina said.

"Hey Mina," Jaiden said, "If I were to ask you on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?" Mina laughed and shook her head.

"Hey Jaiden, " Drew said, "You just got yourself a date." Both Mina and Jaiden blushed.

"Anyway, Dawn, roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you," Paul said.

That's so unoriginal," Mina groaned.

"I'm getting sick of these pick-up lines, "Jaiden said, "I will stop loving you when apples grow on a mango tree on the 30th of February."

"I thought it was sweet," Dawn said, flashing Paul another shy smile.

"Arceus Dawn, stop smiling!" Paul exclaimed, "You're hair is pretty." Mina looked at the next dare.

"Um Jaiden, you have a bunch of questions," Mina said, handing him the paper.

"Well first do you have a band-aid, because I scraped my knee falling for you," Jaiden said, "Me and Mina met…Well, I don't remember the exact time because we were neighbours and I'm sure we would have been introduced as babies, but the first time I remember was when Mina climbed up the fence and threw a wishing stone at me because she wanted to be friends. My favourite thing about her is…hmm, what is my favourite thing about Mina? There's too much to choose from! All of her!"

"You didn't answer the last one," May pointed out, looking over his shoulder. Jaiden blushed slightly.

"Um…yeah…"

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA FOR A PRANK!" Mina exclaimed. She whispered it to everyone.

"Go," she said. Soon after everything was set up, she called Brock to tell him to come over. He was there shortly. He pressed the (fake) doorbell and got an electrical zap.

"Come in!" Mina called. He opened the door and party poppers went in his face, water splashed all over him and he ran into the glad wrap (with glue on it) the was over the door. He peeled the glad wrap off and then May and Drew threw confetti at him, Dawn and Paul threw feathers at him, Misty and Ash squirted honey and shaving cream at him while Mina and Jaiden taped it. Brock fell down, overwhelmed and passed out. Mina laughed.

"Sorry Brock," She said, blasting a siren in his ear.

"What?" he asked, waking up suddenly and hitting his head on the door frame. Mina winced.

"Maybe you should go home," she suggested, pushing him back out the door, "and now Jaiden, you owe my two pick-up lines."

"Is it hot in here? Or is it just you?" Jaiden asked, fanning himself. Mina giggled.

"Do you know what this shirt is made of? Boyfriend material," he said.

"Now it's over!" Mina said, "So you can stop with the cheesy pick-up lines."

"Thank goodness," Jaiden said.

"Now guys," Mina said, "we have two special guests next time, so treat them nicely."

"Who?" Drew asked.

"Solidad and Harley!" Mina exclaimed.

"Harley!" May squeaked, sounding slightly horrified.

"Solidad," Drew said, shaking his head, "I never thought she'd be sucked into this."

"So that ends this chapter," Mina said, "So I'll see you all-"

"Wait!" Ash yelled, "you two haven't gone on your date!" May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Misty and Ash all gave Mina and Jaiden evil smirks and pushed them out the door before hplding it closed.

"We were just locked out," Mina said.

"Yeah," Jaiden said.

"What do we do?" Mina asked.

"…If I asked you on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?" Jaiden asked with a sheepish grin. Mina nodded and punched his shoulder lightly.

"You dork," she said.

*inside the studio*

"So who wants to figure out how Jaiden hanks the security cameras so we can watch?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You heard that right. Next chapter is for Harley and Solidad and Festivalshipping! So please include them as well! I've decided that at random points, I will include what I will call a 'bonus' chapter. It will be like normal, but I might add a twist. Next chapter will be the first one, with Solidad and Harley coming in, so please write truth and dares for them.**

**Oh and by the way, when Jaiden says that how Mina and him officially met was when Mina threw a wishing stone at him...Yeah...ha, ha, That may have been very true in real life...**

**Also tell me in the reviews, which one of Jaiden's pick-up lines was your favourite?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up everyone!" Mina sang as she skipped through the studio, in a very good mood for reasons you could only guess about.

"Why are you so happy?" May groaned, sleepily coming out. All of the stars were tired. They'd spent several hours trying to figure out how Jaiden used his high technology, but failed miserably in the end.

"No reason," Mina said cheerfully. The stars grumpily came out to find Jaiden had already made a lavish breakfast for them.

"Morning guys," Jaiden said happily as he gave a plate, piled up with food to each star. Ash was happy to dig in and quickly stuffed his face, keeping a wary eye out for Misty's mallet while the others just gave Jaiden a funny look. Mina came in, humming a happy tune as she waited for her guest stars to arrive.

Jaiden on the other hand, was spacing out, looking out the window as he cleaned up.

"Ok, what has gotten into you guys?" Misty finally burst out, "You're acting really weird."

"I'm not being weird," Mina protested. She crossed her arms and put on a scowl at Misty, but she couldn't hold it for long before she broke out in a grin again.

"Well what about him then?" Drew said, "He's kinda scaring me." He gestured to Jaiden who was completely in another world. Mina shrugged.

"Jay!" She called, running over to him and waving a hand in front of his face. She tugged on his ear gently and Jaiden finally snapped out of it.

"Wha?" he asked.

"Stay with us Jay," Mina said, giggling as she came back. Jaiden blushed slightly and everyone was once again confused as Mina happily went around, fixing things up so it looked perfect.

"Great, now the only two semi-sane people have completely lost it," Paul muttered, "This show is taking away our sanity." There was a knock on the door.

"It's them!" Mina exclaimed.

"HARLEY! SOLIDAD! Run as fast as you can and get away from here!" May yelled. Drew shot her a funny look.

"What?" she asked, "I'm just trying to save them." Drew rolled his eyes and Mina rushed down to answer the door.

"Come in guys," Mina said, leading Solidad and Harley in, "welcome. We've gotten a few for you. And they're really good." She motioned for them to sit down.

"You shouldn't have come," Drew said, shaking his head at Solidad, "I thought you'd have more sense than to be sucked in by Mina."

"And yet, you're here too," Solidad said, "but I really don't see what could be so bad." Everyone looked at each other.

"You don't wanna know," May said.

**From Contestshipper16;**

**I have some truth or dares!**

**Harley-Tell us why you tried to sabotage May all the time?**

**Solidad-Tell us what Drew really feels for May ;)**

**Mina-Could you show Drew the part where Harley embarrassed May and started calling her Miss Tent and see how Drew reacts towards Harley for the whole chapter.**

**Solidad-Tell us how you and Harley became friends.**

**Drew-Kiss May and flirt with her for the whole chapter.**

**Mina-You get a cookie and give this one to May.**

"So Harley, what was the reason you tried to sabotage May?" Mina asked.

"I've told you, it was because-"

"Don't lie," May said flatly, cutting him off, "She's got a lie detector and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her Ninetales." Harley rolled his eyes. Mina pouted and brought out a Pokéball.

"So tell me Harley," she said, her tone dangerously low, "the real reason please." Harley sniggered.

"Fine, you want the real reason, ok," he said, "everyone knows to get to Drew you have to go through May."

"Oh, is that so?" Mina questioned, shooting a blush worthy look at Drew, "and why do you want to get back at Drew?"

"He replaced me for Mew's sake! You all know it!" Harley yelled, "You all know that Drew replaced me!"

"What?" Drew asked, his face going blank. Solidad gently put a hand on Harley's shoulder, calming him down.

"He replaced me," Harley muttered again, "I'm meant to be Solidad's buddy. Not Drew-" He sneered at Drew, "-but that stupid grasshead. He thinks he owns the place and Solidad loves him more than me now! And you can see he knows it so don't pretend to be so innocent." Solidad and Drew both cracked up laughing while May looked annoyed.

"You mean to say, you were mean to me because you're jealous?" she demanded.

"Sorry May, no hard feelings," Harley said.

"Are you kidding me?" Drew gasped out.

"Drew could never replace you," Solidad said to Harley, "he's more like a little brother I gotta take care of, because he would get into so much trouble if I didn't. You're my buddy Harley. You mean something much different." Harley brightened.

"Hey!" Drew exclaimed, "I do not get into trouble."

"Whatever you say Drew," Solidad said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so this is interesting an all," Mina said, "but I got a lot to get through and I have to move on. Solidad, tell us what Drew really feels for May. Gosh, some honesty coming out today." May looked at Solidad, completely interested, while Drew blushed slightly. Solidad laughed.

"If you can't figure that out for yourself, you're denser than a brick," she said.

"I know," Mina said, shooting Drew a sly look.

"Me too," Jaiden said.

"And me!" Misty said.

"I can figure it out," Dawn said.

"Please, it's so obvious," Harley snorted.

"Like I couldn't notice," Paul muttered, "he doesn't even bother to hide it."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Me!" Ash exclaimed, "I know!" May pouted.

"Well I don't!" She exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Come on May," Mina said, "even Ash knows." Drew blushed.

"Hey!" Ash said indignantly.

"Moving on," Mina said, "I think we should let May figure this one out by herself. Oh, I have to find that. Jay, can you help?" He nodded and grabbed his laptop. Mina looked over his shoulder as he started to type. Soon he had the video up.

**_*on screen*_**

_"Yeah, my sister May used to be really afraid of Pokémon, there's this great story that when she went swimming as a little girl, she was completely surrounded by a whole bunch of Tentacool," Max said._

_"No, not that!" May exclaimed in horror, "I'll just die!" She held her hands up to her bright red cheeks, trying to hide her face. Harley sniggered._

_"It was funny because that day May just happen to be wearing this swimsuit with a matching blue swim cap. And then you won't believe what my mum did next," Max said._

_"Stop don't say it!" May screamed._

_"She thought my sister was a Tentacool and actually tried to catch her!" Max finished. The audience burst into laughter._

_"Oh, I'll never live this moment down for as long as I live," May said, starting to cry, covering her face with her hands, "Max you're toast!"_

_"Sorry!" Max yelled, "I was trying to help. Harley said when he was young, he was afraid of Pokémon and I was trying to make him feel better." Harley laughed._

_"It was you!" May exclaimed, angrily turning to him_

_"Oh, lighten up, don't be so uptight May or should I start calling you Miss Tentacool instead? Or maybe just Tent for short?" Harley said._

**_*back in the studio*_**

Jaiden paused the video, looking up.

"How did you get that?" May asked, her face pale, looking like she was going to cry again.

"Jay's a master hacker May, remember?" Mina said, proudly patting his arm. Mina looked at Drew, waiting to see his reaction. His fists were clenched and his teeth were grinding together as he let out a low growl. Mina's eyes widened.

"For the safety of everyone in this room," Mina said, "Drew, please get out." Drew calmly walked towards the kitchen, aiming for the largest knife when Mina ran after him and pushed him out.

"Don't kill him," Mina said, "we still need them." She shoved Drew into a padded room and locked the door. Soon everyone heard noise coming from the room, all muffled from the door.

"Oh Harley," Solidad said, shaking her head, "You just had to do that didn't you?"

"I didn't think Drew would react that bad," Harley said.

"Well while Drew calms down," Mina said, "Solidad, tell us how you and Harley became friends."

"Back in school," Solidad said, "It was back then, wasn't it?" She turned to Harley, who nodded silently.

"Well, a girl who looked a lot like May did, stole his last Octillery cookie back in primary school," Solidad explained, "and then he ran out and hid, both angry and sad at the same time. And that's when I found him. And well, I dunno. We kinda just became friends."

"Hey Drew," Mina called, "are you calm."

"I've been calm for ages," he yelled.

"Promise not to harm Harley in any way?" Mina said.

"I promise," he grumbled.

"Good boy," Mina said, unlocking the door, "Hey May, this one isn't hard to train. You'll have him obedient in no time." May blushed and Drew scowled.

"I'm not a dog," he said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Mina said, "go kiss May and continue with your flirting." Drew's face slowly started to turn red.

"Dare," Mina said. Drew nodded and groaned at the same time.

"What is it with people wanting to see me kiss you?" he muttered to May as he grabbed her face.

"I don't know," May whispered.

"But are you really complaining," Mina added just as Drew kissed May. This caused an even redder blush to appear on both their faces.

After a few seconds Mina coughed when they showed no signs of breaking apart.

"Ok guys, that's enough please," she said, "I am on a time schedule here."

"OH I GET A COOKIE!" Mina exclaimed. Two cookies appeared in her hands. One was a strawberries and cream one and the other was a raspberry one.

"Hmm, I wonder which one I'm giving to May," Mina said sarcastically.

"Raspberry?" May guessed. Mina held the raspberry one close to her protectively.

"My raspberries," she said, chucking the strawberry one at May. Drew eyed in hungrily as May caught it.

"Want to share?" he asked her. May shook her head and quickly stuffed the whole thing in her mouth.

"What was that about?" Dawn asked, gesturing to Mina who was happily nibbling the cookie.

"Little known fact about Mina," Jaiden said, "she goes just about as nuts for raspberries as Drew does for strawberries. Well, not quite as bad. I don't think she's ever kissed me because of a raspberry before."

"You wish she did," Harley teased.

**From MusicalMew;**

**I finally thought of some dares/truths! I hope you like them! (muahahaha)**

**May-Wear a strawberry themed outfit and lip gloss that goes with it for the whole chapter (even during the contest battle)**

**Drew-Have a contest battle with May! The loser will have to do whatever the winner says for a day! (Don't be so sure about winning though…)**

**Paul-Sing the song "A thousand miles" while dressed with a Cacturne outfit! (You'll see why)**

**Dawn-Don't smile-or try as much as you can to not smile-for the entire chapter. This include laughing and not showing any positive emotions in general *cough* sort of like Paul *cough***

**Misty-Use a mallet on YOUR mallet and then destroy the other mallet (you also have to destroy the extra one you have)**

**Ash-Say everything you have always wanted to say to Misty. EVERYTHING.**

**Mina-Lay on Jaiden's lap while he plays guitar for you (and stay that way for the entire chapter as well!)**

**Jaiden-Play a song on guitar you like or reminds you of Mina and dedicate it to Her! (IDK you seem like the person who knows how to play guitar)**

**Harley-Sing a duet with Paul! You can choose the song.**

**Solidad-Recall and retell every conversation where Drew has talked about/mentioned May in the past (I know you'll enjoy this as much as I will)**

**Well, that's that! Use then if you want! Thanks and can't wait for the next chapter! :D**

**-MM**

"Oh yes!" Mina exclaimed, "I can't wait for Jay's dare! Ahem. Anyway, May, your strawberry outfit's in the dressing room." May rolled her eyes and walked into the change room. She squeaked in sudden surprise.

"This is a different one!" she exclaimed.

"PUT IT ON!" Mina yelled, "I just changed two things."

May came out, not looking happy. The shorts had been replaced by red stockings, with yellow dots on them and she shoes were now slightly high heels that made a gently clicking as she walked.

Drew's mouth dropped.

"Ok, contest battle go!" Mina said, "I'll judge."

"Blaziken, The stage is yours!" May exclaimed.

"Uh…um…Roserade, come on out!" Drew stuttered. Roserade came out. She took one look at Drew and shot a petal dance at him.

"Right!" Drew said, "Magical leaf."

"Use fire spin to burn the leaves away," May said.

"Uh…" Drew said, strawberry smells making his senses going haywire.

"Blaziken, blaze kick," May commanded.

Blaziken did what he was told and Roserade went flying, landing near Drew's feet. She picked herself up.

'Rose, roserade, rade,' Roserade said indignantly, smacking his leg with one of her thorny hands. Drew yelped as a thorn scratched his leg.

"What?" he hissed. Roserade chattered away. Drew shook his head.

"Uh stun spore," Drew commanded, his voice shaky. May rolled her eyes.

"Dodge it Blaziken and use overheat," she said. Blaziken rolled on the ground to avoid the stun spore. He then fired the powerful move at Roserade, who happened to be in close range.

Roserade got up and held her rose hands up, chattering away.

"What do you mean you forfeit?" Drew exclaimed, "I can concentrate." Roserade calmly walked to her Pokéball and returned herself.

"You can't just do that Roserade!" Drew yelled, trying to make her come back out again, "You cannot forfeit unless I say so."

"You lose," Mina said, "your Pokémon knows better than you Drew. Now you have to do whatever May tells you to for the rest of the chapter." May grinned.

"Sit down," she said, testing her authority. Drew huffed and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms. May's grin widened.

"Go get me some food," she commanded, sitting down. Drew rolled his eyes and went out into the kitchen.

"Ok Paul," Mina said, "You have to…Sing A thousand Miles...In a Cacturne Outfit!" Paul paled. Mina giggled slightly.

"Can't be that bad," Mina said, pushing him to the dressing room.

"Oh and Dawn, you have to basically act like Paul for the rest of the chapter," Mina said.

"That's easy," Dawn said, "I can do that." She pulled a grumpy expression.

She was holding it pretty well, but she almost lost it when Paul came out, dressed identically to Harley.

"You know I can't sing that high," Paul complained, "If you even call what I'm going to do singing." Mina shrugged and tossed a mic at him. She plugged her iPod into the dock.

"It's ok," she said, "I conveniently have a lower key version." The music started playing and Paul grumpily started singing (if you could even call it that) in a deep voice. It was more like talking really and Dawn was having trouble not laughing.

**_*Time skip. I don't think you guys will enjoy me just typing out the lyrics. If you want to know, the song is 'A thousand miles' by Vanessa Carlton*_**

By the end, everyone was cracking up, except Dawn, who was seriously struggling to keep her straight face.

"I'm taking this off now," Paul muttered.

"NO!" Mina yelled, blocking the change room, "You'll need it for later." Paul groaned. Harley pouted.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, gesturing to the outfit.

"It's lame," Paul said, "and weird." Harley's face morphed into shocked anger.

"Harley calm down," Solidad quickly soothed, "You know he's just grumpy. The Cacturne suit is cute on you." Harley instantly calmed down and stated blushing slightly.

"So that's how you calm him," May said thoughtfully.

"I think it would only work for Solidad," Mina said teasingly, "But hey Misty, you gotta destroy your mallet with a mallet and then destroy any other mallets you have." Mina held out a mallet to Misty that was black with dark red patterns.

"Oh, this one looks so cool," Misty said, "Are you sure I can't keep this?" Ash shivered.

"Please no, that one looks scary," he said. Mina grinned.

"You can't keep that one. But I have another one. You've inspired me," Mina said. She showed another mallet that looked the same, with the addition of a black leather strip with silver spikes key chain hanging from the handle.

Jaiden laughed.

"Hey Ash, now you gotta look out for two mallets," Jaiden said.

"Who says I'm using it on Ash?" Mina questioned, giving Jaiden a look as she casually flipped the mallet in her hands.

Jaiden cringed and Mina laughed.

"I'm kidding," she said, "Or am I? You'll never know."

"There, I did it," Misty said. Mina looked over. She hadn't even noticed Misty had been doing anything up until then until she saw two smashed up mallets.

"How do I destroy this one?" she asked, gesturing to the black and red one that she was still reluctant to throw away.

"Good job Misty," Mina said, "now on that mallet you'll see a button. Press it and throw it up immediately. Trust me on that. You will want to let go as soon as you press that button. And everyone else, step back." Everyone stepped back as Misty found a dark grey button on the mallet. She pushed it and quickly threw it up.

No sooner had the mallet been thrown into the air, did it combust into flames and disappear.

Mina squealed in excitement.

"I thought you hated fire," Misty said.

"I do," Mina said, "but that mallet was made similarly to flash paper and I love flash paper. It's cool."

"Flash paper?" Drew questioned, coming back in with a plate of food for May. May happily took it.

"Now feed me," May said, handing him the fork. Drew groaned and reluctantly started to feed May who was happily opening her mouth like a baby bird.

"Flash paper is a special paper made out of gun powder," Mina said.

"Oh."

"Now Ash, tell everything to Misty that you've always wanted to say," Mina said. Ash ducked.

"She'll hit me," he said.

"She doesn't have a mallet," Mina pointed out.

"She still has her fist," Ash protested.

"Smart boy," Misty said, "He figured that much out." Mina quickly darted behind Misty and cuffed her hands.

"Hey!" Misty exclaimed.

"There you go Ash," Mina said, "now she can't hurt you, so go ahead." Ash took a deep breath.

"Well, I hate your mallet. It hurts like anything. Have you ever felt it? And I have always been wishing for the day when it got destroyed. And I think you're really tomboyish. Not that it's a bad thing, don't hurt me for that. I kinda like that. You weren't so girly and annoying. Except around bug Pokémon of course. I never really understood why you hate them so much. I think that's really weird. I've always wondered why you stayed for my journey as long as you did. Brock said it wasn't because of your bike, but I can't be sure. I don't understand you sometimes. You're so confusing. You confuse me so much. Can't you just be straight forward and just say what you mean? MistyIreallylikeyouandIknowIwasjealouswithallthoseguysandyouneverfiguredthatout," Ash said quickly (For all those who want to see that with the correct spacing, it was; Misty I really like you and I know I was jealous with all those guys and you never figured it out), "Oh and I think your hair is really pretty." Misty just blinked, trying to figure out exactly what he'd said.

"Whew," Ash said, "I feel better. I think that's it." Mina looked at the next dare and her squeal caused everyone to cover their ears.

"JAIDEN YOU HAVE TO PLAY ME GUITAR!" Mina exclaimed, "And dedicate it to me." Jaiden rolled his eyes and went to his room, grabbing out his dark mahogany guitar. He sat down on the couch and rested the guitar on his leg. Mina enthusiastically jumped on the couch next to him and laid her head on his knees.

"I didn't know you played guitar," Solidad said.

"I do," Jaiden said, "and Mina loves it."

"And you," Harley said in the middle of a couch. Mina glared at Harley.

"Shh," she hissed.

"Well I guess I have to dedicate this to you," Jaiden said. He started to strum. Mina smiled happily and closed her eyes. They shot back open in surprise as Jaiden started to sing.

**_(This is 'If it kills me' by Jason Mraz. It's such a cute song! Ahem…I don't own the lyrics or the song.)_**

"Hello. Tell me you know, yeah you figured me out. Something gave it away."

"I didn't know Jaiden could sing either," Drew said, pausing with the fork halfway to May's mouth.

"Neither did anyone else," May snapped, "feed me." Drew rolled his eyes and continued to feed her.

"And it would be such a beautiful moment. To see the look on your face. To that, I know that you know now. And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking. You know nothing." Harley sniggered.

"Sounds like this could apply to a few girls," he said.

"Cuz you and I, why, we go carrying on for hours on and we get along much better, than you and your boyfriend."

"But wait," May said, confused, "Mina doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Shut up," Mina hissed.

"Well all I really wanna do is love you, a kind much closer than friends use, but I still can't it after all we've been through. And all I really want from you is to feel me, as the feeling inside keep building, and I will find a way to you if it kills me. If it kills me." At this point everyone burst out laughing except Mina and Jaiden.

"Well if that doesn't tell you how he feels I don't know what will," Dawn said, completely losing it.

"Shut up Dawn," Mina snapped, "You keep doing your dare."

"Should I stop?" Jaiden asked.

"Keep going," Mina said, "please." He sighed.

"And keep singing too," she said. He rolled his eyes and continued playing.

"Well how long, can I go on like this, wishing to kiss you?" There were a few sniggers.

"I'm not singing anymore," Jaiden said flatly. He continued to play the rest of the song without singing at all, despite Mina's quick protest.

When he was done, Mina's expression was somewhere in between happiness and annoyance. Jaiden pushed her off and quickly went to go put his guitar away.

Mina pouted.

Jaiden came back and sat down again.

Mina rested her head in his lap again, somewhat happy again.

"Well Harley, you get to sing a duet with Paul," Mina said, "Pick any song, it'll be on my iPod. And Paul, this was why you had to stay in costume."

"Oh, I already know what I want," Harley said, "Oh Paulie-boo, come here a minute." Paul scowled.

"Don't EVER call me that again or you will not live to say it again," Paul threatened. Harley rolled his eyes and whispered something into Paul's ear. Paul's eyes flashed and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes," Paul said. Mina looked shocked.

"What did you say to get Paul to willingly agree?" she asked. Harley just grabbed the iPod and shuffled through.

"We're doing a song dedicated to May and Drew," Harley said.

"And Ash and Misty," Paul said.

"And all the fights," Harley and Paul said, scarily synchronized.

The music came on.

**_(This is 'battlefield' by Jordin Sparks. I don't own the song or the lyrics, even though I did tweak them I little ;P For the sake of making this easier for you to read. _****Bold****_ is Paul singing, _**_Italics__** is Harley singing)**_

** "Don't try to explain your mind, I can tell what's going on."**

_"One minute it's love and suddenly you see a battle field."_

Paul pointed to Ash and Misty.

**"One word turns into a fight. Why is it the smallest things that make you fight?"**

_"Your world's nothing without Ash."_

**"Misty just let down your shield, you can't go back now."**

_"Both hands are on your hips, your mallet's out."_

**"These times you both get heated, just settle down."**

_"Why you gotta fight all the time?"_

**"Ash never meant to start a fight."**

_"You know he'd never wanna hurt you."_

**"You can't even remember why you started fighting."**

_"Why is your love always like a battlefield? A battlefield? A battlefield?"_

**"Why is your love always like a battlefield? A battlefield? A battlefield? Why does your love always feel like?"**

Harley turned and pointed to May and Drew.

_"Can't swallow your pride and neither of you wanna raise that flag."_

**"If Drew can't surrender then you both gonna lose all you have."**

_"Both hands are by your side you're angry."_

**"These times when Drew gets you so mad."**

_"Don't you know he's just flirting?"_

**"You know Drew never meant to start that fight."**

_"He never thought he could hurt you."_

**"He doesn't even know why you're fighting.**

_"Why is your love like a battlefield? A battlefield? A battlefield?"_

**"Why is your love like a battlefield? A battlefield? A battlefield?"**

_"I guess you'd better go and say you're sorry." _**("Say you're sorry")**

_"Say you're sorry." _**("Say you're sorry")**

_"I guess you'd better go and say you're sorry." _**("Say you're sorry")**

_"Say you're sorry." _**("Say you're sorry")**

**"You know you're all friends tonight."**

_"In the morning you could wake up and be alright."_

**"Cuz you know you don't have to fight."**

_"Your love doesn't have to feel like…"_

**"A battlefield! A battlefield. A battlefield"**

_"Why's your love always like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield"_

**"You know Ash never meant to start that fight."**

_"Drew never thought he could hurt you."_

**"He doesn't even know why you're fighting.**

_"Why is your love like a battlefield? A battlefield? A battlefield?"_

**"Why is your love like a battlefield? A battlefield? A battlefield?"**

By the time Harley and Paul finally finished, May, Misty, Dew and Ash were all bright red and not looking at each other. Dawn had her hands over her mouth while Solidad and Jaiden were sniggering and Mina was flat out laughing.

"That was genius!" she exclaimed, "You have to record me a parody version. That's my new favourite song now. Now Solidad, you get to recall EVERY conversation you've had with Drew that you're mentioned May in." Solidad chuckled.

"There are too many of those for me to remember," she said, "But there are a few I can remember specifically. The first time he met May, I just happen to have called him that night. I remember asking why he looked so flushed, because he was pretty red in the face and he told me this, in his exact words 'I met a new rookie coordinator. Her name is May. She could have potential I think.' And that shocked me. It was so unlike Drew to say something like that. And then I asked about her and he said 'Her eyes are crystal sapphires, you know, just for a comparison. And her hair is shiny and dark brown, like chocolate. And she's pretty cu-interesting when she's mad. Don't get the wrong idea Solidad, I was not about to say cute. Not at all.' Again, in his exact words."

"You said that?" May asked, looking at a now tomato red Drew. His head nodded slightly, but May missed it and took it as him not answering her.

"Don't answer me then," she said, "Go get make me a strawberry smoothie. And you can't eat any of the strawberries, or lick the spoon, cup, jug or whatever else will have strawberries on it." Drew whimpered.

"That's just cruel May," Solidad said as Drew dejectedly walked out and into the kitchen. May crossed her arms.

"It's funny," she said. Solidad shook her head.

"Poor Drew," she muttered, "You know he doesn't very much like getting shunned by the two most important things to him." May tilted her head in confusion.

"Two?" she asked.

"Never mind," Solidad said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Drew came back in, quickly running to May and handing her the strawberry milkshake while closing his eyes and covering his nose.

May laughed.

**From SpikEarPichu'sTrainer;**

**Hello!**

**I recently found this story…And I gotta admit IT IS AWESOME! :D**

**These are dares if you don't mind**

**Drew-Here's some strawberries. Eat them! Wear a snazzy looking suit.**

**May-Here's a cookie (the BIGGEST of them all). Wear the most beautiful dress.**

**Paul-Hold Dawn's hand for the whole chapter and ENJOY it (please or I'll cry)**

**Dawn-Kiss Paul on the lips! ;D**

**Misty-Put her in a room full of bugs. With Ash :3**

**Ash-Go with Misty. Then, take her to a date with water Pokémon and food.**

**Mina-Here's my Pokémon, Pichu! She is a girl. She can shock anyone who disrespects you.**

**Jaiden-Here's my boyfriend's Pokémon, Jolteon! He can protect you from anything.**

**Solidad-Flirt with Harley. Do it for the whole chapter.**

**Harley-Kiss Solidad (lips, neck, ear, cheek or elsewhere) when she talks.**

**That's all!**

**Please update if you can! I certainly love this! So much! :D**

**Danielle out! ;D**

Drew's head snapped up at his dare and he looked at Mina eagerly.

"Aww," May complained, "Drew's not supposed to get any strawberries."

"He has to put on a suit first," Mina said. Before she could tell him, Drew had already run into the bathroom, found the suit, changed and come back out. Mina blinked as he stood in front of her, holding his hands out expectantly.

"You really gotta get this strawberry craze under control," Mina muttered as she placed a whole punnet of strawberries into his waiting hands. He ran to the couch and opened it, licking his lips in anticipation.

"I wonder what he would do if I asked him to feed them to me," May said.

"Oh don't," Solidad said, covering a laugh, "That's so mean."

"Besides," Mina said, "You can have a cookie if you put on a dress." Like Drew had done, May had already run away, changed and come back, wearing a long red formal dress with sparkly diamonds encrusted over the bodice.

She held out her hands expectantly. Mina groaned and handed her a huge honey macadamia cookie; the size of a car tire.

"Ok Paul, while May and Drew are on their eating fest, you have to hold Dawn's hand and enjoy it," Mina said. Paul grunted.

"But what if I don't?" he asked, "that's not something I can force myself to do."

"Just pretend at least," Mina said, "you don't want to make the readers cry do you? Who knows what evil dares they might come up for you if you make one of them cry." Paul slowly reached out and slipped his fingers in-between Dawn's. His eyes widened.

"What?" Dawn asked. Paul lifted their hands and rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" Dawn squeaked.

"Soft," Paul muttered.

"And now this is the part where you kiss him," Mina whispered to Dawn. Dawn's face heated up.

"Dare," Mina said winking. Dawn, blushing furiously, turned Paul's face towards her. Paul eyed her as she leaned up on tiptoes, not making any move to push her away, but not giving any hint that this was what he'd like either.

Almost nervously, Dawn slowly brought her lips to his. As soon as she did, Paul moved his free hand to cup her cheek and immediately took over as if he had been the one to initiate the kiss.

He broke away, his face returning back to its neutral expression while leaving Dawn very flustered.

"Ok Misty, I'm sorry to do this, but if I tell you your dare, you won't do it," Mina said. She pushed both Ash and Misty into the room Drew had been locked into before, only now it was full of bug Pokémon.

Mina quickly locked the door, Misty's screams being heard through the soundproof walls. Mina winced.

"I feel like a terrible person," she complained, flopping dramatically onto the couch, the back of her head smacking into Jaiden's knees.

"Ouch!" Jaiden exclaimed, "you have a hard head."

"Excuse me!" Mina said indignantly.

"Would you shut up," Paul snapped.

"Why?" Mina said.

"I can't hear Misty," Paul said. The room went deadly quiet.

Mina's face went pale.

"You don't think I killed her in fright do you?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Jaiden said, "we'd hear Ash if that was the case." Mina quickly ran to the door and opened it. Misty was crouched in the middle of the room, her arms wrapped tightly over her head.

Ash looked very pensive as he threw a Pokéball at the only other bug Pokémon in the room. Pikachu looked like he was about to faint.

Luckily the Pokémon was caught and the Pokéball disappeared in a poof, sent to the lab.

"Better Misty?" Ash said, "No more bugs." Mina's mouth dropped.

"Did you really just catch all of them so Misty wouldn't be scared?" she asked in amazement. Ash wearily nodded his head.

Pikachu collapsed on the ground, totally exhausted. Mina's expression softened.

"Come here," she cooed to the little yellow Pokémon, going to pick him up, "I'll look after Pikachu. You have to go take Misty on a date now." Ash looked nervous.

"I don't know," he said, "I should probably look after Pikachu." Pikachu snuggled into Mina's arms and drifted off to sleep.

"I think he's fine," Mina said, giggling, "You go. I promise he'll be fine." Ash shot one more look at Mina before taking Misty by the hand and pulling her out.

Mina grinned and gestured at Jaiden, both of them having a silent conversation.

"Yay!" Mina exclaimed. She followed him into Jaiden's room.

"What was that about?" Solidad asked.

"Oh, that's just them spying on Misty and Ash's date," Dawn said casually.

Mina petted Pikachu's head affectionately as she watched Ash take Misty to an event which showcased water Pokémon while serving food.

Misty watched the Pokémon in awe as the showed off various moves in different stunning sequences, while Ash watched her, ignoring the food in front of him.

"Oh my gosh," Mina said, giggling, "She really must have him entranced if he's not eating."

***Time skip, because I'm somewhat lazy***

Mina and Jaiden both rushed out and tried to look casual on the couch, Mina once again resting her head on his lap while Pikachu curled up on her stomach.

Misty and Ash came back, Misty looking absolutely awed and Ash with a goofy looking grin.

Pikachu, hearing Ash, woke up and chatted happily as he ran to his trainer and friend.

"Pikachu," Ash called happily, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Told you he would be fine," Mina said smugly. Two Pokéballs suddenly appeared, one in Mina's hand and the other in Jaiden's hand.

"These must be the Pokémon," Mina said happily, "Thanks Pichu trainer." She released the female Pichu inside and cooed in cuteness at it.

"I already have a Jolteon," Jaiden said, "but thanks anyway." He released the Pokémon.

"Hey…If those Pokémon are her and her boyfriend's Pokémon," Misty started to say.

"What does that say about you two," Ash said, surprisingly catching on. Mina and Jaiden looked at each other and then looked away, blushing.

"Ah, Solidad, just um…Flirt with Harley," Mina said, somewhat flustered, "and Harley, you gotta kiss Solidad every time she talks." Solidad blushed slightly.

"I don't really know how to flirt," she admitted, "I've never really had the need for it." Harley kissed her cheek.

"Naw," Mina cooed, "that's because Harley loves you already. But for the sake of the show, May, Why don't you show Solidad how to flirt." May pulled a face.

"I don't really want to flirt with Harley," May said, "That's kinda weird." Mina giggled as Drew shot a jealous scowl at Harley.

"Just use Drew as a model and show a few basic strategies," Mina said. May blushed.

"Well," May said, "master this look." May turned slightly side on to Drew and ducked her head slightly, looking up.

"Makes you submissive," she said, "guys like being dominant. And bite your lip slightly. Draws attention to our mouth." May demonstrated this just as Drew finally turned to face her. He twitched, his attention brought down to her strawberry lips as he tried to refrain from losing control.

"And giggle at everything he says," May said.

"What?" Drew asked, confused to what she was doing. May let out a girlish giggle, confusing Drew even more.

"You're so funny Drew," May said, lightly smacking his arm. Drew smiled, still confused, but happy she was paying attention to him.

May's face went straight and she turned away from Drew.

"Your turn Solidad," she said. Solidad sniggered.

"You are so mean to Drew," she said. Harley kissed her forehead. Solidad positioned herself in the same way May had and looked up at Harley. She batted her lashes and bit her lip slightly.

Drew pulled a face, repulsed to see her look like that. That wasn't the Solidad he knew.

But Harley on the other hand, was somewhat pleased to see her looking up at him in the shy bashful nature he'd only seen a couple of times. Mina giggled.

"Well, as much as I'd like to see how this turns out," she said, "I'm already getting behind in my schedule. I gotta move on."

**From Ogamer143;**

**I know that you probably get a lot of these however I really think these would be fun dares-truths.**

**May-Kiss Harley for 5 seconds. Don't tell Drew it's a dare.**

**Drew-Give a rose to another girl other than May and tell everyone how it makes you feel.**

**Paul-Answer 3 of Dawn's questions completely honest**

**Misty-Say your ABCs backwards and every time you screw up, kiss Ash and restart.**

**Dawn-Sing Paul a lullaby with his head in your lap then kiss him.**

**Ash-choose, whichever is chosen actually happens, be whacked by Misty's mallet 500 times or admit to Paul that he is a better trainer.**

"Drew," Mina said, "You have to go back into that room."

"Why?" Drew asked, pouting.

"Because May wants to do something and I'd rather not have to deal with a murder," Mina said, "In the room you go." She shoved him in and locked the door, only giving Drew view from the little window.

"Ok May," Mina said, "go ahead and kiss Harley." May pulled a face.

"Gross," May said. Harley looked annoyed.

"I resent that," he said.

"Sorry," May said, "it's just, you're so much older than me, it's kinda gross."

"JUST DO IT!" Mina yelled, "And get it over with." May pulled another face and walked over to Harley. Harley rolled his eyes at the extreme height difference and bent down so May could reach.

Inside the room, Drew was scowling and his fists were clenching.

May and Harley's lips awkwardly touched, holding for five seconds before May quickly ran away into the bathroom where she furiously washed her mouth out.

Harley on the other hand, went straight to the kitchen and made exaggerated spitting motions al the while, gulping down massive mouthfuls of water.

Drew…Well let's just say he wasn't coping well with what he'd just seen.

Mina winced at she heard ripping sounds, frustrated screams and yelling coming from the supposedly 'sound proof' room.

"Yuck," May said, coming back in, her mouth full of mint from toothpaste.

"Gross," Harley complained, coming back as well, "she tastes like strawberries. I hate strawberries. They're gross."

"And you're giving Drew yet another reason to hate you," Mina said.

There was a loud crack from behind the closed door.

Mina cautiously unlocked the door and jumped out the way.

Drew calmly walked out, his hair slightly messed up, cradling his right arm.

"I don't know why I had to go in there," Drew said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I have no idea," Mina said sarcastically, looking at the torn padding in the room and the large hole in one of the walls.

"Ok Drew," Mina said, "you gotta give a rose to another girl." Drew frowned.

"But I don't really want to," he said.

"You have to!" Mina exclaimed. Drew groaned.

"Let me just call a fan girl," Mina said. Drew paled.

"Oh please don't," he said. Mina dialled the number and asked for the fan to come in.

"And May, please hold back on any jealous actions," Mina said as the doorbell rang.

A girl, about 14 with long brown hair and hazel eyes rushed in and stood in front of Drew.

"It's really Drew!" She squealed, "I can't believe I'm actually talking to you. Hi, I'm Alice. It's such an honour to meet you!" Drew paled and offered a half smile.

"Nice to meet you too," he said, "here-" He handed her a yellow rose "-let's keep it that way shall we?" Alice took it, squealed and fainted.

Drew just looked at her.

"Gee thanks Drew," Mina said sarcastically. She grabbed Alice's hands and dragged her out the studio.

"So how did that feel?" Mina asked, coming back.

"Terrible," Drew moaned, "It was just friendship one, but it still makes me feel like I'm cheating."

"Cheating huh?" Mina said teasingly, "well that's interesting, please elaborate." Drew glared.

"No, just move on," he said.

"Ok Paul, Dawn has three questions and you have to answer them honestly," Mina said.

"Oh ok! Goodie!" Dawn exclaimed, "Um…What's your favourite colour?"

"dark blue," Paul said, giving Dawn a funny look. Mina smacked her head with her palm.

"You have three questions Dawn," she said, "that he HAS to answer HONESTLY and you ask what his favourite colour is?"

"Hey, he wouldn't tell me for some weird reason," Dawn said, "speaking of which, what is the reason you wouldn't tell me."

"Because…It's my favourite for a reason that I don't really want you to know," Paul said. Dawn's eyes flashed.

"Why is dark blue your favourite colour then?" she asked. Paul blushed slightly.

"Reminds me of a special girl's eyes," Paul said. Mina sniggered.

"Well, you know, Dawn's eyes are dark blue," she pointed out. Paul blushed more.

"It's not because of Dawn," he said. The lie detector went orange.

"Someone's lying!" Mina sang, "Face it, you love Dawn's eyes." Paul ducked his head.

"Now Misty, say the alphabet backwards," Mina said.

"Well, Z, Y…um…w?"

"Wrong!" Mina yelled. Misty kissed Ash's cheek.

"Ok, so Z, Y, V?"

"Wrong!" Mina yelled again. Misty frowned and kissed Ash's cheek again.

*67 mistakes and kisses later*

"…C, B, A!" Misty exclaimed.

"Finally!" Mina exclaimed, "It's not that hard, zyxwvutsrqpomnlkjihgfedcba!"

"How did you say it that quick?" Misty asked, her eyes wide. Mina shrugged.

"Jaiden and I used to have a lot of time on our hands," she said, "time for competitions of who could say it backwards the fastest. Anyway, Dawn, sing Paul a lullaby."

Paul waited for Dawn to sit down before he laid back with his head in her lap, similar to how Mina was lying on Jaiden.

He closed his eyes as Dawn started to play with his hair unconsciously as she started to hum to him.

Soon Paul was actually asleep.

"Kiss him," Mina said. Dawn blushed slightly, bending over and pecking his head lightly.

"Ok Ash, your choice," Mina said. Ash gave a weary look at Misty.

"Well, seeing as Paul's asleep," he said, "I'll do that. Paul, you're a better trainer than me."

"You bet I Mew dang am," Paul mumbled in his sleep. Ash pulled an annoyed expression.

"Stupid sleep taking," he muttered.

"You're just saying that cuz you're stupid," Paul retorted.

"Even in his sleep, Paul can still own you," Dawn said, trying not to laugh. Ash pouted, not happy.

**From SMA Girl Jazzy;**

**Hey! I'm Jasmine! I read the previous chapter and I thought this story was hilarious! So now it's my turn to torture the character-I mean ask the questions and send them dares…If you lie on the questions or complain about the dares, I have a one-of-a-kind custom Pokémon who will convince you otherwise. So don't lie or complain.**

**Jaiden-If they lie or complain, call me in so I can send my custom Pokémon, Mega Lightning Absol, after them. **

**Drew-Do you secretly like May and wish she was your girlfriend? (Remember, we have a lie detector…)**

**Paul-You act like you don't like Dawn, but is it true that you really do like her and wish she could be your girlfriend?**

**Mina, you're going to hate me for the next one…**

**Mina-Wear a swimsuit in front of all the others for the rest of the chapter and watch the boys' reactions. Sorry, but your scars are going to be visible.**

**Harley and Solidad-Switch outfits and act like each other for the rest of the chapter. No complaining.**

**Boys-Take the girl you like most in the room on a date. And each couple must kiss at least once. I will send part of my army of Absol to make sure you do if I have to.**

**Good luck, everyone.**

"Oh boy," Mina said. Jaiden smirked.

"Ok Jasmine, I'm calling you," he said, "just to be ready."

A girl of 18 appeared. Her shoulder-length hair was dyed pink, the natural blonde colouring showing only slightly at the roots. Her eyes were brown. She wore a turquoise t-shirt, a pink knee-length skirt, yellow socks and bright green running shoes.

Wow," Mina said, "you're dressed brightly."

"Or you're just dressed darkly," Jasmine said. Mina pouted and looked at her black jeans, black jacket and black boots.

"Hey you," Jaiden said, "don't look like that. You're fine how you are." Mina smiled.

"Oh Drew," she cooed, "Do you wish May was your girlfriend? Do you secretly like her?"

"Well, I-"

"Don't lie," Mina teased, "maybe you need to see what you're up against. Jasmine, would you like to show Drew what he'll be facing if he lies?"

"Gladly," Jasmine said. She released a Pokémon. It looked like a mega Absol, only it was bright blue and yellow.

"Just a question," May said, "Why does Jasmine need to be here? Why couldn't she just give you her Pokémon to borrow like the other readers?"

"Because no-one else can control Mega lighting Absol without being seriously injured in the process," Jasmine said casually. May's eyes widened.

"Don't worry," Mina said, "she'll only be here this dare set. Now Drew, answer your question please."

"Yes," Drew said quickly, blushing.

"What was the question again?" May asked.

"Never mind," Drew snapped.

"What about you Paul?" Mina asked, giving Drew cheeky looks.

"I don't pretend not to like her," he said. Orange light.

"Someone's lying again!" Mina exclaimed, "Jasmine?"

"MLA Sparkling charge," jasmine said. Paul got up as MLA started charging, yellow sparks flying off her fur. He moved away as MLA started charging.

Mina cracked up laughing as she watched MLA chase Paul around until she eventually hit him.

Paul winced and held his head in pain.

"Warning, do not lie," he said.

"And that wasn't even the most powerful move," Jasmine said, "MLA knows an instant KO move." Paul paled.

"Fine I do ok," He said, "I do like troublesome." Mina looked at the next one and groaned. She went to get changed into a swimsuit. She came out, her face flushed red. She was wearing a green and black two piece suit which consisted of a halter neck tank top and shorts.

"Wow," Ash said, "Look at all of those scars." Mina's face went even redder and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey," Jaiden said sternly, giving Ash a disapproving look.

"Oops, sorry," Ash said, "I didn't mean it that way." Mina ducked her head and hurried to the couch, shrinking back.

"Hey, it's ok," Jaiden said, coming next to her. He pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her, effectively hiding most of her scars and causing her face to red for an entirely different reason.

"Harley and Solidad, switch, now," Mina said, pointing to the bathroom. Solidad and Harley went into the bathroom. Soon they came back out and they others started laughing.

Harley's Cacturne outfit was way too big for Solidad and the hat went over her eyes.

On the other hand, Solidad's clothes were too small for Harley and showed his stomach and most of his legs.

"Not cool," Harley said.

"What's the matter Harley?" May asked innocently, "I thought you liked imitating people." Harley scowled.

"Not like this," he said.

"Alright boys," Mina said, "you have to take out the girl you like most on a date. And kiss." She sat back and yawned.

"Have fun girls," she added.

"You know, someone could pick you," Dawn said.

"Nah," Mina said, "Drew will pick May, though he'll probably come up with some excuse. We all know Ash will pick Misty. Paul will choose Dawn just because 'she's the only one he can stand' but we all know the real reason. And Harley will definitely choose Solidad because they're best buddies and more."

"What about Jaiden?" Misty pointed out. Mina paused, having not thought of that.

"Yeah Mina," Jaiden said, "what about me? Hmm. I could pick you. In fact, I do, just to prove you wrong."

"Well," Drew said, "I guess Mina already paired us up for us. Come on May, let's go."

"Where are we going?" May asked.

"Restaurant," he said shortly, "I get the feeling you'll hurt me if I don't get you food."

"Food for me too!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing Misty's hand and pulling her out, "Wait for me Drew!"

"Well there's a double date," Dawn said.

"Come on troublesome," Paul said, "We're going to the movies." He walked away and Dawn followed, throwing a helpless look at Mina and Jaiden.

"Oh Solidad, I have the perfect place to go!" Harley exclaimed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out as fast as he could.

"Well come on," Jaiden said, "We'd better get going." He pushed her up and Mina gave him an unimpressed look.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm NOT going out in my bathers," Mina complained.

"Right," Jaiden said, scratching his head. Mina went into the bathroom and changed her clothes before coming out again.

"Ok, now let's go," Jaiden said, linking his arm through hers and leading her out.

Jasmine stood alone, the room now empty except for her and MLA.

"Well that's lovely," she said sarcastically, "I guess I'll just help myself until they come back." She walked into the kitchen.

Drew, May, Ash and Misty were all seated in a single booth on their so called 'double date'. May and Ash were just about having a competition of who could eat the most first while Misty and Drew looked on n mild amusement and annoyance. That wasn't how dates were supposed to be. Drew mentally took note never to take May on a double date with Ash to a place with food while Misty was thinking about how many mallet hits Ash deserved.

Paul and Dawn sat down in the movie theatre.

"Why are we watching a movie?" Dawn asked.

"To get you to shut up," Paul said shortly.

"Oh…What are we watching?" she asked. Paul groaned. He had a feeling this wouldn't turn out as expected.

Harley was pouting at the ride operator.

"I'm sorry sir," the man said, "You're too tall to go on the teacup ride. Solidad hid her giggled as Harley angrily huffed away.

"Come on Solidad," he said, obviously annoyed, "We'll find some OTHER ride to spend our money on."

Jaiden and Mina were just walking around the park.

"Where are we going?" Mina asked.

"I have no idea," Jaiden said, "I don't really have a plan." Mina laughed.

"Trust you not to know where you're going," Mina said. She stopped laughing as she ran straight into a tree just at the side of the path. Jaiden started laughing.

"Trust you not to look where you're going," he said.

Drew's eyes followed May's spoon as she lifted a cream-covered strawberry into her mouth. She could eat everything else fast, why did she have to eat this one slow. He looked at his empty bowl, wishing there was just one more strawberry there to save him from this torture.

Misty was getting increasingly agitated as Ash ignored her and dug into his chocolate cake like he hadn't eaten food for 6 months. So far she'd counted that she owed him about 107 mallet hits. Oh how she was regretting ever letting Mina make her destroy that good looking black and red mallet. Maybe she'd ask Mina to borrow hers.

"Oh my gosh Paul!" Dawn exclaimed, "Did you just see that! The guy just cut off the other guy's head! Why would he do that? And then he stabbed that girl in the chest. Ouch, that's gotta hurt. What did she do wrong? All she did was love him!" Paul groaned and sank down in his seat, praying to Arceus to make her stop.

"Yay!" Harley exclaimed as he went around in slow circles on the teacup ride. Solidad groaned and sank down, embarrassed to be with him. She was hoping the ride master would hold out. She wasn't expecting him to give in at the mention of money.

"Isn't this fun Solidad?" Harley asked.

"For you," she muttered. Harley didn't hear, too busy yelling out to people who weren't on the ride. Poor embarrassed Solidad sank lower, hoping no-one would recognise her.

Mina pouted as she speed walked ahead.

"Hey!" Jaiden yelled, trying to get her attention again, "come on Mina, I said sorry. Gee, you laughed at me."

"It's not the same," Mina muttered, rubbing the fresh bruise on her hand with her good hand.

"Maybe we should head back then," Jaiden suggested, "if you're going to be grumpy." Mina rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Finally!" Drew exclaimed when May was done, "Let's go! I'm not staying here any longer!" He slapped money down onto the table, not caring how much it was.

"Let's get out of here," Drew said, dragging May away before she could order anything else. Misty, seeing that Drew paid for all of them, quickly dragged Ash away before he could take advantage of the extra money Drew left.

"I can't believe that ending!" Dawn exclaimed as they came out the theatre, "They shouldn't have killed that guy. They could've just reasoned with him."

"Shut up troublesome!" Paul exclaimed, "You've been talking non-stop!" Dawn was quiet for a moment.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but Paul clamped his hand over her mouth and dragged her out.

"We're going back," he muttered.

"Ride's over Harley, let's go back," Solidad said quickly when they got off.

"But I want to ride the-"

"No!" Solidad exclaimed, "The others are probably waiting for us."

Mina and Jaiden came in to see all the other couples, not looking happy.

"Well I gather the dates went well," Mina said sarcastically. Jasmine came out from the kitchen.

"Did you all kiss?" she asked. All the couples sheepishly looked at each other and then away.

"Kiss," she said, giving a warning look.

Paul grabbed Dawn's face and quickly kissed her, leaving her entirely speechless.

"Ah, that's how you get her to shut up," he said, "I've got to remember that."

Drew frowned and then remembered the strawberries she'd eaten beforehand. He eagerly captured her lips, searching for the strawberry flavour. He pulled back, disappointed when he found it was already gone.

Ash quickly pecked Misty on the lips twice.

"Why did you do that 2 times?" Misty asked. He shrugged, going a little red.

"In case she didn't see the first one," he said.

Harley, apparently missing the glare, completely ignored Jasmine's warning. Not wanting to be injured herself, Solidad dragged Harley's head down to her level and quickly kissed him. She pulled back and Harley feel to the ground, losing his balance.

"Ok Jasmine, get MLA ready for that instant KO move," Jaiden said.

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Just do it," he said. MLA crouched, ready for the command.

"You'll thank me for this later boys," Jaiden said. He grabbed Mina's face and softly kissed her. After about 5 seconds, he pulled away, leaving Mina red faced.

Jaiden ran and hide behind Jasmine.

"Ok now," he said.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Jaiden yelled.

"MLA, use hyper bolt," Jasmine said, shooting Jaiden a confused look.

"Wait!" Mina exclaimed.

"Too late," Jasmine said as MLA started charging the move. A red ball of electricity formed and MLA shot it at the group of people.

It split apart and a slightly smaller red ball of electrical energy hit each person except for Jasmine and Jaiden.

Each person fell down, instantly knocked unconscious as they were also blasted back.

"Why did you want that?" Jasmine asked as the last ball of energy hit the wall. Jaiden offered a weak smile.

"So they won't remember it," he said. He walked to Mina and knelt down by her unconscious form.

"Sorry," he whispered, pulling her towards him, "I couldn't have you remember anything other than friendly advances."

About an hour later everyone slowly started waking up and Jasmine left.

"Uh, what happened?" Mina asked, holding her head as a pounding headache took over.

"Nothing much," Jaiden lied. The lie detector went orange, but everyone was so groggy they didn't even notice. Mina stumbled to the table and picked up her next dares cue card, taking a minute to look over it before reading it out.

**From CookiesNCreamNess;**

**Hm…Here goes;**

**May-Act like Paul for the rest of the chapter (Psst, don't tell Drew and watch him go all wacko trying to get May's attention XD)**

**Harley-Bake cookies for everyone and force them to eat it! :D**

**Solidad-How do you feel about Harley? You know, OTHER than an old friend.**

**Ash-What would you do if Misty ignored you for a whole week?**

**Jaiden-Propose to Mina! Yay! Get married! :D**

**Mina-Ignore Jaiden (psst, don't tell Jaiden this)**

**Dawn-Give Paul a makeover**

"Oh I can do that," May said, "easy!" She pulled a straight face, but unlike Dawn, she held it pretty good.

Drew, who hadn't heard the dare, was puzzled by her sudden attitude change.

"Hey May," he said, "What's wrong?" May looked at him and grunted.

"Nothing," she said shortly. Drew blinked a few times, utterly confused at this cold reaction.

"Harley, bake us all cookies!" Mina said, "And you have to force us to eat them." Harley snorted.

"What do you mean force?" He said, "My cookies are amazing. Aren't they Solidad?" Solidad looked up, not really hearing what had been said.

"Oh yeah," she said.

"See?" Harley said triumphantly. He went into the kitchen.

"While Harley does that," Mina said, "Solidad, tell us how you really feel about Harley. Don't worry he's not in the room, so he won't find out…Unless I tell him." Solidad rolled her eyes.

"If you really want to know, I think Harley's really cute," she said, "And he is a really good guy inside. He just hasn't opened enough to let you see that. So in short, yes I like him in ways OTHER than just buddies."

Drew made exaggerated gagging motions of sticking his finger down his throat.

"Gross," he said. Solidad raised an eyebrow at him. He just shook his head.

"I thought you had more taste Solidad," Drew said, "I am not having Harley as my brother."

"Solidad's your sister?" Mina questioned.

"No," Drew said.

"No," Solidad said laughing, "but Me and Drew are like brother and sister. His real sister, Renae, is super cheeky to Drew and loves to tease him."

"Ah," Mina said, "Sounds like Renae and I would get along well. I'll have to invite her on one day." Drew paled.

"Oh please don't," he said. Mina just smirked at him.

"Ok Ash," Mina said, giving Drew teasing looks, "What would you do if Misty ignored you for a week?"

"Try to find out why she was ignoring me," he said.

"But she's ignoring you," Mina pointed out.

"Then I'd do something she couldn't ignore," Ash said.

"Like what?" Mina asked.

"Oh you know, maybe this-" he hugged her tightly, "-or this-" he tickled her sides "-or maybe if I'm really desperate, I might do this," he finished, kissing her firmly. Misty's cheeks heated up.

"See, she can't exactly ignore that," Ash said triumphantly.

"Ah, Jaiden, there's one for you," Mina said, "You have to-" She cut herself off, blushing madly.

"What?" he asked. Mina blushed even more and muttered something.

"I can't hear you," he said.

"You have to propose to…uh me," she squeaked. Jaiden blushed, that blush deepening when a ring box appeared in his hand.

He walked over to Mina and knelt down in front of her. He opened the box, showing a silver ring with a blue topaz gem encrusted into it in the shape of a heart.

"Um…Mina…You know I'm not good at this," he said, "So I might just say it to make it easier for both of us. Will you marry me?" Mina raised an eyebrow.

"No," she said flatly. Jaiden grabbed her hands to stop her from walking away.

"Say yes," he said, something flashing in his eyes that she couldn't quite interpret.

"Why?" she said.

"I just faked a proposal, the least you could do is say yes," he said.

"Exactly," Mina said, "it was fake, so it doesn't matter what I say."

"Just say yes," Misty said, "give the boy the answer he really wants."

"Fine," Mina said, rolling her eyes and blushing, "yes." Jaiden grinned, stood up and slipped the ring on her finger.

"You're officially mine," he said. Mina pulled a face.

"It was fake you idiot," she said, moving to take it off again. Jaiden quickly covered her hands.

"Keep it on for the fans," he said, "at least for a day."

Mina raised an eyebrow and then laughed. She looked at her next dare and pouted.

"Fine!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Jaiden asked. Mina ignored him, looking away from him.

"Ok Dawn," Mina said, "give Paul a makeover." Dawn happily dragged Paul into the bathroom.

"Why me?" Paul muttered.

When they came back out, the only addition Paul had was very smudged eyeliner and a very grumpy expression. Dawn was mimicking this expression.

"He didn't let me," she said, "that's the best you'll get."

**From Aubrie1234**

**I haven't done many truth or dares, but I'll try.**

**Misty-Go on a rampage with your mallet. You can even borrow the metal one I'm giving you.**

**Dawn-Dress Paul up in the most beautiful dress you can think of. He can't take it off until the end of the chapter. **

**Dawn-'Beautify' Harley's Cacturne, Banette and Octillery.**

**Paul-Dress up as a very cute Pokémon and let Dawn cuddle you for a while.**

**Solidad-Play the pocky game with Harley.**

**Harley-Do one of your impressions of someone there, just not May.**

**Well, those are my truth and dares. I hope you like them. Ps, Paul didn't get to see his merman picture in the last chapter. He probably needs to see it.**

**Those are all I've got for now, but I WILL BE BACK!**

A metal mallet appeared in Misty's hands. Her lips turned up into a rather scary grin. Mina paled.

"Run for your lives!" she exclaimed. In the chaos that followed, including mallet hits, screaming (mostly from Harley) and groans of pain accompanied with the sound of crazed laughter as Misty went around hitting everyone in sight.

When it was done, the stars wearily all collapsed on the couch when Misty's new mallet disappeared again. Surprisingly Ash was the only one who hadn't felt the wrath of the mallet.

"Aww," Misty complained, "I could've at least kept that."

"No thanks," Mina said, "Anyway Dawn. You get to beautify a few Pokémon and Paul. Harley, hand over Cacturne, Banette and Octillery." Harley looked at the 3 Pokéballs that he held.

"Don't hurt them," he said, reluctantly handing Dawn each one. Dawn snatched them and then shoved Paul in the bathroom. Paul came out, not looking impressed at all. He was wearing a dark purple, full length sleek formal dinner gown with a split going up the side to his knee.

"How do you girls wear these?" he said, trying to hold the split closed, "No wonder you always complain that you're cold." Mina burst out laughing at him and Paul glared.

Soon Mina was laughing for an entirely different reason as Dawn let Banette, Octillery and Cacturne out from the bathroom. Each has bright pink, yellow, purple, orange and red ribbons tied to them and sparkly glitter sprinkled over them. Cacturne was also wearing a pair of bright pink ballet slippers.

Harley looked horrified.

"What did you do?" he exclaimed, immediately pulling off the 'repulsive' decorations, "They're all boys!" Dawn huffed.

"They looked glamorous," she said. Harley gave her a look that suggested he thought otherwise.

"Paul dress up in a cute Pokémon suit," Mina said, pointing to the bathroom. Paul scurried in muttering something that sounded like 'anything's better than this dress'.

When he came back out, he didn't look any more happy than before. On his head was a pair of floppy brown ears with cream coloured fluff at the ends. He wore a brown, long sleeved shirt and shorts that were very baggy and covered with cream fluff that made him look like he was wearing a floaty tube made from fluff. On his feet were a pair of cream coloured Buneary paw slippers.

"This isn't much better," he growled out.

"You look cute Paul," Dawn said, running and cuddling into him, "and so soft and fluffy." Paul's cheeks went mildly pink.

"Ok, that's enough cuddles," he said, but Mina noticed he didn't attempt to push her away.

"Paul's going soft," she said, "I guess we're finally getting to his sanity."

"What was that?" Paul snapped.

"Nothing of your concern," Mina said, giggling, "Here Solidad, here's a strawberry and white chocolate pocky stick for the pocky game. But beware of Drew ok?" She handed one to Solidad and Drew briefly looked up, before going back to trying to make May say more than two words.

Solidad tenderly took the pocky between her lips.

"I don't think Drew's a problem right now," she said, pointing to him.

"JUST SPEAK TO ME!" Drew yelled. May raised an eyebrow, frustrating him even more.

"Like I said, no problem," Solidad said, "Drew loves May more than strawberries so we should be fine." Harley sniggered.

"Yes, that's right, Drew loves May a lot," he input. Luckily (or unluckily for us readers) Drew and May missed both the comments just made and the lie detector going blue. Mina giggled.

"Ok then," Mina said, "Harley get ready." Harley snapped the other end of the pocky between his teeth. Mina watched as neither of them blushed, just staring each other directly in the eye.

"You're going down," Solidad said.

"That's what you said last time before I beat you," Harley said. Mina looked on in interest for a moment as Solidad and Harley continued their stare down.

"Ready, go!" she said. Harley and Solidad immediately and very quickly ate the pocky, their lips meeting in the middle for a furious battle for the last bit.

Drew gagged and then ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

Solidad eventually pulled away, holding the biscuit (Which was now quite soggy) between her teeth.

"I win!" she announced. She happily ate the biscuit and Drew came back in, looking rather pale.

"I never want to see you guys EVER kiss again," he groaned, "It's too gross!" Harley poked out his tongue and Solidad rolled her eyes.

"Well that was, uh, interesting," Mina said, "Now Harley, do an impression of someone in the room!"

"Well since I'm already in Solidad's clothes," Harley said, "I'll just be her." He cleared his throat and put on a serious face, turning to May.

"At some point, he started in on you," Harley said, imitating Solidad's voice, rather scratchily, "you and only you. See, I think since he's been watching you grow stronger in your performances, he's gotten feelings for you."

Drew blushed furiously, knowing that they were talking about him.

"How do you know this?" May asked, with wide eyes. Harley winked.

"Oh hun, you'll find I know more about you and Drew than you think," he said, "I was around there that night after all."

"Are we done?" Jaiden asked. Mina ignored him again and went to whisper her dare to her.

**May-Tell your Venusaur to use solar beam on Drew when he doesn't know it (don't let Drew know)**

"You know what to do May," Mina said. May nodded, still with a very solemn face and released Venusaur.

"Solar beam," she said, casually, pointing to Drew who had turned to Solidad for the moment.

Venusaur looked at May in question before obeying.

Drew cried out as the move hit and then collapsed on the ground, feeling rather shaken and hurt. He looked at May, his eyes flashing dangerously in anger.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded. May shrugged.

"OH YEAH! Dawn, Paul never got to see his merman picture," Mina said, "you might want to show that.

"You're lucky I still have that," Dawn said. She ran to her room to get it.

"Drew, please refrain from killing anyone," Mina said, seeing Drew angrily twitching, "The end of the chapter is almost here. Or I'll put you back in that room."

Dawn came back.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed. She showed Paul. The picture showed Paul's bare upper half with a black tail that looked a lot like a fish. And he was smiling. The tail of the picture was done in full detail, while the rest was done in stick figure style.

"You can tell she spent so much time on this," Paul said sarcastically.

"Ok, chapter's over!" Mina exclaimed, "I can finally stop ignoring Jaiden. Dawn and May, you can stop acting like Paul now." Dawn sighed in relief and May immediately ran to Drew.

"Are you ok?" She asked, "I'm sorry I hit you. It was a dare."

"I'l be fine," Drew said, still mildly annoyed, "I'll be sore tomorrow." May ran to her room and came back carrying a Budew shaped heat bag.

"Might help relieve the pain," she explained.

Drew took it, offering a small smile of forgiveness.

"Well," Mina said, "That's it. Solidad, Harley, Thank you so much on behalf of us all for participating. We may see you another time." She shook their hands.

"It was fun," Solidad said.

"Mostly," Harley added.

"Are you kidding?" Drew exclaimed, "This is a torture house!" Solidad winked.

"Well, I only had to come in this once," she said.

"Bye guys," Mina said, pushing them out.

"Now all of you go to sleep now," Jaiden commanded, "Big day tomorrow." All the stars went back to their room. Mina and Jaiden laughed to each other.

"We're totally getting Renae one day," Mina said.

"Totally," Jaiden agreed.

"Night Jaiden," Mina said, going into her room.

"Night Mina."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh, I don't think I've updated this for months! I'm so sorry guys ;P There were a lot of dares to write out and I haven't been at the top of my game for a little while. I apologize for that. And I'm sorry, but right now, I can't actually tell you when the next update will be either as I'm experiencing a few difficulties, but more about that later.**

**This is by far the longest chapter I've done for this. It has 33 pages and a word count of 11,967. That's like crazy! Thank you to all who included Solidad and Harley in your dare sets ;P I had a lot of fun with this one (Especially my twisted lyrics for battlefield. Seriously, I wish I could record a parody version just to listen to it over and over again ;P). I think I went a little overboard on some of them ;P**

**Ok, and who actually wants Renae to be featured on this? I'm seriously considering letting Renae come in just to annoy and tease Drew, but if you don't want her, I won't include her. And for all those who do not know, Renae is my OC character for Drew's younger sister. If you want to know her personality check out ****_'Don't lie'_**** as that has a pretty good idea of what she's like ;P**

**Also, because this special chapter is finished, I don't need anymore dares for Solidad and Harley. My next special chapter will be at 9, but I will tell you more when I get there.**

**And if your truth/dares weren't included in this chapter, it's not because I've ignored it. I simply had to do ALL the Harley and Solidad dares in this one and normal ones didn't fit. So be patient. I will include them in another chapter.**

**Wow this is a long author's note ;P**

**Review! Tell me what you thought! And don't forget to sens in your truth and dare via PM if you haven't already.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mina woke up, stretching out, feeling happy.

"Time to start!" she yelled, getting up and getting ready in record time.

First she went and pounced on Jaiden to wake him, earning a sleepy groan from the boy.

"Get up Jay-Jay," she sang happily.

Jaiden swatted her away.

"Don't call me Jay-Jay," he muttered, sitting up.

Mina just giggled, not able to take his glare serious when he still had bed hair.

Next she woke up Drew, May, Dawn, Paul, Ash and Misty (in that order) by throwing fruit tingles at them.

"Something sweet to wake up to," she explained at the confused looks she got.

"Why do they get fruit tingles and I get pounced on?" Jaiden asked, half annoyed.

Mina shrugged.

"Because you're my best friend!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at him for a hug.

"Have you already had sugar?" he asked.

"Nope!" Mina exclaimed cheerfully, "I just had a good dream last night."

"Hey Mina," Ash said, "You're still wearing the ring. Does that mean you're enagaed to Jaiden still?"

Mina looked at her finger, blushing.

"So it wasn't a dream," she muttered.

"No Ash," she said, "I just like it."

She attempted to pull it off to switch fingers, but because of her left hand being partially useless, she couldn't get it off.

She resigned to pouting and then grinned again.

"Who's ready for some dares?" she asked.

Everyone groaned.

"I thought so," Mina said.

**From Fan; **

**Apparently, I am the only one that even THINKS about the Pokémon.**

**Although, I do like the "falling for you" line.**

**I'll have to use that.**

**Anyway.**

**May and Dawn-Release Glaceon and Buneary.**

**Everyone-when those Pokémon are out and flirting with Pikachu, tease them about it.**

**Glaceon and Buneary- Have a Pokémon battle over Pikachu.**

**Pikachu-Choose the girl you like out of the two *cough* Buneary *cough*, then shock the girl you don't like.**

**Pairs (aka, Ash and Misty, May and Drew, Paul and Dawn)-7 mins in the closet. One couple at a time.**

**Ash-Find the previous trainers of your abandoned fire-types and punch them in the face.**

**Everyone while Ash is gone-Read a fanfic about Ash getting betrayed and act out a betrayal scene from one of them…When Ash gets back. Then, after he runs off crying, go find him and tell him it was a dare. (Yes, even if he climbed Mt. Silver you must still find him). (A/N: ****Ash's betrayal****By: ****halfchickensquirrel****for ME! Chappie one where Misty stabs him)**

**Everyone-All your Pokémon (except the ones owned by the hosts) must participate in a battle ROYALE. The trainers MUST bet on who will win. (My money is on Ash's Charizard, Septile, Infernape or Gible.)**

"May and Dawn, you have to release Buneary and Glaceon," Mina said, sounding confused, "well that's not a very exciting dare. Oh wait, it's for the next one. Never mind. Go ahead."

May and Dawn both release Glaceon and Buneary.

"Now when they flirt with Pikachu," Min said, "we all get to tease them."

Buneary immediately spotted Pikachu and hearts appeared in her eyes.

Pikachu nervously hopped down from Ash's shoulder, thinking he might be mauled by the two females.

Glaceon just yawned and then said hello to Pikachu in her own language.

Buneary giggled and went over to Pikachu, immediately chatting and flirting.

"Aww, Buneary," Dawn cooed, "looks like you're still crushing on Pikachu."

"I don't get it," Mina said, "Why isn't Glaceon doing anything? Isn't she supposed to have a crush on Pikachu too?"

May shrugged.

"Actually, Glaceon got over Pikachu. She's got a crush on a different Pokémon," she said.

"Who?" Ash asked.

Glaceon glared at May.

"I don't think Glaceon really wants me to tell," Mays said, "she is really in love with the Pokémon."

Aw," Ash complained, "not fair."

Everyone looked over at Pikachu and Buneary to see they'd both snuggled together and were close to falling asleep.

"I feel horrible for doing this," Mina said, "but Buneary and Glaceon have to battle over Pikachu."

Glaceon looked up at May and chatted away.

May frowned, but nodded.

"Glaceon says Buneary wins. She forfeits," she said.

"You have to have a battle," Mina said, "I'll get bad rep if I don't do the dares. Even if it's just a little bit."

Glaceon shot an ice shard at Buneary, who had moved away from Pikachu. Buneary cried out as she was hit and immediately retailiated with ice beam. Glaceon took the hit and then rolled over onto her back, pretending to faint.

"Glaceon really doesn't want to fight does she?" Mina said.

"Nope," May said.

"That type of attitude won't get you anywhere in the contest against me," Drew said, smirking.

Glaceon got up, looking just as angry as May did.

Before May could say anything, Glaceon had shot a shadow ball at Drew, hitting him in the stomach.

May cracked up laughing and pet Glaceon affectionately in thanks.

"Good job," May said, as Drew keeled over, the wind knocked out of him.

"Well then," Mina said, "I may as well continue. Pikachu, choose the girl you like out of the two and shock the other one."

Pikachu blushing slightly and made a barely noticeable gesture to Buneary.

'Pika, pika, chu, pi, pika pi, cha! He said (Sorry Glaceon, we're just friends)

Glaceon said something back that roughtly translated to the feeling is mutual.

Pikachu used thundershock on Glaceon.

Glaceon blinked and turned around in circles a few times, trying to wear out the effects.

She glared at Pikachu and was about to fire an attack back at him when May recalled her.

"ok, that's enough Glaceon," she said.

"So…Now that Glaceon is away, tell us who she's crushing on?" Mina asked hopefully.

"Well, she could still hear," May said hesitantly.

"Just leave it Mina," Jaiden said.

Mina pouted and then read the next one.

"All pairs have to do 7 minutes in heaven," Mina said, "We'll do Ash and Misty first, then May and Drew and then Paul and Dawn."

"What about you and Jaiden?" Dawn asked, "you guys are a pair."

"The dare doesn't say so, so I'm not willingly going on there," Mina said, "But you guys do."

She pushed Ash and Misty in the closet and locked the door.

"What is with you and locking the door on us?" Misty asked.

"Just in case," Mina said.

"So…" Ash said.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Truth or dare?" Ash asked.

He couldn't see it in the dark, but Misty was glaring at him.

After 7 minutes, Mina unlocked the door.

Both people blinked and walked out.

"So what happened?" Mina asked, "it was all quiet in there."

"Misty wouldn't answer my question," Ash said.

"I figured you'd have gathered the message," Misty muttered, "worst 7 minutes in heaven. Ever."

"You're saying you wanted Ash to kiss you?" Mina asked with a sly look, moving behind May and Drew.

"N-no!" Misty protested, her face going red.

"Surprise!" Mina yelled, pushing May and Drew into the closet. She locked the door.

Like the first time, May started bashing on the door.

"Let me out of here!" May yelled, "You can't just-"

She was suddenly cut off and the bashing stopped.

"Why's it quiet?" Ash asked.

"If it's anything like the last time, Drew's playing a game with her," Mina said.

After 7 minutes, she unlocked the door and knocked.

"It's open now," she called.

May rushed out, bright red and her lips was swollen like last time. She threw herself on the couch.

Drew just calmly walked out.

"So what happened?" Mina asked.

"Drew can…hold his…breath for a…really long…time," May said, in between pants.

"Are you kidding?!" Mina exclaimed, "you guys played the how long can you hold your breath game again?"

May shot her a confused look and then blushed.

"No...He…um," she stuttered.

"This time I did kiss her for the whole time," Drew said.

Mina's mouth dropped open.

"You really can hold your breath for a long time," she muttered.

"Your turn! Paul and Dawn!" Mina exclaimed happily.

Paul got up, muttering something under his breath and pulled Dawn to her feet. He pulled her into the closet and shut the door himself.

Mina blinked and then giggled.

"Someone's eager," she said, "he didn't even wait for me to push him in."

After 7 minutes, Paul and Dawn came back out.

Dawn was slightly flushed and Paul had a light pink colour dusted on his cheeks which were now covered in shimmery pink lip gloss.

"Do I even need to ask?" Mina teased.

"Shut up," Paul muttered.

Mina shot him one last teasing look.

"Ok Ash," Mina said, "it says to find all the previous trainers of your abandoned fire-types and punch them in the face."

"You mean the people who abandoned their fire types that I now have?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Mina said.

Ash cringed.

"But the only abandoned fire-type I have is…From Paul…" Ash said hesitantly.

"A dare's a dare," Mina said.

Paul glared at Ash.

"Touch me and I'll rip your arm off," Paul said.

Ash whimpered.

"So it," Mina said, "or I'll get Ninetales."

Ash looked between Mina and Paul, who were both glaring at him.

"Which is worse?" he muttered, "Mina or Paul?"

"Paul," Dawn said.

"Mina," Jaiden said, "trust me. I've seen her angry."

"I have weapons," Mina reminded him.

"Sorry Paul," Ash said.

He walked over to Paul and weakly placed his fist against Paul's jaw before pushing it lightly.

"There," Ash said.

Mina glared.

"That's not a punch," she pointed out.

Ash groaned, before he reeled back and swung his fist at Paul.

Paul, not expecting such a quick attack, ended up losing his balance and falling backwards.

On his way, he hit the back of his head against the wooden part of the couch and ended up unconscious.

Ash blinked.

Mina blinked.

May and Misty gasped.

Jaiden's eyes widened.

Dawn screamed.

Drew covered his ears.

"Paul!" Dawn shrieked.

"I actually knocked him unconscious," Ash said, looking at his hand in disbelief.

"Well," Mina said, "That was unexpected."

Dawn knelt down by Paul.

"I think he's just bruised," she said, ruffling through his hair, "I don't see any blood. He's going to have a nasty lump on his head though."

"Maybe we should move on for now?" Mina suggested, "Ash, go into the kitchen for a moment ok? Find some food."

Ash brightened and went into the kitchen.

"Misty, don't you dare follow him," Mina warned, "I need you the most."

Ash went into the kitchen.

"We have to act out this betrayal scene," Mina explained.

She put down a piece of paper with a betrayal written out. (If you really want to know where to find this, you can't. I made it up on the spot)

By the end, Misty had tears in her eyes.

"That's so mean," Dawn said.

"I'll just go get your weapon Misty," Mina said.

She ran out into her bedroom and came back with a short sword with a black handle that was decorated with red designs. The blade was made of black metal and had engravings that were filled in with ruby.

"You seem to like black and red," Misty said.

"What can I say?" Mina said, "Black and red are cool colours for weaponry. And most of my weapons are just for show, hence why this blade is actually blunt. You couldn't hurt Ash with it even if you wanted. Well, maybe you could bruise him, but not actually kill him."

Misty took the sword.

"What happens if he doesn't run?" Misty said.

"He will," Mina said. She ran and turned off the lights, only leaving one on to light the room partially. Everyone got in their positions and Mina sat down of a plush black chair so the light would only just illuminate her face.

"Ash!" Mina yelled, "Come back."

Ash came back in.

Dawn and May suddenly pounced on him and wrestled him to the ground.

"Got him Mina," Dawn said, once Ash couldn't move.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Good," Mina said, "Bring him up."

Drew and Jaiden grabbed Ash's legs while May and Dawn held his arms and they dragged him up to where Mina was sitting in the dark corner.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

Mina sighed.

"You're just too annoying," she said, "and kinda useless."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

May, Dawn, Drew and Jaiden let him go and Ash stood up.

Before he could move, Drew held him in a headlock.

"Just what I said," Mina said, "You're annoying and useless. Gosh, and so dense. We decided it would be better for everyone if we get rid of you."

Ash looked utterly shocked.

"You're joking right?" he asked. He looked to Jaiden for confirmation that this was one of Mina's crazy plots, but Jaiden held a straight face.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Mina grinned evilly, a look she'd perfected to scare Jaiden in pranks.

"Oh, my little helper is going to deal with you," she said,

"Jaiden?" Ash asked.

Mina snorted.

"No, someone even better," she said. She clicked her fingers.

Ash caught a glimpse of the red and black sword and his face paled.

When Misty stepped out of the shadows, Ash's eyes widened, his mouth quivered and even a few tears welled up in his eyes.

"Misty?" he asked, his voice cracking, "NO! It's not true! Misty!"

"Sorry Ash," Mina said coldly, "We all agreed."

"Misty!" Ahs yelled, thrashing, "Stop! Please Misty. It's me, Ash."

"I know Ash," Misty said, her voice stony, "I am going to finish you."

She raised the sword above her head.

Ash's eyes flickered with sadness and regret for a moment, before they hardened and his look became cold.

"LET ME GO!" He yelled, breaking out of Drew's grip.

He quickly ran away.

Misty dropped the sword quickly and ran after him.

"Well…" Mina said, tuning the regular lights on and picking up the sword, "I guess we don't all have to go after him if Misty's doing it."

"Actually Mina," Jaiden said, "You better go after him to show him the dare card as proof."

"You're right!" Mina exclaimed, quickly running after them.

Jaiden shook his head.

In five seconds, she was back.

"Ninetales, guard them," she said, "I need Jaiden. Or I'll get lost." She threw a Pokéball in the air and Ninetales came out, going in guard position as she dragged Jaiden out.

When Mina and Jaiden found Ash and Misty, he was glaring and growling at her, his hand against her throat as he pinned her to the wall.

"Come to finish the job have you?" he asked, scowling.

"No Ash," Misty said, "It wasn't real." Ash snorted.

"I'm not letting you finish me off," Ash said, "Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"It was a dare," Misty said, tears in her eyes.

"Like I believe that," Ash said, his grip tightening.

Misty's hands clawed at Ash's, trying to get him to release her so she could breathe.

"Stop Ash!" Mina exclaimed, "She's right. It was all a dare. I have proof right here."

She waved the dare card in the air before shoving it in Ash's face.

Ash read it and then calmed down slightly, letting Misty go.

Instead of getting angry like he though she would've, Misty jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Ash," she said, "We're friends forever ok. I would never do that."

A smile pulled at Ash's mouth as he hugged back.

"I believe you," he said.

"Aw," Mina cooed, "That's cute. Why can't I have a cute best friend like that?"

Jaiden raised an eyebrow at her.

She blushed.

"Um…I meant in appearance," she said.

Jaiden grinned.

"If I remember correctly," he said, "In the first chapter you did say I was the hottest in your opinion."

Mina's blush deepened until it was at red as Ash's hat.

"Well…Uh…We should get back now," she squeaked, quickly running as fast as she could in the other direction, despite the fact that she was already tired from the run there and had no clue where she was going.

30 minutes later Mina and the other finally found their way back.

Ninetales was growling and had cornered Drew, May, Dawn and Paul (who had since woken up with a massive headache) into the one corner.

Mina giggled.

"Good job," she said to Ninetales. Upon hearing her mistress' voice, Ninetales stopped and walked to Mina's side after giving Drew one last warning growl.

"Now we all need to battle our Pokémon," Mina said.

*time skip because I'm too lazy to write out 45? (I think that's the right number anyway) battles*

Ninetales growled.

Pikachu let out an exhausted noise as both faced off.

They'd been battling for about 5 minutes and neither were getting ahead.

"Give up," Misty taunted, "Ash is going to smash you."

"Nah," Jaiden said, "Mina's a strong battler."

"Ash has strength," Misty said, "I've seen him win tons of things."

"Well you haven't seen Mina battle," Jaiden said, "Apart from today. Why do you think you're all scared of her Ninetales?"

"Because it's a Pokémon," Misty said, "No-one wants to be hit by a move of a Pokémon. I'd be even more scared if Ash was going to use thunderbolt."

"I was rather Ash use thunderbolt on me than Ninetales' flamethrower," Jaiden said.

Ash growled.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt," he commanded.

Ninetales took the move, crying out. She fell down for a moment, before she stood back up and shook herself up.

Mina looked tense.

"Ok Ninetales," Mina said, "time to finish this up. Use Flame blast!"

Ninetales charged and released the fire move on Pikachu.

Pikachu made a high pitched wail as he was knocked back.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu was knocked unconscious.

Just after, Ninetales collapsed to the ground.

"Ash lost?" Misty question, looking on in disbelief.

"I didn't know Ninetales knew that move," Jaiden said.

Ash picked up Pikachu gently.

"You did great buddy," he said.

Mina knelt down, patting Ninetales' head.

"Yeah," she said, "It was the newest move I've taught her. You did great. I'm proud of you."

She hugged Ninetales around her neck before returning her.

"Now, moving on," Mina said.

**From CartoonGurl201m;**

**I have some dares.**

**Drew-poor Drew. Seems like everyone hates him. He doesn't have to do anything, as long as he takes part in May's dare. Otherwise I have a dare for him at the bottom.**

**Paul-What can you not be your stoic, well-controlled self around? (If he doesn't answer the question truthfully, have Jolteon shock him, along with Pikachu and any other electric types that are there.)**

**Ash-What do you fear the most?**

**Misty-If Ash was in trouble, couldn't get out, the trouble was bug Pokémon and you were the only one who could save him, would you do it?**

**May-Have Drew sit with his head in your lap so you can run your fingers through his hair. Otherwise Drew will have to be kept from May, and won't get to see her until this chapter is over (don't tell them this, only the dare).**

"Aw, Drew, you've been let off the hook," Mina complained.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"People just love me like that," he said.

"Arrogant much?" Mina said, raising an eyebrow, "I hope the rest of these have nasty dares for you. Anyway Paul, what can you not control yourself around?"

"Anything to do with troublesome," Paul said, "and Karla. Those are sensitive topics, so don't even ask." He shot a glare at Mina for extra emphasis, but she just waved it away.

"Ash," Mina said, "What do you fear the most?"

"You might use it against me," Ash complained.

"No we won't," Mina said.

"Well, you kinda acted out my worst fear anyway," Ash muttered.

"Betrayal?" Mina asked. Ash nodded.

"And Misty and Pikachu's betrayal especially. They've been with me the longest, It would be awful," Ash said, whimpering slightly at the thought of Misty abandoning him.

"I told you Ash," Misty said, "annoying or not, friends forever and I mean it."

"Oh Misty. Would you face your fear of bug Pokémon to rescue Ash if you were the only one who could save him?" Mina asked.

Misty hesitated, taking a moment to think it over.

Ash looked at her hopefully.

Her gaze locked with Ash's for just a moment.

"Yes," Misty said quietly, "I guess I would."

"Now Drew, you can choose. Do you want to be a part of May's dare? Or you have another dare? May's dare is to have you rest in her lap and play with your hair," Mina said, "If not, there's a dare here for you."

Drew frowned for a moment.

"No," he said, not wanting to look too eager to have May play with his hair.

"Ok then," Mina said cheerfully, pushing him into the padded room from last time and pulled the blind down to cover the window, "you get to stay in here."

As soon as Drew was locked in, memories of May kissing someone else flooded his brain and, thinking this was what was going to happen, immediately went nuts.

"LET ME OUT!" he yelled, "I'm not staying in here! Get me out of here!"

He scrapped at the door.

"Sorry Drew," Mina said, "that's what you chose."

It went silent behind the door for a moment.

Mina, slightly confused, went to listen to the door.

She quickly jumped back as the door suddenly fell down, narrowly missing her.

Drew stood there, holding the pins to the hinges in his hands.

"I'll do May's dare," he said, "just don't lock me in there. Bad memories."

He calmly made his way out and sat down on the couch, resting his head in May's lap.

"You could have just asked," Mina muttered.

May blushed and timidly ad gently started picking bits of his hair and rubbing them between her fingers.

Drew screwed up his nose.

"That's not how you play with a guy's hair," he complained.

"Well sorry for not playing with guys' hair all the time," she said sarcastically.

Even though Drew was inwardly relieved to hear that, he didn't show it.

Instead, he grabbed her hand and guided it through his hair how he wanted.

May blushed lightly and shook his hand away.

"Just do what comes naturally," Drew said.

May ruffled his hair a bit before she smoothed her hands through his hair.

When she came to the spot behind his ear, Drew let out a satisfied sigh, closing his eyes and unconsciously leaning his head into her hand.

May smirked.

"You like that do you?" she asked, teasing him.

Drew pretended he didn't hear her and continued to enjoy the attention.

"Well," Mina said, looking over the next dare set, "If Drew likes this, you're going to love the next dare."

**From CuteNeko66;**

**I'm back!**

**Drew-Kiss May in every place you can (that's appropriate of course)**

**May-Sit in Drew's lap and let him cuddle and kiss you the whole chapter!**

**Ash-You can't talk about food for the whole chapter or else Misty can hit you with her mallet.**

**Misty-Wear a princess dress the whole chapter.**

**Dawn-Cuddle with a Qwilfish**

**Paul-Mina gets to decide what you have to do**

**Jaiden-Kiss Mina on the lips**

**Boys-Who do you like romantically? (You too Jaiden!)**

**Mina you get to pass this time since you need a break.**

"So Drew and May, you guys get to cuddle again and Drew, you get to kiss May everywhere and she can't protest," Mina said.

"But I'm already comfy," Drew whined.

Mina and May both giggled and Drew blushed, only just realizing what he'd said.

"This thing is really testing my mental sanity," he said.

"If that's what you want to call hiding your crush, then ok," Mina said.

Drew rolled his eyes, but blushed all the same.

He sat up and moved back onto the couch.

May eyed Mina.

"No cookie," Mina said, "But you have to do it."

May pouted and grumpily sat down in Drew's lap.

Drew waited a few minutes, before he realized Mina wasn't going to move on unless he started it.

He moved May's hair out the way and pressed his lips into the back of her neck.

May giggled slightly.

Drew smirked against her skin and continued to pepper kisses along her tickling spot.

Mina, satisfied he was doing his dare, turned to Ash.

"You can't talk about food for the whole chapter," Mina said, "or Misty will hit you."

"Can I get it out of my system then?" he asked.

Mina thought for a moment.

"Ok then, I guess so," she said, "You have thirty seconds."

"Ah! Bacon, Eggs, strawberries-" Drew stop for a moment and looked up, only to realize Ash was listing foods, "-apples, pepperoni pizza, French fries, grapefruit, guava, pineapple, pancakes, maple syrup, honey, jam, toast, steak, carrots, potato, raspberries-" Mina twitched, "-beef, chicken, apricot-"

"It's been 30 seconds!" Misty yelled, hitting him over the head with a mallet from nowhere in particular.

Ash rubbed his head and scowled at Misty.

"Hey Misty, you have to wear a princess' dress for the WHOLE chapter," Mina said. She pointed to the bathroom, giggling.

Misty pouted, but went in.

She came out looking even more unhappy.

The dress was bright pink and the skirt fanned out in so many layers, Misty could hardly walk. She waddled out and Ash burst into laughter.

"Shut up," Misty snapped, "or I'll make you wear it."

Ash stopped laughing, though his red face showed he was having a hard time keeping it in.

"Dawn," Mina said, "ou have to cuddle with a Qwilfish."

Dawn paled.

"But they aren't cuddly," Dawn protested.

A Pokéball appeared in Mina's hand.

"Well, here you go," Mina said.

She released the Pokémon inside and Dawn pulled a face.

She tentatively made her way towards it and poked its tail.

Qwilfish glared at Dawn and Dawn squealed.

"It's going to hurt me," she said.

"Well, there's first aid in the bathroom," Mina said, "so just do it."

"It's slimy and wet," Dawn complained.

"JUST DO IT!" Mina yelled.

Dawn squeaked and picked up Qwilfish giving it a quick hug before running into the bathroom squealing.

Mina dusted her hands and returned Qwilfish before the Pokéball disappeared.

She looked at the dares card and her eyes lit up.

"I get to choose Paul's dare!" Mina squealed, "oh this is great. What to do? What should I make you do?"

"Holy Mew help me," Paul muttered.

"Oh, I know!" Mina exclaimed, "Kiss the next girl who walks into the room and don't tell them it's a dare and then wear their hat and scarf if they have it."

Paul frowned.

"But the only girl out of this room is Dawn and she wears a hat AND a scarf," Paul said.

Mina looked away innocently and whistled as inconspicuously as she could.

"Mina," Paul muttered.

"Ha, ha funny coincidence," Mina said, winking at him.

Dawn came back in, rubbing her hands together.

"Never pick up a Qwilfish and hug it," Dawn said, "It's not the best thing."

"Wasn't going to, but thanks for the warning," Mina said.

Paul walked over to Dawn and backed her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked, looking totally confused.

"Stupid girl," Pal muttered, "why do you always ask that when you know what I'm about to do?"

He silenced her with his lips before she could answer.

"Maybe I should ask why?" Dawn said, giggling.

Paul shrugged.

He took off her hat and unravelled her scarf, putting the hat lopsided on his head and the scarf over his shoulder.

Dawn giggled again.

"You did it wrong," she said. She reached up and fixed her hat on his head and the scarf around his neck.

He blushed slightly.

"You're so cute," Dawn said, skipping away, not seeming to care about Paul wearing her favourite accessories.

Mina's face slowly started going redder and redder.

"What?" Jaiden asked, leaning to look over her shoulder.

"Nothing," mina said quickly, snatching the cards away so he couldn't see.

"It says you have to kiss her," Misty said, not caring about Mina's glares, "on the lips."

"I don't want to," Mina said, "I've never been kissed on the lips before."

The lie detector went orange.

Mina just blinked.

"You'd be surprised," May said, laughing at her baffled expression.

"I don't remember being kissed," Mina said, "when was this? Who? Why don't I remember?"

Jaiden made cutting motions, silently begging for them not to tell Mina.

"Well," Misty started, "you see when you were high on coffee…" She trailed off. Mina looked on expectantly, while Jaiden was making a desperate attempt to make her stop.

"Tell me," Mina encouraged.

"Well Mina" Jaiden said, jumping in, "if you've been kissed before, does that mean you don't care anymore?"

"Just a minute Jaiden," Mina said, "I want to hear this. Don't jump in just to protect the idiot. I gotta go teach him a lesson for what he did."

Jaiden paled.

Misty smirked at him.

Drew, May, Ash, Paul and Dawn all focused on Jaiden.

Mina looked around, confused.

"Why are we all looking at Jaiden?" she asked.

"Well," Misty said teasingly.

"Dare," Jaiden muttered, "we gotta move on."

He stepped forwards and Mina froze. Her eyes widened as Jaiden wrapped an arm around her waist and held her head steady with the other.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

His lips gently pressed against hers and Mina just blinked.

He pulled away and when he let go, Mina just dropped to the floor, pulling a funny face.

Jaiden chuckled.

"Mina is currently unable to continue," he said, "I'll continue."

He managed to take the cards from her hands without a fuss, Mina being so stunned, she didn't even realize she had been holding them.

"Who do you boys like romantically?" Jaiden asked. He squinted to read the fine print.

"What does it mean me too?" he exclaimed, "I'm not romantically interested in anyone!"

The lie detector went orange.

Mina twitched.

Before anyone could say anything, she'd grabbed the black and red sword from before and stabbed the lie detector. From there she threw it against a wall and started slashing it to pieces.

Most blinked in shock.

Misty's mouth dropped open.

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Wow," Ash said, "she's fiercer than Misty can be."

"What are you doing that for?" Dawn asked, "I thought you liked that. You could tell when we lie."

"It's broken," Mina said.

"Well it is now," Drew said sarcastically.

"Nope, it's broken," Mina insisted, "It can't pick up lies and truths correctly anymore."

"What makes you think that?" May asked.

"Jaiden would have told me if he had a crush on anyone," Mina said, "so the lie detector lied. We're best friends. I'd know if he liked anyone like that. Right Jaiden?" She turned her fierce eyes onto the poor stunned boy.

"Y-yes," he said, "you'd know."

"Now this is why we need the detector," Misty muttered, shaking her head.

"Now the rest of you boys answer the question," Mina said, taking the cards back from Jaiden.

"Take a guess," Drew said, going back to his previous dare with May.

"Oh guessing game!" May exclaimed, "Let's see, um…Briana!"

Drew rolled his eyes.

"No," he said.

"Um….Solidad?"

Drew pulled a face.

"No way," he said.

Mina rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to Paul.

He just jerked his thumb in Dawn's direction, who was too busy laughing at Drew and May's guessing game to notice.

"What about you Ash?" Mina asked, "Who do you like romantically?"

Ash frowned.

"What does like romantically mean?" he asked, "does that mean you like romantic stuff. Because Misty likes that mushy stuff. Is that what you mean? Then I know Misty likes it!"

"Half right," Mina said, "you're half there Ash."

Ash smiled, thinking he got the bit about the meaning right.

He didn't seem to realize Mina mean the Misty bit.

**From Contestshipping123;**

**Ok**

**Mina-skip around the room to Barbie Girl for the next three minutes.**

**Drew-tell us his favourite memory of someone *with sapphire eyes maybe hint, hint***

**May-get hyper on 3kg of sugary food items.**

**Ash-do not talk about food for the rest of the chapter.**

**Paul-How do you feel about having Reggie as a brother and if you could trade siblings, who would you pick?**

**Jaiden-Have you ever kissed a girl other than Mina?**

**May-What is your opinion on Brianna?**

**Dawn-Did you ever have a crush on Barry or Kenny or even Conway?**

**Misty-What's it like being a sensational sister?**

**Drew-have you kissed May without it being a dare?**

**Drew-What's the real reason you hate Harley? (Maybe because he sabotaged your not-so-secret crush).**

"Barbie girl?" Mina asked, "Really? Of all the song…"

She put her iPod into the speaker and the song 'Barbie Girl' started playing.

She sighed before getting up and skipping around the room.

After three minutes, Mina quickly turned it off.

"Now Drew, tell us your favourite memory of someone," she said.

Drew stopped to think.

"Maybe with sapphire eyes," Mina added in the middle of a cough.

Drew blushed slightly.

"Well…" he said, "Maybe the time I beat Solidad at the Grand Festival."

"That's boring," Mina said, "And definitely not your favourite memory."

"How do you know?" Drew asked, "I could be telling the truth. You don't know because you don't have a lie detector anymore."

"Stupid thing," Mina muttered, "Anyway May, here. 3Kg of sugary foods."

A pile of food appeared in front of May, filled with snack like donuts, cookies, lollies and other sugary food items.

She jumped out of Drew's lap and immediately started eating sugar.

Drew muttered something under his breath that sounded something like 'ditched for sugar'.

"Ash, you're not allowed to talk about food for the rest of the chapter," Mina said, "but you already couldn't do that."

Ash just nodded, all the while staring at May and the pile of food with a pained look in his eyes.

"So Paul, how do you feel about Having Reggie for a brother?" Mina asked.

"He's annoying," Paul said.

"And if you could trade siblings, who would it be with?" Mina asked.

"Drew, he doesn't have any," paul said.

"Renae, remember?" Drew said, "And trust me, you don't want Renae to be your sister."

"Mina then, she doesn't have any," Paul said.

"I have an older brother and a younger sister," Mina said.

"Jaiden. He doesn't have any?"

Jaiden shook his head.

"Two older sisters and an older brother," he said.

"Ash. I know he doesn't have any siblings," Paul said.

"I have a half-sister," Ash said.

"Since when?" Misty asked.

Ash shrugged.

"I thought we were all making up siblings to tease Paul," he said, "I don't actually have any."

"You have to swap with someone who has a brother or sister," Mina said, pouting.

"Never said that in the dare," Paul said.

"Fine then," Mina said, "Oh, well that next one's easy. Jaiden hasn't kissed anyone before today. I know that one."

"Yeah, what she said," Jaiden agreed nervously.

"So May, what is your opinion on Briana?" Mina asked.

May looked up from stuffing her face. She swallowed.

"She's alright," May said, "sometimes she can be a bit annoying when she talks about Drew, but we're good friends."

"Why's she annoying when talking about Drew?" Mina asked, shooting her a teasing glance.

"The way she respects him so much kinda gets tedious," May said.

"Oh, Dawn," Mina said, "did you ever have a crush on Barry, Kenny or Conway?"

"Conway? Definitely not. Barry? Nah. Kenny? When I was really little. Not anymore," Dawn said.

"Misty what's it like to be a sensational sister?" Mina asked.

Misty scowled.

"I'm not a sensational sister," she snapped, "I don't ever want to be associated with _that_."

"I'm taking that as, you don't really like it," Mina said, "so Drew, ever kissed May without it being a dare?"

"Well, other than this truth or dare, no I haven't," Drew said, "Not that I can remember anyway. Why would I kiss airhead willingly?"

"And why do you hate Harley so much?" Mina asked.

"He's a cheat!" Drew exclaimed, "and somehow manages to woo Solidad which is also gross and he tricked May! And of course she fell for it, but he used he innocence against her! He's manipulative and I refuse to give him the satisfaction of manipulating me."

Mina blinked, looking at Drew's angry face.

"I'm moving on," she said.

**From SpikEarPichu'sTrainer;**

**Whoa. The longest chapter yet. :O**

**The proposal was super cute! (Even though it's fake)**

**Well, I'm glad Paul didn't make me cry. XD**

**I absolutely enjoyed that part. :3**

**I LOVE the Battlefield Parody. It was beautiful and I wouldn't mind having it on replay. XD**

**Anyways, here's a fresh batch of dares! :D**

**May - Feed Drew strawberries. (IDK why am I nice to them)**

**Drew - Put him in a sound proof room and have a gigantic tv and a bucket (just in case).Watch the Solidad and Harley kiss in repeat for 5 minutes.**

**Misty - I AM SO SORRY I HAD TO PUT YOU IN THERE ASDFGHJKL. So, I want you to have your favourite mallet from last chapter.**

**Ash - You didn't feel the wrath of the mallet? :O ANYWAYS, go sky diving without a parachute and have your flying type Pokémon catch and deliver you back to the studio.**

**Mina - You like raspberries? ;D Then, have a raspberry covered Jaiden! :3**

**Jaiden - Sheisgoingtoattackyoubro. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! O . O**

**That's all! ;)**

**This girl is going to BE BACK. BEWARE. MWAHAHAHAHA :D**

**BYE ! :3**

"May, go feed Drew some strawberries," Mina said.

Drew brightened immediately.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, "Some strawberries!"

Mina handed May a punnet of strawberries.

"But I haven't finished yet," May complained.

Mina looked at the plate.

"There's nothing left," she said.

"No," May said, "there's still. The crumbs there."

Mina smashed up the plate and then pointed to Drew.

"Feed him before he goes mental," she said.

May pouted and held out a strawberry to May.

She squeaked as Drew snapped it between his teeth, grazing the tips of her fingers.

May continued to feed him strawberries, squealing every time Drew's lips or teeth or tongue touched her skin.

Once he was finished, Mina shoved him in the sound proof room with the TV and a bucket like the dare said.

"Have fun," she said, locking the door.

"Ok Misty….This is for you," Mina said. The black and red mallet appeared in Mina's hand.

Misty quickly snatched it up.

"My precious," she said.

"That's not creepy at all," Mina said sarcastically, "Ash, go sky diving! Without a parachute."

"Ok!" Ash said, "wait, what's sky diving?"

"Come with me!" Mina said.

She grabbed his hand and led him outside.

Surprisingly there was a helicopter waiting for them.

"Do you have a flying type?" Mina asked.

Ash nodded.

"I have Staraptor," he said.

"Good," Mina said, "come on then."

She pulled him into the helicopter and the pilot flew up.

Mina pressed a button on a random remote she had with her and the rook of the studio opened.

Jaiden, Drew, May, Misty, Paul and Dawn looked up at the helicopter.

"Hi guys!" Mina yelled, "We're both going to jump now. No parachutes!"

Jaiden paled.

Ash paled.

"You better not die Ketchum!" Misty yelled.

Mina grinned and pushed Ash out before jumping herself.

"Now, when we get close, call out your flying type to catch you," Mina said.

"Mina doesn't have a flying type," Jaiden said in sudden horror.

"I didn't know you had a flying type," Ash said.

"I don't!" Mina said cheerfully, "but Jaiden will catch me."

"I doubt that," Ash muttered.

"With somebody like you!" Mina yelled, "Somebody like you! Baby I don't need a parachute!"

"Skarmory!" Jaiden yelled, throwing a Pokéball, "catch Mina. Now."

Ash released Staraptor.

"Catch me!" Ash yelled in panic.

Both flying type swooped and Mina and Ash stopped falling.

Ash sighing and thanked Staraptor before returning him.

Mina hopped off Skarmory, still grinning.

"Idiot," Jaiden muttered, hugging her, "why'd you do that?"

"I knew you'd catch me," she said cheerfully.

Jaiden chuckled and shook his head.

"You're a worry," he said.

"You know it," Mina said, winking.

Mina looked at the next dare.

"Have a raspberry covered Jaiden?" She questioned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jaiden blinked for a moment.

Mina looked up at Jaiden and her mouth dropped.

Jaiden's clothes had suddenly changed to red and were covered in mashed raspberries. His face was covered in raspberry sauce as well. He held a handful of raspberries in each hand.

Mina dropped the dares card and Misty quickly picked it up.

Mina's face broke into a large grin, much resembling a Cheshire cat's, as she couched down into a hunting position.

"It also says on here, Jaiden she is going to attack you bro, run for your life!" Misty said.

Jaiden, apparently only just realizing the situation, backed away from Mina.

"Not enough emphasis," Ash said, looking over Misty's shoulder.

"Fine," Misty said, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE JAIDEN! SHE IS GOING TO ATTACK YOU!"

Mina pounced at Jaiden.

Jaiden quickly dodged out the way, throwing a handful of raspberries at Mina.

Mina scrambled to collect them and eat them.

"You probably shouldn't waste your ammo," Drew said, "You've only got limited amounts."

"And if she's anywhere as crazy as Drew is, you'll need to distract her for as long as possible," May added.

Mina made a funny noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl and she chased after Jaiden.

"That's the end for this chapter!" Jaiden exclaimed, "We can stop now!"

"Thanks," May said.

Drew, May, Misty, Paul, Dawn and Ash all quickly ran to their rooms, giggling.

Mina continued to chase Jaiden around the dark room, led by the smell of raspberries.

"WE'RE SO GETTING RENAE IN TOMORROW!" Jaiden yelled.

In one of the rooms, Drew groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, if you couldn't guess, next chapter I am bringing in Renae. Don't worry, you don't have to include her in the dares, I mean you can, but Renae is more going to be an addition to tease Drew in his dares. If you feel like adding Renae in your dares, then go ahead. I don't mind, but don't feel like you have to.**

**And I don't own the song lines I used in this. They belong to their original artists. i'm too lazy to type each one and also because I can't even remember how many if any I used.**

**And I have no idea what was going on half the time in this. Truth or dare story...it makes me go crazy!**

**And thank you to the person who decided it would be a good idea to cover Jaiden in raspberries (note sarcasm right there) you made Mina go crazy (not that she already wasn't)**

**And I don't know how much longer I should continue this. Are you guys really enjoying this? Or would you rather me close it off?**

**So I hoped you like it!**

**Review if you liked it and don't forget to send your truth and dares in by PM and if I don't use them in the next chapter, know that I'm either saving them, or I didn't have room for them. I will eventually use them all.**


	9. Chapter 9

When May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Paul and Dawn woke up, and came into the main room, they cracked up laughing.

Mina was still chasing Jaiden around the room, though both of them were down to a walking pace and were barely awake.

They watched in amusement as Mina and Jaiden did 2 more laps around the room.

"Too tired," Jaiden muttered, going and lying on the couch.

"Got you," Mina said sleepily, collapsing next to him.

Jaiden closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open anymore.

Mina leaned over and licked his lips for the raspberries.

Jaiden blew a raspberry with his lips.

"Yuck," he mumbled, "how come May gets kissed and I just get licked?"

Mina just yawned sleepily, not offering an answer as she licked his cheek clean.

Pretty soon, Jaiden feel asleep and Mina followed not long after, leaning on Jaiden's shoulder.

"Well," Misty said, "What do we do now?"

"We leave them alone," Paul grunted.

"Maye we could put them to bed?" Dawn suggested.

"If we do that we might wake them," Drew pointed out.

"And I don't want them to make us do anymore crazy dares," Ash said.

"Besides," May said, "They're kinda cute like that don't you think?"

Before anyone could reply, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Drew said.

He walked down the hall, to the door and opened it.

He immediately shut it and leaned against the door, his face paling.

"Are you ok Drew?" May asked.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered.

"Oh Drew! I know you're in there!"

Drew winced at the sing song voice he knew so well.

"Who is it?" Ash asked.

"Nobody," He called.

"That's not nice of you to say about your own sister."

May quickly ran down.

"Your sister's out there?" she asked, "then what are you doing? Let her in, I wanna meet her!"

She pushed Drew out the way and opened the door.

A girl with large green eyes and long green hair was standing at the door, grinning mischievously. She was slim and tall with a love heart shaped face. She was wearing a black top with bright yellow writing that read 'warning, incoming crazy' and a pair of red jeans. On her feet was a pair of blue thongs. She was about 13 years old.

"Really Renae?" Drew asked, "You had to be mismatched again?"

"It's comfy," she said, shrugging and walking in. Her eyes landed on May and they narrowed for just a moment.

"Oh my Mew!" she exclaimed, "Are you May?!"

"Yes," May said, "Do you know me?"

Renae shot a smirk at Drew.

"I know ALL about you," she said. She threw herself at May for a hug.

"Stop freaking her out," Drew said.

Renae stepped back.

"I'm sorry, but I hug family. It's what I do," she said.

Drew rolled his eyes.

"You don't even hug me and I am your family," he said.

"Yeah, but you're a boy and you stink," Renae said, screwing up her nose, "Besides, I'm allowed to prepare. She will be my sister-in-law and all someday."

May looked a little embarrassed, but Drew was ducking his head in an attempt to hide his blush.

He quickly pushed Renae down, away from May, and into the main room.

Everyone turned to look at her.

She looked at each person.

"Well, based on Jaiden's description," Renae said, "You're Paul-" she pointed at Paul "-And that's Dawn-" she pointed at Dawn, "You two are soon to be Mr and Mrs Ketchum Ash and Misty-" she pointed between Ash and Misty, who blushed, "And I know my brother already and I finally met his undying crush May. So that means that those two are Mina and Jaiden." She finished by pointing to Mina and Jaiden.

"Got it all right," Ash said, "Except she's not Mrs Ketchum." He pointed to Misty.

"I never said she was," Renae said, "I said soon-to-be."

Ash looked slightly puzzled and Misty flushed.

"Drew, I don't know if bringing your sister in was a good idea," Misty said.

"My point entirely," Drew said, "What are you even doing here Renae?"

"Jaiden asked me to come in," she said.

Before anyone could say anything, Renae boldly walked up to Mina and Jaiden and pushed them off the couch.

Jaiden fell on his back, waking immediately, only to have Mina tumble on top of him.

She also woke with a start.

Both looked at each other, slightly confused.

"I don't remember my pillow looking like Jaiden," Mina said.

Jaiden groaned.

Mina rolled off him.

It was only then she noticed Renae.

She blinked for a moment before she tensed.

"Who are you?" Mina asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Renae," Renae said, "Drew's younger, much cooler, sister. Ring a bell? Jaiden asked me to come and host."

Jaiden winced and Mina whipped her head around and glared.

"I thought you might need a break," he said.

"But you knew today was a special chapter," Mina complained, "and I'm the host. It's MY job."

"I didn't know it was special," Jaiden said.

"Well it is," Mina said, "I have to cram in all the dares that have come in."

"Well you could use a break," Jaiden said.

Mina pouted and crossed her arms.

"And you know she could embarrass Drew," Jaiden whispered.

Mina brightened a little.

"Well, she can only do a few then," Mina said, "I'm doing most of them still."

Jaiden rolled his eyes.

He got up and then offered his hand to help her up.

She grabbed it with her left hand and he pulled her up.

The sparkle of the ring caught Renae's attention.

"You guys are married!" she exclaimed.

Mina and Jaiden flushed.

"NO!" They yelled at the same time.

"Oops, sorry," Renae said, "I jumped the gun, but engagement is close enough."

Mina's face went even more red.

And it was hard to tell how much of Jaiden's face was from the raspberries and how much was from his blush.

"I'm going to change," Jaiden said quickly, rushing out.

"Me too!" Mina said, "Renae, start the first one."

She tossed a dare card at her and rushed to her room.

"Couples," Renae muttered, catching the card, "always so shy."

**From Flyboii32;**

**Love the story**

**Girls-Slap whoever they dislike the most**

**Girls-hug the boy they like the most for the rest of the chapter.**

**Ash-Who is the hottest girl in Misty's family**

**Misty-Tell Ash your true feelings and then kiss him**

**Mina-You have to stay away from coffee for the whole chapter. Lol!**

Just as Renae finished reading it out, Mina and Jaiden came out.

"So girls, you gotta slap whoever you dislike the most, and then hug the boy you like the most for the rest of the chapter," Renae said, "Wait. Does that mean me?"

"Well you're a girl too," Drew said.

Renae looked at Drew.

"I know who I'm slapping," she said, "Now, who first? Let's go Misty."

Misty looked around.

Her eyes locked on Paul.

"Sorry," she said as she walked closer.

"Don't you dare," Paul said.

Misty grabbed his face.

"You let me slap you, or I will use my mallet on you," Misty said.

"Don't make her use the mallet," Ash said.

Misty reeled back and slapped Paul in the face…Hard.

Paul turned back, a bright red hand mark on his face.

He glared at Misty.

He also reeled back, but instead of slapping, he hit he shoulder.

Misty gasped.

She whipped out a mallet, seemingly from nowhere seeing as she'd destroyed her previous ones, and smacked Paul several times.

Paul and Misty were soon in a fight that consisted of Paul's fists and Misty's mallet.

"Stop Misty!" Ash called, running to restrain her.

"Paul," Dawn said softly, putting a hand on his arm, "stop. Come on. You know better."

Paul stopped, looking at Dawn and then slowly calmed down.

Ash on the other hand, was struggling to hold Misty back.

"How do you do it Dawn?" he yelled as Misty seethed and hissed and tried to wriggle from his grasp.

"It's called having a soft spot," Dawn said, shrugging.

Paul snorted.

"I don't have a soft spot," he said.

"Misty, how about you just hug the guy you like the most now?" Mina suggested.

Misty glared once more at Paul before turning in Ash's arms and wrapping hers back around him.

"May's turn?" Renae asked.

May thought for a moment before her face turned red in anger. She stormed up to Drew and slapped him as hard as she could manage.

Drew closed his eyes, not even turning to look at her, utterly hurt (and not just physically) that May would've chosen to slap him.

"I hate you," May muttered.

Drew felt crushed.

"But somehow I like you the best," May said as she put her arms around him.

Drew tried to refrain from smiling, but failed and it turned into a goofy looking grin.

"Naw, Drew's happy now," Renae teased, "Now, Mina's turn."

Mina looked around.

"Well it never said who I had to slap had to be a boy," she said. She walked to Renae, grinning and slapped her lightly on the cheek.

"Sorry," she said, still grinning, "But that's for stealing my job."

She walked to Jaiden and tackle hugged him. Jaiden, who hadn't been expecting it, stumbled before regaining his balance.

"I really need warning when you're going to do that," he muttered.

Mina just grinned.

"Dawn's turn," Renae said, "and then I'll go next."

"Hmm…I'll slap…Drew," Dawn said, "Sorry, but I don't really like your attitude. It bothers me." She walked over and slapped his shoulder.

Drew shot her a slightly confused look before he rested his head back on top of May's head comfortably.

Dawn shot an apologetic look at Paul and went over to Ash, putting her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Paul," she whispered, "You've grown on me, but not enough."

Paul's face showed utter and complete hurt and betrayal.

"Aw that's mean," Renae said. She went over and slapped Dawn lightly. Then she slapped Drew.

"Just for the sake of it," she explained at his annoyed look.

"Now!" Renae exclaimed, "Since Dawn abandoned you, I'll hug you Paul!" She ran and threw her arms around Paul.

Paul scowled.

"Get off me," he growled.

He pushed her away.

"I don't like you," he said bluntly.

Renae frowned.

"Don't then," she said, "Ash has to tell us who's the hottest girl in Misty's family."

"Hottest girl?" Ash asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Oh Lily for sure," Ash said eventually, "I mean, surely she'd get hot with all that hair of hers. It's worse than mine."

Renae blinked.

"Now you know what I deal with," Mina said.

"Ash, you dense little idiot," Misty exclaimed, "The question mean hot as in looks hot."

Ash though for a while longer.

"Daisy then," he said.

Misty looked like she was ready to explode.

"Really Ash?" Renae asked.

"Well yeah," Ash said, "I mean, she's hot. And she has so many other boys, who'd agree."

"What about Misty?" Dawn blurted.

Ash snorted.

"She's not hot," he said, "She's pretty. There's a difference."

"What difference is that?" Mina asked.

Ash shrugged.

"Look vs personality," he said.

"Wow Ash," Renae said, "Sounds like you _can_ actually say some deep things after all. Now Misty. Tell Ash your true feelings and then kiss him."

Ash looked at Misty in interest as the girl in question blushed.

"AshIreallylikeyouokyoudenselittleidiot," Misty said fast (Ash, I really like you, ok, you dense little idiot). She ran over and slammed her lips into his before he could say anything.

He made a yelp of mild pain before Misty pulled away again.

Ash touched his lips.

"I think you bruised them," he complained, "and I didn't even hear what you said."

"Too bad," Misty snapped, "you should have listened better."

"Mina, you have to stay away from coffee," Renae said.

"Aw really?" Mina said, "But I'm so tired!" She yawned as if to prove the point.

Renae shrugged.

"Too bad," she said, "You should have thought of that before."

Mina pouted and crossed her arms grumpily.

**From deant33;**

**Drew-Snog Misty for a full minute, then avoid jealous people for 30 minutes after which they can do anything they want to you.**

**May-Drew and Max are dying. You can save one, but not the other. Who do you choose?**

**Ash-If you could have one Pokémon that you don't already have, which one would it be and why?**

**Misty-If you could picture a boyfriend for each of your sisters, who would they be?**

**Dawn-Give Ash a makeover and make Misty drool over it.**

**Paul-You have a choice of getting either a Mesprit, Azelf or Uxie. Who do you choose and why?**

**Mina-Explain how you got the scars in full detail.**

**Jaiden-do the nut bush**

"Hey Drew, you get to snog Misty," Renae said, "Bit of a cheat are you?"

"SNOG MISTY!" Drew yelled.

"SNOG ME!" Misty yelled.

Both Misty and Drew looked at each other before pulling faces of disgust.

"A full minute," Renae said, "And don't make it too gross brother."

Drew gagged, going pale.

"Please no," he said.

"Hey, I don't wanna kiss you either," Misty said, her eyes dangerously dark as she reached for her mallet.

"Go Drew," Renae said, "Just do it. Pretend it's May."

Drew flushed slightly.

"That doesn't help!" He exclaimed.

"I know!" Mina exclaimed.

She ran out the room.

When she came back, she held a well-known tube of strawberry lip-gross in her hands.

"Hold still Misty," she said.

Before Misty could react, Mina swiped the lip gross over her lips in thick layers.

"Try now Drew," Mina said.

Drew's head snapped up at the smell of strawberries.

His eyes scanned the room and when they landed on May, he ran over and pushed her against a wall.

"Stop teasing me," he growled.

May squeaked in surprise as Drew kissed her.

He pulled away, frowning in confusion.

"Huh?" he said.

He kissed her again, softer and slower.

He pulled away, looking completely baffled.

"Where's the strawberry?" he asked.

May blinked a few times, still trying to get rid of the daze of being slammed into the wall.

"Drew," Mina said, "Misty's got the strawberry lips."

Drew looked from May to Misty, an innocently confused look on his face. He whimpered slightly and ducked his head.

He reluctantly went away from May and up to Misty instead.

Misty's eyes widened and she frantically tried to wipe the strawberry from her lips.

"Well I gotta kiss you anyway," he said, shrugging.

He grabbed Misty's hands and yanked her towards him.

Mina closed her eyes.

"I don't wanna watch," she said.

Drew pressed his lips against Misty's as both of them screwed up their faces.

Ash twitched and clenched his fists.

May finally focused and spotted Drew and Misty. She gasped in horror.

After one minute, Drew pulled away.

"She doesn't even taste like strawberries," he said, spitting saliva onto the carpet.

Misty twitched and grabbed her mallet.

"Forget about jealous people you need to run from," Ash said, "You wanna watch out for that thing. Run Drew, run!"

Drew didn't waste any time in running away from Misty.

"So May," Renae said, "Max and Drew are dying and you can only save one of them. Which one do you save?"

May's eyes flicked with worry.

"Who's Max?" Renae asked.

"My brother," May said.

"Oh toughie May," Renae said, "Brother or lover."

May blushed slightly.

"Um…I would…Um…" she stuttered.

Drew paused, looking at her intently and slightly hopefully, not even noticing Misty smacking him over the head anymore.

May tapped her fingers together and avoided Drew's gaze.

"I'd have to save Max," she whispered, "I'm sorry Drew, but he's my brother."

Drew snorted.

"I don't care," he lied, but his eyes showed disappointment.

"Ash, if you could have any Pokémon that you don't have, what would it be and why?" Renae asked.

Ash thought for a moment.

And another moment…

And another few moments…

Before he clicked his fingers.

"I got it!" he exclaimed, "a Togepi! Because Misty used to have one and I know she misses her."

Renae raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you try to convince me you guys won't be married in the future," she muttered, "Anyway Misty, You have to picture a boyfriend for all your sisters. Wait. You have sisters?"

"3 of them," Misty groaned, "But Daisy's boyfriend is easy. Get Tracey. Simple. The other two, I have no idea. Someone who adores them I guess. And probably attractive. Oh wait! Lily once said she wanted a guy who was tall dark and handsome. I don't know about Violet though."

"And now Dawn has to give Ash a makeover to make Misty drool," Renae said.

Misty snorted.

"I don't drool," she said.

Dawn pulled Ash into the dressing room.

"AH!" Ash yelled, "I am NOT wearing that! NO! DAWN! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Scuffling and crashes was heard inside.

"PUT IT ON ASH!" Dawn yelled.

"But you're in here!" Ash exclaimed.

"There are dressing rooms in here for a reason!" Dawn yelled, pointing to it, "You change in there!"

After about an hour, Ash came back out, not looking impressed.

Ash was wearing a suit and his hair had been combed and styled so it was still spiky, but didn't look as messy.

He frowned as he crossed his arms.

Dawn came out, dusting her hands.

"You wouldn't think a guy could hate a suit as much as this boy," she said.

"I dunno," Mina said, "I've never seen Jaiden wear a suit either."

"They're awful," Jaiden said simply.

Misty on the other hand, was just staring at Ash, blinking.

Renae squinted at Misty.

"Well she's right, no drool," she said, "but she's staring. Paul, which of the lake guardians would you like if you had a choice."

"Mesprit," Paul said.

"And why?" Renae asked.

"Because I've already got knowledge and willpower, but some troublesome girl says I need help with my emotions. Mesprit is the bringer of emotions after all." Paul glared at Dawn, who stuck out her tongue in response.

"Interesting," Renae said, "Mina, explain how you got the scars in full detail…What scars?"

Mina flushed bright red and closed her eyes, shrinking back as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"No," she said, "I'm not doing it."

"You have to," Renae said.

Mina backed away further.

"No," she said again, "No, I won't."

"Isn't this where I get a Pokémon?" Renae said, "To make her do it?"

"Use this one," Ash said, tossing a Pokéball at Renae.

"I have my own Pokémon thank you very much," Renae said, tossing it back. She threw a Pokéball in the air.

"Tell or I'll have Ponyta use flamethrower on you," she threatened.

As soon as Ponyta came out, something flicked in Mina's eyes.

"No!" She screamed, "Get away from me! Go! No! HELP ME!" She backed away quickly and tripped over, her eyes full of panic and fear. She scrambled backwards until she reached the wall and screamed again. She curled up and started sobbing.

Renae blinked.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Put Ponyta away," Jaiden said, keeping his voice calm.

Renae did as she was told, confused.

Jaiden walked over to Mina slowly.

She looked up, terror in her eyes.

"Shh," Jaiden soothed, "it's ok. You're ok."

He knelt down slowly, holding his hands out.

Gently, he placed them on her shoulders, and she flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly, "see, it's me, Jaiden, I'm here. You can trust me."

Mina looked at him, only a flicked of recognition in her eyes.

"Tell me what happened," he said, even though he already knew.

"Fire," Mina said, her voice shaking, "when I was 6. I got stuck in my room and I couldn't get out. It just kept coming and I was alone."

"There you go," Jaiden said, "there's the story."

"Why'd she do that?" Renae asked, gesturing to Mina who was still shaking.

"Ponyta must have triggered a flashback," Jaiden said.

"Now you gotta do the nut bush," Renae said, "that's really random."

Jaiden stood up.

Mina reached out and grabbed onto Jaiden's jumped tightly.

"Don't go," she whispered.

"Mina," Jaiden said, "It's alright. I'm not going. I'll still be here. Let go Mina."

"I can't," she said.

He sighed.

"I hate this," he muttered, "but I'm going to have to do it Mina. Drew, get Butterfree ready with sleep powder to use on Mina. Ash, Paul, you'll need to restrain her. May, get some milk to calm her before she sleeps. Dawn, make sure she'll be comfortable for me. And Misty, restrain me."

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"And Renae, say go for me," Jaiden said.

Renae nodded.

"All ready?" she asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Go!" Renae said.

Jaiden pried Mina's fingers from his shirt.

Mina screamed and started crying again, reaching forwards again.

"Don't leave!" she yelled.

"Butterfree, sleep powder," Drew commanded, pointing at Mina.

Paul and Ash grabbed Mina's arms to hold her still as the sleep powder fell over her.

May ran out to get a glass of milk and soon came back with it.

Mina stared at Jaiden, looking wounded and hurt by his actions.

Jaiden clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

Misty grabbed his arms to stop him from jumping forwards again.

May handed Mina the milk. She drank it quickly and soon after the effects of the sleep powder started to take effect.

"Why?" she whispered.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Dawn jumped in and laid her down on a pillow and covered her with a blanket.

"Sorry Mina," Jaiden whispered, bowing his head, "it's for your own good."

Everything went quiet.

Then Renae interrupted it by putting the nut bush on.

"Dance Jaiden," she said.

Jaiden half-heartedly did the dance, only earning half-hearted laughs.

After he finished, he knelt down by Mina and stroked her hair.

"Why did you go through all that?" Renae asked.

"She was just terrified," Jaiden said, "it was better to put her at peace to rest then to let her continue panicking. But I couldn't do that unless I got away from her. She never likes it, but it has to be done when she gets to that state. She can't handle what she's got."

**From improvise me;**

**I got some truth and dares for them!**

**Paul-Who do you like most? As in like-like. If you tell a lie, Misty will hit you with her mallet.**

**Dawn-Shout your biggest secret.**

**Misty-Don't hit Ash when he says something stupid or talks about food.**

**Ash-Confess the girl you love.**

**May-Shout the boy's name you love at the top of your lungs.**

**Drew-Shout the girl's name you love at the top of your lungs. (Make sure they both shout together).**

"Paul, who do you like-like the most, even though the answer's obvious," Renae said.

Paul raised an eyebrow and checked over his shoulder to make sure Dawn wasn't looking before he jerked a thumb in her direction.

"I'm pretty sure that came out last chapter," he said.

"Dawn, shout your biggest secret," Renae said, "OH! This could be interesting."

Dawn flushed.

She shoved her face in the pillow on the couch and yelled something that couldn't be heard at all.

"That's cheating!" Renae exclaimed, "No fair."

"Misty, you aren't allowed to hit Ash with your mallet when he says anything stupid or talks about food," Renae said.

Misty twitched and then hit Ash over the head.

"Ouch!" Ash exclaimed.

"Sorry, I had to get it out of my system beforehand."

"Oh, Romance time!" Renae said in a sing-song voice, "Ash, confess to the girl you love."

Ash paused.

"But what if I don't love anyone?" he asked.

"But you do, don't you?" Renae asked.

"Yes, of course I do!" Ash exclaimed, "She's the most amazing person I know!"

"Who?" Renae asked.

"My mum!" Ash exclaimed.

Renae smacked a hand to her head.

"You realize that was meant as in romantic interest?" she said.

"You never specified that," Ash said, "and I don't have to say anything else because I already answered it."

Renae looked at the next one and smirked.

"May and Drew, you both have to shout your love's name at the top of your lungs at the same time. And it does not mean your mum."

Renae nudged Drew with her elbow and winked.

"You could just confess now," She said, "it would make it easier for her to know before you scream it to the world."

"No," Drew said.

"Well go on guys," Renae said.

May and Drew both flushed.

"You go first," May said.

"No you," Drew said, "Ladies first."

"I told you first," May said.

"Guys," Renae said, "It said together for a reason. Now yell together and don't chicken out or I will hurt you."

May and Drew both looked at each other again and looked away.

"On three."

"One…Two…THREE!"

"I LOVE-" The rest of the sentence was a jumble of letters as no-one could make out what they were saying together.

Mina jumped, woken up.

"Who did you say?" Drew and May asked at the same time.

"Me? I'm not saying, you first!" they continued.

"Stop copying me!" they yelled.

Renae looked on, seeing Mina rub her eyes and the Drew and May flush red.

"Look guys, you woke Mina," Renae said.

Mina's eyes scanned the room.

"Jaiden?" she asked, "What h-"

"Don't ask," Jaiden said, "You're probably better off not knowing."

Mina pouted and then grinned. She jumped up.

"My turn to do one," she said, snatching a card from Renae.

**From dogman012;**

**Great story so far!**

**So down to business.**

**Ash-Go without food for the entire chapter**

**Drew-Kiss May unexpectedly**

**All-Give a large cookie to all the stars except Ash who will get a very, very small cookie (these are compliments to them for the hard work)**

**That is all.**

**Keep up the great work!**

"Of course I get the short one," Mina complained, "Ash, go without food for the entire chapter."

At that moment, Ash's stomach growled.

"But I'm hungry," he complained.

Misty twitched.

"You can't hit him," Mina said, "Remember?"

"Can't I eat before we start this?" he asked.

"Nope," Mina said, "You should've thought about that before."

Ash's stomach growled again and he flushed lightly.

Mina giggled and went over to Drew.

"You gotta kiss May unexpectedly," Mina whispered.

Drew flushed.

"Everyone gets a huge cookie!" Mina exclaimed, going away from Drew.

A stack of large cookies appeared in Mina's hands.

She handed them out slowly. Chocolate one for Dawn. Plain vanilla for Paul. Caramel for Jaiden. Triple chocolate chip for May. Raspberry for herself. Strawberry for Drew. Sticky date for Misty and a very tiny sugar cookie for Ash.

"Why do I get a tiny one?" Ash complained.

"Said so," Mina said, "And technically you shouldn't eat that because you aren't allowed to eat anything, but I'll be nice."

Suddenly May squeaked in surprise.

Mina turned to see that Drew was kissing May.

"Well he's done his dare quickly," Mina muttered.

Drew pulled away and wiped his mouth, continuing to eat his cookie like nothing had happened.

"What?" He asked at the strange looks he was getting, "she stole a piece of my cookie."

"My turn again," Renae said, slipping the dare cards away from Mina again.

**From VanillaAnime;**

**Umm. I haven't done this before so please don't hurt me! Well…here are my dares! So, um, yeah.**

**Paul-Dress up as a maid! And then he must serve Dawn for the rest of the chapter!**

**Dawn-Eat cheesecake, served by the one and only Paul! Oh, and share it with him too…With the same fork.**

**So…um. That's it. And um, keep up the good work :P**

**Yeah, only Dawn and Paul because they love each other.**

"WE DO NOT LOVE EACH OTHER!" Dawn and Paul yelled at the same time.

Renae turned to Mina.

"Why do you not have a lie detector?" she asked.

"Circumstances," Mina said, shrugging.

"Mina destroyed it because she thought it was lying when it went off after Jaiden said he wasn't romantically interested in anyone," Misty said.

"Are you crazy?" Renae said, "That was spot on!" Jaiden flushed.

"It was lying!" Mina insisted.

Renae rolled her eyes.

"Paul, dress up as a maid," Renae said, "and you have to serve Dawn."

Paul grumbled, but he went into the change room to change.

"I like Paul," Renae said, "he listens without having to be forced. Not like someone I know." She glared at Drew, who shrugged in return.

"Dawn, you get cheesecake," Renae said, "but you have to share it with him with the same fork."

Paul came out and Ash burst out laughing.

Mina and May giggled.

Drew chuckled.

Renae hid her face as she sniggered.

Misty and Jaiden had trouble keeping a straight face.

And Dawn put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Paul was in a short black maid's dress with a white apron over the top and a maid's cap on his head.

"I'm never going to be able to get out of this," he complained.

"Now you guys eat your cheesecake," Renae said.

Paul, (who HAD heard Renae say the dare) went to fetch the cheesecake and came back with a thick lemon cheesecake.

Dawn picked up the fork and ate a some before she scooped some and held it to Paul's lips.

Paul opened his mouth, trying not to think about that fact that the fork had already been in her mouth.

Dawn continued to share the cake, giving Paul every second scoop until there was none left and a light blush was on both of their faces.

**From Guest;**

**This is a very interesting truth or dare Pokémon style, please update soon! I thought of some dares for our characters. I hope that you'll like it :) **

**Ash and Misty- dress as Lillian(Ash) and Vivian(Misty) and become the host and Co-host for the whole chapter! :D**

**May- put on your strawberry perfume and lip gloss and always sit beside the girls or boys EXCEPT Drew (he mustn't know)**

**Drew- If you like strawberry that much then, I dare you try not to pounce yourself to May when she's wearing something like strawberry (I'm so mean :P)**

**Dawn- I dare to put on a Piplup costume(to be provided by Mina :))**

**Paul- I dare you to put on a Chimchar costume**

**I hope you update soon :D**

"Ash you get to dress up as Lillian and Misty you get to dress up as Vivian," Renae said.

"What about the co-host thing," Ash said.

"No," Renae said, "I'm host-" Mina glared at her "-And you can't take my place. Sorry, none of you are allowed to be."

"Mina let Drew and May be host for one," Ash muttered, going into the change room with Misty.

"Fine," Renae muttered, "You can be the host. But only for the next one."

Ash and Misty came out, looking similar with wigs and contacts, but dressed differently. Ash wore a cop top and shorts that were blue, while Misty wore a pink dress.

Renae went over to Mat and whispered her dare.

May nodded.

She put on her strawberry lip gloss and perfume. She went and sat in between Ash and Misty.

Drew's eyes widened and he stared at May.

"No Drew," Renae said, "The dares here say you aren't allowed to pounce on May when she'd wearing strawberry stuff."

Drew frowned. Then he crossed his arms and huffed.

"I wasn't going to pounce," he lied.

"Oh, Dawn and Paul, you get to dress up too!" Renae said, "costumes provided by Mina."

Mina got up and pushed Dawn and Paul into a dressing room each and threw a costume over the top.

Dawn came out, wearing a blue dress with two huge white spots on her stomach. She wore yellow boots and a blue Piplup cap.

Paul came out wearing orange-brown clothes with a tan belly and tan coloured shoes. He was wearing a Chimchar cap.

"Aw, aren't you guys cute," Renae said.

Both of them flushed.

"Drew!" May exclaimed, "Go away, do your dare!"

Renae turned to see Drew guiltily and sulkily walking away from May.

"Anyway, Ash, Misty, this is the only one you get to be the host for," Renae said, holding out a card.

Misty eagerly snatched it.

**From pokegirl200;**

**I have a few dare and truths for everyone**

**First everyone GO TO THE BEACH!**

**Paul-do you like Dawn swimsuit? And no lie**

**May-wear a strawberry swimsuit and strawberry lipstick**

**Jaiden-go find a pearl for Mina and try to avoiding the three Gyarados**

**Mina-invite Cynthia and Brock to do the dares**

**Brock-why do you fall for every girl you see?**

**Drew-kiss Cynthia on cheek to see May react**

**Ash-do you like any girl gym leaders or just Misty?**

**Paul-wear May's swimsuit and kiss Dawn **

**That is it hope you are cool with it see ya!**

"We gotta go to the beach?" Ash asked.

"Yup," Misty said.

"Ok," Renae said. She called out a Kirlia

"Kirlia," Renae said, "Teleport us to the beach."

There was a bright flash and then they found themselves at the beach.

They all also found themselves wearing swimsuits.

The guys were all wearing board shorts and a rash top.

The girls were all wearing a bikini with a skirt and May wearing a strawberry themed one.

"Are you kidding?!" Drew exclaimed, seeing May.

"When did we all change?" Dawn asked.

Mina gasped at how much of her skin was exposed.

Renae's eyes widened, seeing Mina.

"Those are your scars?" she asked.

Mina gritted her teeth and nodded.

"So Paul," Ash said, "Do you like Dawn's swimsuit?"

Dawn flushed as she saw Paul eye her.

"No," he said eventually, "She's too exposed." He turned his head away and Dawn's smile faltered.

"To many other guys will stare at her when she's like that," he said.

"Aww," Misty cooed, "He's protective of you Dawn."

Ash went over to Jaiden.

"You have to go find Mina a pearl, but watch out for the Gyarados," he said, pointing to the water.

Jaiden pulled a face before he ran and dived into the water.

"Hang on," Mina said, "Where's Jaiden? I thought he was here."

"Never mind," Misty said quickly, seeing that Jaiden was strangling against the Gyarados in the water, "You have to invite Brock and Cynthia."

Mina nodded and pulled out her hone, calling Brock first.

Then she called Cynthia.

"Brock will be here in a few minutes. Cynthia's busy," she said, "What did we need her for?"

"Drew had to kiss her cheek," Ash said.

"Well that we can substitute," Mina said, "Drew you can kiss Dawn on the cheek instead."

Drew frowned, looking puzzled before walking over to Dawn and kissing her cheek.

Paul's fists clenched a little tighter and May look hurt.

"That was weird," Drew said.

Dawn wiped her cheek.

"You're a good kiss at least," she said.

Brock came over, waving.

"What do you need?" he asked, "is it quick? I gotta get back to the gym. My brothers are going crazy."

"Just a truth," Misty said, "Why do you fall for every girl you see?"

Brock frowned.

"I have no idea actually," he said, scratching his head, "but I don't fall for EVERY girl. I didn't fall for Misty because Ash would've killed me, or May because that's dangerous territory with Drew, or Dawn because I don't wanna mess with Paul and then there was-"

"Ok," Misty said, interrupting him, "That's enough. You can go back now."

"Ok," he said, running back.

Jaiden came back onto the shore, shivering with his rash top torn off.

"Oh, there you are Jaiden," Mina said.

"It's cold in there," he said, pointing to the water.

"Well duh," Mina said, "It is winter. Why did you decide to take a swim anyway? Look, you're all blue now."

She ran over to a random person and after much debating, come back carrying a large towel.

"Here you go," Mina said, wrapping it over his shoulders.

Jaiden grabbed Mina's hand.

Mina gasped.

"Cold!" she squealed, ripping her hand away again.

Jaiden reached and grabbed her hand again.

"I got you this," he said, putting a large pearl into her hand.

Mina's lips curled into a smile.

"It's pretty," she said, "Thank you."

She gave him a quick hug.

"You're still cold," she said, rubbing her arms, "You'll make me cold."

"Ash," Misty said, "Do you…like any girl gym leaders…Or just…Me?" She finished quietly.

"Um…" Ash said, "I like any gym leader. How else am I supposed to get badges?"

Misty smacked her hand to her head.

"Let's just move on," she said, "I give up."

"Paul, you have to wear May's swimsuit and kiss Dawn," Ash said, ignoring Misty's comment.

"Haven't I been humiliated enough?" Paul muttered.

There was a bright flash and suddenly Paul was wearing a strawberry themed bikini and skirt just like May.

Everyone cracked up laughing.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered.

He walked over to Dawn and kissed her while she was still laughing.

He pulled away quickly and poked his tongue out.

"Don't ever kiss a giggling girl," he said, "it feels weird."

"Kirlia," Renae said, "teleport us back to the studio."

There was another bright flash and everyone found themselves in the studio, back in the clothes they were wearing before going to the beach.

Mina ran into her room.

"What on earth?" Renae said.

Jaiden shrugged.

"Don't ask me," he said, "I don't understand her sometimes."

**From jayfeather12345;**

**Wow, I love this so much!**** Some truths and dares.**

**May - if Drew asked you out, would you say yes?**

**Drew - Flirt with Misty (watch to see the reactions of Ash and especially May - I figured since May's made Drew jealous before but Drew hasn't made May jealous that it's time to even up the score XD)**

**Misty - Dress up as Jesse from Team Rocket**

**Ash - Dress up as James from Team Rocket (Pikachu also has to dress up as Meowth)**

**Ash, Misty and Pikachu-perform the Team Rocket motto (from the first season) while in costume**

**Dawn- Sit on Paul's lap for the whole chapter**

**Paul- Would you ever consider asking any girl in the room out, and if so, who and how?**

**Mina- Set Drew and May up on a date (they have to kiss willingly)**

**Jaiden- Kiss every girl in the room except the girl you're in love with, or like the most (cough, cough Mina cough, cough)**

**Hope these were okay :D**

"Oh!" Renae exclaimed, "I know the answer to that one. Of course May would say yes! She has to say yes! How else can she become my sister-in-law?"

Drew and May both flushed.

"So May, would you go out with my brother?" Renae asked, pulling the most innocent and cute face at May.

"Uh…um…Ah…Maybe? I can't answer properly when you look at me like that!" May exclaimed, getting flustered, "I mean, I would, but I wouldn't and I don't know!"

Drew blinked and then raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aw, Drew, you ARE a cheater. You have to flirt with Misty," Renae said, "what is it with you and going to other girls this chapter?"

"Not really my fault," Drew said.

He walked over to Misty.

"Hey," he said, raising his eyebrows at her, "How you doing?"

Misty pulled a face.

"I'm fine," she said.

"I asked how you were, not how you looked," Drew said, winking.

Misty pulled another face and mouthed 'help me' to Ash, who just shrugged at her.

May looked at Drew confused.

"What is he doing?" she asked.

"Don't interrupt," Renae said, holding back her giggles, "This is hilarious!"

"Um, Drew, what's wrong with you?" Misty asked.

"A few things," Drew said, "including that I think you're hot."

May and Ash suddenly burst out laughing as Misty looked totally creeped out.

"Enough?" Drew said, "This is driving me crazy!"

"Yep," Renae said, "got it all on camera brother."

Drew groaned.

"That has gotta be the funniest thing you've done," May said, gasping.

"Misty your face," Ash said, "I've never seen you look that disturbed before."

Misty gave Ash a 'really?' look while Drew huffed.

"Misty, Ash, Pikachu," Renae said, "Dress up as Team Rocket and do their original motto."

Misty dragged Ash and Pikachu into the dressing room.

They jumped back out enthusiastically, dressed as Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

'Pika! Pikachu, pi, pika, pi Chaaa!' (Meowth, dat's right!)

Ash and Misty ran back into the dressing room, sniggering.

"That was…Weird," Renae said eventually, "Anyway, Dawn, you get to sit on Paul's lap for the rest of the chapter."

Dawn sighed and pushed Paul onto the couch before curling up into his lap.

"You're like a Skitty," Paul mumbled.

"Cute?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"No, you demand attention and are annoying," he muttered.

Dawn pouted and smacked him on the shoulder.

"So Paul," Renae said, "Would you ever consider asking out any girl in the room? If so, who and how?"

Paul shrugged.

"Probably not now," he said.

"Why?" Renae asked.

"Because you're all idiots and would be immature about it," he said, "and besides. I don't know if I'd be ready to have a girlfriend yet."

"What about in the future?" Renae asked.

"Leave the future to itself," Paul said.

Renae sighed and looked at the next dare.

"Mina!" Renae exclaimed, "You get to set my lovely brother up on a date with May. And they have to kiss. Willingly."

Mina grinned.

"That's easy," Mina said, "Jaiden! Lights, table, food, go!"

Jaiden rolled him eyes before going to fetch his laptop.

He began to type, switching up the room while Mina shoved Drew into one dressing room and ay into the other.

May and Drew came out just as the room was prepared like a fancy, low-lit restaurant, wearing a red evening gown and a suit respectively.

Mina shoved May into one of the chairs and Drew into the other.

"Date!" Mina exclaimed.

She shoved a piece of chocolate into Drew's mouth and then a strawberry into May's.

"Done," Mina said, "Now just wait and watch."

Drew nearly choked on the chocolate being shoved halfway down his throat and May had trouble chewing the whole strawberry in her mouth without letting juice spill out the sides.

Both eventually swallowed and then looked at each other, teeth gritted, fists clenched.

"That doesn't look like it's going well," Renae said.

Mina held up a hand.

"Wait a minute," Mina said, "your brother's craze will show through and May's going to go along because of chocolate."

Drew leapt out of his chair and crossed to May, smashing his mouth against hers.

May just fought back just as aggressively, starting to get used to Drew's strawberry craze induced kisses.

"Nice work Mina," Renae said, looking impressed.

Jaiden typed and then room went back to normal.

May and Drew finished kissing, both looking somewhat surprised at their actions.

They both flushed and headed into the change rooms to change back.

Renae looked at the next one and giggled.

"Jaiden, you have to kiss every girl except the one you like the most," Renae said.

Jaiden pulled a face and walked over to Dawn. He kissed her cheek lightly. She giggled and wiped her cheek.

Paul's fists clenched.

Jaiden went over and kissed Misty's forehead next. Misty wiped out her mallet and smacked him on the head.

Ash flinched.

Jaiden strolled to May next, casting a wary eye at Drew before lightly and quickly raising her hand to his mouth and kissing it. May grinned and wiped her hand back onto his jumper.

Drew growled.

Jaiden quickly walked away and towards Renae, who had been watching.

Her eyes widened.

"Me too?" she asked.

"It did say all the girls," Jaiden reminded her.

He bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Renae pulled a disgusted face and hurried to wipe her cheek.

Drew growled even louder.

"Someone's protective," Jaiden teased.

Mina looked at Jaiden innocently for a few seconds before her face turned agitated.

"Jaiden," she whined.

"What?" he asked.

"What about me?" she asked, looking wounded.

"It said all the girls except the one I liked most," Jaiden said, "that's you Mina. You're my best friend after all."

Mina pouted.

"Where's my kiss?" she asked.

Renae raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't get one," Jaiden said.

Mina pouted and crossed her arms.

**From Fan;**

**Glaceon-Tell us who you like. If you don't, May must tell us.**

**All female Pokémon-Tell us who you like. **

**Ash's Pokémon-What is your reaction to this statement.  
>"The most loyal Pokémon to Ash is not Pikachu. It is Charizard."<br>I'll give you my reasons and proof in my next set of dares.**

**Ash's Pokémon, Ash, and Misty- Read a fic. Called 'Pokematchmaker'  
>by Gweniveve Skyes. What is your opinion, especially Charizard's and Misty's.<strong>

**Ash and Misty's Pokémon, Ash, and Misty- read a fic. called 'Reverse Psychology' by AshandMistyLove. What are your opinions about the shippings that were included?**

**Everyone- Watch a compilation of Brock's failed attempts to impress pretty girls. **

**Everyone-Watch all the Pokémon movies. Give us your opinions.**

**Keep it up.**

"Glaceon has to tell us who she likes," Renae said, "and if she won't, May has to."

May called out Glaceon and told her what she had to do.

Glaceon's face went pink and she rapidly shook her head.

"Look Glaceon," May said, "It's either you say, or I have to say."

Glaceon shook her head again.

"It's Absol," May said, "Glaceon has a crush on Drew's Absol. Don't tell him ok?"

Glaceon blushed furiously and tapped her Pokéball, returning herself

"All female Pokémon have to tell who they like?" Renae said, "That's a lot."

"None of mine are female" Paul said, crossing his arms.

"What about Froslass?" Dawn asked.

Paul groaned.

He released Frosslass.

"Who's your crush?" he asked bluntly, secretly hoping she wouldn't say anyone.

She flushed and Paul groaned.

'Pachirisu,' he said quickly before returning herself.

Paul frowned.

"Is Pachirisu a boy?" he asked.

Dawn nodded.

"I didn't know that," he muttered.

"Dawn's turn," Renae said.

"Well Buneary is obviously crushing on Pikachu, no idea why," she muttered. She called out Togekiss.

"Do you have a crush?" Dawn asked.

Togekiss nodded, casting a wary eye at Paul.

"Who?" Dawn asked, surprised.

'Honchkrow,' Togekiss said slowly, 'he's so dreamy. Dark and mysterious.'

"Hey," Ash said, "You once said Paul was dark and mysterious. That's funny."

Dawn flushed and quickly returned Togekiss, ignoring the questioning raised eyebrow Paul was giving her.

"May's turn," Renae said.

"Come on out," May said, releasing Beautifly, Skitty and Glaceon.

"Well, maybe not you Glaceon," May said, "we already know your crush."

'We have to tell our crushes?' Beautifly squeaked.

Skitty looked at May innocently before chasing her tail.

"Skitty doesn't have a crush," May said, "as you could probably guess. Beautifly? Who's your crush?"

'Masquerain,' Beautifly said, 'He's so cute in his own way.'

May sighed and returned Beautifly.

"I should have guessed that," she said, "I could see the growing affection between them."

"Drew, your turn," Renae said.

"Roserade is my only female Pokémon," Drew said.

"Well?" Renae asked.

"Roserade doesn't have a crush," Drew said, "She'd have told me."

Renae rolled her eyes at her brother's stubbornness.

"Ash?" she asked.

Ash shot a pleading look.

"I have too many female Pokémon," he said, "and I don't have them all on me now. None of my Pokémon have crushes anyway."

Misty snorted.

"Like trainer, like Pokémon," she said, "Your Pokémon probably are too dense to know about love."

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, "I do too!"

Misty snorted again.

"Misty, your turn," Renae said.

Misty released Azurill, Goldeen and Corsola.

"Who are you guys crushing on?" Misty demanded.

'No-one,' Goldeen and Corsola said at the same time.

'Totodile,' Azurill said shyly, blushing furiously.

Mina released Umbreon, Ninetales and Plusle.

"Hey guys," she said, "Sny of you crushing on someone?"

Umbreon and Plusle blushed while Ninetales shook her head.

"I thought so," she said, "and I know who you're crushing on Umbreon so don't deny."

She returned Ninetales.

"Who?" Mina asked.

"Jolteon,' Umbreon said.

'Minun,' Plusle said.

"Figures," Mina said, "you and Minun have been best friends for ages."

"Sound like some other couple I know," Renae said, giving Mina a pointed look.

"No," Mina said, flushing slightly.

Jaiden shrugged.

"I don't have any female Pokémon with me right now," he said.

"And none of my Pokémon have crushes," Renae said, "That's gross."

"I'll remember those words when your Pokémon are love sick," Drew said.

"So," Renae said, "Ash, call out your Pokémon."

Ash shot a funny look at Renae and did as he was told.

"What do you guys think of this? 'The most loyal Pokémon to Ash is not Pikachu, it's Charizard'," Renae said.

The Pokémon instantly caused an uproar.

'No way!'

'That's definitely Pikachu.'

'Charizard doesn't beat Pikachu at all.'

'Totally Pikachu.'

Pikachu looked at Ash, little tears in his eyes.

"Definitely Pikachu," Ash said, smiling.

Pikachu cheered and ran to climb onto Ash's hat. Ash laughed.

"Here guys," Renae said, handing Misty, Ash and all of his Pokémon two stapled chunks of paper, "Read these and tell me what you think of the shippings."

A few minutes passed.

"NO!" Ash exclaimed.

"NEVER!" Misty yelled.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM/HER!" they yelled at the same time, pointing to each other.

"That will never happen," Misy said.

Ash's eyes went darker.

"Ever," he added, glaring at her.

"Never ever," Misty said, glaring back.

Renae pulled a face.

"Why are lovers so confusing?" she asked, "Uh. I hope I'm never like this."

All of Ash's Pokémon were laughing.

'Misty and Ash…AHAHAHA!'

'Totally true.'

'Hey maybe we should try that.'

'Oh my Mew! Yes!'

"Return!" Ash snapped, quickly returning his Pokémon who were quickly embarrassing. Pikachu remained, blinking at Ash.

'Pika,' he said slyly.

"No!" Ash yelled.

"Let's lighten the mood," Renae said, "We get to watch a compilation of Brock's fail to impress girls."

"Jaiden!" Mina called, "If you please."

Jaiden typed on his laptop and then turned the screen around to show them.

By the end, everyone was in a fit of laughter. Only Paul remained unaffected.

"Pathetic," he muttered.

"And now…We gotta…watch the Pokémon…Movies," Renae said, gasping between laughter.

Jaiden once again typed on the laptop and a screen came up. He turned it around and showed everyone.

*Several hours later. I mean, a LOT of hours later*

"Opinions?" Renae asked.

"WHAT?!"

"Why are there so many twistable moments?"

"Why wasn't I in the one in LaRousse? That's MY hometown!"

"Why couldn't I keep Manaphy?"

"Who's Ross? Why is he so close to Misty?"

"Hn…Pathetic."

"Why are there so many girls around Ash?"

Jaiden just watched the reactions like Renae, walking for everyone to finish freaking out.

Mina ran out and come back with a notepad and pen.

"What are you doing?" Jaiden asked as she frantically scribbled on the pad.

"Rewriting the movies," she said, "I have better ideas for them. Starting with the Pokémon ranger one. Drew should've been in it and I know he could've been the one to save them all, but he'll drown."

Everyone just stared at her.

"What?" she asked, "It's not the craziest thing I could've done. I could've killed May instead."

"What about the rest?" Jaiden asked, "How would you add Drew in?"

"He could be a Pokémon ranger too," Mina said, "And OH! INSPIRATION! Jackie could be Drew's brother! And Jackie would not like Drew because he stole the missions, but it turns out that he just wanted to keep him safe!"

Mina's tongue poked out to the side as she frantically scribbled all her ideas.

"Anyway, moving on," Renae said.

**From King Potato;**

**I know it has been a while since you updated, but I have some ideas.**

**Paul- Revenge time. Pour Dawn's least favourite colour on her.**

**Misty-When did you develop a crush on Ash? Why?**

**May-Whenever Mina gets mad, kiss Drew on the lips**

**Mina-try to lick your elbow. If you do, you get a cookie.**

**Ash- Kiss Misty every time Paul laughs**

**Dawn-tickle Paul**

**Jaiden-If Ninetales tested a move on you, what would you do?**

**Drew-watch Attack on Titan**

"Pour Dawn's least favourite colour on her," Renae said.

A 10 litre can of orange paint appeared in Renae's hands.

"Orange?" Paul asked, "I thought it would've been something like grey or black."

"Orange is a gross colour," Dawn said, "It doesn't match well. Grey and black are good colours. They're neutral and can go with other colours, but orange is not easy. And fluoro orange is worse."

Paul opened the can to see that it was fluoro orange.

"You're going to love this," he said.

"Wait!" Mina exclaimed.

She ran and pulled out a tarp and gestured for Dawn to stand on it.

Dawn muttered something and stood on the tub, wincing as she caught sight of the colour.

"I'd say sorry," Paul said, "But I'm not really."

Dawn covered her mouth and nose with one hand and her eyes with the other.

Without any further hesitation, Paul dumped the entire contents over her.

He chuckled.

"It's a good colour on you," he teased.

Dawn screamed and launched herself at him, tackling him to the tarp and wiping her face on his shirt.

Pal scowled.

"You got it all over me too now," he said.

Dawn grinned.

"Good," she said.

"What's with your two and paint fights?" Mina asked, "you did the exact same thing with the hot pink."

Paul and Dawn shrugged before going to change.

"Misty," Renae said, "When did you develop a crush on Ash and why?"

Misty flushed.

"Uh…I'd say when I saw him in the Pokécenter," Misty said, "is when it started. Because he looked so sorry for his Pikachu and so broken by it that I knew he cared. And then when Team Rocket attacked, he was so determined and I kinda…fell."

Ash looked at Misty, stunned.

"I don't anymore," she added.

"Tell me again why you destroyed that lie detector," Renae said, "It was a stupid idea."

"It wouldn't have picked it up anyway," Mina said, shrugging.

"Aha! You should be happy with this one Drew, Renae teased, "May has to kiss you, on the lips, every time Mina gets mad."

Renae winked at Mina and she winked back.

"Well it's good that Mina's a fairly cheerful person then," Drew said, both him and May flushing slightly.

Mina pretended to frown and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean by that?" she hissed.

May sighed and walked over to Drew, kissing him.

"Now Mina," Renae said, "lick your elbow. If you do, you get a cookie."

"Ok then," Mina said.

*several hours later and many kisses between Drew and May later*

"I GIVE UP!" Mina yelled, not even pretending to be angry anymore.

May sighed and kissed Drew again.

"You done now?" Renae asked.

Mina nodded and crossed her arms, now in a foul mood.

"Ash, kiss Misty every time Paul laughs," Renae said.

"But Paul doesn't laugh," Ash said.

"Ha, ha," Paul said, "Funny."

Ash looked at Paul, slightly annoyed before he kissed Misty.

Paul blinked and Mina cracked up laughing.

"Figures he wouldn't be able to tell that was sarcasm," Paul muttered.

"Now Dawn, tickle Paul," Renae said.

Dawn's eyes glinted and Paul shifted uncomfortably.

Dawn leapt at Paul and she started tickling him as Paul squirmed and laughed and tried to shrug her off.

"Paul, your laugh is kinda creepy," Ash said, shivering before placing his lips against Misty's.

Eventually Dawn stopped and Ash finally broke away from Misty, panting and gasping for air.

"I thought you'd never stop," he said between gasps, "I can't hold my breath for that long."

Everyone shot him funny looks, which he obliviously ignored.

"Ok Jaiden," Renae said, "What would you do if Ninetales tested a move on you?"

"What could I do?" he asked back, "She'd have already used it on me, but I guess I'd have to ask what it was all about. Maybe I might be a bit annoyed as well."

"Drew, watch 'Attack on Titan'," Renae said.

Jaiden showed Drew the screen and Drew sat down to watch.

By the end, Drew looked confused.

"Just what?" he asked, "What was going on that whole time? There was that weird thing and the boy who was another weird thing and the people were like yes, but no? What?"

"Drew, you sound crazy," Renae said, "Just stop."

**From Aubrie1234;**

**More truth and dares! They will be so sorry after these! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**P.S. I'm giving my level 70 Scolipede, Venimon. I'll need him back though. He's high in speed and defence, so he's able to dodge or withstand any attack thrown at him. His moves are screech, toxic, venoshock, and rollout. His ability is also poison point, which will probably work if toxic doesn't. He'll hurt anyone you want him to, specifically Paul. He doesn't like him at all.**

**May-Why are you so oblivious to Drew's hints and what the roses mean? IT'S TOO OBVIOUS, YET YOU ARE NEARLY AS DENSE AS ASH IS!**

**Paul- Why do you call Dawn troublesome? Don't say it's because she's troublesome, or Venimon will hurt you. Badly enough to be put in hospital.**

**Dawn-Why doesn't Paul take the initiative? He obviously like you, so why doesn't he? If he lies, you get to tell Venimon to use one of his moves on him. **

**Paul-Try to beat Venimon and Dawn in a one-on-six Pokémon battle (you have 6, Venimon is the one). I'm giving you a warning (though I doubt you'll listen), he isn't to be taken lightly, even with a type advantage; if you lose, let Venimon tell you what to do and boss you around (like what you do to your poor Pokémon) for the rest of the chapter. I'm giving Dawn a Pokémon translator as well so you can understand Venimon.**

**May-Use Drew's weakness for strawberries to your advantage for the rest of the chapter (strawberry lips gloss, strawberry perfume, strawberry themed clothes, holding strawberries in front of him teasingly etc.) without him knowing what your dare was.**

**Drew-I dare you not to do anything with strawberries or have any response to them for the rest of the chapter (you'll see why)**

**Misty-I'm giving you another metal mallet to keep. You also get to go on another rampage with the mallet for as long as you want (Just don't hit Venimon. He will help you in it by using Rollout on the others).**

**Dawn-Ride Venimon like a horse and joust with the others. You get to dress like a knight during it too. If you win the joust, you get to kiss Princess Paul (who is in a stone tower and is also dressed up like a princess). And don't try to not do it, fake it, or rig it; Venimon will keep an eye on you and make sure everything goes the right way.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll be back for more dares and truths, SO BEWARE!**

A Pokéball appeared in Renae's hand.

"Thanks?" she said, "May, why are you oblivious to Drew's hints?"

"Hints?" May asked, "What hints? Hints to what? OH! A treasure hunt! Guessing game? I'm sure I'll get it! It's Solidad!"

"Just never mind May," Renae said, "I feel sorry for you Drew."

Drew nodded.

"Paul, why do you call Dawn troublesome? And don't lie because otherwise I'll test to see what this Pokémon can do," Renae said.

"I call her that to remember her. I think I've already explained this," he said, "She got so annoyed at me for not remembering her. By giving her my own nickname, it shows that I actually do remember her. She just doesn't take it that way."

Dawn grinned.

"Well I didn't think like that until now," she said.

"Because no-one ever thinks what they don't see could actually be there," Paul muttered.

"Dawn," Renae said, interrupting, "Why doesn't aul take the initiative."

Dawn looked confused.

"Uh…How would I know?" she asked.

Renae shrugged.

"I think that was directed at the wrong person," she said eventually, "Now Paul, you get to battle Dawn. And Dawn only gets this Pokémon."

Renae tossed the Pokéball at Dawn and Dawn fumbled to catch it.

"And you don't want to lose," Renae added, "Because if you do, Venimon gets to boss you around for the rest of the chapter. And apparently he doesn't like you."

A few hours later Dawn finally returned the unconscious Pokémon.

Paul sighed in relief and fell back onto the couch, returning Magmortar.

"I guess it's a good thing I decided to switch out my Pokémon," he said, "That was close."

"You got out lucky," Renae said, "If that last move had been dodged, you would've been toast!"

Paul shrugged.

"Well May and Drew already are doing that, so I guess I'll move to the next one," Renae said, watching May temptingly wave her strawberry scent under Drew's nose while he whimpered slightly, "Misty, you get a mallet and you get to go on a rampage."

Another mallet appeared in Misty's hand.

"Doub le mallets?" Misty said, "Oh yeah!"

"RUN FOR IT!" Ash yelled.

The next 30 minutes in the chaos that ensured, everyone was hit, bashed and screaming as Misty's maniacal laughter cut through the pain yells.

Everyone flopped onto the ground when Misty stopped.

"No-one ever dare that for Misty again," Ash moaned.

"Please no," Renae added, "I never want that again. And Dawn, final one. A jousting match for who gets to kiss princess Paul."

Dawn suddenly had a knight's suit on and Paul was suddenly wearing a pink dress much like Princess Peach's. A huge tower rose, and Paul was trapped inside.

Some jousting polls lay on the ground.

"Let the jousting begin!" Renae exclaimed.

Much later on, Dawn finally won and started to head up the stairs.

"Why can't towers have elevators?" she muttered.

Another few hours later on Dawn finally got to the top wear Paul was trying to rip the dress and lower it from the window so he could get out.

Dawn giggled.

"Come on princess Paul," she said, "Let's get this over with. I hate this knight's suit. It's so unfashionable."

She reached over and kissed Paul.

When they broke away, everything went back to normal.

"Never," Paul muttered, "Will I ever wear a dress like that again."

**From enchanted4404**

**Hey, here are my torture dares for the victims…I meant contestants.**

**Mina, here's a mallet you can edit to make sure they do each dare :P**

**May-Kiss DREW and tell him to do whatever you say**

**Drew-do whatever May says**

**Paul and Dawn-Make out**

**Mina-tape the above without them knowing**

**Jaiden-do whatever Mina wants**

**All girls-wear a Chinese style dress with respective colour. Mina will have a denim jacket to cover her scars**

**All boys-Wear a suit of whatever colour**

**Girls-Have a dessert and make your own mallet**

**Thanks enchantedivy**

A mallet appeared in Mina's hand. This one was dark green with yellow.

Mina shrugged.

"I like my other one better, but this one isn't too bad either," she said, "I think I'll start a mallet collection."

"Not like you don't have enough weapons," Jaiden said, chuckling.

Mina shrugged again.

"May, you gotta kiss Drew," Renae said, "and tell him to do whatever you say. Because that's his next dare."

May walked over to Drew slowly.

Drew, who hadn't heard the previous dare just groaned at the strawberry smell.

"Would you stop teasing me?" he asked.

May put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"Do whatever I say," she whispered to him when she pulled back.

Drew blinked.

"Kiss me again and I will," he said, "and make sure there's strawberry."

May rolled her eyes and reapplied the strawberry lip gloss before pushing her lips against his again quickly.

Drew was left licking the flavour from his lips as May giggled at him.

"Now," she said, "go get me some food and feed me!"

Drew went to the kitchen.

"Wow May," Renae said, "Pretty soon you'll have my brother completely wiped!"

May flushed and Drew came back with a plate of nachos.

"Now, Dawn and Paul, you have o make out," Renae said.

She walked over to Mina and handed her a camera.

"And you have to tape it without them knowing," Renae whispered.

Dawn and Paul looked at each other, flushing.

"You start," Dawn said.

"No you," Paul said.

"I'm not going to!" Dawn squealed, "It's your job!"

"Ladies first," Paul said.

"Haven't you heard of the guy taking initiative!" Dawn exclaimed.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Renae yelled, pushing Paul into Dawn.

Their lips met, but it was hard to tell who actually initiated it.

Mina held the camera up, videoing it as their eyes closed.

*10 minutes later*

"Ok guys," Renae said, "that's enough."

Mina stopped recording and pushed a few buttons on the camera, emailing it to Reggie quickly.

Dawn and Paul pulled away, wiping their mouths.

"Jaiden, you get to do whatever Mina wants!" Renae said.

Jaiden shot a leading look at Mina who smirked at him.

"Let's see, what shall I make you do," Mina said, tapping her chin teasingly.

"Hurry up and decide," Jaiden said.

"Oh, it's nothing bad," Mina said, "I just want you to play me guitar."

"Of course you do," Jaiden mumbled, going to grab his guitar.

He came back and started to play for her. Mina just grinned and sat at his feet, listening intently.

When he'd finished, he went to pack his guitar away again, much to Mina's disappointment.

"Now girls," Renae said, "We all have to wear a Chinese style dress. And Mina, you get a jacket as well so don't worry."

All the girl went into the change rooms.

They came back out a while later, all dressed in identical dresses except for the colour.

Dawn's was pale pink.

Misty's was light blue.

May's was red with small yellow spots like strawberry seeds.

Mina's was black and she wore a matching black jacket.

Renae's was dark green.

Paul just stared.

Ash's eyes went so wide they looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

Drew's mouth opened.

Jaiden's breath caught.

Renae raised an eyebrow at them.

"And you guys get to wear a suit," Renae said.

All the boys were pushed in by their respective females.

The boys came out later, none of them really looking exactly happy with their style of dress.

Paul wore a dark grey suit with a black bowtie.

Ash's was a lighter grey and he had a light blue bowtie.

Drew's suit was black and he wore a red tie with yellow spots like strawberry seeds.

Jaiden wore a black suit, but he didn't have a tie and the collar was open.

Dawn's eyes narrowed before she shrugged, deciding that they matched enough as Paul with a pink bowtie would have looked a little strange.

Misty flushed as Ash's eyes locked onto her.

May giggled at their matching outfits.

Mina nodded her head in approval.

"Girls, we get to have a dessert and make our own mallets!" Renae exclaimed.

A table appeared and on it, there were five blank mallets and all different decorations and paints.

At the five different places there were also different desserts.

"Mina's the raspberry ice-cream!" Mina exclaimed, sitting in the chair.

"I'll have the chocolate fondue," Dawn said.

"Totally having the sticky date pudding," Misty said.

"I'm having the honeycomb waffles," Renae said.

"Which leaves me with the strawberry biscuits!" May exclaimed, "YUM!"

A few hours later the girl each had a mallet, custom designed, and were happily full of their own dessert.

**From Katz Monster;**

**Alright, time to bring in the pain…Or maybe just humiliation. Oh! And here's a new lie detector! Guaranteed to work, in the odd event it breaks (or gets broken) you can have a full refund.**

**Paul-Do you know what Ikarishipping is? If not, ask Jaiden to look it up on google images. If you do, make sure Dawn does as well. I want this to happen…Please? *puppy dog eyes***

**May-Here's an oversized strawberry and chocolate cookie. Share it with Drew, while sitting on his lap.**

**Drew-allow Renae to tease you as much as she wants (within reason of course). As a sorry gift, May will share her cookie with you.**

**Renae-Get Drew's journal and go to a more recent entry and count how many times Drew says love and May in the same sentence.**

**That's all for now! Enjoy the lie detector!**

A lie detector appeared in Renae's hands.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, "Watch it guys! I'll have proof if you're lying now. Mina, tell a lie. Quick."

"Uh…I hate raspberries," she said.

The lie detector lit up orange.

"Good, now a truth," Renae said.

"I love raspberries," Mina said.

The lie detector lit up purple.

"Ok, now we know the colours, let's keep going," Renae said, "Paul, do you know what Ikarishipping is?"

Paul looked confused.

"I take that as a no," Renae said, "Anyway, look it up. This reader wants it to happen."

Jaiden sniggered as he searched up Ikarishipping and clicked on the first picture, which happen to be a fan art of Paul and Dawn kissing.

He turned the screen around to show Dawn and Paul.

They both flushed, though Dawn's face was prominently pinker than Paul's.

"Uh…"

"Um…"

"I'll leave you with that thought," Renae said, "Now May, you get a strawberry cookie, but you have to share it with Drew."

She grabbed a dinner plate sized strawberry cookie and handed it to May.

"And by share, it means you both get some each," Renae said, "so you don't get to eat all of it Drew."

May took a bite quickly and Drew's eyes followed her tongue as she licked her lips before he decided just to eat the biscuit.

"Oh yay!" Renae exclaimed, "Drew you have to LET me tease you. And I get to count how many times you mention May and love in the same sentence."

Drew paled.

"You don't have that," he said.

Renae shot him a look as she pulled a tattered black book from her pocket.

"You know," she said, "If you really don't want me to find it, you should hide it better. Putting it under your pillow just screams for me to read it."

Drew's face went even more white and he buried her head in his hands.

"Let's see," Renae said, turning in, "This is a week ago. Counting how many times…Oh look, first sentence already has it. And that's two…three, four, five…six…seven…eight, nine…Ten…Eleven…Twelve…Thirteen, fourteen…Fifteen…Sixteen. Sixteen times."

May looked at Drew was innocent eyes.

"What were you saying?" she asked.

"Stuff," Drew said.

"Well I could tell her," Renae said.

"No don't," Drew said.

Renae smirked.

"Then you better listen up to all the questions and do them, or I'm going to read this lovely journal article for everyone to hear," she said, "no complaints from you. I hold the power of your journal."

**From MayxDrewForever;**

**Um, here are some dares and truths you could use: **

**May- 7 minutes in heaven with Drew. Yes you guys have to kiss!**

**Drew- Confess your love to May (Don't try to deny it Grasshead)**

**Paul- Be affectionate to Dawn for the rest of the chapter.**

**Dawn- Flirt with the other boys and see how Paul reacts.**

**Ash- Don't talk about food until the end of the chappie, no matter how hungry you are.**

**Misty- For every sentence Ash doesn't talk about food kiss him on the cheek.**

**Mina- Get Pikachu to electrocute Drew willingly.**

**Jaiden- For every truth told, kiss Mina. **

**Everyone else- Tell truths to get Jaiden to kiss Mina.**

Renae pushed Drew and May into the closet.

"7 Minutes in heaven!" Renae called, "and yes Drew, you must kiss her."

7 minutes later, both May and Drew came out, May's face flushed and Drew licking his lips again.

"That wasn't too bad after all," Drew said, "it's like strawberries."

"Now Drew, you must confess your love for May," Renae said.

Drew flushed. Then he smirked.

He walked over to May and covered her ears from behind.

"What?" May asked, confused.

"I like you May, a lot," Drew said, smirking directly at Renae.

He removed his hands and ducked away.

May turned around and seeing no-one behind her anymore, was even more confused.

"Cheater," Renae muttered, "that's not fair. Paul be affectionate to Dawn for the rest of the chapter."

Paul looked at Dawn blankly.

"Be loving," Dawn said.

Paul continued to stare blankly.

"How do I do that?" he asked eventually.

"Here," Dawn said. She grabbed Paul's hand and wrapped it over her shoulder before she snuggled up to him.

Paul's cheeks mildly went pink.

"Now you have to flirt with other boys Dawn," Renae said.

Dawn attempted to wriggle out again, but Paul's grip strengthened.

"Don't," he said shortly.

"I can't," she said simply.

"And Ash can't talk about food again," Renae said, "And Misty, for every non-food based sentence, kiss his cheek."

"But I can't talk about it anyway," Ash said.

Misty kissed his cheek.

"Now Mina," Renae said, "You have to get Pikachu to willingly electrocute Drew."

"Easy," Mina said.

"Pikachu won't do it," Ash said, "He's got no reason."

Misty kissed his cheek again.

Mina walked over to Pikachu and whispered something in his ear.

Pikachu turned to Drew.

He released a thunderbolt on the green-haired boy.

'Pika pi Pikachu, pi CHA!' he said sternly (You don't insult the one you love).

Mina giggled.

"What did you say to him?" Ash asked.

Misty kissed his cheek.

"I told him that Drew just insulted May again," Mina said, shrugging.

"Jaiden, for every truth told, you have to kiss Mina," Renae said, "Not going to happen often given how many times you guys like to lie-OH wait, we all have to tell truths, never mind."

"I have ten toes," Ash said.

Misty kissed his cheek and the lie detector went purple.

"I'd be worried if you didn't," Renae said.

Jaiden kissed Mina's cheek.

She flushed dark red.

"I have 3 older sisters," Misty said.

Jaiden kissed Mina's forehead.

"I am wearing a pink scarf," Dawn said.

"Torterra is a grass Pokémon," Paul said.

"My thongs are blue," Renae said.

Jaiden pressed three kisses down her nose.

"My hair is green," Drew said.

"And my eyes are blue," May said.

Jaiden pressed a kiss below her jaw, causing her to giggle before he gently pressed a kiss to her lips.

Mina's face was flushed redder than May's bandana and Renae was giving her the raised eyebrow look.

**From La Flojita Eli;**

**Hi, I'm not very good at "trust or dare" or writing in English, but that's another story. I will not humiliate anyone, but you have to do what you have to do.**

**Dawn-I challenge you to make a change Paul into a beautiful Pokémon, you choose.**

**May-I dare you to try to say hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia as fast as you can. If you make it, you get a huge cookie and if not…Mina chooses your punishment *laughs evilly***

**Drew-Call Harley and tell him he's a better coordinator than you.**

**May and Ash-Have a challenge to see who can eat more.**

**Mina-call a random number and say "I have the head and the body? Where do you want to bury him?"**

**Misty-take off a shoe in the street and use it like a phone.**

**Paul-Become a person again after you've suffered.**

**Jaiden-give your autograph to 10 strangers**

**All-put the Pokéball of an important Pokémon in a bag and then choose one each. Keep it for the rest of the chapter.**

**No questions, only dares, mostly on the street.**

"OH!" Dawn exclaimed, "Paul, you could be a Floette."

Paul suddenly was transformed into a Pokémon, a Pokéball appearing in Dawn's hand.

Paul was a little Floette with a purple 'stem' a white body and a grey flower.

"Oh look," Dawn said, "Paul's a shiny Pokémon. Aren't you special?"

Paul glared at Dawn before using fairy wind on her.

"My hair!" Dawn shrieked, attempting to flatten it.

"May you have to say…um…" Renae trailed off, squinting at the page, "Hip-po-poto-mon-stros-es-quip-peda-lio-phobia as fast as you can."

May shot her a funny look.

"How am I supposed to say that?" she asked, "I can't even remember what you said."

Renae handed her a piece of paper with the word on it.

"What is that word?" May asked.

"The fear of long words," Mina said instantly.

"How do you know that?" Renae asked.

Mina shrugged.

"I was really into the official names for phobias at some point," she said.

"Hip-po- poto-mon-stros-es-quip-peda-lio-phobia," May said slowly, "There. That's as fast as I can say it."

"Not fast enough to get a cookie," Renae said, "But you said it, so no punishment. Moving on! Drew, you gotta call Harley and tell him that he's a better coordinator than you."

Drew pulled a face.

He grabbed the phone and called Harley. Pretty soon Harley's face showed on the screen, Solidad's next to his.

"Hi Drew," Solidad chirped.

"Hi Drew-y bear," Harley said, "I never get calls from you."

"Don't ever call me that again Harley," Drew said lowly, glaring, "I just wanted to tel you Harley, that you're a better coordinator than me."

In the background, the lie detector went orange.

Solidad spotted it and sniggered.

"Why thank you," Harley said, "I always knew it and this just-"

Drew hung up.

"May and Ash, you guys have a challenge to see who can eat more," Renae said.

*A few hours later*

"Ash won," Misty said, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because I've been starved this chapter?" Ash said.

Misty kissed his cheek.

"Mina, call a random number and say 'I have the head and the body, where do you want me to bury him?' without chickening out," Renae said.

Mina picked up the phone and punched in a random number.

"Hello?"

Mina gasped in shock and then giggled.

"I have the head and the body, where do you want to bury him?" she said.

She quickly hung up and then broke into a fit of laughter.

"It…was…Ahahaha…Gary on the phone," she said between gasps.

The others (except Paul) all laughed.

"Good luck getting him on the show now," Misty said.

"Misty, you have to go on the streets and use your shoe as a phone," Renae said.

Misty shrugged and walked out while the rest of them followed to watch.

When a few more people came, Misty pulled her shoe off her foot.

"Ash Ketchum!" She yelled into it, "I've told you before not to call my shoe!"

People gave her funny looks, but Misty ignored them.

"I don't care how urgent you think it is," she said, "Call my hair tie instead."

She put her shoe back on to 'hang up' on him and then walked back inside to find everyone (except Paul again) laughing.

"Ok Paul," Renae said eventually, "you can be human again."

Paul was turned back into a human and he didn't look impressed at all.

"Jaiden," Renae said, "go give your autograph to 10 random strangers."

Jaiden went out.

A few minutes later he came back in, slamming the door behind him and pushing against it.

"What?" Renae asked.

"Apparently the last girl I gave a signature to knows Mina. And suddenly her group was chasing me, saying something about Caffeineshipping, whatever that is. They're completely nuts! Mina knows some crazy people," he said.

Mina's face flushed.

"Now," Renae said, "We need to put an important Pokémon each into this bag and pick one out randomly that we have to keep for the rest of the chapter."

Everyone put a Pokéball into a bag.

"Pikachu won't go in his Pokéball," Ash said, "So whoever gets the empty Pokéball is Pikachu."

Each took in turns in drawing out a Pokéball and finding out who was inside.

Mina ended up getting Jaiden's Jolteon.

Jaiden got Mina's Umbreon.

Renae got May's Beautifly.

Misty got Drew's Roserade

Dawn got Paul's Torterra.

Ash got Renae's Mudkip.

May got Dawn's Piplup.

Drew got Misty's Azurill.

Paul ended up getting Ash's Pikachu.

Renae walked over to May and whispered the next one to her.

**From Shaymen23;**

**I really love your story**

**May-Kiss Drew randomly and see what everyone else thinks. No-one else can know except Mina and May.**

**Shaymen out**

"Meanwhile, I'll move onto the next one," Renae said.

"I wanna read this one!" Mina yelled, snatching the cards, "You've done heaps! It's my turn to be the host again for a while.

Drew's muffled yelp was heard and the other all turned to see May had pressed him against the wall and kissed him.

She pulled away and wiped her mouth.

"That was revenge for this morning," May said, shrugging.

**From lil jill2021;**

**I dare Paul to sing 'Wings' by 'Little Mix'**

"Ok Paul," Mina said, plugging her iPod in and handing him a mic, "sing away."

She pressed play.

*I'm WAY too lazy to write out Paul just singing the lyrics. So the song is 'Wings' by 'Little Mix' if you want to look them up. I don't own them at all*

The whole room cracked up laughing.

**From jedipokemon;**

**Here are some truth and dares for Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, and the 2 hosts.**

**Ash-Don't talk about being hungry**

**All-allow the Pokémon that they have to be out of their Pokéballs for the rest of the chappie.**

**Misty-allow the other girls to use her mallet for the rest of the chapter.**

**Everyone-What is your favourite dare that you have been dared to do so far since the beginning?**

**Everyone-Do your favourite dare again.**

**Everyone but Misty-Say something they are afraid of, they can't say Misty's mallet.**

**Paul-Do not try to capture the legendary Pokémon**

**Ash-High five every legendary Pokémon that you are friends with. High five them again if you saved their life. **

**Drew-would you rather dye your hair hot pink? Or shave it bold (and it can grow back)**

**May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Dawn and Paul -Act like someone else until someone figures it out (but it can't be someone in the group)**

**Misty-No using your mallet on the guests as they embarrass you**

**Everyone-What is the most embarrassing thing you've done? (Ash may exclude the time he had to dress up as a girl to get into the gym)**

**Host-Give someone a funny looking wig**

"Whoa, that's a long list," Mina said, "Ash already can't talk about food. So I guess we have to release all our Pokémon."

Each person in the room threw their Pokéballs into the air, releasing their Pokémon.

Ash had Pikachu (with Paul), Staraptor, Corphish, Snivy, Infernape, and Gible.

Misty had Azurill (with Drew), Starmie, Psyduck, Politoed, Corsola, and Goldeen.

Drew had Roserade (with Misty), Flygon, Masquerain, Butterfree, and Absol

May had Blaziken, Beautifly (With Renae), Glaceon, Skitty, Wartortle, and Munchlax.

Paul had Torterra (with Dawn), Honchkrow, Electivire, Froslass, Magmortar, and Weavile.

Dawn had Piplup (with May) Pachirisu, Togekiss, Buneary, Mamoswine, and Quilava.

Mina has Ninetales, Umbreon (With Jaiden), Mightyena, Togetic, Plusle, and Lapras.

Jaiden had Jolteon (with Mina), Raichu, Minun, Growlithe, Skarmory and Blastoise.

Renae had Mudkip (With Ash), Kirlia and Ponyta.

The room was really crowded and Mina's eyes widened when she spotted Ponyta.

"Get it away from me!" She screamed, backing away and hitting a wall.

She started to breathe really fast causing her to hyperventilate and, after a few seconds, pass out.

Jaiden looked between Mina and the Ponyta.

"You might wanna put it away again," Jaiden said, "I think it's setting her off again."

Renae recalled her Ponyta.

"I don't know what you're thinking," Jaiden said to Mina's unconscious form, "I don't know you that well. You have to tell me."

He went to the kitchen and came back with a small bottle of smelling salts. He waved it under her nose and her eyes slowly started to fluster open.

She looked at Jaiden questioningly.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I don't even know what was going on this time."

"Misty, you have to allow every other girl use your mallet," Renae said, "oh, I wanna test this thing out."

She grabbed Misty's mallet and held it up threateningly.

The boys cringed away from it.

"Huh, you really do have power with this thing," Renae said, "I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, what has been your favourite dare since the beginning guys?"

Everyone took a moment to think.

"10 cups of coffee," Mina said.

"Wearing Ash's hat," Misty said.

"Probably when I tipped the hot pink paint on Paul's head," Dawn said.

"Probably when I tipped the orange paint on Dawn's head," Paul countered as they had a mini stare-off.

Drew opened his mouth but Renae cut him off.

"You can't say anything to do with strawberries," she said.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"Because I said so," Renae said.

"Fine then, I guess making May dress up as me," he said.

"I can't remember any dares that don't involve Drew or strawberries," May said, "Everyone seems to like this whole strawberry thing."

"Then I guess you'll have to pick one of them," Renae said.

"Oh wait! I didn't mind doing the impression of Drew," May said, "That was funny."

"I'd have to go the one where I got to eat my favourite cake. With Misty, but I still got cake," Ash said, licking his lips.

Jaiden frowned.

"All my dares have involved Mina and kissing," he said, "Or another romantic implication. That's not fair."

"You still have to choose one," Renae said.

"Well seeing as my choices are, kiss Mina, kiss Mina every time she announces the dares, play the pocky game with Mina, tell Mina a pickup line every time she talks, Kiss Mina, or hmm…Propose to Mina, I think I'll go for just kiss Mina," he said, sarcastically.

"Great!" Renae said, "Because you guys all have to do that dare again."

"NO!" Mina howled, "They're get paint everywhere again!"

She pointed to Dawn and Paul.

"And you'll go nutty again," Dawn said.

"It's just a little coffee," Mina said.

"Well let's get these over with," Jaiden said.

He went to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Well I guess I get your hat again Ash," Misty said, holding her hand our expectantly.

Ash took his hat off, not looking happy and put it in her hands. His hair frizzed out and Renae ended up laughing as Misty put the cap on her head.

A can of pink paint appeared in Dawn's hands and a can of fluoro orange paint appeared in Paul's hands.

They both had a stare off as Mina put down the tarp again.

At the same time they dumped the paint on each other and then wrestled each other to the ground, mixing the paint to become a sickly fluoro pinkish orange.

"Just clean up when you're done," Mina said, "Here Ash."

She gave Ash his favourite cake (Honeycomb and chocolate with cream, strawberries and marshmallows).

Ash licked his lips and his eyes darted to Misty for a second before he sighed and cut it in half, giving her the cake.

Misty grinned and licked her lips also.

Both winked at each other and then shoved it in their mouths just as fast as each other.

"Looks like we found the one thing that could turn Misty into Ash," Mina said.

Drew pushed May in the dressing room where the Drew costume was waiting for her.

May changed and came out smirking.

"I've got a new Drew impression," she said.

"Go ahead," Renae said, looking on in interest.

May looked around frantically.

"Where's the strawberries?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed on Drew.

She ran up to him and pushed him against the wall.

"You have strawberries," she said before picking his lips and then licking her lips.

The others cracked up and Drew flushed bright red.

"I'm not _that_ crazy," he said.

Everyone else just raised an eyebrow at him and the lie detector went off orange, causing another round of laughter and Drew's face to go redder.

Jaiden came back in, balancing ten coffee cups on a tray.

He put them down and Mina drank them all quickly, not caring.

She started to shake uncontrollably.

Jaiden then grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

"No fair," Dawn complained, now that her and Paul had changed, "You only did that after she'd drank the coffee because you know she won't remember it."

"She doesn't remember?" Renae asked.

Jaiden shrugged.

"On this much coffee, she never remembers properly what actually happens," he said, "last time she didn't remember stabbing herself. So this time, we're not going to let her in the kitchen."

Mina started to jump up and down, doing start jumps before she started running and giggling.

"Ok then, what are you all afraid of," Renae said, "Except Misty. And you can't say her mallet."

"Ponyta," Mina said, "They're scary."

"That's why she went nuts," Jaiden said, "Well I guess I'd be afraid of…Mina stabbing herself again? I don't know."

"Aw, that's cute," Renae said, "you care about her."

Jaiden shrugged.

"We're best friends, why wouldn't I care?" he shot back.

"I'm scared of being alone," Dawn said.

"I'm scared of losing control," Paul said.

"I'm scared of strawberries going extinct," Drew said.

"Drew," Renae groaned, "something sensible."

"That is sensible," he insisted.

Renae rolled her eyes.

"I'm scared of Harley," May said, "He's scary."

Drew snorted.

"He is!" May insisted.

"I'm scared of…uh…um…Ah…balloon animals," Ash said.

Misty gave him an 'Are you serious' look and Ash just shrugged.

"Mina's won't be able to read anymore out, so you'll have to do it," Jaiden said to Renae.

Renae nodded.

"Paul, you aren't allowed to go high-five the legendary Pokémon, and Ash, you have to go high five all the legendary Pokémon you are friends with and high five them again if you saved them," Renae said.

Ash groaned a walked out.

A few hours later, he came back, his hair sticking up in odd angles and his clothes black.

"Turns out Zapdos doesn't like high fives," he said, collapsing on the ground.

"What would you rather Drew, dye your hair hot pink? Or shave it off?" Renae asked.

Drew thought, pulling a face of disgust to either option.

"I guess hot pink," he said, "I'd be able to fix that quicker than if I shaved it off."

"Now all of you," Renae said, pointing to May, Misty, Dawn, Ash, Paul and Drew, "have to to act like someone else until someone can guess who you are and it can't be anyone in this room."

"I know!" Dawn exclaimed.

She cleared her throat.

"I'll fine you!" she exclaimed.

"Barry!" Ash said.

Dawn nodded.

Paul looked at the others before he forced his lips to curl up into a smile.

"Reggie!" Dawn exclaimed.

Paul looked shocked.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"You smile just like him," she said.

Ash opened his mouth.

"Gary," Misty said.

Ash frowned and crossed his arms.

"You were supposed to let me act first," he said.

Misty shrugged.

"I figured you'd act like him," she said, "It was a lucky guess."

May ran over to Drew.

"Oh Mr Drew," she said, "It's such an honour to meet you."

Drew groaned.

"That's Brianna for sure," he said, "Only one person calls me Mr Drew."

"That's like, so like, no fair," Misty said.

"Ooh, that's Lily," Ash said.

Misty shook her head.

"Violet?"

"No."

"Daisy then!"

"Yes."

Drew pretended to adjust imaginary glasses.

"Technically," he said in a very nasally voice, "Roserade is a grass and poison type so Physchic types are super effective against it."

Ash cracked up.

"That's Max for sure," he said.

May pouted and crossed her arms.

"It's not nice to tease my brother," she said.

She paused and then grinned.

"But that's pretty funny," she added, giggling.

"Hang on guys," Jaiden said, "Where'd Mina go?"

"I thought you were watching her," Renae said.

"I was," He said, "I only took my eyes of her for a few seconds."

A giggle came from above and everyone looked up.

Mina was hanging onto the fan as it spun around.

"Faster," she said.

"Mew! Mina! How did you get up there?" Jaiden asked.

She let go with one hand and pointed to Jaiden's Skarmory who looked away sheepishly.

"Get down," Jaiden said.

Mina pouted.

"Ok then," she said.

She let go and Dawn screamed in horror.

Mina landed on the couch, looking around innocently.

"You are a worry," Jaiden muttered.

Mina just grinned and got up, running around again.

"Ok then," Renae said, "Mina's crazy. Misty, you can't use your mallet on me. Now, everyone, what is the most embarrassing thing you've done?"

"Gone to the shops in my PJs for a bar of chocolate," Drew said, shooting a glare at May.

She grinned innocently.

"I was hungry," she said, "the most embarrassing thing for me was crying at the contest when Harley embarrassed me."

"Most embarrassing thing...Actually…Probably dressing up as a maid to help the café or dressing up as Juliet to help Romeo to confess. Both time were awkward and embarrassing and I was put into the situation by my female companion," Ash said, glaring first at Dawn and then May.

"The most embarrassing thing I've done was actually take part in one of my sister's sensational shows," Misty said.

"The most embarrassing thing I've done is this show," Paul said.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I was scared by a fish!" Mina added.

"And I let Mina cover me in sand to make me into a mermaid," Jaiden said.

"The most embarrassing thing was the time I went shopping in a super ugly outfit," Dawn said, "It was horrible!"

"Give someone a funny looking wig?" Renae said, "Well here you go Drew."

Renae pulled a wig onto Drew's head and ran away laughing. It was a bright pink Mohawk wig.

Drew pulled it off quickly and threw it across the room.

**From CuteNeko66;**

**I'm back! Hello!**

**I have some dares and truths.**

**Drew-What would make May cuter?**

**Paul-What's the best thing about Dawn?**

**Misty-why are you so hooked on mallets?**

**Drew- Call May 'May-May' for the whole chapter.**

**Drew-Also kiss May (with tongue too!)**

**Dawn-Sit on Paul's lap and play with his hair.**

**Misty-Kiss Ash every time someone tells a lie.**

**Jaiden-kiss Mina and say the best thing about her.**

**May-Here's a strawberry cookie! Share it with Drew. And here's a raspberry one for Mina too!**

**Be sure to fix that lie detector.**

"So Drew," Renae said cheekily, "What makes May cuter?"

Drew smirked.

"I dunno," he said, "Maybe a certain someone with their arms around her."

"Aw thank Drew," Renae said, "I know we're the most precious girls, but really, I'm honoured you think me hugging May is cute."

Drew looked at her weirdly.

"That's not what I meant," he said.

"Paul, what's the best thing about Dawn?" Renae asked Paul, ignoring Drew.

"Her…Caring attitude," he said.

"Hang on," Renae said, "I just realized. Jaiden! You haven't been kissing Mina for every truth."

Jaiden raised an eyebrow at her.

"How am I supposed to kiss her when she's like this?" he asked, gesturing to her as she was rolling on the ground laughing crazily.

"Good point," Renae said, "Someone knock her out of something, she's driving me crazy!"

"She's already been unconscious 2 times today!" Jaiden exclaimed, "How many times do you want her to pass out?"

"Hmm, that could be a problem," Renae said.

Jaiden and Renae stared at Mina as she continued to laugh manically.

"How about you kiss her?" Renae suggested, "That'll get her to shut up."

"Not gonna happen," Jaiden said, "Nothing short of knocking her out gets her to stop."

Renae groaned.

"Well then Misty, what's gotten you so hooked on mallets?" she asked.

Misty frowned.

"I don't know," she said, "They're useful though."

"Drew, you have to call May 'May-May' for the rest of this chapter. And kiss her. With tongue too! Gross! Go ahead Drew," Renae said, "But don't make it too gross."

Drew pulled a face at her before walking over to May.

May, who had just been watching Mina and not been paying attention to anything, looked at him in surprise as he tilted her head up.

Drew pressed his lips against hers. May squeaked in surprise. Drew's tongue darted out and May's eyes widened.

Drew reeled back from May with a yelp, not looking impressed as he held a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Renae asked.

"She bit me!" Drew exclaimed.

May glared.

"Try that again and you'll get exactly the same thing," she said.

"Dawn, you have to sit in Paul's lap and play with his hair," Renae said.

"How am I supposed to play with his hair?" Dawn asked, "He'll be behind me and I can't reach."

"Sit sideways," Renae suggested.

Dawn sat on Paul's lap and then swung around so she was sideways. She teetered in his lap, finding it hard to balance until Paul put his arm around her body.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

Dawn pouted and then brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Misty, you have to kiss Ash every time someone lies," Renae said, "so now if someone tells the truth, Jaiden has to kiss Mina, if someone lies, Misty kisses Ash. But then Jaiden you have to kiss Mina now anyway and tell her the best thing about her."

Jaiden paused, just looking at Mina, who was still laughing and holding her stomach. He knelt down next to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"I need you to stop laughing," he said.

She laughed even more.

"Please," he said, "Try to control your laughing. Or I'll have to hurt you. And I don't want to do that."

She continued laughing. Jaiden sighed and pinched her arm.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, "You-mm!"

Her eyes widened as Jaiden quickly pressed his lips against hers.

"The best thing about you is your cheery attitude," he said, "no matter what, you're happy."

He stood back up and Mina just stayed sitting on the ground.

Renae looked at her funny.

"What's wrong with her?" Renae asked eventually, "She goes from maniac to this."

"I have no idea, but it's scaring me," Jaiden said, "The only time I see her this sill is when she's practising for archery."

"May, here's a strawberry cookie. You get to share it with Drew!" Renae exclaimed, handing May a strawberry cookie, "and there's a raspberry one for Mina."

She put the cookie in Mina's hand. Mina blankly reached up and started nibbling on it.

**From Pikachulover66;**

**OK MORE TRUTH AND DARES!**

**Yep, you haven't heard from me in a while, but I got some dare and take these 50 lie detectors lying about.**

**May-Do you like Drew?**

**Drew-Do you like May?**

**Ash-If you could either never see Misty again and become a Pokémon master, or never be the very best Pokémon trainer and be with Misty for the rest of your life; which one would you choose?**

**Misty-How did Ash's answer to the above question make you feel?**

**May-I'm going to be really nice to you, depending on the answers to whether you and Drew like each other. If the answers yes for both, ask him out!**

**Drew-I dare you to take May to a scary movie.**

**Misty-Kiss Ash (on the lips) every time he talks about food and then hit him with a mallet after. See if he still talks about food.**

**Dawn and Paul-Kiss every time someone blushes**

**Mina-Kiss Jaiden on the lips and then ask if that was really the 2****nd**** time you guys have kissed!**

**Jaiden: Don't lie or else MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Don't tell Jaiden, but if he lies, have a Pokémon use all its attacks on him just to teach him not to lie to Mina.**

**Alrighty this is everything I've got, good luck, have fun, make people blush and stuff, be cute!**

A pile of 50 other lie detectors appeared in the corner of the room.

"Ah…Thanks?" Renae said, "Guess we won't run out now."

"And Mina won't destroy them all," Misty added.

"Now, May, do you like Drew, and Drew do you like May?" Renae asked.

"Maybe," they bother said at the same time.

"Oh come on!" Renae exclaimed, "What does it take for you to admit to each other that you're head over heels for each other?!"

Drew and May both blushed.

"So Ash, that question is too long for me to repeat fully, but if you could choose between Misty and Pokémon master, which would you choose?" Renae asked.

"Misty," Ash said, "it would be no fun if I couldn't brag to Misty that I actually made it. Besides, I couldn't give up Misty for that title. That would be selfish!"

"How did that make you feel Misty?" Renae asked.

"I'm not sure whether I should feel happy or annoyed," Misty said.

"And the next question is kinda irrelevant so I'll move on, Drew, take May to a scary movie," Renae said.

Drew grabbed May's hand and dragged her out.

"Hmm…This is strange, Misty has to kiss Ash when he talks about food, but hit him after with her mallet. But Ash can't talk about food," Renae said.

"Why doesn't anyone let me talk about food?!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty blushed and kissed him before smacking him over the head.

Ash looked totally confused.

"Dawn and Paul, you have to kiss every time someone blushes," Renae said, "Why is there so much kissing in this show?! I thought there would be more fun torturing dares! There's so much kissing though! Gross!"

Dawn and Paul blushed, then looked at each other, noticing the blush and kissed.

At this point, Drew came back in. May was white, wide-eyed, shaking and clinging onto Drew's arm.

"S-s-s-scary," she stuttered.

"Little May-May got scared halfway through," Drew explained.

"What did you take her to see?" Renae asked, "You're so mean!"

Drew just shrugged.

"And now Mina, you have to, what a surprise, go kiss Jaiden," Renae said, "And ask if it's the 2nd time you guys have kissed. And Jaiden, don't lie."

Mina got up and pounced on Jaiden before kissing him.

Jaiden fell back onto the ground, not expecting her sudden actions.

"Is that the second time we've kissed?" Mina asked innocently.

"Obviously not," Jaiden said, "With all these kisses this chapter, I don't even know what number this is."

**From SapphiRubyCrys;**

**I have a few truths and dares for our heroes ;)**

**Paul-Let Pikachu sit on your head for the whole chapter. Pikachu can do whatever he wants on your head like eat, sleep etc. and he can shock you every time you bad mouth or ignore the other, especially Ash :P I love to torture Paul ^_^**

**Dawn-Call Kenny and flirt with him until Paul reacts in some way. Don't let Paul know this is a dare :D**

**Ash-Tell the truth, why didn't you let Dawn borrow your Mini Misty lure when you were travelling with her?**

**Misty-Don't use the Misty mallet throughout the whole chapter. Instead, talk to Ash sweetly and praise him and kiss him on the cheek. He deserves a break from your mallet.**

**Jaiden-You're always composed and calm. Let Mina tell any embarrassing story about you.**

**Mina-Do an embarrassing stunt of Jaiden's choice. You should make everyone in the room laugh and even Paul should chuckle XD (payback for Jaiden)**

**May-Cross-dress as Harley and behave like him throughout the chapter, especially with Drew. Good luck.**

**Drew-I dare you to use pick-up lines on any girl of your choice whenever she laughs, giggles or chuckles and of course blushes! I won't ever give you anything embarrassing, not because I love you, but because I love our Roserade, Masquerain, Absol and Flygon! ^_^**

"Paul," Renae said, "You have to let Pikachu sit on your head and let him do whatever he wants."

Pikachu, already grumpy to be in Paul's care, scrambled up on top of his head. He scratched his paws across Paul's scalp, causing the boy to wince and scowl and his hair to mess up. By the time he'd finished scratching, Paul's hair much resembled a purple version of Ash's and so Pikachu settle down.

Renae walked over to Dawn and whispered her next dare to her.

Dawn nodded and pulled out her Pokénav. She clicked on Kenny's number and let it ring until Kenny picked up.

"Hi Kenny!" Dawn chirped.

Paul grabbed Dawn's Pokénav from her fingers.

"Phone call over," he muttered, cutting Kenny off mid-sentence.

He hung up and shoved Dawn's Pokénav in his pocket.

"That's rude," Dawn said.

Paul just shrugged.

"Ok Ash, why didn't you let Dawn borrow your mini Misty?" Renae asked, "What's Mini Misty?"

Ash pulled out the Mini Misty lure from his pocket.

"You still have that?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded.

"Dawn can't use it because it's special," he said, "and it's mine. She can't just snatch it from me."

Misty kissed his cheek.

"And Misty, you're not allowed to use your mallet at all for the rest of the chapter," Renae said, "and you have to be nice to Ash. And kiss him on the cheek again."

Misty kissed Ash's cheek again.

"Oh, Guess what Mina? You get to tell an embarrassing story about Jaiden! And Jaiden, you have to let her," Renae said, "Story time!"

Mina's lip turned up into a smirk as she tossed a sly look at Jaiden.

Jaiden paled, wondering exactly what she was thinking of.

"I'd say one of the more embarrassing times was when he came over for lunch," Mina started, "And I was going to feed Ninetales. So I poured out her food and put it on the table so I could wash my hands. When I came back, Jaiden was sitting there, eating it. And I come in, horrified, and he just looks up and says 'This is good food Mina' and keeps on eating it."

Jaiden looked horrified.

"That was Ninetales' food and you didn't tell me!" he exclaimed.

Mina shrugged and everyone cracked up.

"You looked happy eating it," she said, "But and even more embarrassing time would be when I asked him to put on a show for me, and he did a ballerina dance."

"Pathetic," Paul said.

Jaiden's face went red and he covered his face with his hands.

"One story was enough," he mumbled through his fingers.

Dawn noticed his red face and kissed Paul.

"It's ok Jaiden," Renae said, "You get to make Mina do an embarrassing stunt of your choice."

Mina looked at Jaiden pleadingly with her best puppy look.

He sighed.

"I'm going to regret going easy on you," he said, "But I dare you to go out onto the streets and kiss a mirror like you mean it."

"Wouldn't you rather her kiss you?" Renae said slyly.

Jaiden didn't say anything.

Mina grabbed a hand mirror and went out the door. Everyone else went and crowded to watch.

"Oh I love you so much!" Mina exclaimed dramatically before pressing her lips to the mirror.

"Eek! Cold!" she exclaimed, pulling away and wiping her mouth.

Dawn and May giggled slightly.

Mina scowled and then went to kiss the mirror again.

People around her started to give her funny looks and started yelling things at her.

Mina's face slowly started turning red as the others started giggling at her.

"Get a room!" someone yelled at her.

Mina yelped and quickly ran inside, her face bright red, panting.

Everyone cracked up and Paul shook his head.

"Well, you didn't get Paul to laugh," Renae said, pointing back out the door.

Mina blushed furiously before shoving the mirror into Renae's face.

"You do it!"

At this Paul chuckled a little and shook his head.

"Done," Mina said happily.

Renae rolled her eyes and took the mirror away.

"May, you have to cross-dress as Harley and behave like him," Renae said, "Who's Harley."

"You don't even want to know," Drew said.

May went into the bathroom and came back out in a Cacturne outfit that was a little too big for her. She waved around enthusiastically.

"Oh Drew-y Bear!" She exclaimed.

Drew scowled.

"Never call me that May-May," he said, growling.

"Oh I know you don't mean that hon," she said.

"Drew! You get to use pickup lines on any girl of your choice whenever she laughs, giggles or chuckles and blushes!" Renae exclaimed, "Don't make them too cheesy will you."

"I'll make them as cheesy as I can," Drew retorted.

**From Pikagirl28271;**

**Story's going great so far. Don't you dare stop this. Here's a few T's and D's.**

**Drew- If you had an eeveelution, what and gender is it gonna be?**

**Paul- dress and act like Dawn for the rest of the chapter**

**Misty- here, have an Oshawott. I really got nothing to do for ya and I have tons of Oshawott in storage. **

**May- what would you want as a birthday present?**

**Ash- What water type Pokémon would you give Misty as a gift?**

**May- Go with Drew for a ride with Flygon for a good 15 minutes. Have fun! **

**Dawn- Go do whatever you want with Paul. I'll let you have your fun for now...**

"Drew," Renae said, "If you had an eeveelution, which one would it be and what gender?"

"Maybe a Flareon," Drew said, "I don't have any fire-types. And I guess it would be a male."

Glaceon looked briefly interested and Absol glared at his trainer before using shadow ball on him.

"Or maybe I'd just go with a female," Drew said, holding his stomach from the attack, "To avoid jealous Pokémon."

"Well you know what they say," Renae said, "Like trainer, like Pokémon."

Drew blushed very lightly, but no-one except Renae noticed.

"Paul! You have to dress and act like Dawn," Renae said.

Paul walked into the change room.

He came back out a while later wearing an identical outfit to Dawn's only larger.

"I'm Dawn," he said in a high pitched voice, "I like contests and cute Pokémon!"

He posed, putting his hands neatly under his chin and raising one of his legs behind him.

Dawn looked horrified.

"Ok Paul," Renae said, "Now that I'm permanently scared, please change back before I vomit. I don't care if that dare was meant to be for the whole chapter; that is just wrong."

Paul smirked and went to change back.

Renae shivered.

"Misty, you get an Oshawott," Renae said.

A Pokéball appeared in Misty's hands.

"Thanks!" She said.

"So May," Renae said, "What would you like for a birthday present?"

May thought for a moment.

"Hmm…Would do I want for my birthday?" she asked herself.

"Drew," Renae said in the middle of a cough.

Drew frowned at her.

"That's a nasty cough Renae," May said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Renae said, looking puzzled at how May had missed what she'd said.

"Maybe a new Pokémon?" she said, "I don't know actually, maybe something nice like some jewellery. Or OH! I know what I want! I want that glass rose I saw in the shop on the way here!"

Drew just stared at her in astonishment and she flushed deep red, realizing how loud she'd yelled it.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. If you were a Pokémon, I'd choose you," Drew said to May, his face slowly going red.

May was still too embarrassed to respond. Paul and Dawn kissed.

"Well," Renae said, "I think Drew knows what to get May before proposing-" Drew blushed and Paul kissed Dawn "-Anyway, Ash! What water type Pokémon would you get Misty?"

"Um…Alomomola! No wait! Clamperl, or Mudkip! NO! Vaporeon, or Seel? Or Finneon. OH NO! Kyogre! Or should it be Suicune? Um…Suicune I think," Ash said.

Renae rolled her eyes.

"Now, May, go for a ride with Drew on Flygon and Dawn, go do whatever you want with Paul," Renae said.

May hesitated, looking at Flygon while Drew climbed onto his back.

"You scared," Drew teased.

"Never!" May exclaimed, climbing up.

Flygon too off.

"Come on Paul," Dawn said, "Let's go get our nails done."

"Oh Mew no," Paul said, his face going white.

Dawn just grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

About 30 minutes later, May, Drew, Dawn and Paul were back. Drew and May were red in the face (They swear it was from the cold), Dawn had blue nails and Paul's were sparkly purple.

"Looking good Paul," Renae teased.

**From MusicalMew;**

**Renae-What's Drew's most embarrassing moment?**

**Drew-is there a secret you've told Renae about to get it off your chest, and if anyone ever found out it would mean the 'end' for you? Is so, tell us what! If not, tell us a secret yourself.**

**May-Help Renae play a prank on Drew, but it has to be planned by Renae.**

**Dawn-Do you know of Paul's weakness?**

**Paul-Is it true that your weakness is what Dawn said? Is so, prove it.**

**Ash-Switch roles with Misty.**

**Misty-Switch roles with Ash**

**Jaiden-Why do you love Mina so much?**

**Mina-I dare you to have 5 cups of coffee without exploding.**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone.**

At this point in time, Mina's coffee craze apparently decided to kick back in and she ran around, laughing like crazy.

She hid behind the couch and peeked out, looking at Jaiden before hiding again.

"Hmm," Renae said, "The most embarrassing moment for Drew."

She smirked.

"Oh, I know a time that was embarrassing for Drew that mum told me," she said.

Drew looked confused before his eyes widened.

"NO! Not that!" he exclaimed.

He lunged to clamp a hand over her mouth but stopped when Renae help up his journal.

"Uh-uh Drew," Renae said, "Remember that very nice thing you wrote? Well May could find out exactly what it is if you take another step."

Drew groaned and pouted before crossing his arms and sitting down on the ground.

"So what happened is that when I was a baby, Drew really wanted to hold me," Renae started, "But mum said she needed to change my nappy because I'd just wet it. So Mum puts me on the change table, takes the nappy off and goes to get a new one. So Drew, he comes along and picks me up. And guess how I thank him? I pooed all over his favourite shirt! And Drew cried."

The others all cracked up laughing and Drew's face went bright red.

"How are you not embarrassed by that?" Drew groaned, "Have you got no shame?"

Renae shrugged.

"I was only a baby, I couldn't help it," she said.

The others were all laughing hysterically. Mina was rolling on the ground and Paul was even chuckling.

"So Drew," Renae said, "You must tell us all any secret you've told me."

"Why would I tell you anything?" Drew asked.

"Well I do know basically all your secrets," Renae said.

"But you read them," Drew said, "I didn't tell you any of them."

"Mew," Renae said, clicking her fingers, "loophole. Oh well. Come here May, I need to talk to you."

Drew paled as May walked over, thinking she was telling her a secret.

"Oh! I love it!" May said.

She ran down the hall.

Drew whipped his head to look at Renae before he ran over and grabbed her shoulders.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"Nothing from your journal if that's what you're worried about," Renae said.

Drew sighed in relief.

"Then what did you say to her?" he asked.

Renae shrugged.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she said, "Don't worry about it. So Dawn, you know Paul's weakness?"

Dawn nodded.

"He is super ticklish!" she exclaimed.

"Is that true?" Renae asked.

Paul nodded, not looking impressed that Dawn would reveal his secret.

"Ash and Misty, you have to switch roles," Renae said.

Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"Ash is easy!" Misty exclaimed, "All you gotta do is-Food, food, food! I'm hungry! Oh, random trainer? Let's have a Pokémon battle! Food, food! Pokémon! I gotta catch them all!"

Ash huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well Misty's easy too," he said, "All you gotta do is-Ash! Don't be stupid! Ash! You idiot! Ash! Stop being such a pig! ASH!" He grabbed Misty's mallet and smacked her on the head several times.

"OUCH!" Misty exclaimed, "That hurts you know!"

"So what?" Ash said, "You deserve it for being such a pig."

Both trianers crossed their arms and huffed, turning away from each other.

"Ok then," Renae said slowly, "Jaiden, why do you love Mina so much?"

Jaiden's face slowly turned pink.

"Uh…Um...I…Uh…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh Renae," Dawn said, giggling, "You can't ask the poor boy that."

"Thank you," Jaiden exclaimed.

Dawn giggled.

"Asking him why he loves Mina is like asked Ash why he eats food," she continued.

Jaiden's face went even redder.

"True that," Renae said, "Now Mina you have to…Have…5 more cups of coffee."

Mina grinned.

Jaiden groaned and went to make them. He came back out and barely made it through the door before Mina had drunk all five cups.

She started twitching violently.

"Watch out guys," Jaiden said, moving back, "I have no idea what's going to happen."

Mina grinned and her eyes widened.

"Take cover!" Renae yelled.

Everyone ran and ducked under or behind furniture.

Mina jumped up and started running around the room at speeds no-one even knew she could run, literally bouncing off the walls.

"COFFEE!" She yelled.

**From SpikEarPichu'sTrainer;**

**PFFT! HAHAHAHA XD Sorry couldn't resist the urge to type it. :3**

**Drew - How was that room I sent you in? And how about that bucket?**

**May - Here's a cookie then make out with Drew.**

**Paul - PAUL DO A COMEDY ACT WHILE WEARING A FAIRY COSTUME. :D**

**Dawn - Make Paul happy after the comedy act. (IDK kiss him or something)**

**Misty - Dress up as a mermaid. Swim inside the aquarium.**

**Ash - Dress up in a pirate costume. Hunt for the mermaid you fell in love with in the aquarium kind of beach or something.**

**Renae - HEY girl! ;) Relax and watch everything unfold.**

**Hosts - Relax with Renae. You guys deserved a break! :)**

**That's all! :) Byeeee**

"So Drew, how was that room?" Renae asked, "What room?"

"She made me sit in the room for five whole minutes watching Solidad and Harley kiss," Drew said, turning pale and gagging all over again, "It was awful! And the bucket wasn't big enough…"

"Ew," Renae said, "Now May, cookie and make out with Drew."

May quickly ate the cookie and pecked Drew's lips.

"That's not make out," Renae said, "I'm pretty sure make out includes tongue. Drew, show her how it's done."

Drew looked nervously between May and Renae, both of whom were glaring at him. He reached to his mouth and eyed the journal that Renae had brought into view again.

"No!" He yelled.

He quickly ran to May and kissed her.

A minute later, he was ripping away, holding his tongue in the same way as before.

"Stop biting me!" he exclaimed, "You'll bite my tongue off with jaws like that."

May glared once again.

"Paul, you gotta do a comedy show," Renae said, "IN A FAIRY COSTUME!"

Without warning, Paul was suddenly wearing a bright pink fairy costume, complete with glitter, wings, a tiara and a wand.

"Uh…What am I supposed to do now?" he asked.

Dawn cracked up laughing.

"Aw, he's so funny!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Dawn like she was crazy.

"He hasn't done anything yet," Renae said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Paul asked, waving the wand and pulling at the dress.

This time everyone cracked up.

Paul's costume disappeared.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, "All I had to do was shake the stupid wand?!"

Dawn walked up to him and kissed him straight on the lips.

Paul just stared at her blankly for a minute before the sides of his lips curled up into a small smile.

"Well, that's both your dares done. Ash and Misty now need to act out a little skit," Renae said.

She called them over and gave them the directives.

They nodded and were suddenly in costume.

Misty swam around in the aquarium.

"Arg! There be the mermaid who stole me heart," Ash said in a gruff accent.

Misty stopped for a moment before cracking up.

"Your voice!" she exclaimed.

"I'm supposed to be a pirate," Ash said, "play along."

"Oh," Misty squealed in a high pitch voice, "A pirate! What am I supposed to do?"

Ash jumped into the tank and they had some sort of underwater chase. Eventually Ash caught Misty. He grinned goofily and pressed his lips to hers in an underwater kiss.

As soon as they broke apart, the aquarium was gone and they were back in their normal clothes. The only sign of what they'd just done was the wet dripping hair.

**From evil-angel-sakura;**

**This story is hilarious XD**

**Ok, so here are my dares and truths!**

**All girls-You have to kiss a guy in the room you like only as a friend and then kiss a guy you like as something more *Cough love cough* ;)**

**Then you have to describe each kiss you had and say truthfully which one you liked more (evil grin). This includes you as well Mina **

**And no quick pecks! I want full 2 minute kisses!**

**All guys-All of you will also have to describe each kiss you received and say truthfully which one you liked most (giggle).**

**Here are special bracelets which will shock you with high voltage electricity if you refuse to do the dare or lie about it afterwards. MWAHAHAHAHA (evil laughter)**

**I can't wait to see just how jealous all of you can get when the girl/guy you like *cough love cough* gets kissed ;)**

"Ok all you girls, you know what to do," Renae said, "I want Dawn to go first, then Misty, May and then Mina last because she's nuts. And then you have to explain which one was better!"

Dawn went over to Jaiden and kissed him. Paul's fists clenched in an attempt not to knock Jaiden out. And then she kissed Paul.

Misty went over and kissed Paul after Dawn was done, causing Ash to twitch and then walked over to Ash before slamming her lips into his.

May kissed Ash, resulting in Drew making low growling noises before she went over and shut him up with a kiss of her own.

Mina still ran around.

"KISS HIM!" Renae yelled.

Mina managed to tackle Drew into a kiss before running and tackling Jaiden into a kiss as well.

"Raspberries!" Mina exclaimed, "Jaiden's like raspberry! He's better."

"Well I have to say I like Drew's kisses better," May admitted, "There's something warmer about them."

"I like Ash better," Misty said, "kissing Paul was like kissing a piece of ice."

"Well I like Paul better," Dawn said, "He doesn't sit still like a stone."

"Well I have to admit," Drew said, "May's kiss was a lot better than Mina almost knocking out my teeth."

"Troublesome," Paul said simply.

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed, "Because I've known her longer."

"Well, I guess I'll admit Mina's was rushed but I liked that better than Dawn's," Jaiden said, "Dawn's got too much lip gloss on."

**From WanttobewriterNot;**

**Great story so far, these are not very good but hopefully you will use them**

**Jaiden- tell Mina the truth about the time when she had a ten cups of coffee **

**Drew- Ask Bianca out in front of May**

**Ash- Eat all of May's favourite food in front of her**

**May- Look at Ash eat the food**

**Misty- Touch a bug Pokémon without screaming, if you do you have to kiss Paul in front of Dawn and Ash**

**Mina- Kiss Jaiden for twenty seconds in the lips **

**Dawn- Wear old grey cloths for this and next chapter**

**Paul- Sing a very girly song while wearing a long blond hair wig**

**Everyone- Give Brock a prank call from Nurse Joy**

"Well, let's prank Brock first!" Renae exclaimed.

Paul pulled out Dawn's Pokénav and looked for Brock's number.

He pushed dial and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Brock said.

"Hi Brock," Dawn said in her best Nurse Joy accent, "I was wondering, there's a carnival coming up…Would you want to come with me?"

"OH YES!" Brock exclaimed, "My lovely Nurse Joy, I will be there for you!"

Dawn quickly pressed the hang up button to interrupt Brock's love rant.

"Now Jaiden," Renae said, "Tell Mina the truth about the time she had ten cups of coffee."

"What about it?" Jaiden asked, "a lot of stuff happened then."

Renae shrugged.

"I wasn't there," she said, "Do you guys have any idea?"

"Uh…Not that I know of," May said, "that question's a little too broad to answer."

"Well I might move on then," Renae said, "Drew, you really ARE a cheater. You gotta ask out Bianca!"

Drew pulled a face.

Bianca came running in.

"Um…Bianca, would you like to go on a date with me?" Drew asked, cringing at his question.

May's eyes burned with fire before they looked sad.

"Uh…Sorry no," Bianca said, "I don't really know you Drew. Sorry."

She ran out again and Drew sighed in relief.

"Ash, you have to eat May's favourite food in front of her and May, you gotta watch it!" Renae said.

Ash grabbed a bowl of Ramen quickly.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, "I get some food!"

May twitched.

In 3 seconds flat, Ash had managed to swallow the entire contents of the bowl.

May shot a pleading look at Renae, who shook her head.

"Never said you could have any," Renae said, "Now Misty you have to touch a bug Pokémon without screaming or you gotta kiss Paul in front of Ash and Dawn!"

Misty looked at the Caterpie that suddenly appeared in front of her and started quivering for what she was about to do.

She squeezed her eyes tight and poked it.

Next thing she knew, she was covered in sticky webbing.

She screamed and tried to break free. Turned out Misty had poked it n the eyes and Caterpie had used string shot on Misty.

Ash hurried to jump in and help free her.

"That scream doesn't count," Ash said quickly, "she only screamed at the string shot, not touching it!"

Renae nodded.

"Now, I dunno how this'll work," she said, "But Mina's gotta kiss Jaiden for 20 seconds on the lips. She can't hold still at all!"

Mina surprisingly calmly walked up to Jaiden, tangled a hand in his hair and yanked his head down. She pressed her lips against him and managed to hold it for a full 20 seconds before breaking away, giggling like a maniac and running off again.

"Dawn has to wear old grey clothes and Paul has to sing a girly song in a girly blonde wig," Renae said.

Dawn's clothes changed and she shrieked loudly.

Paul appeared in a long blonde wig that reached his ankles.

He glared at everyone, who was laughing and started to sing.

*Once again, too lazy to write him just singing and them laughing, so if you wanna know, look up the lyrics to 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift. I do not own ANY of the lyrics or the music*

By the end, everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Jaiden, it says you need to read this one," Renae said, giving Jaiden the card after she'd recovered from laughing.

**From regularpokeshow;**

**Well I wanna torture some people. Let Jaiden read it…Or else!**

**Renae-Embarrass Drew by telling May all the times he talked about her. If he did…**

**Mina-Not letting you off the hook…If you could have all the raspberries in the world, or Jaiden, which would you pick?**

**Jaiden-Here's a new lie detector. That's for you Mina!**

**Dawn-You have to tell Mina that she did get kissed by Jaiden in chapter 7. Try not to get killed.**

**Drew-Here's a bag full of strawberries. I can't stand them torturing you.**

**Mina-Wear a full scuba suit with long sleeves (I'm not that mean) and go on a date, anywhere, and sing Barbie girl.**

**Ash-Call May an airhead and see how Drew reacts.**

**Paul-you're not so bad…Here's a Plusle and Minun. You can't get rid of them either!**

**Misty-Would you rather let Ash's Pika pal get killed, or all the water Pokémon go extinct from ALL GENS?**

"How many times has Drew talked about May?" Jaiden asked.

"Oh that's too difficult," Renae said, "Drew's talked about May WAY too many times for me to remember them all."

"What? I never-" Drew started to protest.

"I will only admit to eavesdropping on the conversations just this once," Renae said, "you'll never hear that from my lips again."

Drew groaned.

"What do I have to do to keep you out of my love life?" he asked.

"You could marry her," Renae suggested, looking at Drew innocently.

Drew blushed slightly and shook his head.

"Hey Mina!" Jaiden yelled, "Which would you choose; me, or raspberries?"

He flushed slightly.

"Jaiden, raspberry, raspberry, Jaiden, Jaiden, Jaiden, raspberry," Mina sang as she continued to crazily run around the room and run into random things, "Raspberry, Jaiden, Jaiden , Raspberry, Jaiden."

Renae nodded.

"She said Jaiden more," she said, "That means she chooses Jaiden."

"How do you know?" Jaiden asked, a light blush on his cheeks.

Renae shrugged.

"I just assumed," She said, "because we have to get an answer somehow."

A lie detector appeared in Jaiden's hands.

"Think we got enough yet?" he asked, putting it on the pile.

"Dawn, you gotta tell Mina she was kissed in Chapter 7," Jaiden said.

Dawn took a deep breath.

"Mina, Jaiden kissed you in chapter 7," Dawn said, "Wait a minute, when?"

Mina kept running.

All eyes turned to Jaiden.

"Yeah Jaiden, when did you kiss her in chapter 7?" May asked, "I don't remember it."

Jaiden's face went dark red.

A scream came from the kitchen and Jaiden rushed in, recognising it as Mina's.

"What?!"

Mina pointed to her bloodied hand. Her cast had been taken off and her hand was a mess of blood so you couldn't see anything.

"What did you do?!" he asked.

"I had to take it off!" Mina said, "There were monsters on me!"

She held the bog steak knife in her hand, blood dripping from it.

"Hallucinations," Jaiden said, "Come here. It's ok."

He took the knife from her and put it down.

Mina put her arms around him, getting blood all over both of them, crying hysterically.

"Just continue Renae," Jaiden said, "I'll continue our dares after I fix this one up."

He swung around, lifting Mina up bridal style and walked out, dropping the card on the floor. Renae picked it up.

"That's what happened last time," Ash said.

"Maybe we shouldn't let Mina have that much coffee," Misty said.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed.

"Last time?" Renae asked.

"Last time we gave her ten cups, she stabbed herself," Drew explained, "that's why she had the cast on before. Jaiden only turned his back for a second and that's all it takes for her to go out of control."

"Ok Drew, I have no idea why they're being so nice, but here's a bag of strawberries for you," Renae said.

She held out a bag and it wasn't long before he snatched them and started eating them, glaring at everyone who came close to them.

"Well, seeing as Mina's not here, I'll move on again!" Renae exclaimed, "Ash, you have to call May and airhead."

"May, you're an airhead!" Ash yelled.

"Hey!" May exclaimed.

"HEY!" Drew shouted, "Airhead is my insult! Copyright of Drew Hayden. Go find your own insult!"

Renae raised her eyebrows in an 'are you serious?' kind of look which Drew ignored.

"Paul, you get a Plusle and a Minun, but you can't get rid of them!" Renae exclaimed.

Two Pokéballs appeared in Paul's hands.

He looked at them before putting them in Dawn's hands.

"I leave them in care of troublesome," he muttered, "I think she's be able to look after them better than me."

At this point, Jaiden came back in, his head bowed, his hands clasped and his skin pale. He was also very much Minaless.

"Where's Mina?" Misty asked.

"At hospital," Jaiden said.

"What happened?" Dawn asked, looking at him in concern.

"Something went wrong. Too much coffee and the aesthetic they had to use to operate to put her hand back to normal caused her to go into a coma," Jaiden said, "They don't know what will happen to her."

The whole room gasped.

The room went silent, all thinking over the idea that Mina had been put into a comatose state.

"That's horrible!" May exclaimed eventually.

"Just keep going," Jaiden said, "Mina would hate for you guys all to be sad over her."

"Well…Uh…um," Renae stuttered, trying to flip the card the right way, "Misty, would you rather let Ash's Pika-pal get killed, or have ALL the water Pokémon go extinct?"

Misty gasped.

Ash looked at her.

Pikachu also stared at her innocently.

"Well…I guess I'd let all the water Pokémon go extinct," she said eventually, "I just couldn't let Pikachu be killed. And I'm sure the scientists would somehow find a way to bring them back."

Ash grinned at Misty gratefully.

Pikachu jumped from Paul's head and cuddled to Misty in thanks.

"That's the last one," Renae said.

The room went quiet.

"Uh…you guys can go now," Jaiden said.

All the Pokémon in the room were recalled, Jaiden taking Mina's Pokémon.

May and Dawn both hugged Jaiden before going to their rooms.

Drew and Ash both patted Jaiden's back before going down.

Misty took his hand and squeezed it lightly before going to her room.

Surprisingly, Paul was the only one to speak up.

"It'll be ok," he assured, "Mina's a strong one. There's no way she'll give up."

The room was empty except for Renae and Jaiden.

"Thank for having me here," Renae said politely.

Jaiden offered her a weak smile.

"It's ok," he said, "It was fun while it lasted."

"If you want Drew's journal for blackmail, just call," She said.

Jaiden nodded and Renae handed him her phone number.

"Anyway, I better go," she said, "Good luck and I hope Mina all for the best."

Jaiden nodded again and left.

Jaiden was completely alone, the only sound being the clock ticking in the now dark room.

He sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OH MY GOODNESS! That took me FOREVER to write.<strong>

**Drew: I'll say**

**Me: SHUSH! I realized, only after I looked at my special chapter plan, that this was a special chapter where I wrote 'Write out ALL dares that have come in so far'. I guess I didn't expect to get so many dare sets.**

**May: That this is huge!**

**Me: I hope you all had lots of time on your hands to get through that all. And I feel absolutely AWFUL! I got so lazy towards the end (If you couldn't tell) and I kinda feel really bad for what I did to Mina as well. I didn't know what to do with her on 15 cups of coffee! What was I supposed to do?!**

**Drew: Something normal?**

**Me: MINA ON 15 CUPS OF COFFEE WOULD BE ANYTHING BUT NORMAL!**

**May: no need to yell!**

**Me: Sorry guys. Phew, I am exhausted after writing all that. I hope you guys enjoyed that with the addition of Renae as a to leave a review if you liked it and PM me with your truth and dares! :D**

**I'm also REALLY sorry if I forgot anyone's dares. I had to try to find ALL the dares. If I missed yours, you might need to message me again. Other than that, I have nothing else to say! I hope you enjoyed :D**


	10. Chapter 10

There was a solemn attitude in the studio as the stars one by one came out. Each one individually greeted Jaiden, who was still awake.

Everything was quiet, up until there came a scream from one of the rooms.

May grabbed a camera and waited by the hall.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!"

Drew came rushing down the hall with hot pink hair, looking completely horrified.

"Smile Drew," May said, quickly taking a picture.

"May!" He exclaimed ,"What did you do?"

"Renae thought of it," May said, "We had to prank you. You did say you'd rather hot pink hair than shave it."

"Let's get started," Dawn said, trying to make it easier for Jaiden.

"But who will read?" May asked.

"I will," Jaiden said.

**From XxanimegrimreapergirlxX;**

**This is enchanedivy, but changed my name.**

**Mina-Show dear Paul and Dawn the video and post the video and reaction on Pokétube**

**May-every time Paul says he's your cousin, kiss Drew for 6 seconds**

**Paul-Dress up in punk clothes and kiss Dawn without her knowing**

**Drew-do you like someone? Who? (Cough, cough, May, cough)**

**Paul-Are you related to Gary or May?**

**Dawn-What is your second favourite colour?**

**Peace, Grim Reaper OUT**

Jaiden winced slightly.

"I'll do hers," he said.

He logged onto Pokétube under Mina's username.

"Stocky-parker-dog?" Dawn asked, "Why that username?"

Jaiden didn't respond and kept typing. He eventually uploaded the video and showed Dawn and Paul.

They both blushed.

"OH NO!" Dawn squealed, "Now it's all over the internet!"

"May, every time Paul says he's your cousin, kiss Drew for 6 seconds," Jaiden said.

"But Paul isn't my cousin," May said, looking confused.

"Then no kisses I guess," Paul said.

"Well Paul, here's your dare," Jaiden said, pointing to it.

Paul went into the dressing room and came back out. He was wearing black jeans that were ripped. He wore a thick black leather jacket and black leather boots with lots of buckles. He wore a belt with a golden skull over the buckle. His hands were covered with fingerless black leather gloves. He had a black leather band around his neck. He had two fake piercings in his bottom lip, one on his tongue, 4 in his left ear and three in his right ear, one in his nose and one in his eyebrow.

He walked over to Dawn and grabbed her chin before pulling her mouth towards him in a rather rough kiss.

Dawn squeaked and pulled herself away before slapping him.

"Who let this random in?!" she shrieked.

Paul rubbed his jaw before taking off some of the magnetic stuck on piercings.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

Dawn's eyes widened.

"OH, I'm sorry Paul, I didn't realise it was just you. You really scared me," she said.

She walked over to him and hugged him instead.

"Troublesome," he mumbled, putting an arm on her back.

"Drew, do you like someone? And who?" Jaiden asked.

"Um, yes I do," he said.

"Who?" May asked.

"You," he said in the middle of a cough.

"Who?" May asked again, "I couldn't hear."

Drew once again looked stunned at how May could've missed it but then flicked his hair.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased.

"Paul, are you related to Gary or May?" Jaiden asked.

Paul looked mildly confused.

"Why would I be related to them?" he shot back, "I'm not related to them at all."

"Dawn, what's your second favourite colour?" Jaiden asked.

Dawn thought for a moment.

"Maybe dark blue? Or dark purple," she said, "One of those two."

**From tim13ninjas;**

**Here are my dares. I hope Mina gets better! And great story, I hope you continue it for as long as possible.**

**Drew- All the strawberries are gone in the world except one bag hidden in the house somewhere. Find it before the time runs out and it explodes. The timer is set for 45 min.**

**May- Call Renae and have her give you Drew's journal, which you will read in front of everyone while he searches for the strawberries. (He won't find them). Don't tell Drew this. **

**Jaiden- If Mina is out of the hospital; sing All of Me by John Legend to her. If not, sing it to her at the hospital.**

**Ash- Lugia is now your Pokémon. I'm being nice. **

**Dawn-Release Plusle and Minun from their Pokéballs, and let them shock you. (In the anime, she was terrified of them, due to the Diamond Dandruff incident).**

**Paul- Comfort Dawn by dancing Gangnam style while wearing the powder blue tux from the video, and then kiss her **

**Misty- Take Lugia's Pokéball away from Ash and don't give it back until he takes you on a date. Thanks!**

**PS. Paul, you now have a Riolu. Its level one, knows Blaze Kick, Aura Sphere, Close Combat, and Bulk Up. It should help you with strengthening your bonds with your Pokémon, since it evolves only with friendship. **

**So that's it, this was me going easy. Next time, prepare for your impending doom.**

"Strawberries!" Drew exclaimed, "Where?"

Jaiden shrugged.

"You have to find them," he said.

Drew ran out.

"Now May," Jaiden said, "You have to call Renae and ask for Drew's journal to read in front of everyone."

Nay called up Renae and soon the journal was held in her hands.

She opened up to a random page and started reading, her face slowly going more and more red.

_Just great. May still thinks the roses are for Beautifly. What am I supposed to do with a dense girl like this? It's been 7 years! You'd think she'd figure it out by now. Apparently she still doesn't even know what a red rose means. I can be a patient guy, but I'm practically screaming it in her face. Even Solidad has said it's flashing in red lights-_

May was interrupted when Drew came back in and ripped the journal from her fingers.

"Drew!" May exclaimed.

"I heard you reading it," Drew said, shoving it in his pocket.

"What about the strawberries?" May asked.

Drew twitched.

"I don't care about them," he lied (setting the detector off), "but you're not reading this."

"You really do like May more than strawberries then," Misty said.

Drew's face went red and May tilted her head in confusion.

Jaiden looked at the next one and his hands clenched.

"Let's go visit Mina," he said.

Jaiden went to get his guitar and everyone followed him out to the hospital.

They went into her room where she was lying down. On her left arm was a brand new mint green cast. She had several tubes connected to her. Her brain waves were being measured on one screen and another screen showed her heart rate. She had an IV tube in her hand and an oxygen mask over her mouth.

Everyone gasped.

"Mina!"

Jaiden eyes closed for a moment before he went over and sat by her.

"Hey Mina," he said gently, "We've all come to visit you. All of us, even Paul."

"Hey Mina," Ash said, waving, "I waving at you right now, but I guess you can't really see it can you? Oops? Well I just guess I'll say get better? Misty's going to kill me!"

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed, hitting him with her mallet.

"Ouch!" Ash yelled, rubbing his head, "See Mina? You need to wake up!"

"I'm sorry about Ash," Misty said to Mina, "He's being insensitive like usual. We all want you to wake up."

"We're really sorry Mina!" Dawn said, "Get better soon."

"Wake up Mina," Paul added.

"Please Mina," May said, "You gotta wake up. We all need you."

"Especially a certain someone," Drew added, giving Jaiden a sly look, "But jokes aside, we'd all like to see you up and awake again."

Jaiden sat his guitar on his knee and started to strum.

After the intro, he started to sing.

**(The song is 'All of me' by John Legend. I don't own the lyrics, but I wanted to put them in, because they're really sweet and I think that they describe what Jaiden was thinking at this time. Listen to the song, it's really nice. And if you want, listen to an acoustic guitar version-which is what Jaiden would be playing here. There's also a version with Lindsey Stirling which I absolutely adore.)**

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me, loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me; I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_How many times do I have to tell you?_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down; I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing; it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me, loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me; I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing our hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_Cause all of me, loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me; I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

"Aw, that was so sweet," Dawn cooed.

"You got that just about right," Drew said, "When you said she was crazy and you've lost your mind."

"Don't be mean Drew," May chided, "That was a sweet song."

"Guys, can you give me a moment alone?" Jaiden asked, "And then we'll head back."

May nodded.

"Come out when you're ready," Paul said surprisingly, pushing everyone out.

Once the door shut, Jaiden bowed his head down, resting his forehead in the palm of her hand.

"I thought you wouldn't do this to me again," he whispered, "I'm sorry Mina. This was my fault isn't it? Wake up Mina. Just like you did last time."

Mina didn't move.

"Please," he begged, "Open your eyes and tell me it's ok, just like last time. You didn't give up last time."

Mina showed no signs of responding.

"Anything," he pleaded, "Do anything to tell me you'll be ok. Wriggle or something."

Mina remained dead still.

Jaiden sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I just want you to wake up."

He leaned over her, his lips hovering above her forehead. He paused for a moment before changing his mind and kissing her lips lightly.

"I'll be back," he whispered, "I promise, Mina, so don't stop fighting."

He walked out where everyone was waiting, looking at him in concern.

"Let's just go," Jaiden muttered.

Everyone came back into the studio.

"Here Ash," Jaiden said, handing Ash a Pokéball, "It's Lugia. Apparently this person is nice enough to give you a Pokémon."

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed, "Thanks!"

"Dawn, release Plusle and Minun and let them shock you," Jaiden said.

Dawn whimpered slightly and Paul shot her a funny look.

Dawn sighed and eventually released Plusle and Minun.

"Get it over and done with," she said quickly.

Plusle and Minun looked at each other, chattering before they stubbornly refused and cuddled up to her instead.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed, "What are you doing? Stop that! Do as you're told!"

Both cheekily shook their heads and continued what they were doing.

"Troublesome," Paul muttered, "you can't even control them."

Dawn's face went red.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed.

"Seeing as they refuse, let's move on," Jaiden said, "Paul you gotta dance Gangnam style in the suit and then kiss Dawn."

Paul appeared in the powder blue tux (look at the video if you really wanna see it).

(And now I'm not even going to attempt to write out the lyrics or explain the dance moves, so you guys will all just have to look that up on your own. I do not claim any sort of ownership to 'Gangnam Style' that is by Psy.)

By the end, everyone was laughing and Paul looked very annoyed. He walked over to Dawn and kissed her, not even trying to be gentle.

When he pulled away, Dawn held her hand to her lips, partly out of pain.

"Now Misty, you get to take Lugia and not give it back until Ash takes you on a date," Jaiden said.

"I'll take her!" Ash exclaimed.

He quickly grabbed Misty's hand and dragged her out.

20 minutes later, they came back, Ash looking pleased and Misty looking slightly annoyed.

**From Shaymen23;**

**I really enjoyed that new chapter**

**May-put on strawberry perfume, lipstick and themed clothes**

**Paul-Just confess your love to Dawn already. It's been forever**

**Misty-hit everyone with your mallet**

The door slammed open and a blur of black and gold shot through, running straight into Jaiden.

He fell over, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You started without me!" Mina exclaimed, "how could you?!"

"Mina!" Everyone exclaimed.

Jaiden looked shocked and then his eyes lit up again.

"Mina! What?" he asked, "But I thought you were…you know…At the hospital."

Mina giggled.

"Oh, yeah…Well right about now they might be still looking for me," she said.

"You broke out!" Jaiden exclaimed.

Mina shrugged.

"How else was I supposed to get here?" She asked, "I had to get here because you guys all need me."

Jaiden hugged her tightly, crushing her against him.

"You had me worried you know," he said.

She giggled again and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," she said.

She suddenly stopped, jumping away from Jaiden and turning around, her mouth wide open. Her eyes enlarged and she held a hand over her mouth. Her other arm, the one with the cast, was held close to her stomach.

Small squeaking noises escaped her mouth.

"Uh…What's wrong with her?" Ash asked.

Mina cracked up laughing.

"Drew!" she exclaimed, between breaths, "Your hair!"

Drew blushed.

"Yeah, that," he muttered, "It was a prank May and Renae set up for me."

"Why haven't you changed back? Oh never mind, it's funny," Mina said, "You gotta keep that this chapter."

Jaiden smiled.

"Ha!" May exclaimed, pointing at Jaiden triumphantly.

"What?" Misty asked.

"He smiled!" May exclaimed.

"And?" Mina asked, "He smiles all the time."

"Not today," May said, "He hasn't smiled all day until now."

Mina turned to Jaiden, uninjured hand on her hip.

"Now why's that?" She asked, a frown on her face, "Don't be like that. Give us all a big grin to make up for it."

Before Jaiden could say anything else, Mina had bounded over to Jaiden and used two fingers to push his mouth into a big grin.

"That's better," she said, grinning herself.

Jaiden shook her hands away and chuckled. He handed her the dare cards.

"I'm glad you're back," he said.

"Me too," Mina said, "What would you guys do without me? No doubt you'd be telling lies all over the place. And I can't have that on my show can I? Now May, get your strawberry stuff on and prepare for incoming Drew craziness."

"Yes ma'am!" May exclaimed, quickly going onto the change room to change.

Mina grinned.

May came strutting back out, in her strawberry outfit, lip gloss included. Drew noticeable twitched and May giggled loudly. Drew crouched down on the ground, squeezing his eyes shut and blocking his nose.

"I'm not losing it!" he yelled (rather nasally).

Mina shrugged.

"Give it time Drew," she said, "You will succumb eventually. Now Paul, it says here to confess your love to Dawn already because it's been forever."

"What if I wanted to wait forever and a day?" Paul challenged.

"Then that's tomorrow," Mina said, her eyes glinting.

"What if I wasn't going to confess at all?" Paul said.

"That means that you do have something to confess!" Mina exclaimed triumphantly, "WOO! I win!"

Everyone just watched, not the least bit surprised as Mina jumped around Paul happily, poking him teasingly. Eventually Paul had gotten sick of it so he stuck his arm out for her to run into. She ran into it and stopped immediately.

"Ouch," she mumbled, "Misty, you get to hit everyone with our mallet."

Mina's eyes widened and she read over the dare again.

"No!" She exclaimed, "It doesn't exclude me! RUN FOR IT!"

After lots of crazed laughter (from Misty) and groans of pain (from just about everyone else) Misty finally managed to hit everyone with her mallet. Including Mina, who had run away from Misty squealing for at least 10 minutes.

**From CartoonGurl201m;**

**HEY! I have more dares! **

**Drew-I've always wondered if you had any sort of attachment to your hair. If so, why?**

**May-What is your deepest, most secret heart's desire?**

**Paul-WHY DO YOU LIKE, LIKE DAWN?**

**Dawn- Do you like, like Paul?**

**Ash- Do you have any other career path other than battling?**

**Misty-How many boys have you liked? Name them.**

**Mina-I doubt Jaiden will let you anyway, but NO COFFEE! Even if someone dares it. NONE. If she's already on a caffeine high, have Blaziken knock her out.**

**Jaiden-Don't kiss Mina. AT ALL. Even if you're dared to. You were complaining about it so, you get your wish! :D**

"Well that's a silly question," Mina said, "Of course Drew's attached to his hair. How else would it stay on his head?"

"Uh Mina," Drew started to say, "I'm not quite sure that's-"

"Be quiet," Mina hissed, "I'm playing the 'take it literally' card to save you embarrassment for once. Just go with it."

Everyone just stared at Mina.

"Did that just come from your mouth?" Dawn asked, "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Mina shrugged.

"It's a once off treatment," Mina said, "For making you guys worry. If you're lucky, I might let some of you off the hook at some point. Now May, what's your deepest, most secret, heart's desire?"

May thought for a moment and everyone waited in anticipation.

"I know!" she exclaimed, "To beat Solidad and win the Grand Festival!"

There was a round of face palms from everyone, except Ash.

"That's an awesome dream!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm not even going to bother," Mina said, "Paul, why do you like, like Dawn?"

Paul snorted.

"Silly question," he muttered.

"You like her because of a silly question?" Mina asked, "Well that's a stupid reason. Maybe you can answer better. Dawn, why do you like, like Paul?"

The girl in question flushed.

"Uh…Um…Ah…" she stuttered.

"Ah, your answer's no better," Mina said impatiently, "Ash, do you have any other career path other than battling?"

Ash frowned as he thought.

"I hadn't really thought of it," he muttered, "But I guess if I were to choose something else…I'd be a food critic!"

Misty rolled her eyes.

"You realize there's more to a food critic than just eating food?" she said.

"Oh! This should be interesting. Misty, how many boys have you liked? Name them all!" Mina said.

Misty's face flushed.

"Well, three, I think," Misty said, "There was a guy from when I was really little and I can't remember his name. Then there was-" She gulped, "-Ash. And then Rudy! And that's all the boys!"

Her face was bright red. Ash was frowning when he heard 'Ash and _then_ Rudy'.

"Tell us about any relapses," Mina said, a teasingly look.

"That's irrelevant to the question!" Misty exclaimed.

Mina's eyes widened.

"NO COFFEE!" She exclaimed, "Surely this dare is invalid? NOT EVEN IF IT DARES ME TOO?! That's NO fair!"

Mina pouted.

"I wouldn't have let you have any more coffee anyway," Jaiden said, shivering slightly.

Mina snorted, not pleased at all.

"And Jaiden, it says you're not allowed to kiss me. At all. Hey! When were you complaining about kissing me? Huh? What's so bad about kissing me?" Mina demanded, "You were fine with everyone else, but not me. Oh no! Can't kiss Mina-" she rolled her eyes, "-Boys these days."

Jaiden's face went slightly pink and everyone else started laughing.

"Well what do you know Jaiden?" Drew said, "Next time don't complain about something. You never know, it might come true."

Jaiden just groaned while Mina was still in a huff.

**From jg13145**

**Poor Mina. Hope she's ok. Now on to the dares/truths-**

**Mina-When she gets better, and for Jaiden's sanity, no more coffee. That way Jaiden won't have to worry but you get all the raspberries you want!**

**Jaiden- Make sure she gets the raspberries. Throw away the coffee if it makes you feels better.**

**Sorry if this seems a little long but it's about time we change things up don't you think?**

**Everyone else- You guys get to do a mini-concert! Courtesy of Taylor Swift and other artists. **

**-Dawn sing "Cold As You", and "Mean"(cough*Paul that's you*cough). **

**-May sing "Teardrops on My Guitar", "Invisible", "I'd Lie", "Sparks Fly", and "Begin Again" (those are obvious. You love your Grasshead's *green eyes*). **

**-Misty sing "Red", "My Life Would Suck Without You", "If We Were A Movie" (Hannah Montana) and "Misty's Song";) **

**-Misty/Ash- "Don't You Wanna Stay" (Jason Aldean ft. Kelly Clarkson) and "Remind Me" (Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood) and May/Drew "Everything Has Changed" and "Wouldn't Change A Thing"**

**-Drew and May- "I Wanna Know You"**

**Gotta Catch You Later and Best Wishes! ;)**

"What!" Mina exclaimed, "WHY NO COFFEE?! That's so unfair! Why can't I have it? It's not like anything bad happens."

The others shot looks between each other, deciding it was better not to say anything.

"Never mind!" Mina exclaimed, cheering up as she read the next dare, "Jaiden! Raspberries! NOW!"

Jaiden walked out and came back with raspberries, nervously holding them out as if he was holding a piece of meat out to a hungry lion.

Mina quickly snatched the packet from him and instantly started shoving handfuls into her mouth.

"You know, I'm starting to think Mina's as bad as Drew," Misty said.

"Hey!" Drew exclaimed.

"I'm starting to think they could be related," May said.

"NO!" Drew exclaimed.

"Oh," Mina said, pausing, "Being Drew's sister would be pretty awesome."

"No!" Drew yelled, "You and Renae would drive me crazy!"

"Yeah, but you'd have a better love life at least," Mina retorted.

Drew's face slowly heated up.

Mina groaned.

"Are ou serious? A singing concert?" Mina asked, "But that's so many songs! Ok guys, you get to pick one each from your choices and then do one altogether!"

"But doesn't it say-"

"I'm changing the rules!" Mina exclaimed, "I'm on a time schedule you now."

***Now this is where I'm really lazy and I don't wanna type out all the lyrics you to have you guys read them off a screen. So I'll just give you the choices. Dawn sang 'Cold as you' by Taylor Swift. May sang 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift. Misty sang 'Misty's Song' by…uh…Sung by Yvette Laboy I think. And the song they sang together is 'Wouldn't change a thing' by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. So yeah…Uh…Check them out if you want, but I don't claim ownership to any of these lyrics***

When they all finished, Mina clapped like crazy as everyone else's faces were red.

"Now you guys just gotta kiss and it's all good," Mina said.

"NO!" everyone yelled, possibly going redder.

"Spoil sports," Mina muttered, sticking out her tongue.

**From Fan;**

**Mina-I hereby use my reviewer powers to repair the lie detector to peak condition. ALACADABRA!**

**Ash and his Pokémon- Here is why Charizard is the most loyal: Think about your adventures. Who saved your life? Charizard. **

**Now, very interesting fact, in every betrayal fic. I have ever read, Charizard never betrayed you  
>(barring one where ALL of them betrayed you.),Ash. In fact, in one fic. Charizard and Pikachu were the only Pokémon that stood by you. In another, Pikachu betrayed you and went to Max, but who stood by you, Charizard. In fact, there are plenty of fics. where Pikachu betrays you, or stats by you, but leaves you due to the to difficult training methods.<strong>

**Now, if I made my own betrayal fic. I would have Charizard, Pignite, Infernape, Quilava, Torkoal, and Bayleef stick by you. The plot would be, that you got betrayed, and due to the type of Pokémon that stood by you, gave up on POKEMON master, and decided to become FIRE master. Now, the reason I had Bayleef on there is because you need at least 1 or 2 Pokémon who aren't fire types for cases like Team Rocket, also, Bayleef is one of your Pokémon that loves you so that would put some comedic impact in there. The only non- Fire types that I would let you have are Meganium (Bayleef evolved) and a Riolu (who then evolves into Lucario.) And as in all of those types of fics. Tournament, traitors, beat them, beat Elite Four and Champion, including Flint, etc. What do you think? Would that be a good fic.?**

**Ash- Record your best evil laugh, and send the recording to Jessie, James and Meowth.**

**Everyone- Watch all the 'Pokémon: Side Stories'.**

**Drew and Jaiden- Sing a song by Florida Georgia Line. (A/N: Stay)**

**Ash, Paul, Drew, and Jaiden- Sing 'Worldwide' and 'Music sounds better with U' by Big Time Rush. (Also, each of you must sing the songs together but to your respective crushes, pointing at them when singing "music sounds better with u" etc.)**

**Have fun! *evil smirks***

Mina blinked as another lie detector appeared in her hands. She twitched slightly.

"Thank you," she said, a fake smile on her face, "But this one's broken. It lies."

Quickly she slammed it onto the ground angrily and jumped on it several times.

Mina then grinned at everyone else, who just backed away from her slightly.

"Uh…Ash, you might just wanna read this one for yourself, it's pretty long," Mina said.

Ash and Pikachu read it and both their eyes widened.

"Hey! You people out there!" Mina yelled, staring straight into the camera, "You know that Pikachu has countless times been there to help out Ash? And you know, it's all good and well to write about a betrayal from Pikachu in fiction, but fiction is still fiction. That means, IT HASN'T HAPPENED! And you know why most have Pikachu as a betrayal? BECAUSE IT WOULD HURT MORE! Makes the whole point of the fiction more real likely to have devastating effects!"

Mina was panting by the end of her rant.

"Whew, that makes me feel a little better," Mina said, whipping her head.

Ash and Pikachu just looked at each other and pulled faces.

"Now Ash, record your best evil laugh and send it to Team Rocket!" Mina said.

"That's really random, but ok!" Ash said.

Mina handed him a recording device and Ash recorded about 10 minutes, trying to get it perfect.

By the end, everyone was trying not to laugh.

"I'd love to see their faces when they open that," Misty said as Mina sent the package.

**_*meanwhile in some random undisclosed location with Team Rocket*_**

The Team Rocket trio were all pulling weird faces after listening to the recorded tape sent to them.

"What is dat mean ta be?" Meowth asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jessie hissed angrily.

"Perhaps it's some sort of baby ghost Pokémon?" James suggested.

None of them could figure out what the strange cackle was from.

*Back in the studio*

"Watch Pokémon: side stories," Mina read out loud, "JAIDEN! If you would care to bring that up please?"

Jaiden typed on his laptop and soon the videos came up. At the end, everyone was just staring blankly.

"Hm…Not much to say about that huh?" Mina said, "Well we have…MORE SINGING!? ONLY ONE! Guys, just pick ONE song to do altogether."

Mina crossed her arms and huffed, sitting back on the couch.

"I think she's feeling left out," Jaiden said.

"I am not!" Mina exclaimed, "I can't even sing!"

The lie detectors all went off.

Jaiden winked at her.

"Someone's lying," he teased.

"Shut up," Mina mumbled, "I don't wanna talk about it."

*Again, I'm pretty lazy to type out the lyrics. It's 'Music sounds better with you' by Big Time Rush. Check it out if you like.*

By the end, the boys were all slightly pink in the face. Paul looked agitated. Drew looked downright embarrassed. Ash looked sort of pleased. And Jaiden…Well…His expression was actually pretty unreadable.

"WOO! DONE!" Mina exclaimed.

"You're happy?" Misty asked.

"Not really," Mina said, "You guys already did half of this without me."

"Whose fault is that?" Jaiden asked, nudging her.

"Not mine," Mina muttered, "And I can't help if the chapter has ended."

"BYE!"

Drew, Paul, Dawn, Ash, Misty and May all ran into their rooms, the doors slamming shut.

"They get more and more eager to get out of here," Mina muttered, "I don't know why."

Jaiden chuckled and shook his head.

"Night Jaiden," Mina said, turning her gaze to him.

Jaiden put his arms around her, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"I really was worried," He said, "I missed you. I'm glad you're back."

Mina pulled away, swatting his shoulder lightly.

"Don't turn all sappy on me now," Mina said, "Just go to bed."

She ducked her head and quickly walked into her room, shutting the door so no-one could see her blush.

Once again, Jaiden was left alone in the big room, but he didn't mind so much this time. He felt peaceful this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Because you guys just knew I couldn't leave Mina in a coma like that ;P But I doubt Jaiden's going to let her have coffee that easily ever again.<strong>

**Drew: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Me: Aw, did you miss me?**

**Drew: No. Not at all. I was just curious**

**Me: *Laughs* Truth is, I probably haven't updated this for over a month :S Sorry guys for leaving you guys in suspense for so long :) everything's all better!...For now at least ;P**


	11. Chapter 11

When the stars came from their rooms, they couldn't help but giggle.

Mina and Jaiden were cuddling together on the couch, both of them asleep. There were sitting upright, but Mina's head was resting on Jaiden's shoulder and Jaiden's head was resting on her head. Mina's hands were squished between them and one of Jaiden's arms was lazily around her shoulders. Both of them had slight smiles on their face.

"And they think we're obvious," Paul snorted.

"Wake up guys," Ash yelled.

Mina and Jaiden both jerked awake, smacking their heads together.

"Ouch," Mina said, rubbing her head.

Jaiden was also rubbing his head, pulling his arm back from his shoulder.

"You guys don't seem surprised to wake up like this. Does it happen often?" Dawn asked teasingly.

"No!" Mina shrieked, "It doesn't happen often."

"Mina just had a nightmare so we came out here," Jaiden said, yawning and rubbing his eyes, "And I guess we fell asleep."

"You guys really do act like a married couple," May said, "Mina probably still has that engagement ring on."

"No I don't!" Mina exclaimed, holding up her hand for everyone to see.

Her ring finger was bare.

"What happened to it?" Dawn asked, "That was beautiful."

"Didn't you guys know?" Jaiden asked, "They had to cut it off."

"Cut it!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah, when she went under the anaesthetic," Jaiden said, shrugging, "It's normal to do that. They can't have a metal object like that on the patient when they operate so they cut them off."

"Oh, that's what happened," Mina said, "I thought I just took it off-WAIT! I was operated on? When?!"

Her eyes went wide in shock.

"Don't worry about it," Jaiden mumbled.

"I'd leave it if I were you Mina," Drew said, "It's a painful topic."

Mina gave a confused look and then rolled her eyes. She picked up the dare cards and looked over them.

"Looks like a fun day today," Mina said.

**From C3L35714;**

**Hi everyone!**

**Mina-I dare you to look Jaiden full-on and ask him if he like-likes anyone. If he says no, ask again, just to be sure. Do not back down! Trust yourself more than a lie detector machine! This is your friend, right? Can he really lie to you? :)**

**Jaiden- I dare you to answer Mina's question 100% truthfully, and make sure she actually hears it and processes your answer. Sorry; it just has to be done. It'll turn out okay; just don't lie! :)**

**Ash and May-I dare you to have a contest: whoever can finish ten large bowls of ramen first can avoid the next dare.**

**Everyone-Write down your biggest secret, as well as your favourite fantasy in your most legible handwriting * (May or Ash will skip this dare; Jaiden and Mina are included)**

**Drew-Why are you so close to Solidad? Do you think that has anything to do with why Harley hates/hated May (and you)?**

**THIS IS A SURPRISE! * After everyone writes down their biggest secret and favourite fantasy, give the paper to the person on your direct left. That person will read both secrets out loud.**

**That's all for now. Have fun everybody! (and if it doesn't seem fun…eh, you'll thank me later)**

Mina frowned and then looked up at Jaiden.

"You gotta tell the truth," she said, frowning.

"Don't I tell the truth anyway?" he asked.

"Well I've asked you this question before and people seem to believe you're lying," she said.

"Because he is Mina," Misty said.

"Do you even know the question?" Mina asked.

Misty shrugged.

"No, but I figured if it got Jaiden in trouble, why not?" she said.

Mina rolled her eyes before staring straight into Jaiden's eyes. Jaiden's eyes darted to the side nervously.

"Look at me," Mina said, frowning more, "Do you like-like anyone?"

Jaiden's face paled and his eyes darted to the sides again.

"You have to answer honestly!" Mina exclaimed, "And look at me when you answer."

Jaiden's fingers clenched and unclenched and he twisted them together.

"I tell you everything don't I?" Jaiden replied, "Wouldn't you have known if I did?"

Mina's eyes narrowed.

"I'll ask you again, do you like-like anyone?" she asked.

Jaiden lifted his hand and rubbed his nose.

"No," he said.

"I told you guys!" Mina exclaimed, "He doesn't see? I'd know if he liked anyone like that! I was right! HA!"

"Yeah, we totally believe him," Dawn said, her eyes darting to the 50 other lie detectors that Mina had apparently ignored were all lighting up orange.

Jaiden just sighed in relief as Mina's attention diverted from him.

"Ash and May, you guys get a competition," Mina said, "Whoever can eat 10 bowls of ramen first doesn't have to do the next dare."

20 large bowls of hot ramen appeared; ten in front of Ash, ten in front of May.

May's mouth watered. Ash's eyes lit up.

"Ready?" Mina said, "Go!"

Both May and Ash immediately started eating, both stuffing it into their mouths as fast as they could. When they were done, Mina had to look back on the tape they finished that closely.

May and Ash both watched Mina intently as she closely studied the tape.

"OH NO!" Mina exclaimed, "The winner is May! I really wanted her to do that dare!"

"What dare?" Ash asked, "Why doesn't May have to do it?"

"Because she won," Mina grumbled, "We all have to write our biggest secret and favourite fantasy on a piece of paper."

"Fantasy? What's that supposed to mean?" Misty asked.

Mina shrugged.

"I have no idea, let's just do the secrets then. Everyone except May then," Mina said, handing out pieces of paper and pens.

There was some frowning and some blushing, but eventually everyone (except May that is, who was watching everyone else suffer) had written their secret.

"What do we do with this?" Drew asked.

Mina shrugged.

"Keep it with you for now," Mina said, "Now Drew, why are you so close to Solidad? Do you think that has anything to do with why Harley hates you and May?"

"Well, Solidad and I are close because she's my mentor and sister figure," Drew said, "She consoled me at my first loss and told me to try again. She's taught me a lot over the years. And about Harley? Of course that's why he hates me! That Cactus is jealous. I don't see what it has to do with May though."

"May!" Mina exclaimed, "I think your denseness is rubbing off on Drew!"

"What do you mean by that?" May demanded.

"I'm not dense," Drew said, frowning.

"Oh no!" Mina squealed, "Those secrets, we have to pass them to the person on the left and they have to read it out!"

Everyone visibly either twitched, scowled or winced.

After a lot of effort, including Misty threatening people with her mallet, the secrets were finally handed around, all of them standing in a circle with May standing in the middle because she didn't have one.

"Ok, I'll start," Mina said, "and then we'll go around and finish on Drew. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded, a lot of them looking a little pale and Jaiden looking to the point of becoming sick.

"Oh, this one is from Drew, that's pretty good," Mina said, "let see, he says his biggest secret is…I love strawberries? Sorry Drew, but that is not a secret. Everyone knows that."

"Who told you?!" Drew exclaimed.

"I think your actions made it obvious Drew," mina said, "Tell us a new one!"

Drew shook his head.

"This one is Mina's secret," Misty said, "Her biggest secret is that she actually has a crooked finger."

"You do?" Dawn asked, looking at Mina.

Mina hid her hand behind her back sheepishly.

"It's pretty easy not to notice," she said, "And I haven't really told anyone."

"Can I see?" Ash asked.

Mina frowned and shook her head.

"Fine, this is Misty's secret," Ash said, "It's…MISTY! YOU KISSED SOMEONE WHEN YOU WERE FIVE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?!"

Misty's face flushed.

"Because it was a stupid mistletoe kiss with some kid I don't remember," Misty said, "I didn't want to, but Daisy really pushed me to."

Ash crossed his arms and sulked.

"Oh, this is Ash's biggest secret," Dawn said, "He…wet himself in the middle of a gym battle? Ash! When did that happen?"

Everyone suddenly cracked up.

"Shut up!" Ash exclaimed, "I really needed to go and there was a waterfall sound in the background."

"Troublesome's secret is that she once went to the shops in her pajamas. Troublesome, is that really your biggest secret?" Paul asked.

Dawn flushed and nodded.

"It was embarrassing," she said.

"Ok, Paul's biggest secret is…That he has flashbacks every time he talks to a new person," Jaiden said.

"You forgot a bit," Paul said.

"Oh…Except one person," Jaiden continued.

"Really? Who?" Mina asked, "I didn't know you had that?"

Paul grunted and looked away.

"Now finally, Jaiden's secret," Drew said, "It's-"

Before Drew could continue, Jaiden jumped forwards and snatched the paper from his hands, looking more than a little paler than usual.

"I can't do it," Jaiden said, ripping the paper into tiny pieces.

"Aw, Jaiden, you're no fun," Mina said, "The rest of us told."

"Well I can't," Jaiden said stubbornly, "I just can't."

"It had Mina's name on it," Drew put in.

Mina frowned.

"Why would your secret involve me?" she asked.

"You really are dense," Jaiden said, "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you soon enough. I'm just not ready for anyone to know yet."

"Even though we all know," Misty said in the middle of a cough, guessing what it was already.

**From Future AJ / guest**

**Drew and May-your dare is to play 1 round of rock, paper, scissor. The loser must sit on the winner's lap and French kiss the winner (May, no biting regardless of who wins)**

**Drew-Admit you're in love with May straightforward. No trick, no loopholes, she HAS to hear you say it. Your reward is an endless supply of strawberries until the end of the chapter. You fail and May becomes Paul's GF til the end of the chapter.**

**Mina-Why do you keep Jaiden in the friend zone? You know you love him, TRUTH only.**

"Oh, this could be interesting," Mina said, "May and Drew, you have to play rock, paper, scissors and whoever wins gets the loser to French kiss them and sit in their lap. And a side note May, no biting."

May scowled.

Drew smirked and held out his hand.

"I'm not playing," May said.

Drew flicked his hair.

"Are you scared I'll win?" he asked.

"No!" May exclaimed.

Drew and May both shook their fists and then both made a symbol.

"WHAT?!" May exclaimed, "but paper always wins on the first shot! You were supposed to do rock, Drew."

"Please May, I'm not that predictable," he said, "But you are."

He used his scissored fingers and pretended to cut May's paper.

May scowled.

"Come on May," Drew said, patting his lap, "Sit right here."

"You're enjoying that win too much," May said, grouchily sitting on Drew's lap.

"I think it's not the win he's enjoying," Mina said, "But then you are denser than Ash."

May and Drew both ignored Mina.

"Where's my kiss May?" Drew asked teasingly, tapping his lips as he turned her to face him.

May scowled and pressed her lips to his. Drew frowned slightly and after a few minutes May pulled back.

"Did it," May said.

"No you didn't. That didn't have any tongue," Drew said.

May scowled again and pressed her lips back to his. This time you could almost see Drew smirking arrogantly into the kiss.

"That didn't include tongue either," Drew said when they broke away.

"It would have if you'd opened your mouth," May growled out.

Drew opened his mouth to respond.

"Just shut up," May exclaimed.

This time she grabbed Drew's collar and rammed her mouth onto his still open mouth. You could see the surprise on Drew's face and soon you his face started to turned completely red as May poked her tongue into his mouth.

This kiss was shorter than the others and May hurried to the bathroom.

"Mouthwash!" she exclaimed.

"I feel like I should be offended," Drew said, frowning.

"And I feel like I should be disgusted at that," Mina said, pulling a face, "Drew, you gotta admit you're in love with May, no loophole she has to hear or she becomes Paul's girlfriend for the rest of the chapter."

"You better not mess this up then cabbage face," Paul said.

When May came back in, Drew was extremely nervous and he was sweating quite a lot.

"May…I-I-I…Um…" he stuttered.

"Are you ok Drew?" May asked, "Since when do you stutter?"

"I-I-I, I CAN'T DO THIS!" He exclaimed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Hey May, you're Paul's girlfriend for the rest of the chapter," Mina said.

"WHAT?!" May exclaimed.

"Nice going lettuce brain," Paul said.

He got up and punched Drew's shoulder hard enough that the green-haired guy was knocked back quite a bit.

"Uh…I'm not going near you," May said as she watched Drew rub his extremely sore shoulder.

"Why do I keep Jaiden in the friend zone?" Mina read out loud.

Everyone looked at Mina in interest. Jaiden leaned forwards especially, but Mina didn't notice as there was a frown on her face.

"I don't keep him in the friend zone," Mina protested, "Jaiden's my best friend! Why would there be a friend zone?"

Misty face-palmed. Ash just stared as though it was obvious (He was really just trying to figure it out himself). Paul walked and smacked his head into a wall. Drew rolled his eyes. May did the same, not wanting to be made fun of because she didn't know. Jaiden just sighed and leaned back.

"How can she be this dense?" Dawn asked, "She's always spotting other romance."

Jaiden shrugged.

"When it comes to her own, Mina's denser than Ash, May and a brick all put together," Jaiden said.

**From Aubrie1234;**

**I feel so sorry for poor Mina! But, I still have some truth and dares.**

**Jaiden-Send Reggie a video of all Paul's embarrassing moments on the show. I think he'll love to see them.**

**Victims-Borrow the main dragons from the second HTTYD movie and race them. Including Stoick's and Valka's dragons.**

**Boys (Except Drew)-Wear dresses for the rest of the chapter. Specifically ones like the one Drew wore in chapter 3.**

**Drew-Change into a Zoroark and let May brush your fur. Stay a Pokémon until May says so.**

**I hope Mina will be ok. **

"Jaiden! You get to send Reggie a video of all Paul's embarrassing moments," Mina said.

"I have no embarrassing moments," Paul said.

"Oh yeah, just you wait until you hear from Reggie," Mina said as Jaiden pulled together a collection of embarrassing stunts of Paul's from the security camera.

"We have a security camera here?" Drew asked.

"Several," Jaiden said.

"Borrow the dragons, I SHOTTY TOOTHLESS!" Mina exclaimed.

"Aw, no fair!" May said.

All the dragons appeared outside, roaring.

**_*meanwhile in Burk*_**

_"Has anyone seen Toothless?" Hiccup asked._

_"Nope," Astrid said, "I haven't seen Stormfly either."_

_"They're making dragon babies," Tuffnut exclaimed._

_"Ew, gross," Ruffnut said._

_"I'm so angry right now," Snotlout said, storming up to them, "Who stole my dragon?"_

_"Actually, all our dragons are missing," Fishlegs input._

_"This has nothing to do with my pile of dirty underwear out the back," Gobber announced._

**_*back in the studio*_**

"Toothless!" Mina exclaimed.

She ran to the black dragon, who scowled and bared his teeth upon seeing a trainer other than Hiccup approach him. Toothless had no idea what was going on. All the other dragons watched Toothless, waiting for him to make a decision about the newcomers.

"Oh right, body language, sorry," Mina said.

"Mina's never going to get him with the way she acts," Paul muttered.

Mina dropped her eyes to the ground and slumped her shoulders. She turned to the side, staying completely still.

Ash's mouth dropped and he rubbed his eyes as he saw Toothless slowly approach Mina.

"I won't hurt you," Mina whispered.

"How can Mina be so crazy and impulsive, but be able to do this?" Drew asked, pointing to where Toothless had rested his head on her outstretched hand.

"Despite what you may believe, Mina knows the right times to be sensible," Jaiden said, "Sometimes…"

"Let's race!" Mina exclaimed, jumping on Toothless' back.

Dawn ended up riding Stormfly. Ash and Misty got onto Barf and Belch. Drew got on Skullcrusher and May, wanting to prove she could beat him ended up riding Cloudjumper. Jaiden Jumped onto Hookfang. This left Paul with Meatlug.

"Why have I got this dragon?" Paul asked, struggling to balance.

Mina shrugged.

"Ready, set, GO!" Mina yelled, instantly taking off on Toothless, who was more determined to win for himself than the human riding him. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Toothless couldn't fly without her (because Mina couldn't activate his glide tail), he would've shaken her off by now (But don't tell Mina that).

They all raced, Mina making up the track as she went and because of that, she and Toothless ended up winning. Jaiden came second because he was better at predicting Mina's movements than anyone else. Next came Dawn. Then both May and Drew had been called on a draw because they were so close together that no-one could tell who exactly had beaten who (And to stop the argument between them). Then came Paul, surprisingly. Last came Ash and Misty, who had been having quite a bit of trouble coordinating.

"That was so cheating," Dawn said, "Mina had the upper-hand."

Mina just grinned.

"Don't be a sour loser," she said, sticking her tongue out.

As soon as everyone dismounted, the dragons disappeared.

"I wonder how Hiccup and gang feel about losing their dragons for an hour," Misty said.

**_*somewhere in Burk*_**

_Toothless crept up and pounced on Hiccup, pinning him down and licking his trainer. Hiccup struggled as the rest of the gang laughed._

_"That's disgusting," Hiccup complained, "you know that doesn't come out."_

_Toothless sat back, looking pleased and Hiccup got up as he attempted to wipe away the dragon slobber._

_"Look, our dragons are back," Fishlegs said._

_"Hookfang, you're back. I knew you could take 'em," Snotlout said._

_"That has nothing to do with me cleaning my underwear," Gobber announced._

_"Where have you been Stormfly?" Astrid asked, patting her dragon's head gently._

_'You wouldn't believe us if we told you,' Stormfly thought._

_"Where are the dragon babies?" Tuffnut asked._

_"Ew, gross," Ruffnut said._

**_*Back in the studio*_**

"Ok boys, you all have to wear pretty princess dresses," Mina said, "Except Drew."

She pointed to the change rooms.

The three boys in question all groaned loudly, but went into the change rooms when Mina started glaring as she casually started polishing her newest dagger.

The first to come out was Ash. His dress was thickly layered; so much so that he was having trouble walking. His dress was bright yellow and he somewhat resembled a flower.

Paul came out next, wearing hot pink. His glare was so intense which really didn't suit his princess dress and tiara.

When Jaiden came out, Mina quickly covered her eyes before she could see. He was wearing a turquoise dress, that was silky and ruffly. He held a magic wand and he had a pair of silvery wings on his back.

"Go change!" Mina exclaimed, "I don't care! You're going to ruin your image for me."

She continued to hide her eyes until she was sure all three boys had changed back (but not without May taking photos of them first).

"Notice she only doesn't look at Jaiden," Dawn said, "Funny coincidence don't you think?"

Mina coughed.

"Well Drew, you have to be a Zoroark and let May brush your fur until May says you can change back," Mina said, purposefully ignoring Dawn's comment.

May smirked at Drew, who gulped before he was turned into a Zoroark.

May started laughing when Drew was standing there, a Zoroark with green patches of fur instead of red patches.

"Of course grasshead would still be a grasshead," May said, laughing.

She grabbed a brush and started to brush Drew's fur, who really didn't look impressed until May reached his ears. When she gently ran the brush behind his ears, Drew stuck out his tongue like a dog and happily nuzzled her hand.

"I think you have a soft spot for your ears," May teased as she started rubbing them with her fingers.

Drew in turn, just let out a content noise.

**From PikachuGirl2004;**

**Hi and I want you to more of these! Please!**

**Ash-Be quiet or Misty will hit you with her mallet!**

**Mina-Here have 20 cups of coffee!**

**Drew-Run around like a duck for 1 WHOLE minute**

**May-Sit on Drew's lap again (have a cookie though)**

**Girls-Go on date with your boyfriend**

**(Whisper this to Paul)Paul-Pull Dawn's ear two times and do not tell her it is a dare.**

**May-Put on your strawberry stuff and hold strawberries in both hands and dance around Drew! Drew, no closing your eyes or nose.**

**Drew-Put into a room where it is STRAWBERRY HEAVEN and he must have mouth shut and hands tied. **

**Mina-Call Renae and tell her that Drew just proposed to May and hand the phone to Drew. (See how Renae reacts.**

**Paul-Play the Slender game.**

**Everyone- Read the Creepypastas! **

**Misty- Wear your bikini for the whole chapter!**

**That's all! Pikachu out**

"Ash, you have to be quiet or Misty will hit you with her mallet," Mina said.

Ash was about to open his mouth, but caught sight of Misty's mallet and quickly shut it again.

Mina giggled.

"Hey, I get 20 cups of coffee!" Mina exclaimed, "Jaiden!"

"No!" Jaiden said firmly, "I'm not making you coffee, especially not 20."

Mina pouted.

"Fine, I'll get my own," she said.

"NOOO! NOT CRAZY MINA!" Ash exclaimed, forgetting about the mallet Misty hit him with.

Mina headed to the kitchen, but Dawn ran and tackled her. Mina started struggling in response as Jaiden frantically started to board up the kitchen with several massive planks of wood and nails that he'd randomly found around the place, using Misty's mallet as a hammer.

When it was all boarded up, Dawn and Paul (Who'd had to help because of Mina's thrashing) finally let Mina go. She pouted and glared at Jaiden.

"I seriously can't bring myself to let you have that much coffee," Jaiden said.

20 cups of coffee suddenly appeared on a tray next to Mina. Before anyone could stop her, Mina drank then all.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" May exclaimed, accidentally pulling on Drew's ear, who yelped in response.

Mina started twitching and shaking uncontrollably. She raised her hand and repeatedly swiped at her nose.

"Ok then, plan B," Jaiden muttered.

"What's plan B?" Misty asked.

Jaiden went to his laptop and quickly typed in a few things. Part of the wall flipped out and revealed a set of chains.

"These were just in case we got jealous Drew again, but this seems appropriate too," Jaiden said.

He grabbed Mina's hands and clamped the chains around her wrists. When Mina started to kick with her feet, he also chained her ankles, now holding her against the wall.

Mina screamed and tugged, frantically trying to get away and release her energy, but she was stuck.

"I am sorry," Jaiden said, "But there's no way I'm letting you loose on 20 cups of coffee."

Mina screamed in aggravation again.

"Well, now that Mina can't do anything, I'll do it," Jaiden said, plucking the dares card from her hands.

"Drew, you have to run around like a duck for 1 minute," Jaiden said.

May jumped up and ran to the kitchen. She came back holding a duck costume and put it over Drew. Drew blinked twice before he started to run around frantically, trying to get the costume off, not even realizing her was doing his dare.

After about 3 minutes, the tattered costume finally came off him, leaving it in shreds on the ground and the rest of the room in laughter.

"Now May, you have to sit in Drew's lap," Jaiden said, "And you get a cookie for it this time."

"Ok then Drew, you can be a human again," May said.

There was a puff of smoke and when it disappeared, Drew was sitting on the ground, back to being a human, but looking very confused.

Before Drew had a chance to get up, May jumped down and landed in hs lap, holding her hands out for the cookie. Drew groaned under the sudden weight and May happily nibbled on the chocolate cookie given to her by Jaiden.

"Well…The girls have to go on a date with their boyfriends," Jaiden said.

"But none of us HAVE a boyfriend though," Misty said.

"Then I guess this dare is invalid," Jaiden said, sneaking a glance at Mina who was still furiously tugging at the chains, seemingly unaware of what was happening around her.

Jaiden went over to Paul and whispered his next dare in his ear.

Paul shrugged and nodded. He walked over to Dawn and pulled on her ear twice. Dawn turned around angrily.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

Paul shrugged.

"Just because," he replied.

"Resist the slap," Dawn murmured to herself, "Must resist slapping."

"May, put on your strawberry stuff and dance around Drew. Drew, you're not allowed to close your eyes or block your nose," Jaiden said.

May shot a wary glance at Drew before she did as she was told. Drew twitched when he saw May and caught her scent of strawberries.

"Resist strawberries," he muttered in a strained voice, "Must resist strawberries."

Unlike Dawn though, talking to himself didn't help. May took two steps around him before he tackled her to the ground, frantically pecking at her strawberry lips. He brought her hands to his lips and ate the strawberries from them before pecking her mouth again. The whole time, May had started shrieking and tried to push Drew away.

"Ok Drew, that's enough," Jaiden said.

He pulled Drew away from May. Drew pouted slightly. Jaiden gagged Drew and tied his hands behind his back before locking him in a room full of strawberries and other strawberries related objects.

They all heard whimpering from inside the room for about a minute before they heard a dull thumping noise.

Jaiden opened the door again and everyone started to laugh. Drew had managed to chew through the gag and his ropes and was now stuffing his face with strawberries while rolling on the ground in the strawberry smell like a dog.

"You have just gotten yourself a pet, May," Dawn teased.

"Oh shut up," May muttered, "He's not mine."

Eventually May had gotten sick of it so she pulled Drew from his strawberry heaven kicking and screaming and shut the door. When Drew went to open the door again, the room had mysteriously changed back o a normal room and Jaiden was coincidentally typing on his laptop.

"Well, since Mina can't do this one," Jaiden said, looking at Mina again, "I'll just do it."

He grabbed the piece of paper with Renae's number from his pocket and dialled it before putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello," came Renae's cheerful voice, "Renae, who's this?"

"Hi Renae," Jaiden said, "It's me, Jaiden."

"Jaiden…Jaiden..oh Jaiden. That's right. Did you want Drew's journal? I can find it for you in proably 30 seconds. It's probably under his pillow or something," Renae said.

"It is not!" Drew yelled.

The lie detector went off at this.

"Oh hi Drew," Renae cooed through the phone, "How is my big brother?"

"He's engaged," Jaiden put in, "We called because Drew just proposed to May and she said yes. He's currently in a state of shock."

"WHAT?!" Drew yelled.

"Oh finally," Renae said, "I thought he'd never have the guts to propose. I mean, he's been writing about it long enough and-"

Renae was cut off as Drew, bright red in the face, had grabbed the phone and hung up. 20 seconds later, Jaiden's phone vibrated with a text.

'Tell Drew it's not nice to hang up on people-Renae'

"Paul, play the slender game," Jaiden said, "Well…Uh…As awkward as this is, I don't actually have that game. Mina has been adamant about me not getting it. She's totally against it."

"And you listen to her?" Paul asked, an eyebrow raised.

Jaiden shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me that much," he said, "Now we have to read the creepy pastas…"

*3 hours later*

The girls (except Mina who was furiously still pulling against chains) were all white and shaking. Ash was clinging to Misty. Drew was smirking, though the sides kept faltering. Paul was unchanged and Jaiden was the same.

"How are you not affected?" May asked, pointing to Paul and Jaiden.

"Despite Mina telling me not to, I've already read them," Jaiden said.

"They're not that scary," Paul said.

"Misty, you have to wear a bikini now," Jaiden said.

"NO!" Misty exclaimed.

"Just go," Jaiden said, for some reason becoming stressed over the sound of Mina pulling against steel chains.

Misty went into the bathroom and came back out in a blue and white polka dot bikini and a matching skirt.

"Cold," she whispered, rubbing her arms.

Ash held up a hand excitedly and then quickly ran out. He came back in with a blanket from Misty's bed before he threw it onto her.

"Thanks Ash," Misty muttered from under the blanket tossed over her head.

Ash just stuck up his thumbs in response.

**From Poke guy 234;**

**I have some dares up my sleeve.**

**Mina- Drink 30 cups of caffeine and with sugar. ( Nobody switch it with anything she has to drink it I wanna see what happens! ) **

**May- Would you rather die or be married to Drew?**

**Dawn- Flirt with Ash and see how Misty and Paul react.**

**Paul- Dress up in the girliest dress May can find!**

Jaiden twitched.

"More coffee?" he said, "She'll kill herself if I give that to her."

Before he could say anything else, he was tackled to the ground by Mina who had managed to break the chains from the wall.

"COFFEE!" she yelled.

30 cups appeared, like the last ones and Mina didn't hesitate to down them all as if she didn't even swallow (which more likely than not, she didn't).

"Aw, no, this is bad," Drew muttered.

Jaiden grabbed onto Mina before she could start running and after struggling with her for some time, Mina ended up in a strait jacket.

"Let me go!" Mina exclaimed, bitting the white material she was in, "Bad octopus!"

"She's delusional," Misty muttered.

Jaiden quickly typed on his laptop and the wall flipped around again, revealing a new pair of chains. Jaiden quickly chained Mina back to the wall.

"Now if that doesn't hold you," Jaiden muttered, "I'll have no choice but to knock you out."

"Just a question," Paul said, "Why do have a strait jacket?"

"That was back up in case Drew destroyed the chains," Jaiden said.

"I'm not that crazy," Drew muttered.

"According to Renae, when you're jealous you are," Jaiden said.

"RENAE!" Drew yelled.

"May," Jaiden interrupted, "Would you rather die, or marry Drew?"

"That's easy," May said, "I'd rather die."

Drew blinked. Then he frowned, feeling extremely hurt.

"I'm just kidding," May said, "I like how my life is, I'd probably marry Drew, but only if it came down to that."

Drew smiled slightly, feeling a little better.

"Dawn, you must flirt with Ash," Jaiden said.

"Never," Paul said, growling.

He stepped forwards and locked an arm around Dawn's waist.

Dawn pulled a little before she stopped and sighed.

"Why's it always end up like this?" she asked.

"Well…Paul has to dress up in the girliest dress that May can find," Jaiden said.

May squealed and then ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back out and pointed to the bathroom, smirking similarly to Drew.

Paul walked in.

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" He yelled.

"PUT IT ON!" May yelled back.

There was silence for a while and then the sound of ripping and water running.

Paul came out, looking like an absolute mess. The dress, which would've been a puffy pink dress with fairy wings that would've made Paul look like a massive pink cream puff, was now tattered to shreds. He'd ripped the dress so you could no longer recognise it as a dress. It more looked like tattered cloth hanging off his body.

Somehow Paul had found eyeliner and with the help of water, had splashed it on the dress to make it black and stained. His skin was also black.

"What did you do?" May asked.

"You said I had to wear the dress," Paul said, "No-one ever said I couldn't destroy it first."

"Smart, why didn't we think of that before?" Jaiden asked.

Paul went out and got changed again.

"Well…This chapter's done," Jaiden said.

Everyone glanced at Mina. She was snapping her teeth and tugging at the chains again, looking more like a wild chained animal than anything.

"Leave her, she'll be like this all night," Jaiden said.

"Will you unchain her?" Dawn asked.

Jaiden looked horrified.

"No way," he exclaimed, "She'll kill herself!"

"So you're just gonna leave her chained all night?" Ash asked, "Isn't that cruel?"

"No more cruel than letting her harm herself," Jaiden said, "Go to bed guys, I'll watch her."

May shot a concerned look at Mina.

"If it makes you feel better, if she calms down, I'll let her go," Jaiden said.

The stars of the show nodded.

"Oh…And Gary and Leaf are supposed to be here tomorrow," Jaiden said, wincing.

"They are?" Ash asked, "How did you get them?"

"Mina did," Jaiden said, "Don't ask me how she got Leaf to agree, but she just told Gary that there would be dares for him and Leaf and he was willing to come."

Ash sniggered.

Misty smacked him over the head with her fist.

"Just get to bed," Misty said, "You can tease him tomorrow."

All the stars walked away and to their rooms.

Jaiden looked back at Mina. Well…Another sleepless night for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: WOW It's been SO long since I've updated this.<strong>

**Drew: Mew...Here I was hoping that you'd forgotten this.**

**Me: NO WAY! I haven't forgotten about it. I was just lazy. I decided to write it today because I've been bed-ridden because I'm super sick. I didn't have much else to do so I thought why not?**

**Ash: Gary and Leaf are coming? AHA! I'm so going to tease him!**

**Me: YES! Gary and Leaf are coming in next chapter, so remember to send in your dares for them this round. I guess I'll see you next time ;P**


	12. Chapter 12

When everyone came out, they were sort of unsurprised by what they saw. Mina was unchained as she was no longer completely buzzed. Instead she was still somewhat hyperactive and prancing around the room, having stayed up all night because of the sheer amount of caffeine in her system.

Jaiden was also awake, but barely. He was watching her around the room, making sure she wasn't about to do something stupid. He was just about ready to drop though. Having not slept well for the past few nights had taken their toll on him and not sleeping at all had worsened it.

"She still crazed?" May asked.

Jaiden jumped, having not heard them even come in.

"She's a little crazy," Jaiden said, "But I think she's pretty much back to normal."

"Did you guys really stay up all night?" Dawn asked.

Jaiden shot them a lazy smile.

"Yup, all night," he said, punctuating it with a yawn at the end.

"I don't understand why," Ash said, "You're crazy."

Jaiden shook his head and walked to the couch, promptly falling down on it and passing out.

The rest of the group just looked at Mina.

"Poor guy," Misty said. She walked over to him and pushed his feet on the couch to a more comfortable position.

"I still don't understand," Ash said.

Mina turned, catching sight of the other people in the room.

"You're here!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no," Ash moaned.

"She saw us," Dawn groaned.

"Prepare the torture," Drew said.

Mina grinned at them.

"Not you, them," she said, pointing behind them to the two extra people in the room.

"I guess it's too late to run for our lives then," Leaf said.

"Aw c'mon Leafy," Gary purred, "Wouldn't wanna run away when the fun is just beginning."

Everyone shot Gary strange looks, except Mine who was still grinning.

"What kind of warped perception do you have of this place?" Dawn asked.

"We'll all need to be mentally checked after this," May added.

"I think I've been scared for life," Ash moaned.

"Welcome," Mina said, "I have the first dares ready."

**From deant33;**

**Ash-Who was your strongest rival; Paul, Gary or Trip?**

**Misty- Set Lily up on a blind date with Brock**

**May- Sorry I made you choose between them before. Eat 2 kg of ramen in as little time as possible.**

**Drew- Now that I know you have a sister, set her up on a blind date with Max**

**Mina- I'm really sorry, for putting you through all that, have a cookie**

**Jaiden- Use my Houndoom to keep everybody in line**

**Leaf-Would you rather have a Sceptile or Serperior?**

"Who was your strongest rival?" Mina asked Ash.

Gary and Paul both looked at Ash expectantly.

"I'd say Trip," Ash said immediately.

Gary fell backwards and Paul ducked his head, his hair covering his face darkly. Both boys were rather offended that Ash hadn't given their strength a second thought.

The lie detector went off and Ash laughed.

"I'm just joking," he said, "It's actually Gary. Trip and Paul were strong enough, but Gary's been my rival since I was tiny. It took me 10 years to beat the guy once!"

Gary nodded his head proudly. Paul snorted in response.

"Ok Misty, you gotta set Lily up on a date with Brock," Mina said.

Misty screwed up her nose.

"Gross," she said, "I don't think Lily would like that, but ok then."

She went to the phone and dialled Lily first.

"Um…Like hello?" Violet said, answering the phone.

"Hi Violet, it's me Misty," Misty said.

"Oh Misty, you need to like, come back to the gym. Like we really need you to like, do all battling and stuff," Violet said.

Misty sighed.

"Daisy can handle it," Misty said, "Anyway, I just wanted to speak to Lily, can you please get her?"

"Sure," Violet said, "I'll, like, just go tell her. She's, like, practicing though, so you need to, like, make it quick."

The phone went quiet for a while.

"How do you stand the over-excessive use of the word like?" Dawn shook her head.

"I honestly don't know," she replied.

"Hello, Misty? You have, like, 30 seconds to tell me what's going on. I, like, signed a contract for you to, like, stay on some truth or dare show and, like, I don't remember phone calls being part of the deal," Lily said.

"You signed that?" Misty asked, twitching as she glared furiously at Mina.

Mina grinned in response.

"She was by far the easiest to convince," Mina said.

"Whatever," Misty muttered, "Anyway, I just wanted to say, I need to meet you up at brown sugar in about an hour."

"This better be, like, important," Lily said, "Because I have to, like, practice."

Misty rolled her eyes.

"It'll be quick," Misty said.

With that she hung up.

"Brock's a whole lot easier," Misty said, dialling his number.

It didn't take long for Brock to pick up.

"Hello?" he said.

"It's me, Misty," Misty said, somewhat happier.

"Hey, Misty. It's been ages since I've seen you, how have you been?" he asked.

"I'm good," Misty said, "Actually, I've been tried up and tortured for the past 11 days."

"What?" Brock asked, sounding surprised and alarmed, "How come Ash hasn't come to get you yet. He'd usually rush over!"

Both Misty and Ash's cheeks went lightly pink.

"Because he's stuck here too," Misty said, "It's a stupid truth or dare thing."

"Oh that," Brock said, "Yeah, I heard about that. Apparently I'm meant to come in to that sometime. I dunno when yet."

"Just how many people did you rope in?" May asked Mina.

Mina started counting on her finger, but then stopped and shook her head.

"I lost count," she said.

"A little advice," Misty said, "Don't come in. You'll regret it. Now, I did call for a reason."

"What reason's that?" Brock asked.

"Well, I heard there was a certain girl who's waiting a Brown Sugar Cafe for a date with you," misty said, "She's beautiful-" Misty cringed slightly, "-You'll be able to recognise her, she has pink hair and will definitely look familiar to you."

"Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed, "You've finally realised your love for me!"

"She'll be there in an hour," Misty said flatly before hanging up.

She turned to Mina, her face pale like she was about to vomit.

"Brock and my sister, that's just weird," she said.

Mina shrugged.

"I guess you're not open about the idea of Brock becoming your brother in law then," she replied.

That's all it took for Misty to rush to the bathroom, sounds of throwing up coming from behind the closed door.

"You guys are so fun to stir," Mina said, "So May you get to…Eat 2 Kg of ramen?"

A line of several bowls appeared and May licked her lips. Mina grinned and rushed out, quickly coming back with a black and white striped cap, a stopwatch and a whistle.

"On your marks, get set!" Mina exclaimed.

She blew the whistle loudly and pushed the start button on the stop watch.

May jumped forwards, racing to the first bowl, which she almost immediately polished off.

Exactly 23 minutes, 27 seconds and 56 milliseconds later, Mina pressed the stopwatch again as May finished the last bowl. May patted her tummy happily.

"Not too bad," Mina said, "You could've been faster though. Drew you have to…Set Renae up on a date with Max."

May and Drew both paled before May ran to the bathroom, promptly loosing the whole 2 Kg of ramen she'd just eaten.

"That's so weird," Drew said.

"Do it!" Mina said, giving Drew a strange look.

Drew rolled his eyes and then called Max. After forever, Max picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Max, I need you to do me a favour," Drew said.

"Why should I do anything for you?" Max asked.

Drew shot a death look at May, who had returned by then, as if blaming her for her brother's attitude. May just shrugged in response.

"I need you to take my sister on a date," Drew said, resisting the urge to gag.

The line was quiet for a while.

"Are you dating May?" Max asked.

Drew's face exploded in colour.

"Where did that come from!?" Drew exclaimed, losing his cool for a moment.

"Well, why else would you want me to distract your sister for?" Max asked.

"DREW IS DATING MY LITTLE PRINCESS!" The voice of Norman boomed down the line and all the colour in Drew's face fled.

"Good luck," Max said, "You've signed your death warrant now."

The phone was passed over to Norman.

"YOU DARE DATE MY PRINCESS!" He yelled, "How long have you been dating? Where did you meet? What's your name? Are you good to her? Have you defiled her? I will kill you if you have. You better not break her."

The questions and death threats continued as Drew's face continued to go whiter to the point where he eventually passed out due to lack of blood flow to the brain; in which Norman was yelling at no-one.

Mina eventually walked over and picked up the phone, the yelling rant continuing. She put it to her ear for a moment and then hung up.

"That'll make dad mad," May said.

Mina shrugged.

"I'm not the one who has to deal with it," Mina said, pointing to still unconscious Drew, "And now I get a cookie."

A small raspberry cookie appeared in her hand. She stared at it for a moment.

"How come everyone else gets massive cookies," she wailed, eating the cookie in one bite, "now, where is Jaiden?"

Everyone pointed to Jaiden, passed out on the couch.

Mina blinked.

"Why are you sleeping now?" She asked, couching into pouncing position.

"NO!" May yelled, tackling Mina before she could pounce.

"Let the poor guy sleep," Dawn said.

Mina pouted and crossed her arms.

"You got five minutes Jaiden, you hear?" she said, pushing May off her, "Now Leaf, which would you rather, Sceptile or Serperior?"

"I think a Serperior," leaf answer.

"But they look snobby," Gary said, turning up his nose, "They always hold their heads up high."

"At least you know they won't go for stupid playboys," Leaf snapped, "But hey, Pokémon reflect their trainers."

"Harsh Leaf," Gary said, mocking hurt.

**From Guest;**

**Hi! I really LOVE YOUR STORIES!**

**I'm not sure if this is the right way to do this, but if you ever find this before you finish this PLEASE PUT IN THESE DARES!**

**P.S. Tell May and Drew, I love Contestshipping. And if they don't know what that is, tell them this; Contestshipping, the pairing of May Maple and Drew Hayden. Contestshipping is the belief that May and Drew should be in a relationship.**

**Drew-Dress up as an Absol. If you complain, you will turn into an Absol.**

**May-Dress up as Glaceon. If you complain, you will turn into one.**

**Ash-Give Pikachu Macaroni and cheese with ketchup on it (you get some too)**

**Misty-Eat an ice-cream sundae **

**Paul-Dress up as a prince**

**Dawn-Dress up as a princess**

**Gary and Leaf- Sing and dance battle to Children's War by Rin and Len.**

**Jaiden-Have a twelve pack of raspberry macarons. If you give one to Mina after she's had coffee, she will instantly calm down.**

**Mina-Dress as Umbreon. No complaining or you will turn into one.**

**_(PS, I'm sorry to Guest, but there was a few too many dares for me to do. I think I counted maybe 26? Or more, I can't remember. So I hope you understand that I have just picked one for each character because otherwise this would be really long.)_**

"Well, Drew and May," Mina said, "HEY! DREW! WAKE UP NOW!"

Before anyone could stop her this time, Mina went ahead and pounced on Drew, eliciting a moan from the boy who really hadn't wanted to wake up that way.

Next she went and pounced on Jaiden, who merely groaned slightly and pushed her off before turning over.

Mina pouted as she sat on the ground.

"No fair," she said, "Jaiden, wake up now."

She reached up and roughly shook his body.

Jaiden moaned and his eyes opened and closed and fluttered for a while before he finally sat up.

"Aw, you meanie," Leaf said, "he was sleeping."

"Well, he needs to not sleep," Mina said indignantly.

Jaiden just shot a tired smile at Leaf before yawning.

"Anyway, Drew and May, this guest loves contestshipping," Mina said.

"I dunno what that is, but it sounds bad," Drew said.

"It can't be that bad," May said, her smile wavering slightly.

"Contestshipping, the pairing of May Maple and Drew Maple. Contestshipping is the belief that May and Drew belong in a romantic relationship," Mina recited in a voice that sounded similar to the Pokédex.

May and Drew both looked at each other and then looked away again.

"Never!" May exclaimed.

Drew huffed and crossed his arms, upset.

"And now Drew's being moody," Mina said, giggling, "Anyway Drew, go dress as Absol. And May, you get to dress as Glaceon."

Both May and Drew went into the dressing rooms and came back out, each dressed in a costume.

Drew had on white clothing, both pans and top. He wore a white jacket, with white fur around the collar. His boots were also white with fur around the top. His pants were being held up by a white leather belt, which also had an Absol tail attached. Nestled into his green hair was a dark blue/grey headband with had the Sickle-like horn on Absol's head.

May was wearing pale blue clothes. Her pleated skirt was being held up by a darker blue belt, which had a Glaceon tail attached to it. He boots were also darker blue. Her top had darker blue marking on the back. She also had a head band of pale blue that had Glaceon ears attached.

"Aw, don't you guys look cute," Mina cooed, "Pokémon definitely reflect their trainers now."

May and Drew blushed intensely and suddenly found something on the walls interesting.

"Right, Ash g=you get to give Pikachu some Macaroni and cheese with ketchup," Mina said, giggling slightly when Pikachu perked up, "Don't worry. You get some too."

Mina handed Ash a plate piled with macaroni and cheese with ketchup. Before Ash could even say 'Thanks' or even 'food', Pikachu has cleaned the entire plate. He sat back, rubbing his stomach and sighing happily as he nestled into a pillow from the couch.

"No fair," Ash complained, "I want food."

Mina shrugged.

"Sorry Ash," she said, "Maybe later."

Ash huffed and crossed his arms, sending a half-hearted glare at Pikachu; who merely 'half-heartedly' gave him an electric shock back.

"WHAT!?" Mina exclaimed, "Misty gets an ice-cream sundae! WHERE'S MY ICE-CREAM!"

An ice-cream sundae appeared, somehow bypassing Mina and going straight into Misty's hands. Misty in turn smirked at Mina and eat the ice-cream slowly, annoying the already agitated Mina. Mina scowled at Misty and turned away from her, only to have Misty make repeated comments about how delicious the ice-cream was. Mina groaned and for the next 20 minutes, the torture went on until Misty had finally finished the, by then, melted ice-cream.

"That was nice," Misty commented.

"Yeah, yeah, be quiet," Mina snapped, "Paul, Dawn, bathroom. Costumes now."

She pointed to the change rooms, punctuating her snappy comment with a sharp glare. Dawn yelped and ran to the bathroom. Paul rolled his eyes, but Gary and Leaf noticed that Paul also walked a little bit quicker.

"You're crazy," Gary said to Mina.

Mina grinned evilly and let out a low chuckle that scared the living daylights out of Ash.

"Oh you know it," she said.

A chill went down Gary's spine, suddenly deciding that it wasn't a good idea to come here.

As quickly as it had come, the grin vanished and it was just Mina smiling widely.

Dawn ended up coming out first. She was wearing a sparkling pink dress, similar to something you'd see from a fairytale movie. Her hair had been pulled into a neat bun at the back, only leaving a few strands of hair to frame her face. Her fringe had been let down and a delicate silver tiara was in her hair. To finish her look, a pearl necklace was strung around her neck and she had pearl drop earrings in her ears.

"Aren't you pretty," Mina cooed.

Paul came out next and Mina couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"And you're very pretty too Paul," she said.

Paul was scowling at Mina, very unimpressed by his outfit. His suit coat was white with golden buttons and seems. His trousers were a rich dark blue and a golden crown rested onto of his mass of purple hair. He looked similar to a Prince Charming from a storybook, but the scowl on his face didn't quite match up.

"Aren't you a cute couple," Mina said, nudging Dawn into Paul's side.

Dawn's face went red, but Paul merely shrugged Dawn away.

"Gary and Leaf, you gotta sing Children's War," Mina said.

She went over to her iPod and tossed two microphones, one at Leaf who caught it and the other at Gary which hit his head first. She flicked through songs and eventually came to the one she wanted.

Gary and Leaf both faced each other, glaring.

**(A/N: I was going to put the lyrics in, but when I looked it up, I found three different translations so I'll just let you guys look it up and decide which one you liked the best. It's Children's war, sung by Rin and Len of the vocaloids I'm pretty sure. Don't quote me on that)**

"Ha, they kinda suit the song," Ash said.

"Except they're not brother/sister," May said.

Eventaully the song finished and Leaf and Gary both threw the mics down.

"You violent people!" mina excliamed.

"Coming from the one who keeps weapons in her room," Drew retorted.

Gary and Leaf paled.

"She has weapons?" Leaf asked.

"8 and counting," Mina said, grinning.

"That's creepy," Gary said.

"Jaiden GETS RASPBERRY! GIMME!" Mina yelled.

A packet of raspberry macarons appeared in Jaiden's hands. Mina pounced at Jaiden as he ran away, trying to keep the things out of reach. Of course his efforts went to waste as Mina eventually caught him and broke the packet open, stuffing three in her mouth at once. She happily continued to eat them.

Jaiden grinned for a moment and then stole one of the macarons, putting it between his teeth.

"Got one," he teased.

Without wasting a second, Mina whipped around and snapped her teeth; catching the macaron in her mouth as her lips just barely brushed against his. Mina apparently either didn't notice, or didn't care, but that was enough time for her to pull it from his mouth.

Jaiden looked honestly shocked.

"What have you done to her Drew!?" Jaiden exclaimed, "You've broken her!"

"What do you mean I've broken her?" Drew asked.

"She's never done that before," jaiden said, "she usually sits there and fumes. You've taught her new things!"

Drew shrugged.

"Yeah, but you enjoyed it," Drew said.

"Umbreon!" Mina exclaimed, interrupting them.

She ran to the bathroom and soon came back out again, a lot more settled than before. She hadn't changed her clothes, still wearing black jeans, jacket and shoes. There were bright yellow circular stickers on her thighs and arms and one stuck right above her eyes on her forehead. She wore a belt, an Umbreon tail hanging from it. On her head was a black headband with two Umbreon ears.

"Do I look cute?" She said, giggling.

No-one answered, all looking at Jaiden who was looking away innocently; pretending not to have heard.

Mina pouted.

"Fine, no-one answer me then," she said.

**From jg13145;**

**Gary and Leafy, yay! This is going to be fun!**

**Gary and Leaf-Just admit you like each other! Gary, no calling Ash any mean names or Ashy-boy or else Leaf has permission to do what she wants with you.**

**Ash-Tell a story about you and Leaf when Y'all were little (See Misty and Gary's reactions) and share something embarrassing about Gary.**

**Misty-Call professor Oak and tell him Gary married Leaf**

**Dawn-call May's family and say May got married to Drew**

**May-Call Reggie and Johanna and say that Paul and Dawn eloped**

**Gary, Drew and Paul-Call Delia, Daisy, Lily and Violet and tell them Ash and Misty got married**

**And NONE of you can say it's a dare for the remainder of the chapters!**

**Ash- Did Ho-Oh grant you a wish, which is why you're still 10?**

**May and Drew- If nothing's going on between y'all, then what about Beautifly and Butterfree?**

**We all know y'all are going to be really embarrassed by this but you'll thank me one day! That's it for now!**

"Gary and Leaf! You have to admit you like each other! And Gary, you aren't allowed to call Ash any mean names including Ashy-boy," Mina said.

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air.

"What if we don't like each other?" Leaf retorted.

"I'm pretty sure you do," Mina said, "But please? I'll get Ninetails otherwise. She hasn't been out for a while."

"Oh Leafy!" Gary cooed, "I like you."

"Yeah shut up," Leaf muttered, "Don't call me Leafy."

"Your turn," Mina said.

Leaf sighed and rubbed her head. Then she smirked slightly.

"Fine, I like you Gary," Leaf said.

She paused for a second.

"NOT!" She exclaimed.

"You wound me so," Gary said, mocking hurt, "You really got my hopes up for about 3 seconds."

"Get over it," Leaf said.

"Ash! You get to tell a story about you and Leaf when you were young," Mina said.

Ash thought for a moment.

"When we were little Leaf and I used to play house. She was the mum and I was the dad and she had some creepy looking doll named Stacie that was the baby," Ash said, "I did everything I could to get rid of that thing."

Leaf looked at Ash suspiciously.

"Do you mean to say, you were the reason I found Stacie in the bin several times and under your pile of dirty jocks and then stuck in the tree in the yard," Leaf said.

Ash glanced at Leaf for a moment.

"Let's say Stacie eventually befell a terrible fate after she was accidentally thrown off the roof," Ash said, chuckling.

"ASH!" Leaf exclaimed, "HOW could you do that to poor Stacie!"

"It was creepy!" Ash retorted.

"That's no reason to destroy my doll!" Leaf shrieked, "That was our child!"

Ash shivered.

"You take it too seriously," Ash said.

Misty and Gary suddenly burst out laughing, too amused by the immature fight to be jealous.

"You destroyed her doll?" Misty asked, "You horrible boy!"

"I can't believe you guys," Gary said, "Are you really fighting about this? It was just a doll."

"No it wasn't," Leaf yelled, "It was Stacie and she was special."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Interesting," Mina said, "Now I'm interested for this one. Ash, tell everyone an embarrassing thing about Gary."

Ash thought for a moment and then his face lit up.

"ASh," Gary warned.

"Did you guys know, that Gary took longer to toilet train than I did!" Ash exclaimed.

"He did?"

It was a mixture of voices, so no-one could really tell who said that.

"Yup," Ash said, "Hey, I guess I did beat Gary at something after all. It took him a good year longer to be toilet trained than I did."

"You have no shame," Misty said.

"Nope," Ash said proudly.

"Now Misty, you have yo call professor Oak and tell him that Gary married Leaf," Mina said.

"Grandpa won't believe you," Gary said as misty dialled the number.

"Yeah, he knows there's no way I'd marry Gary," Leaf said.

Professor Oak finally picked up.

"Oh hello Misty," he said, "If I remember correctly, you travelled with Ash. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you," Misty said, "I have some big news for you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Gary has gotten married to Leaf," Misty said.

There was a pause. A very long pause while gary smirked smugly.

"Well it's about time that boy settled down," Professor Oak said, making Gary's jaw drop open, "And Leaf's a nice girl She'd be good for him-" Leaf huffed indignantly at that, "-But he could've at least invited his own grandfather to the wedding."

"I know," Misty said, "So ungrateful."

"Well, I have to go," he said.

"Ok then, bye," Misty said, hanging up.

Mina finally let out her giggles.

"That was funny," she said, "Ok, Dawn's next. You gotta call May's family and say May married Drew."

Drew paled. May laughed at Drew.

"You're toast," she said, "Ooh, toast would be good right now actually."

Dawn cheerfully went to the phone and dialled the number for the Maple's home. It was instantly picked up, an angry Norman Maple on the phone.

"WHERE IS THAT DREW?! HOW DARE HE HANG UP WHEN I WAS TALKING TO HIM!" Norman yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr. maple," Dawn said, "Drew's not here. It's Dawn, a friend of May's. I'm just calling to let you know that May and Drew are on their honeymoon right now."

There was a shriek in the background (assumed to be from Caroline) and an indignant cry of 'STUPID GRASSHEAD! He's stolen my sister!' (definitely from Max) and then-

"HOW DARE HE NOT ASK PERMISSION FIRST!" Norman yelled.

The phone line went dead.

"Well, that was weird," Dawn said, "May, you have a very protective father."

"I know," May said, "He once said he was thinking about getting his gun licence for when I get a boyfriend."

Drew's face went even whiter.

A few seconds later the front door was ripped down.

"WHERE IS HAYDEN!?"

Drew promptly passed out again.

"I'm over here dad," May said, walking calming to her father.

"What has that stupid boy done to you?" Norman asked, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Nothing dad," May said, "that was a prank call. I'm not married."

Norman sighed in relief.

"How about dating?" he asked.

"Not dating either," she confirmed.

Norman looked over to Drew.

"What are you doing idiot?" Norman hissed to unconscious Drew, "I thought I told you to ask her out already."

"What?" May asked in surprise, "You told Drew to date me?"

Norman nodded.

"Just as long as he does nothing inappropriate," Norman said, "then it's fine. And it'll stop other boys from leeching onto you."

May's face went red with embarrassment and she quickly pushed her dad out the door.

Mina was frowning.

"He ripped my door off," she complained.

"From everything that just happened, that's the only think you got from it?" Jaiden asked.

"Well, it's your turn," Mina said to May, "You gotta call Reggie and Johanna and tell them that Paul and Dawn eloped. And can someone fix that door? It's driving me crazy."

No-one paid any attention to the second half of the sentence, rather only watching may as she went to the phone to dial the number.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Hi Reggie," May said cheerfully, "I'm just calling to tell you what your brother has done."

"What's Paul done this time?" Reggie asked with a sigh.

"He's gone and eloped with Dawn," May replied.

"Idiot," Reggie said, "He's probably done that to avoid big ceremonies. Stupid Paul. Well, tell me when he gets back then."

Reggie hung up.

"He wasn't at all surprised," Paul muttered, slightly in shock.

"He must be expecting that from you," Mina said, giggling.

May dialled the second number.

"Hello, Johanna speaking."

"hi Dawn's mum!" May said, "guess what happened?"

"Hi May, I've told you before. Just call me Johanna. What happened?" she asked.

"Dawn and Paul have just eloped," May excliamed.

Johanna squealed.

"I knew Dawn was in love with that grumpy prune," Johanna said, "Though I would've liked a wedding. That would've been nice to go to. She didn't have to run away."

"I know," May said, "Oh well. I'm sorry. I have o go now."

"Alright. Bye May."

She hung up.

"Of course mum would think that," Dawn said, moaning.

At this point in time, Drew woke up again.

"And last one, Gary, Drew and Paul. You guys have to call Delia, Daisy, Lily and Violet and tell them Ash and Misty got married," Mina said.

The three boys groaned but dialled Delia first. She picked up quickly.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi," Gary said.

"Oh Gary, how are you? Have you seen Ash around? He went to some truth or dare centre after I signed it and he's left behind his favourite lucky Pikachu underwear," she said.

Smirks were shot in ASh's direction as the frizzy-haired trainer just blushed and resisted the urge to scold his mum.

"We just wanted to tell you that Ash and Misty have gotten married," Gary said.

There was a pause before Delia started laughing.

"Ash? Getting married?" she said between breaths, "Oh please, that's the funniest thing I've heard all week."

Gary blinked.

"No, he's really married," Gary insisted.

"Oh, you're serious?" Delia said, "I thought you were joking. Ash is way too dense to think about that sort of stuff. I don't know where he gets it from. Well, tell him that I'd like grandkids soon then."

She hung up and this time, Ash huffed out loud.

"Your own mum doesn't believe in you," Paul said.

"I can get married," Has protested, "I can get married before all of you. I'm older than you."

"Not me," Gary cut in, but was ignored by Ash.

"I can get married," Ash repeated, "In fact-" he turned to Misty, "-After this is over, marry me Misty."

Misty gasped and blushed and several squeals filled the room, the loudest being Mina.

"We got an actual proposal!" Mina exclaimed, "Jaiden, please tell me that was recorded."

"Yes," Jaiden said.

"There's gonna be a wedding!" Mina exclaimed, "Now you boys can tell Misty's sisters for real."

The number was dialled and then Daisy picked up.

"Hi Daisy," Drew said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Drew, I'm a friend of Misty's. Paul and Gary are here too," Drew replied.

"What do you boys need?" Daisy asked.

"Can you get the other two?" Gary asked.

"Ok, hang on," she said.

There was a pause, some scuffling noises and then it was quiet. A few minutes later, the phone was picked up again.

"If you guys, like, see Misty around, you better tell her that, like, I'm really not happy with her. I, like, totally went to the place and whatever, but she, like, never came," Lily said, "And, like, that Brock guy came in. He, like, wouldn't stop asking for a date."

"Actually, Misty's just been married to Ash," Gary said.

There was a pause.

"Are you, like, joking or whatever?" Violet asked.

"They're married," Paul said.

Violet and Lily giggled.

"No, there's, like, no way Misty married Ash," Lily said.

"Yeah. She, like, insists that she's, like, not in love with him and stuff," Violet said.

"And Ash is so, like, dense. There's no way they'd, like, get married or anything," Lily said.

"Girls," Daisy said, "Misty could have possibly been married. We should be happy for her. But are you sure she's married?"

"She's married," Drew confirmed.

"No way," Lily said, "I always thought that was, like, impossible!"

"She's such a, like, tomboy or whatever," Violet said.

"Say congratulations for us," Daisy said, "I'm sorry. I have to go. There's another trainer who wants to battle."

The line went dead.

Any embarrassment Misty had previously displayed, now was replaced with anger.

"No way!" Misty yelled, "They don't think I could get married? I totally could get married! You know what Ash? Let's do it. Let's get married after this is done."

Unlike Drew who had previously fainted from lack of blood, Mina promptly passed out due to blood rush to her brain from her over-excitement.

"There goes Mina," Jaiden said.

Ash whooped and threw a fist in the air.

"Here that? I'm getting married!" Ash exclaimed, "Gary, I beat you!"

"Not if I have a wedding before you," Gary said.

He turned to Leaf.

"No way," Leaf said flatly.

"Aw, you didn't even give me the chance to ask," Gary complained.

"Well, I guess I'll continue," Jaiden said, picking the cards off Mina, "Ash, did Ho-Oh grant you a wish and that's why you're still 10?"

"I'm not 10" Ash exclaimed, "I'm 18! I just have a baby face."

"May and Drew, if nothing is between you, then what about Beautifly and Butterfree?" Jaiden asked.

"What are you talking about?" May asked, "There's nothing between Beautifly and Butterfree."

"I agree," Drew said, "Butterfree isn't interested in that sort of stuff."

**From Jazira;**

**Hey everyone! I have truth and dares for you little children!**

**Everyone but Ash- Try to find the most embarrassing story about Ash and act it out.**

**Misty- Why do you carry a mallet. Just asking**

**Ash- Punch the boy you hate most in the room.**

**Drew- Try to make somebody laugh every time they say I.**

**Paul- How do you feel about Dawn. 'Evil grin'**

**Leaf-Play 7 minutes in heaven with Gary!**

**Misty-Take your mallet and smash it to the ground!**

**Drew-Have a paintball fight with Paul**

**May-Put on a small play that involves your life!**

**Ash-you can have a cookie the size of your house.**

"What's the most embarrassing story about Ash?" Misty asked Gary.

"Probably when he peed his pants in front of kinder class," Gary said, shrugging.

"I thought we agreed to forget that," Ash said.

"Oh, I remember that!" Leaf said, "He went up the front to tell the class about himself, but then he got all nervous! His face went red and he stuttered and then his pants were wet. The whole class was laughing."

"Leaf!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'll be Ash!" Gary exclaimed, "someone get me a jug of water and a spare pair of pants."

May ran to get some water.

"There'll be pants in the change room," Mina called.

"I'll be the teacher," Leaf said.

"And the rest of us can be the class," Dawn said.

Ash could only watch in embarrassment as they got into positions. May came back and placed the water on the table next to Leaf.

Leaf cleared her throat.

"Good morning kids and how are you?" she sang.

"Very well today, miss," they sang back.

"Ash, would you please like to come up the front and share something about yourself to the other children?" Leaf asked.

Gary shot a brief smirk at Ash before he walked up to the front, his hands shaking.

"I…Um…I…I once…I want to…Um…" Gary stuttered.

He turned and briefly pinched his cheeks making them go red. Leaf then grabbed the jug of water and threw it onto his pants.

"Ash wet himself!" May called.

"Ew, gross," Dawn said, joining in.

The rat of the group started laughing and pointing at Gary. After a while Gary ran to the bathroom, pretending to cry.

"I did not cry!" Ash yelled, red in the face from mortification.

Gary came out a few minutes later, fresh pants on.

Mina's eyes fluttered open and she sighed.

"I had a great dream," she said, "Misty and Ash decided to get married."

"That wasn't a dream," Jaiden said.

Mina's eyes widened.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed, "I'll be your bridesmaid Misty!"

"Misty, why do you carry around a mallet?" Jaiden asked.

"Hey! I'm reading the dares," Mina complained, snatching the cards from Jaiden.

"I carry the mallet because Ash is an idiot," Misty said.

Ash huffed.

"I am not," he muttered.

"Well, Ash, you get to punch the boy you hate most in the room," Mina said.

Without a second glance, Ash jumped up and punched Gary in the stomach.

"Take that!" he exclaimed, "That's for breaking my arm that one time."

"You still sore over that?" Gary wheezed, bent double while he clutched his stomach.

"You broke his arm?" Leaf asked, glaring at Gary.

"He made me go hill surfing," Ash said, "I broke my arm."

Leaf punched Gary's shoulder.

"Idiot," Leaf said, "I've told you before. Stop using Ash's naivety to your advantage."

"Yeah Gary," Ash added, sticking his tongue out.

"Drew you have to try to make somebody laugh every time they say 'I'," Mina said, "What?"

"That's confusing," Drew said, "is it one person or everyone? How am I supposed to make someone laugh anyway. I'm not a funny guy."

"No idea," Mina said, turning and directing her attention to Drew, "So Paul! How do you feel about Dawn."

"She's troublesome," Paul said.

"I am not troublesome!" Dawn exclaimed.

Mina groaned.

"In what way is she troublesome?" Mina asked.

Paul shrugged.

"Many ways," he said.

"Specifically," Mina pushed.

"Too many to name individually," Paul said.

"Leaf, you get to play 7 minutes in heaven with Gary," Mina said, pushing them both into the closet. Before Leaf could protest or try the door, Mina locked it.

"Don't leave me with this pervert!" Leaf yelled.

"Aw c'mon Leafy," Gary said, "You've got the chance, so use it."

It was quiet for a moment before the sound of a slap was heard.

For the rest of the sevens minutes it was an alternation between silence and slapping sounds.

Mina finally unlocked the door. Leaf came out, looking very miffed. Gary came out next, the left side of his face red and slightly bruised.

"I take it no kissing," Mina said.

Gary scowled at Mina in response.

"Misty, take your mallet and smash it to the ground," Mina said, "Eh? Does that mean xmash it on the ground? Or smash the ground with it?"

"I'm not smashing my mallet!" Misty exclaimed.

"You're not smashing my floor!" Mina yelled back, "Look what you guys have done to my studio."

She pointed around to the many holes in the walls, the paint stains on the carpet, the huge hole it the padded room (courtesy to Drew) and of course, the ripped off door.

"You guys are destruction," Mina said, "And now Drew has to have a paintball fight with Paul!"

Mina handed one gun to Drew and the other to Paul. She quickly ran and got old sheets to cover everything and everyone else hid behind a couch.

"Go!" Jaiden yelled.

The two boys shot at each other until they both had no paint left. When they were done, both boys were scowling, covering in an array of different colours. Paul hissed whenever he moved and Drew flinched at every movement.

"That's gonna left bruises," Mina said, pushing both boys into the change room, ignoring their pained cries. She cleaned up the drop sheets and then waited for the two boys to come back.

Drew and Paul came back in.

"Whoa, check out that one," Mina said, pointing to Drew's jaw, "it's already going purple. You boys are brutal."

Dawn went out and came back with two ice-packs, wrapped in a coloured cloth. She handed one to Drew and the other to Paul.

"That'll make you feel better," she explained.

"May, you get to put on a play of your life," Mina said.

"Oh yay!" May exclaimed, "Can I do a puppet play? Ash! Can you help me?"

Ash nodded. Both May and Ash went to the cupboard and grabbed out the blank puppet in there and some craft materials.

"Give me some time to make them and rehearse," May said.

"Ok," Mina said, "And Ash, you get a cookie the size of your house."

Ash liked his lips, imagining a giant chocolate chip cookie. Instead what appeared was a small cookie, about the size of his outstretched hand.

"What is that?" Mina asked, "That's not hours sized."

"No fair!" Ash exclaimed, "This isn't this size of my house! This is more the size of my model-"

Ash cut himself off.

"What?" Mina asked.

"The model of the house I want to get one day," Ash admitted.

"I'm ready," May said.

Jaiden flicked the light switches off and directed a spotlight to a puppet stage that had been brought in.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful baby born," May started.

There were a few sniggers as three puppets were held up; one of Norman, One of Caroline and one of baby May (even with a red bandana on).

"She grew up always wishing to travel the world."

A young may puppet was looking out the window.

"She hated Pokémon because of an incident when she was little."

The Tentacool incident was very briefly acted out.

"But she knew it was the only way to travel, so she went to go to get her starter once she was old enough."

Puppet May was riding her bike to Professor Birch's.

"She ended up running into trouble caused by a trainer who fried her bike."

Puppet May squealed in shock as Pikachu fried her bike while puppet Ash just watched.

"She chose her Pokémon without really giving it much thought."

Puppet May casually chose Torchic.

"And then she ended up travelling with the trainer who had destroyed her bike and still hasn't paid it off."

"Hey!" Ash yelled, halting in the process of puppet Ash giving puppet May a high five; his head poking up instead.

"Well, you haven't!" May retorted, pulling him back down.

Puppet May and puppet Ash slapped their hand together in a high five, signalling a partnership.

"Soon May found the beauty of contests and decided to become a Pokémon coordinator."

Puppet May held up her hands determinedly after watching a contest put on.

"Over the time, May met many friends."

Puppet May was walking along with Brock, Ash and Max.

"And her enemies."

Puppet team rocket was sent flying as puppet Ash instructed Pikachu to shock them.

"We're blasting off again!" Ash exclaimed in a mock scratchy high voice.

"And her rivals," May continued.

Puppet Harley came up, offering puppet May a cookie. Puppet Solidad came up next, hugging puppet May. Finally puppet Drew came up and tossed a tiny rose at puppet May. On top of Drew's head had been attached a pair of devil horns.

"Hey!" Drew exclaimed, "I am not a devil!"

"Shut up Drew," May said, "I'm telling the story."

May cleared her throat.

"May continued to try to beat her rival which had done nothing but infuriate her and make her even more determined of beating him because he was always one step ahead of her and never hesitated to rub it in her face by teasing her with arrogant comments and mockingly shoving roses in her face," May said, all in one breath.

Puppet May now had a piece of cellophane over her face to make it red with anger as she tried to beat up puppet Drew, who was standing there with a smirk on his face. Puppet Drew turned and tossed another mini rose before walking away.

"And eventually May succeeded."

Puppet May was now back to normal, with the addition of a tongue which she was poking out at puppet Drew.

"And to this day, May continues her travels to be the best coordinator ever!"

Puppet May held her hand up in victory, holding up a massive golden cup.

"The end," May said, peeking out.

Mina clapped enthusiastically.

"I especially love your Drew puppet," she said.

May patted puppet devil Drew on the head.

"Yes, he bares much resemblance to the real thing," May said.

The real Drew patted his head, almost to check he didn't have devil horns protruding from underneath his grassy mop.

"I'm not a devil," he muttered, but no-one heard him and the lie detectors strangely went off…

"I'm NOT!" Drew yelled at the lie detectors, causing everyone to look at him strangely.

**From PikachuGirl2004;**

**Thanks for using it!**

**Gary-Do you like Leaf?**

**May-Invite Brendan and flirt with him.**

**Leaf-Do Ballet**

**Drew-Pretend to be sick**

**Mina-Call Renae and ask her to get Drew's journal and give it to May. Let her read five pages and chain Drew so he cannot take it away**

**Jaiden-You like Mina, don't you? CONFESS OR YOU WILL BE THROWN OFF A CLIFF!**

**Thank you, appreciate it. Pikachu out!**

"Gary, do you like Leaf?" Mina asked, "Pfft, well that's obvious."

"Haven't I answered this before?" Gary asked.

"We tend to get many repeated questions to do with everyone's love life," Mina said.

"Who said anything about love?" Gary asked, "Sure I like Leaf and all, she's my friend. Saying love is a whole other thing."

Mina's eyes glinted and she whispered May's dare to her. May nodded and took out her Pokénav, sending a message to someone. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the doorframe (seeing as the door was still destroyed) and Brendan walked in.

"You might wanna fix your door," he said.

"I know," Mina said, hissing in aggravation.

"Oh Brendan, you're here," May purred, "It's so good to see you."

She sidled up to him and pulled her submissive look at him. Brendan looked confused, Mina was trying not to giggle and Drew was already infuriated.

"Leaf, you get to do ballet," Mina said.

She plugged her iPod into the speakers and flicked through until she found a song. She then forced Leaf into the change rooms and held the door shut. Leaf squeaked in surprise and then groaned. When Mina let her back out again, Leaf was dressed in a pale lilac coloured leotard and a matching tutu.

"You know how to do ballet right?" Mina asked.

Leaf nodded, blushing slightly.

"Good because there was no way I'd know the difference either way," Mina said, pushing play on her iPod. The tune of 'The Blue Danube Waltz' filled the air and Leaf rose to her tiptoes.

(Now, I have never taken ballet, and I've never seen it either. So I'm not even going to attempt to write a ballet. If you wanna see a ballet to this song, please go look one up because I would fail miserably at trying to explain something as complex as ballet. the song is The Blue Danube Waltz and it's by Johann Strauss II)

About 11 minutes later Leaf had finished and she collapsed, exhausted.

"You had to pick the long one," she groaned.

"It could've been the four season," Mina said, shrugging.

"No way," Leaf said, "that's like over 40 minutes long!"

May ran a finger over Brendan's chest.

"I can dance too you know," May said.

Brendan looked distinctly uncomfortable as he refrained from grabbing her hand and ripping it away.

Drew's lips curled into a scowl and Mina giggled slight, imagining devil horns on Drew's head now.

"Drew, you have to pretend to be sick," Mina whispered to Drew.

Before Drew could say anything, Mina slapped his cheeks and rubbed a wet cloth over his face and in his hair (messing it up as well).

"Ouch," Drew hissed.

May started to turn and Mina quickly shoved Drew to the ground.

"May, I think Drew's got a fever," Mina said innocently, pointing to Drew.

May gasped when she saw Drew. His cheeks were red from the slaps and he looked like her was sweating excessively. Due to being shoved to the ground, his eyes were also half closed in pain.

"Drew!" May exclaimed, instantly jumping away from Brendan.

Brendan on the other hand, breathed in a sigh of relief.

May knelt by Drew and put a hand on his cheek (Which was burning hot due to the blood rush caused by the slap). She recoiled quickly and without wasting a second she slipped his vest jacket off him.

"May!" Drew yelped, which only caused May to believe the fever even more.

"Be quiet," May said, "Brock taught me what to do for fever."

She slipped her hands under Drew's shirt before rolling it up and over his hand.

Drew's face went even redder, for completely different reasons than the previous slaps.

Mina burst out laughing at poor Drew, who was now completely at the mercy of May, who wasn't in the slightest embarrassed.

May continued her treatment for Drew which included drenching him in cool water, forcing his to rink cool water and holding an ice pack to his head.

"Don't give him hypothermia instead," Brendan said, honestly feeling sorry for Drew as the poor guy coughed and spluttered under the intense cold water treatment.

Meanwhile Mina had called Renae and now held Drew's journal in her hand. She walked over to May, deliberately slow in order to let Drew catch a good glimpse of what she held.

"Here May, you get to read five pages of this," Mina said.

Drew gritted his teeth as May turned her attention from Drew. Her eyes widened as she saw Drew's journal.

"Five whole pages," Mina repeated to May as she gave it to May, "And Drew, you can't stop her. Because you're sick, I'll be nice enough not to chain you unless you try anything funny."

Drew winced slightly.

May opened the cover, but before she could get any further she was stopped. Drew had snatched the journal and, with a slightly pained look, had pulled it down and dropped it in the excessive water around him; completely soaking it.

"Drew!" Mina exclaimed, "That's your journal!"

"I know," Drew said.

"Your memories," May said sadly.

Drew flinched.

"It's ok," he said eventually.

Mina picked it up and looked through the smudged pages, nothing being readable.

"Why'd you do that?" Mina complained.

"I figure that's a better fate for it," Drew said.

"Now Jaiden…" Mina said, trailing off quickly.

She quickly handed the dare care to Jaiden, her face looking confused.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

Jaiden snorted.

"I doubt I can be thrown off a cliff," Jaiden said.

An invisible force picked Jaiden up by his legs and he was suddenly pulled out the studio and thrown off a cliff while all he could do was yelp in surprise.

"Don't underestimate the readers," Mina yelled.

She shivered.

"They're scary," she added.

"Coming from you," May said.

About 20 minutes later, Jaiden finally had made his way back. He was drenched from the water that he'd landed in and there were pieces of seaweed in his hair that instantly made Mina lose it laughing.

"Oh yeah, Brendan," Mina said, through her laughter as Jaiden went to go wash himself, "You can go now."

Brendan nodded and ran out as fast as he could.

"Eh? He left in a hurry," Mina said, sounding confused.

At this moment Jaiden came back out, towelling his hair dry.

"I wonder why," he muttered.

**From midnightbrowneyes;**

**A Pokémon shipper midnightbrowneyes here!**

**Mina-Admit truthfully who you like. Because we all know you like someone. If the 53 lie detectors (I counted) don't work, I can send you more anytime ;) but answer truthfully. Who do you like THAT way. No wriggling out of these!**

**Jaiden-Admit who you like. Again. YOU CANNOT SKIP THIS DARE! Either you admit who you like *cough Mina cough cough* or do the forfeit; keep Mina away from coffee and raspberries.**

**Gary-I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Leaf. Only there must be action (kissing). If you want, you can stay in longer and it does not have to be a mutual decision, meaning if you want, then Leaf can't object (THANK ME. YOU OWE ME!)**

**Leaf- Make Gary say who he likes. DO NOT forget the lie detector MWAHAHAHAHA evilness, but Gary has to tell the girl himself and if this is completed successfully then Leaf will also have to confess who she likes.**

**Love your story, keep it up and update whenever**

"Truthfully who I like?" Mina repeated, "But I don't like anyone like that."

The lie detectors (All 53 of them) went off, indicating a lie. Everyone turned to Mina, who looked honestly shocked.

"I do?" she asked, "Who?"

"If you don't know, how do you expect us to know," Jaiden said.

Mina thought for a moment, pacing back and forth while she was honestly confused.

"I don't know," she said eventually, "I can't think of anyone. But all these lie detector say that I do."

"No wonder Jaiden gets nowhere," Drew muttered, "He's stuck with a girl who can't even recognise her own feelings."

This time the lie detectors went blue in response to Drew's statement.

"Oh well," Mina said, having completely missed the lie detectors again and Drew's comment, "We can move on."

A few eye rolls few elicited from a few different people.

"Jaiden, you have to admit who you like," Mina said, "or you have to…Keep me away from coffee and raspberries."

Mina finished off reading the dare out with a sharp glare at Jaiden.

"Coffee I can do," Jaiden said, "But raspberries? She'll murder me."

"Make your choice Jaiden," Mina said.

"I'll do the second one," Jaiden said, wincing.

Mina glared at Jaiden.

"Wow, you really don't want us to know who you like," Drew said, "I wonder why that is."

"Better hope she doesn't get any raspberries because it looks like she really will murder you if you try to keep her away from them," May said.

"Gary, you get to play 7 minutes in heaven with Leaf," Mina said.

"What? Again!" Leaf exclaimed.

"This time though, you get to decide when you guys come out and there's gotta be kissing involved," Mina added.

She once again pushed Gary and Leaf into the closet. It was silent and then a slap resounded from behind the door.

"Don't kiss me like that!" Leaf yelled.

After seven minutes, that was the only kiss that had occurred.

"Seven minutes is up," Mina yelled, "Wanna come out now?"

"Yes!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Not yet," Gary said.

"What are you doing?" Leaf shouted.

"Willingly kiss me and I'll let Mina open the door," Gary said.

It was silent for a moment.

"I don't want to," leaf said.

"Then, we won't get out," Gary said.

It was silent again.

"Ok, now let us out," Leaf said.

"Open the door Mina," Gary said.

Mina unlocked the door and Leaf ran out, immediately going to the bathroom to wash out her mouth.

"I'm infected," she exclaimed.

"Harsh," Gary said.

"Now Leaf," Mina called into the bathroom, "You have to get Gary to say who he likes. If he does say it, you also have to admit it."

"Eh, I don't care," Leaf said, her mouth full of toothpaste, "Gary, who do you like?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Gary said, smirking.

Leaf rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I really care," she said, "I'm just worried about what Mina will do."

"You're scared of Mina?" Gary asked, "How could you be scared of her?"

"It's always the unlikely ones you should be wary of," Leaf said, "So just fess up Gary."

Gary crossed his arms.

"I don't want to," he said.

With that said, Leaf and Gary got into another argument about confessing.

Mina rubbed a hand over her head, getting increasingly annoyed. It didn't take long for Mina to release Ninetales from her Pokéball.

"Ninetales, flamethrower please," Mina said, pointing to Gary and Leaf.

Ninetales let out an elegant cry as she obeyed her mistress. Once it was done, Gary and Leaf collapsed to the ground, both smouldering from the attack.

"Good girl," Mina cooed, giving Ninetales a treat, "You can stay out for a little bit I think."

"Leaf," Gary said, turning to Leaf in shock still.

"Gary," Leaf said, also turning to him.

"There, they confessed," Mina said, "Good enough. Next!"

**From Ready to fly;**

**Okeydokey looks like I'm up!**

**Ash- What was the scariest moment you've ever had?**

**Drew-If May was allergic to strawberries, would you still be around her even if that meant you could never have them anymore?**

**Dawn-Have you ever dreamt about Paul?**

**Leaf-What do you think of Red? (Let's see Gary get jealous ;))**

**Misty-I dare you to let your sisters give you a makeover**

**Paul-I dare you to give Dawn a bouquet of flowers and tell her how beautiful you think she is**

**Jaiden- I dare you to kiss Mina in every place you think she's beautiful (these two need a helpful push!)**

**Gary and Paul-I dare you guys to have a boxing match (I'm so sorry Gary)**

**Ok I really love this story haha can't wait for more :D**

"Ash, what's the scariest moment you've ever had?" Mina asked.

Ash thought for a moment.

"Sounds stupid, but maybe it was when Gary told me that Misty had pined away waiting for me to come back," he said, "That made me super scared and super guilty."

"Pined away?" Mina asked.

"Had died waiting for me," Ash said, looking down.

"You told Ash that?!" Leaf exclaimed, smacking Gary's head.

"Ouch," Gary muttered, "It was a joke."

"You can't play with the poor guy's feelings like that," Leaf said.

"What do you think of this Misty?" Mina asked the water gym leader who'd gone quiet.

Misty was frowning.

"I'm not sure whether I should feel flattered that Ash would care so much, or offended that he'd believed I'd just pined away," she said.

"Feel flattered!" Ash exclaimed, not wanting a mallet hit.

Regardless of his efforts though, a mallet went flying through the air and hit his head.

"So Drew, if May was allergic to strawberries, would you still hang out with her even if you couldn't eat them?" Mina asked.

"I'd just get her desensitised," Drew said, "Obviously."

"Ok, what if that didn't work," Mina said.

"Well, what would you do if Jaiden was allergic to raspberries?" Drew retorted.

Mina waved her hand.

"That's irrelevant," she said, "But he'd get over it."

"You can tell she cares _so_ much," Jaiden said sarcastically.

"I guess I'd switch," Drew said eventually, "Two days for strawberries, one day for May." He nodded firmly.

"Dawn, have you ever dreamt of Paul?" Mina asked.

Dawn thought for a moment.

"I have actually, but it was a really weird dream anyway," she said.

"What was it?" Mina asked, curious.

"Well, I was at my wedding," Dawn started, "And I was at the alter with my husband to be-oh he was cute, he was tall and dark and incredibly handsome-Ahem…But then Paul burst into the wedding yelling stuff about skittles and fairy dust while he was in his underwear."

Mina cracked up laughing while Paul crossed his arms and turned the other way.

"What kind of underwear?" Mina asked.

"Well, I didn't pay much attention," Dawn said, "I think they were flowers with smiles."

Mina burst into even more laughter and Paul went lightly pink.

"Leaf, what do you think of Red?" Mina asked between laughter.

Gary's eyes narrowed at Leaf slightly. Leaf just shrugged.

"He's kinda cute, but in a brotherly way," she said, "He's like an annoying brother."

Gary instantly relaxed again.

"Misty, you have to let your sisters give you a makeover," Mina said, "Well…I can't bring them in on such short notice, so Dawn you can do that."

"No!" Misty cried as Dawn dragged her away.

While the bathroom was being used, Mina gave Paul a bouquet of flowers.

"You have to give these to Dawn and tell her how beautiful you think she is when she comes out," Mina said.

Paul's face went slightly pink again and he shrugged.

Misty came out first. Her hair had been let down and straightened out. She was now wearing a dark blue sequinned top that hung off one shoulder. Her shorts had been replaced by a double blue layered skirt. Her shoes were replaced white dark blue sandals. The only thing ruining her look was the scowl she wore on her face.

"You look different," Ash said eventually, his head tilting to the side slightly.

In an instant, Misty's mallet had crashed onto his head.

"I'm still the same person, idiot!" She yelled.

Dawn came out next, dusting her hands from her work.

Mina jabbed Paul in the back and pushed him forward to Dawn. Paul scowled at Mina and then turned to Dawn and thrust the flowers into her hands.

"You, I, um…You…I…Um…I…Am…Uh…You…I'm pretty," he stuttered.

Dawn giggled slightly.

"Yes Paul, you're very pretty," she said.

Paul scowled, his face very pink.

"It's too hard to give a compliment," he mumbled to himself.

"Now, Paul and Gary you guys have a boxing match," Mina said.

Paul cracked his knuckles and Gary paled. Before Paul could even hit Gary, the poor guy passed out.

"Why do they do that when I just get ready?" Paul muttered.

"Mina, I do believe you skipped a dare," Misty said, having caught sight of the dares card.

"What are you talking about?" Mina asked innocently.

Misty ripped the dares card from Mina despite her quick protest.

"Oh, this one that tells Jaiden to kiss you wherever he thinks you're beautiful," Misty said.

Mina's face went redder. Jaiden's also took on a light shade of pink.

"Go ahead Jaiden," Misty said.

Jaiden walked towards Mina and Mina look at Jaiden with wide innocent eyes. Jaiden paused for a moment. He cupped her face with his hands and then lightly peppered small kisses all over her face. He started on her forehead, then moved to her temples and then down her nose (which made Mina giggle slightly). After finishing her nose, he pressed kisses to her bright red cheeks and then her chin. He tilted his head slightly and pushed his lips against hers, which left Mina extremely flustered. He left two soft kisses on her closed eyelids before moving on.

"You know," Mina said as Jaiden trailed a few kisses down from her jaw to her throat, "I really can't say the guy I like would be pleased with this."

That only made Jaiden flinch slightly as he picked up her left hand on placed soft kisses on each of her finger tips.

The rest of the group groaned.

"Just how dense can one girl be?" Dawn asked to no-one in particular.

"And I thought Ash was bad," Gary said, having woken up since then.

"Oh, she's way worse than Ash," Misty said.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed indignantly.

"I mean, I don't even know, but I think he'd get the wrong idea if he came in and saw this," Mina continued.

At this Jaiden ripped away from Mina and looked away.

"That's enough," he said.

Mina shot him a slightly confused glance and then shrugged.

**From QUEENSPELLER67;**

**Hey, Rach. That's what it says on your profile. **

**Mina- why do you go insane on coffee?**

**Misty- what is your stance on Paul's Gastrodon?**

**May- if Eevee didn't evolve into Glaceon, which would you have chosen?**

**Dawn- how would you feel if I said that there are contests in Unova & Kalos?**

**Leaf- how did you get stuck with Gary?**

**Jaiden- has ANYONE ever called you "Jade" **

**Gary- Why do you say "Smell ya later"? **

**Ash-you've been alone numerous times & other writers have displayed your betrayal in numerous ways. However, you don't seem scared by the fact that you've been betrayed; except for "Return of a Hero" by PokeFanBoy786. My question for you: what are you REALLY scared of? I mean, you've died before.**

**Drew- If someone put you in a strawberry costume, would you eat yourself?**

**Paul- In the fic I'm currently writing, you end up with Chimchar. What was the real reason you wanted one? No lies.**

**Jaiden- If Mina is still on a sugar high, or not, sing a duet with her of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.**

**Misty- Send Lily on a date with Dorian. Name every water specialist in alphabetical order; this goes for the games & anime.**

**May- Get a hold of Harrison (from Littleroot Town) & have a Blaziken battle. Cannot be a draw.**

**Dawn- Get a hold of Lucas & have him explain why he doesn't call you "Dee-Dee".**

**Leaf- Sing "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield to Gary.**

**Drew & Ash- Sing "What Makes You Beautiful" to your significant others; Drew has to be in a strawberry costume & Ash has to be in swim trunks.**

**Gary- Write a poem about Dawn's performance as a Coordinator. Read it out loud & give it to Dawn. Avoid the wrath of Leaf & Paul. **

**Paul- Let's see. Oh, I've got it. Disguise your voice as Reggie's & ask him on a date with Maylene. Don't let them know it's you. Should you refuse, then I dare you to sing "Living On A Prayer" by Bon Jovi, but replace Tommy & Gina with Ash & Misty. You pick.**

"Why do I go insane on coffee?!" Mina exclaimed indignantly, "I do not go insane!"

The others shared a look.

"It's the caffeine," Jaiden said, "Her body can't handle it."

"I can too!" Mina exclaimed, "Give me a coffee and I'll show you."

"Sorry Mina, no coffee remember?" Jaiden said.

Mina pouted and crossed her arms.

"Misty, what's your stance on Paul's Gastrodon?" Mina asked.

"It's…uh…Um…Well that was a very random question," Misty said, "I guess it's ok?"

"May, if Eevee didn't evolve into Glaceon, what would you have picked?" Mina asked.

"I guess I haven't given it much thought," May said, "I'd let her choose of course. I guess a Leafeon wouldn't have been too bad."

"Leafy should get a Leafeon," Gary said, "they'd match each other."

Leaf didn't respond except to hit Gary over the head.

"How would you feel if there were no contests in Unova or Kalos?" Mina asked.

Dawn shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't go there to compete obviously," she said, "I'd maybe go for a break to catch some new team members though."

"Leaf, how did you get stuck with Gary?" Mina asked.

"How did you get stuck with Gary?" Ash asked.

"I take offence to that," Gary said.

"Well, maybe because a certain trainer ditched us," Leaf said, glaring at Ash, "And someone has to keep Gary controlled."

Ash shot Leaf a sheepish smile and turned away, only to get hot with a mallet from Misty.

"How could you ditch your friends?" Misty said.

"But Misty," Ash whined, "I wouldn't have met you if I didn't."

At this, Misty's eyes softened and she put her mallet away.

"Jaiden, has anyone ever called you Jade before?" Mina asked, "Ooh, Jade. Awesome, I have to start calling you Jade now!"

"Don't you dare," Jaiden said, giving Mina a half-hearted glare, "No-one has ever called me that. That's a girl's name."

Mina just shrugged.

"Why do you say smell ya later?" Mina asked Gary.

"I don't know," Gary said, "It's different."

"You know, when you say that, you kinda imply that you've been smelling people. That's creepy," Mina said.

Leaf started laughing.

"That's so true," she said.

Gary crossed his arms. Mina just looked at the next question.

"Ok, Ash, I'm not reading this out, so just look," Mina said.

She showed Ash his question.

"I'm scared of balloon animals," Ash said.

"That may have been my fault," Gary admitted.

"What did you do to him?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing," Gary said quickly, "I didn't say anything."

"What else have you done to traumatise poor Ash?" Leaf asked.

"I haven't done that much!" Gary exclaimed.

"I'm not truncated!" Ash yelled.

Mina smacked her hand to her head.

"Traumatised," she corrected, "they're two different things. And we've gotten really off track. Drew, if you were in a strawberry costume, would you eat yourself?"

Drew gave her a funny look.

"No," he said, "that would be stupid. You don't see me trying to eat May when she's dressed as a strawberry."

"No, but you try to devour her lips," Mina said.

"I haven't actually bitten her," Drew said.

"Not yet," Mina said, "May had better watch out."

"Excuse me!" Drew exclaimed, "I believe it was May who has bitten me! Twice!"

Mina just ignored him.

"Paul, what's the real reason you wanted a Chimchar?" Mina asked.

"I don't," Paul said simply, "Why do you think I gave it away."

"Jaiden you have to sing Love Story by Taylor Swift with me," Mina said.

She paused, reading it over again.

"No!" She exclaimed, putting her hands over her ears, "Don't make me!"

"Mina doesn't like Taylor Swift," Jaiden explained.

"Who is she kidding?" Gary responded, "All girls like Taylor Swift."

In a fluid movement, Mina had Gary in a headlock.

"Wanna say that again?" She growled out.

"Mina hates being generalised," Jaiden said.

"Just sing the song," Misty said.

Mina pulled a face and Jaiden got his guitar out.

"You know how to play this song?" Gary asked.

Jaiden tuned his guitar.

"No," he said, "But it can't be that hard to figure out."

He strummed a few times, and after a while he eventually found the right notes.

"Told you it wouldn't be hard," he said.

Mina crossed her arms and grudgingly sang the song, not really taking it seriously.

"Misty, send Lily on another date, this time with Dorian and then name every water specialist," Mina said.

Misty went to the phone and called Lily first.

This time Daisy picked up.

"Oh, hello Misty. How was your wedding?" Daisy asked, "I can't believe you didn't invite your own sister."

Misty gritted her teeth.

"Is Lily here?" Misty asked, ignoring the question.

"No, lily's on a date right now," Daisy said.

"With who?" Misty asked.

"I don't know," Daisy said, "Some guy. He was tall and that's all I really know."

"That really narrows it down," Misty said sarcastically, "never mind, I have to go now."

Without waiting for an answer, Misty hung up.

"May, you have to have a Blaziken battle with Harrison," Mina said.

She made a phone call and not that much later Harrison had appeared.

"You really need to fix your door," he said.

"I know!" Mina exclaimed.

May and Harrison both released their Blazikens.

"Now, there's going to be no draws," Mina said, "So someone has to be knocked out."

five minutes later, May was recalling her unconscious Blaziken.

"You did well," May said.

Harrison took his leave and Drew took that as his cue to let out a snarky comment.

"Still have lots to learn May," Drew said.

"Hey!" May exclaimed, "I learn more than you do Mr. Cabbage for a head!"

Drew just raised an eyebrow at the newest nickname given to him.

"Alright Dawn," Mina said, "You have to call Lucas and ask why he doesn't call you Dee-Dee."

Dawn called on her phone.

"Hi Lucas," She said when he picked up.

"Hi Dawn," he said, "What's up?"

"Why don't you call me Dee-Dee?" Dawn asked.

"Well, that's Kenny's nickname. He'd get awfully annoyed if I used it. Besides, don't you hate that name?" Lucas said.

"I do hate it," Dawn said, "I was just curious."

"Well, now you know," Lucas said, "I thought it was obvious."

"Ok then. Bye Lucas," Dawn said.

"Bye."

Dawn hung up.

"Leaf, sing unwritten to Gary," Mina said.

"I'll sing it," Leaf said, "But not to Gary."

Mina played the song and Leaf sang it, not really very enthusiastically about it.

"NO!" Mina yelled, "Not One Direction! Drew and Ash have to sing What makes you beautiful."

"Don't you like 1D?" Dawn asked.

"I don't hate them," Mina said slowly, "But I don't really like them either. And none of them are hot!"

"Oh wait," Mina said, "Drew, you have to be in a strawberry costume and Ash has to be in swim trunks…"

Ash and Drew walked into the change rooms. When they came out Ash was kinda red in the face, only wearing a pair of grey and blue swimming shorts. Drew ams out, all dressed in red with yellow spots.

"What happened to the strawberry flavoured lip balm?" Mina asked, "I thought there was lip balm in there. I thought Drew might like to use that."

Ash jabbed a thumb at Drew.

"You better hope it was non-toxic because this guy straight out ate it," Ash said.

Mina pulled a face at Drew and then laughed.

"You really are crazy," she said, "Now sing the song."

Drew and Ash both sang the song, very off key and not in sync.

Mina cringed once they'd finished and decided it would be better not to say anything.

"Gary, you have to write a poem for Dawn about her coordinator-ness," Mina said.

"That's not a word," Drew pointed out.

"Is now!" Mina exclaimed.

"You realise I don't write poetry," Gary said, "That's grandfather's hobby."

"I don't mind," Dawn said.

Gary thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"Got it!" He exclaimed.

Dawn looked at him expectantly as Gary cleared his throat.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. An awesome coordinator is what you do," Gary said proudly.

Mina smacked her palm to her head, a small bruise forming form the amount of times she'd done that.

"I love it," Dawn said encouragingly.

Gary quickly scribbled it down in messy handwriting and signed it before giving it to Dawn.

"It'll be worth a lot one day," he said.

Leaf just smacked him on the head again.

"And Paul," Mina said, "Now you have to pretend you're Reggie and ask Maylene on a date for him."

"About time," Paul muttered, "He's being stupid."

Paul cleared his throat and dialled Maylene's number.

"You're not even going to practise?" Mina asked.

Paul held up a hand and waited until Maylene picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Maylene," Paul said, perfectly imitating Reggie's voice, "It's Reggie."

"Oh hi Reggie," She said, "What do you need?"

"I was just wondering, do you have the weekend off?" Paul asked, still imitating Reggie.

"Let me check," she said.

There was a pause on the line and shuffling was heard.

"I've got nothing on," she said, "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come out with me in the afternoon. We can have a picnic or something," he said.

"Sure," she said, "What time? Where should I meet you?"

"I'll come and get you at around 12:30," Paul said.

"Sounds great," she said, "I'll see you then."

"Bye," paul said.

He hung up. Mina's mouth opened.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked.

Paul shrugged.

"He's my brother," he said, "I learnt to imitate him a long time ago."

Paul quickly messaged Reggie 'I got you a date with Maylene. Pick her up 12:30 this Saturday and take her for a picnic. Don't stuff up'.

"I'm impressed," Mina said.

'WHAT?!' Reggie messaged back.

'You'll thank me later' Paul messaged before turning off his phone.

**From evil-angel-sakura;**

**Hey I'm back, missed me? *crickets chirping* (pout) well whatever, I have more dares (cackles evilly) 3:)**

**Dawn-I want you to make out with Paul for 10 minutes (with tongue) then punch him in the face for not being nice to you most of the time**

**Drew-I dare you to read 5 pages of your dear diary**

**May-I'm giving you an Espeon for this chapter, use with Glaceon and defeat two of Drew's Pokémon in a coordinator battle. Have someone record the fight.**

**Ash-Tell Gary AND Paul they are better Pokémon trainer than you (snickers)**

**Paul-Tell everyone why you thing Ash is a bad trainer**

**Misty-Prank Gary XD**

**Jaiden-Write your feelings to Mina in a letter and give it to Leaf**

**Leaf-take a picture or make a recording of Misty pranking Gary and then read Jaiden's letter out loud (make the boys and Misty hold him back from grabbing it)**

**Gary-Kiss Leaf on the cheek and be nice to her for the rest of the chapter. NO FLIRTING!**

**Mina-Have Jaiden give you green tea, hope it calms you down from the coffee high or from how tired you'd be feeling when it's effects end.**

**That's all! Enjoy :)**

"Dawn, you have to make out with Paul for ten minutes with tongue," Mina said, "And then punch him in the face."

Dawn's face flushed and she walked to Paul before cupping his face and pressing her lips to his. Paul grunted in slightly surprise before he turned them both around, hiding them mostly from view, and backing Dawn to a wall.

After 10 minutes of sharing saliva, Dawn and Paul finally pulled apart. They panted for a while, catching their breath.

"It's really hard to hold your breath that long," Dawn said eventually.

Paul nodded and moved away, neither of them saying anything else about the event. Then Dawn stepped forwards and punch Paul's face as hard as she could.

"That's for not being once to me most of the time," she said.

Paul just turned his head away when the blow came to his jaw. He didn't retaliate and didn't say anything, which left most of the group in shock.

"It says that Drew has to read 5 pages of his diary," Mina said.

"It's a journal," Drew corrected.

"But obviously that's not possible," Mina said, ignoring Drew as she looked to the ruined book.

"May, you get an Espeon for the rest of this chapter," Mina said, "Use it and Glaceon to battle two of Drew's Pokémon in a battle."

A Pokéball appeared in May's hands.

"Alright," May exclaimed, "Espeon, Glaceon, come on out."

Both Eeveelutions cried out their names as they were released.

"Absol, Flygon, go," Drew said, also throwing two Pokéballs.

After a few minutes, there was only Flygon and Espeon left. Both Glaceon and Absol had knocked each other other by attacking at the same time, so both trainers only had one Pokémon left each.

After a few minutes more, Flygon was the only Pokémon standing.

"Sorry May," Drew said, flicking his hair as he recalled Flygon, "I guess even a new Pokémon couldn't help you beat me."

"Excuse me!" May yelled, "I've beaten you before!"

"Once May," Drew reminded her.

"Ash, you have to tell Gary and Paul they're both better trainers than you," Mina said.

"Aw, but that destroys my manly pride," Ash whined.

"You don't have any," Leaf retorted.

"That just destroys it more," Ash said.

"Just admit it already," leaf said.

"Fine!" Ash exclaimed, "Paul and Gary are better trainers than me. Happy?"

Everyone looked at the lie detectors expectantly. Unusually, they didn't light up at all.

"That's funny," Mina said, "They look like

"They might've run out of battery."

"You don't have any replacements," Jaiden said, "We'll have to go shopping."

"Yes!" May exclaimed, "No more admitting embarrassing things!"

"Oh Ninetales," Mina cooed to the fire type, "How would you like to barbecue some liars? Medium rare? Or crispy?"

Ninetales cooed back.

"You're right, crispy is way better," Mina said.

Everyone in the room paled slightly.

"Now Paul," Mina said, "Why do you think Ash is a bad trainer?"

"He's too soft," Paul said, "How can he get stronger if he lets his Pokémon cop out whenever they feel like it?"

"Misty, you get to prank Gary and Leaf you get to record it," Mina said.

Misty snapped her fingers and walked to Gary with a serious look on her face. Leaf got her camera ready.

"Gary, there's something important I need to tell you," Misty said solemnly.

Gary frowned and beckoned her to continue.

"Leaf's pregnant. And it's your kid," Misty said.

Before Gary could even protest that he had done no such activities, Leaf's camera went flying through the air and hit Misty on the head.

"That's an awful prank!" She yelled, "That's not even true!"

"Gary's face was funny though," Misty mumbled, "You would've seen it if you didn't throw a camera at my head."

Leaf huffed.

"Jaiden, you have to write your feelings to me in a letter," Mina said, "Huh? And give it to Leaf. Why would he give it to Leaf if it's for me?"

Mina looked confused.

"Oh, Leaf's gonna read it out," Mina said, "Ok then. That makes more sense. Go on Jaiden. It's not like you're writing something I don't already know."

jaiden nodded slightly and wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it to Leaf. Leaf then opened it and rolled her eyes.

"It says Mina's my best friend," Leaf read out, "Lie that wasn't obvious enough."

"Well, its true," Jaiden said.

"But that's not the whole truth is it?" Misty teased.

"What do you mean not the whole truth?" Mina asked, "it's either truth or not. Gary, kiss Leaf on the cheek. You have to be nice to her and no flirting!"

Gary leant over and kissed Leaf's cheek, causing her to smack him on the head.

"I'm starting to think I need a Misty mallet of my own," Leaf said.

"No!" Gary exclaimed.

Ash just ducked at the mention of the mallet, as if he expected it to be swung at him.

"Now, Jaiden you have to make me green tea," Mina said.

Jaiden went to the kitchen and came back out with a small cup of green tea.

Mina took it and smelt it, pulling a face. She waited for it to cool down slightly before she took a sip. It only took a short while for her to spit it back out again.

"I don't like it," she said, putting it down.

**From megalucario88;**

**Love the story, keep it up. I have truths and some dares**

**Ash-I can't help myself, sorry bro, your dare is to kiss Leaf on the lips for a full minute**

**Misty-You cant hurt Ash or Leaf and in return you get to kiss Drew **

**Drew-Here have an Eevee. I have like 30 she's just hatched so take care of her or her mommy, my lv 100 Glaceon, will Ice Beam you **

**Paul-Sorry man, but you took my oc Riku's girl for that I must retaliate so with that in mind, Glaceon Ice Beam **

**Dawn-Here have an Eevee give her some treats and see if she will evolve into Sylveon**

**May-We have the same Pokémon. Isn't that cool? Here's the worlds largest cookie for having such an awesome Pokémon **

**Leaf-I trust you with this and don't worry Glaceon will protect you. Kiss Jaiden until he's ready to confess his feelings **

**Jaiden-Dude, I know how you feel. Just tell her already. Trust me, I was in the same boat, but after I fessed up I now have an amazing girlfriend **

**Mina-If Jaiden doesn't fess up, have Glaceon use Shadow Ball. If he still won't fess up, you can have a lifetime supply of coffee, but if he does fess up then kiss him and enjoy your lifetime supply of raspberries**

**Well, thats all for now. Oh and you can hang onto Glaceon for the whole chapter, just don't touch her pink scarf you will be so frozen you'll be singing "let it go"**

"Ash, you have to kiss Leaf for a full minute," Mina said.

Misty, Leaf and Gary all glared at Ash.

"Why me?" he asked.

He crawled over to Leaf and quickly kissed her, counting to 60 in his head a lot faster than an actual minute would be.

Once he pulled away, three things happened; Leaf slapped the back of his head, Misty's mallet hit him on the head and Gary's fist hit him on the head.

Ash groaned, holding his head in pain.

"You'll break my skull," he said.

"Oops," Mina said, "Misty wasn't supposed to hurt Ash. But you get to kiss Drew, Misty."

Misty pulled a face at the same time Drew did. Like the last time, Drew and Misty reluctantly kissed, their lips only touching for an awkward second before both pulled away and ran in opposite directions to wash their mouths.

"Drew, you get an Eevee that has just hatched. And it's mum will ice-beam you if you don't take good care of it," Mina said, handing Drew a little Eevee that had appeared.

Drew cautiously patted it's head.

"I guess I'll get a flare on after all," he said, "Wait! It's a girl right?!"

He cautiously looked out in case Absol was planning on coming out and attacking him any time soon.

"It's a girl," Mina confirmed.

Drew sighed in relief.

"Um…Paul, apparently you stole someone's girl so you get ice-beamed," Mina said.

A Glaceon with a pink scarf around her neck appeared and instantly used ice beam on Paul, causing him to freeze.

"Dawn, you get an Eevee too," Mina said, "You have to give her some treats and see if she'll evolve."

An Eevee appeared in Dawn's hands and she fed it three treats. The Eevee remained as an Eevee.

"May, you get the world's largest cookie," Mina said.

A chocolate biscuit about the size a truck tire appeared in May's hands and may struggled under the weight before she finally settled down to eat it.

"The next three dares are all related," Mina said, "Jaiden, you have to confess to the girl you like. Leaf you have to kiss him until he does. I get coffee if he doesn't and raspberries if he does."

"Jaiden, confess now," Leaf said, walking to him.

"But then I'll have to keep her away from raspberries and that's virtually impossible," Jaiden said.

Leaf kissed him and then slapped him straight after.

"And I forgot to mention this," Mina said, "Glaceon, shadow ball!"

Glaceon charged the move and Jaiden was hit by the attack, falling over. He pushed himself straight back up again and groaned.

*about 2 hours, 214 kisses and 217 slaps later*

"You think he'd give up by now," Drew said.

Jaiden's left cheek was bright red and bruised by now. In fact, Gary had been surprised that Leaf hadn't broken the skin yet. Jaiden merely took it without saying anything.

"Ok!" Mina said, "I give up. I get a lifetime supply of coffee."

A coffee machine appeared, producing coffee automatically and almost perfectly.

"Awesome," Mina said, "Definitely a keeper."

Before she could reach and take the coffee, Jaiden grabbed it and tipped it down the sink. Mina pouted.

"That was a waste of a coffee," she said, "How often does this thing make them?"

She looked around until she spotted the count.

"Makes one daily," she read, "AW! You wasted my coffee for today!"

"I have to keep you away from coffee," Jaiden said.

Mina's face softened as she realised just how bad the bruise on Jaiden's cheek was. She shot a quick glare at Leaf for hurting her best friend before she went out and grabbed a tube of medical cream.

"Come here," Mina said, beckoning Jaiden closer.

Jaiden walked to her as Mina unscrewed the cap. She put some of the cream on her fingers and gently massaged it into the reddened skin. Jaiden flinched slightly at first, but then relaxed under her touch.

"Better now," Mina said.

There was a slightly shattering sound which brought the attention to Paul, who had finally broken from the ice.

**From Syberian;**

**I've enjoyed the story**

**Dawn-Did you feel Paul's muscles under his shirt when you sat in his lap?**

**Ash-What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?**

**Leaf-Why does Gary give you the nickname 'Leafy'?**

**Gary-Tell us your favourite thing about Leaf**

**Paul-Take off your jacket and shirt**

**May-sit in Drew's lap**

**Drew-Be affectionate to May**

**Mina-Eat a packet of powder energy mix (Trust me, it's disgusting)**

"Dawn, did you feel Paul's muscles when you sat on his lap?" Mina asked.

Dawn shook her head.

"You can't feel anything through that," Dawn said, gesturing to Paul's thick jacket.

"I think we've already decided that Ash's most embarrassing moment is when he peed in front of the class," Mina said, "So Ash, tell us another embarrassing moment."

"Well," Ash said, "I was swimming this one time. An old man was fishing though and he managed to hook my shorts. And he thought I was a fish or something because one minute, I was swimming fine, then the next, I'd lost my shorts! And to make it worse, I had to run up the beach to the change rooms completely naked and when I did, I ran into the girls' toilets! They were about to call the police on me and kept calling me a pervert."

Misty's mallet headed straight for Ash's head while everyone else laughed at poor Ash's misfortune.

"It's not my fault!" Ash exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Leaf, why does Gary call you Leafy?" Mina asked.

She shrugged.

"Ask him," she said.

Mina turned her expectant gaze to Gary.

"I have no idea," Gary said, "I said it one day and it stuck. Plus it gets her annoyed so it's kinda funny."

"So tell us, what's your favourite thing about Leaf," Mina said.

Gary opened his mouth, but was quickly cut off by Leaf.

"Say something perverted and I'll kill you," she threatened.

Gary rolled his eyes.

"I like her personality," he said, "It's spicy."

Leaf really didn't look impressed though.

"Paul, you have to take off your jacket and shirt," Mina said, "I suppose shirt is ok."

Paul shrugged off his jacket hesitantly and his shirt followed on the floor.

Mina blinked.

"Wow, you're so pale," Dawn said.

"You don't notice all that muscle?" Leaf said, "Just look at that 6 pack!"

After the aforementioned muscles were brought to attention, the girls were all almost drooling over Paul; successfully making him rather uncomfortable and the other boys rather jealous.

"I have a 6 pack too!" Gary exclaimed.

Ash lifted up his shirt and looked to see if he had one he could show off.

Jaiden just crossed his arms and ignored it.

After a while, Mina eventually cleared her throat.

"Let's move on," she said.

The girls stopped staring, to the relief of Paul, but sneaky glances were tossed in his direction every now and then.

"May, sit in Drew's lap and Drew be affectionate," Mina said.

Drew didn't even bother to comment this time, rather just patting his lap for May. He was secretly glad for her attention to be on him rather than Paul.

May on the other hand, huffed and grouchily sat in his lap. Drew wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"And I have to eat powder packet energy mix," Mina said, "Apparently it's gross."

A few faces were pulled as the powder was mentioned and a packet of powder energy mix appeared in Mina's hand.

"Orange flavour," Mina read, "Aw, they could've at least given me raspberry. It says that you should story this in 100 mL of cold water. Well, I'm eating it straight."

She ripped open the packet and peered at the light whitish-orange powder.

"Looks alright," Mina said, "It can't be that bad."

She tipped her head back and emptied the contents into her mouth. A moment later, she pulled a face as she struggled to swallow it. Eventually, she opted to run to the kitchen and spit it down the sink, also washing out her mouth with water before drinking 3 cups of milk to get rid of the flavour.

"That is definitely not orange," she said, "That's the worst thing I've ever tasted."

**From Rosa;**

**Leaf and Gary-Make sure Gary isn't his perverted self and if he is, Leaf will use her Blastoise against him.**

**May-Relax and watch**

**Drew-Become May's servant and if she asks for food, pretend that you don't care.**

**Ash and Misty-Pretend to be each other**

**Gary-Did you like getting hurt from the solar beam?**

**Everyone-Are you jealous of May since she didn't have to do anything?**

"Leaf, you have to make sure Gary isn't preverted and if he is, use Blastoise against him," Mina said.

"Hey!" Gary yelled, "I haven't been perverted this whole time!"

Leaf shot him a disbelieving look.

"May, you get to sit and watch and Drew you become May's servant," Mina said.

"Get me some food," may instantly ordered.

"Sorry May," Drew said, not sounding sorry at all, "But I can't. You're sitting on me and you have to stay there."

May pouted and crossed her arms.

"Ash and Misty, you have to act like each other," Mina said.

"I think we've already been through this," misty said, "Oh I'm Ash, I'm obsessed with food and Pokémon. You wanna battle with me?"

Ash huffed.

"And I'm Misty. I'm obsessed with water Pokémon and mallets. Hey, want me to hit Ash over the head?" Ash retorted back.

"Gary, did you like getting hit by a solar beam," Mina asked.

Gary shot her a weird look.

"Why would I like getting hit by a solar beam?" he asked.

"And everyone, are you jealous that May got to watch this one?" Mina asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"No, because she got a lot more earlier," Misty said, voicing the popular opinion.

"Now it's over," Mina whined, "No more Gary and Leaf. Well, guys I want to say-"

She was cut off by a quick 'Smell ya later' and a 'bye' as Leaf and Gary ran out and headed for the hills.

Mina pouted and crossed her arms.

"I was just going to say thank you," she said.

"Hey! the door's broken!" May exclaimed as she jumped out of Drew's lap, "Let's go!"

The 6 stars that were left all charged towards the door, but were stopped when Ninetales jumped out in front of them.

"Inferno," Mina commanded nonchalantly.

Ninetales charged the move and fired it, successfully crisping 6 Pokémon trainers.

"Now go to bed like good children," Mina said.

Each trainer got up obediently and walked to their bedroom.

"You're such a good girl," Mina cooed to Ninetales, rubbing Ninetales' fur affectionately.

"Want me to fix the door?" Jaiden asked.

"You got to bed," Mina said, "I'll handle it with Ninetales."

Jaiden hesitated, looking at Mina.

"Are you sure?" he said.

Mina laughed.

"I'm sure," she said, "Go sleep, you look a wreck. Seriously. Have you not been sleeping or something?"

Jaiden didn't answer, instead he walked towards his room.

"Don't stay up too long," he said before going in.

"I'm not a little kid anymore," Mina retorted.

She stuck out her tongue to add to the statement, but in fact proved just the opposite of what she'd said.

Jaiden, who'd actually seen the last gesture, chuckled slightly. Mina and her childish ways…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That took forever! That was like double the usual length!<strong>

**Drew: Well, people lie Gary and Leaf it seems**

**Me: I'm sorry if I got Gary and Leaf incredibly messed up. I tried!**

**Paul: Not that you don't mess up any of us.**

**Dawn: be nice!**

**Me: Actually, I'm going to say something that may or may not change your opinion of me. Just so you know, I generally write this truth or dare in the hours past midnight. I'm not in my right state of mind, so more often than not, I don't know what I'm doing. So I really don't see why anyone would think this is even remotely amazing. Just thought I'd tell you guys that because why not? **

**Misty:...you really are crazy. Why would you say up that late?**

**Me: i dunno...Like I said, I generally write this when I can't sleep. Fun fact for the day, truth or dare is another one of my insomniac results.**

**And don't forget guys, please send in your truths and dares in PMs for me. Oh, And no more for Gary and Leaf. they're done now.**


	13. Chapter 13

Mina had apparently stood by her words because when our favourite stars woke up the next morning, the door was brand new. It also had a brand new lock which had both a key and a pin to open it.

"Fancy," Ash said, looking at it.

"Now there's no way we can escape," Dawn said.

"You weren't getting out anyway," Mina said cheerfully.

Drew blinked at Mina.

"How are you so energised this early in the morning?" he complained.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Mina said, "So I stayed up. Might've been the energy powder."

"You spat that out," May reminded her.

"Fine, I may have already had a coffee," Mina admitted, "Because I felt like one at midnight."

"Aw Mina," Everyone groaned.

"And by the way Drew, you were talking in your sleep," Mina said, "You were saying stuff about grassheads."

Drew's face went red and May laughed at him.

"Well, I need to wake Jaiden now," Mina said.

Mina went onto Jaiden's room and the door was shut. A moment later they heard a loud pained groan and a loud thud. Mina quickly ran out again, giggling.

Jaiden followed, his hair messed up, his eyes half lidded and still in his pyjamas (Which were a shade of bright yellow with black lightning bolts). His eyes narrowed at Mina and he ran straight for her.

Mina just giggled as she evaded his grasp.

"What did you do to the poor guy?" Misty asked, honestly trying not to laugh for Jaiden's sake.

"I just woke him up," Mina said.

"Yeah, by jumping on me and then pushing me out of bed," Jaiden said.

It really was an effort to keep in the laughter. Watching Jaiden chase Mina around the way he was dressed, still looking mostly asleep, was rather comical.

Eventually, Jaiden caught Mina and she giggled as Jaiden relentlessly and mercilessly tickled her.

"Go! Stop! Go….Aha! Go! Ahahaha…Stop it! I can't…Aha, breathe! Jaiden!" Mina squealed between laughter, "Stop! Ahaha, go have…Aha…A shower….Ahahaha. I need to…aha, start!"

After a few more spiteful tickles, Jaiden got up and went to his room to shower and get properly dressed while Mina recovered.

Eventually, Mina got her breath back and Jaiden came out, towelling his hair dry still. He saw Mina on the floor and smirked slyly, throwing the wet towel at her face.

"Get up," he said.

Mina protested, but did it and threw the towel right back at him.

"Alright, enough flirting," Drew said eventually, "I'm going to be sick."

Mina and Jaiden went red and jumped away from each other.

"You ruined a good blackmail moment," May said, slapping Drew's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll start with a short one," Mina said, ignoring Drew.

**From FunFX2012;**

**Here are a few truth and dares.**

**Mina-Bring Melody from Shamouti Island in and have her kiss Paul on the cheek by surprise.**

**Everyone-What are your last names?**

Mina shrugged slightly and called in Melody. It didn't take long for her to knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"That's right, new lock," Mina said, "Hang on!"

"Sounds like Melody," Ash said.

"Why is she here?" Misty asked, slight jealousy in her voice.

Melody came in and smiled once she saw Ash.

"Hi," she said, "didn't think I'd see you here."

Misty resisted to urge to scowl while Mina beckoned Melody to her. Mina whispered something to Melody.

"Who's that?" Melody asked.

Mina pointed to Paul and Melody nodded.

She casually walked over to Paul, who was becoming suspicious of her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Melody said cheerfully, kissing Paul's cheek.

Paul's face flushed and Dawn crossed her arms. Dawn and Misty both sulked in a corner, Dawn muttering something about 'man stealer'.

"Thanks for doing the dare," Mina said loudly, "Must have been a hassle to come in."

"That's no problem," Melody said, laughing, "It's fine. My sister makes me lead the annual legend festival more often now. You won't believe how many kisses I have to give out then."

"Tough life," Mina said, "Now, I suspect you need to get back?"

"Oh yes," Melody said, "I should be going. Bye, bye guys."

She waved and walked out.

Dawn and Misty both breathed sighs of relief.

"Now, you all have to say your last names," Mina said, "Eh? That's a bit of a random question."

"Ketchum!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Ketchup," Mina giggled, then gasped, "Hey! That's why Pikachu likes you! Your last name sounds like ketchup!"

"Is not," Ash said.

"Waterflower," Misty cut in, before Ash could go any further.

"Maple," May said happily.

"Hayden," Drew said, smirking and flicking is hair for no reason at all.

"Berlitz," Dawn said.

"Shinji," Paul muttered.

"What are your last names?" Misty asked.

"Why would I tell you that? Are you planning on stalking me?" Mina asked.

Jaiden laughed as Misty pulled a weird face.

"Go on, tell them your last name," he said, nudging her.

"It's not that funny," Mina muttered, "My last name is Pixie."

"Pixie?" Drew repeated.

"That kinda suits her," May said, "She's small, happy, childish and mischievous."

"Then tell me why you're not Pixie too?" Drew teased.

"Hey!" May exclaimed.

"My last name is Massé," Jaiden said.

"Hmm…Mina Massé doesn't sound too bad," Dawn said thoughtfully.

Jaiden's cheeks flushed lightly while Mina looked confused.

"No, you got it around the wrong way," Mina said, "It's Jaiden Massé and Mina Pixie."

Several people (mostly the other girls) all groaned, hitting their heads with their hands.

**From Pokémon;**

**Omg I hope Mina's okay!**

**Anyways I have some truths and dares!**

**Ash-repeat everything you ever wanted to say to Misty. No rushing, through certain parts!**

**Everyone- watch every single episode of Pokémon all the way to x and y.**

**Everyone-did you know that Ash was meant to turn into Red but they didn't do it?**

**Mina- Wake up from your coma! Oh, and here's my endless supply. Of goodies! Snack time for everyone!**

**Ash- Are you actually smart and just pretending to be dense?**

**That's all!**

"I'm okay!" Mina exclaimed cheerfully, "Thank you for your concern. Anyway Ash, you have to repeat everything you wanted to say without rushing through certain parts."

Ash thought for a moment.

"Well, I hate your Mallet. Misty. It hurts like anything. I. Have you ever felt it? Really. And I have always wished for the day it got destroyed. Like. And I think you're really tomboyish. You. Not that it's a bad thing, don't hurt me for that. And. I kinda like that. I. You weren't so girly and annoying. Know. Except around bug Pokémon of course. I. I never really understood why you hate them so much. Was. I think that's really weird. Jealous. I've always wondered why you stayed for my journey as long as you did. With. Brock said it wasn't because of your bike, but I can't be sure. All. I don't understand you sometimes. Those. You confuse me so much. Guys. Can't you just be straight forward and say what you mean? And. It's like you're speaking in code. You. A code I don't understand that is. Never. Because your know, you have to just say things to me. Figured. I'm not a mind reader. That. And I think your hair is pretty by the way. Out," Ash said.

Misty looked confused. "I don't understand quite what you're saying and what's with those random words?"

"That was just something else I had to say," Ash said, grinning goofily.

Mina giggled as she figured it out.

"Wait, what was that bit?" Misty asked.

"I'm not repeating it," Ash said.

(For all who don't realise, after each sentence, Ash put in a word that when put all together would say 'Misty, I really like you and I know I was jealous with all those guys and you never figured that out.')

"Well, let's watch the anime now," Mina said, "Jaiden, if you please."

Jaiden nodded and brought up a screen.

*several hours later*

"How many times did your voice change Ash?" Dawn asked.

Ash shrugged. "Crazy people."

"Hey, did you know Ash was supposed to turn into Red?" Mina asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Didn't think so," Mina mumbled.

She looked over the next one.

"Well, I am out of my coma," Mina said, "Thanks for caring. Snack time!"

A bunch of snacks appeared on the table. This included Ash's favourite cake, chocolate strawberries, raspberries and an assortment of other goodies.

"Cake!" Ash exclaimed, diving for his favourite treat.

Misty also happen to like the treat and soon it became a wrestle between Misty's mallet and Ash's insistent endurance to keep getting back up after she smacked him.

Both May and Drew growled at each other as both started fighting over the chocolate strawberries and who should get them.

"I love the chocolate!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I love strawberries more," Drew argued back.

Meanwhile Mina had slipped a dagger from its case and held it up threateningly, giving most people in the room an evil glare. "Back away from the raspberries and no one gets hurt."

Dawn slowly sidestepped to the table and grabbed a bowl of Skittles before backing away again.

Paul looked over before he shoved his hand in the bowl, grabbing a handful of Skittles.

"These are mine," Dawn said, glaring darkly at Paul, "Get your own."

Paul shrugged. "Troublesome."

"My name is DAWN!" Dawn screamed at him.

Meanwhile, Jaiden was watching all of this while shaking his head. Deciding it was best not to get involved, he backed off while everyone else decided to fight over the multiple snacks.

Eventually the snacks were all demolished and while evil glares were exchanged, most of the hostility has subsided.

"Ready to continue?" Jaiden asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yup," Mina said, "Ash, are you pretending to be dense? Like are you actually smart and playing dumb?"

Ash grinned brightly for a moment and then frowned. "Hey, are you saying I'm not smart?"

"I'm asking if you're pretending to be dumb," Mina said.

"That's not nice," Ash complained, "I'm not dense."

At this, the lie detector went off, indicating Ash was lying.

"Am not!" Ash insisted, setting it off again.

**From AlexuPenguin;**

**Hey everybody! What a great story so far. Hilarious.**

**May-Here have a Flabébé and a slice of chocolate cake. Would you rather marry and rich and ugly man, or a poor and handsome man?**

**Drew- here, have a Zigzagoon and some strawberry ice-cream. 'Accidentally' spill the ice-cream on May's nose and then lick it off as if nothing happened.**

**Paul-Here, have an Agislash and some dark chocolate fudge milkshake. What is your greatest desire? *cough* Dawn *Cough***

**Dawn-Here, have a Sylveon and some pink frosted cupcakes. Dress in and all orange dress, boots, and gloves with fake alien antennae on your head and say that you are from the planet Karrots and want to take over the world with the power of carrots.**

**Misty-Here, have a Swanna and some blueberry pie with vanilla mousse. Go to a grocery store, pick up a pineapple and scream as loud as you can 'I know you're in there Spongebob!' then throw the pineapple in the air**

**Ash-Here, have a Charizard megastone Y and some Oreo cheesecake. Why are you afraid of balloon animals?**

**Mina-here, have a Spritzee and some lemon sorbet. Why did you imprison these people just to play truth or dare? When did you start liking Jaiden? Stand against a wall with Jaiden, facing everyone else.**

**Jaiden-Here, have a Sawk and a banana split. When did you start liking Mina? Do Gangnam style in a clown suit then stand against the wall with Mina.**

**Everyone else- Grab random food from the kitchen and throw it at them as payback.**

**Anyway, you can use these dares when Mina is out of the hospital. Get well soon Mina!**

A Pokéball appeared in each contestants hands (Except Ash who got the mega stone) as well as each specified desert.

"Alright, May," Mina said, "May, would you rather marry a rich ugly man? Or a poor handsome one?"

May thought for a moment. "Well, looks and riches don't really matter so much, it would depend on what their personality was like. I don't think I could be with someone handsome if he was say…Really arrogant or something."

At this Drew paused, frowning slightly.

"But you never know," May said, "I guess if they both had good personalities I'd go for the poor handsome one."

Mina giggled and moved over to Drew to whisper in his ear "You have to put ice-cream on May's nose by accident and then lick it off."

Drew looked at his strawberry ice-cream, unsure for a moment before sighing.

"May," Drew said.

Now, Drew was intending May to turn around so he could get her nose. What he didn't expect was how fast she did it and so poor may ended up with a face full of strawberry ice-cream.

"Drew!" May exclaimed in horror.

Drew's face also looked slightly horrified but then he shrugged.

"Hold still," he said.

He leaned over to lick May's face.

May shrieked and squirmed. So Drew held her face, continuing his work until all the ice-cream was gone leaving May with its sticky remains.

As soon as Drew let her go, may ran out to wash her face. Drew shrugged and continued to eat his strawberry ice-cream without a fuss.

"So Paul," Mina said, "What's your greatest desire? Is it Dawn?"

Paul glared for a moment, shaking his head slightly.

"Not troublesome," Paul said, "My greatest desire is to be the strongest trainer."

"Why's that?" Mina asked.

"So _she_ can be proud of me," Paul said quietly, "and I don't mean troublesome."

Mina paused for a moment. Her face softened as she realised what Paul meant.

"Aw, you're so soft," she cooed, "You really are Paul. I bet she already is."

Paul grunted slightly, glaring again.

"Dawn, you have to do this," Mina said, pointing on the paper to Dawn's dare.

"Not orange!" Dawn shrieked.

Mina giggled, pointing at the change rooms.

Dawn groaned and went in, coming back out dressed in the same clothes as the description.

"I am from the planet Karrots," She said unenthusiastically.

"And what do you want here on Earth?" Mina asked, giggling slightly

"To take over this planet," Dawn said.

"How will you do that?" Mina asked.

"The power of carrots," Dawn said, quickly dashing to change back after.

"Here Misty, go do your dare," Mina said, "I'll come see. Jaiden, we need a camera."

Jaiden ran to get his camera while Mina took the Pokéball to her main Pokémon.

"Guard them Kitala," Mina said, releasing her Ninetales.

Jaiden came back with a camera so Mina dragged Jaiden and Misty out.

"We'll be back in a while," Mina called.

When they got to the store, Misty picked up a pineapple while Jaiden started recording in the camera.

"I know you're in there Spongebob!" Misty yelled, throwing the pineapple into the air.

She got a few strange looks, but that stopped when the pineapple hit the light, successfully smashing the globe inside. This in turn set a fuse which turned off all the lights in the store and activated the alarm.

Jaiden snapped the camera shut.

"Let's get out of here," Mina said, quickly dragging both Jaiden and Misty out.

The got back to the studio, panting while Mina giggled.

"That was gold!" Mina exclaimed.

She walked over and pat Kitala on the head.

"You're a good girl," Mina cooed to her Pokémon, "Want to stay out for a bit? You can help me control these rascals."

"Excuse me? Rascals?" May protested.

"Alright Ash, why are you so afraid of balloon animals?" Mina asked, "They're just balloons."

Ash shivered slightly. "They hurt."

"Hurt?" Mina asked, "Balloons don't hurt."

"They hurt," Ash repeated, "When they pop in your eye."

Mina still looked confused but read over her questions.

"Well, I wanted to play truth or dare," Mina said, "But no one likes to play with me."

"I wonder why," Paul muttered.

"So," Mina continued, "I made a big game out of it."

"Which we are unwillingly participating in," Misty added.

"Aw, come on, you know you're having fun," Mina said, "Anyway, I've liked Jaiden since I was little. He's my best friend after all. It would be silly if I didn't like him."

There was a few face-palms at Mina's obliviousness.

"So Jaiden," Mina said, "When did you start liking me?"

She punctuated the sentence with a glare that pretty much meant 'you better say the same as me or I won't be happy with you'.

Looking to the side, Jaiden saw the the rest of the contestants were wearing a look that meant 'say the truth or we'll strangle it out of you.'

"Um…." Jaiden said, faltering as he looked between them, "Yes, no, maybe, perhaps, sometimes, always, never, possibly, almost, in-between, most likely, not really, it's plausible, impossible, this year, last year, next year, it's feasible, unimaginable, viable, inconceivable, potentially, improbable, desirable, unattainable, it depends, unthinkable, theoretically, certainly, vaguely, logical, irrational, presumably."

Everyone continued to blink blankly as Jaiden rattled off more words.

The lie detectors were going crazy until there was a short explosive sounds as they each overloaded.

"You broke them!" Mina exclaimed, searching through the pile, "There's not one that still works! And I don't even know what you said!"

Jaiden sighed in relief.

"I mean to say, you're my best friend so of course I like you," Jaiden said.

Mina pouted at him "You could've just said so instead of breaking my lie detectors. How am I supposed to know if people are lying now?"

She walked over to Jaiden and smacked his head lightly. "Silly boy."

Jaiden shrugged slightly.

"You wuss," Drew said.

"I don't see you admitted that anytime soon," Jaiden retorted.

"Admit what?" Mina asked.

Jaiden and Drew both went lightly red. "Nothing."

Mina eyed them. "I will find out. Now, Jaiden you have to do Gingham style in a clown suit?"

Jaiden went and changed and came back, doing the Gangnam Style dance. At the end, Mina was cracking up laughing, while everyone else was just saying at her.

Jaiden hurried to change back so that Mina would stop laughing at him.

Once Mina finally composed herself, she finally was able to look at the next dare.

"Come on Jaiden, let's get this over with," she said, "We gotta stand against the wall and let everyone else throw food at us."

Mina ran and put a drop sheet on the floor and tapped plastic sheets against the wall before standing against it.

She raised an eyebrow at Jaiden, who rolled his eyes and stood next to her.

All the contestants ran to the kitchen, grabbing armfuls of food.

They came back, Ash and May eating half the food they grabbed and started throwing them at Mina and Jaiden.

Jaiden wisely closed his eyes and mouth while holding a hand over his nose.

Mina squealed each time something hit her. She squealed even louder when Paul threw an egg at her as hard as he could and it hit the side of her head.

Once everyone was finished, Mina and Jaiden were drenched in some sort of slime juice mix from all different foods while the drop sheet was covered in a mush of food that was completely unrecognisable now.

Mina pulled a face and she shook some slime from her fingers. "Yuck."

"Gross," Jaiden said.

"I'm having a shower," Mina said, darting to her room.

"Me too," Jaiden said, running into his room.

When both hosts came back out, they were refreshed with new clothing on and damp hair.

Mina hurried to clean the mess from the foods and grab her next dares card.

**From Tayluvsbevin:**

**Ok this is my first time doing this so don't judge me. **

**Drew- I dare you to let May tickle you **

**May- Have someone make you cry and see how Drew reacts to you and the person who made you cry**

**Drew- What scary movie did you and May watch**

**Drew and May- Do you love each other. You either respond yes or no and if you do not say yes or no or make an excuse then you have to be away from each other for the rest of the chapter. **

**(Ps, Tayluvsbevin. I hope you don't mind, but I condensed all the crying ones into one because they were all sort of similar and would result in a similar action)**

"Drew, you have to let May tickle you," Mina called.

"No!" Drew exclaimed as May eagerly dived at him.

A few minutes later and Drew was laughing and pleading for May to stop.

"Alright, that's enough," Mina said eventually, "I have to move on."

May let out a whine, but stopped anyway.

"Now, who wants to make May cry?" Mina asked the others, "Hm…Ash! You're up! Go make May cry."

"Why me?" Ash whined.

"Because I said so," Mina said, "Now go on."

Ash walked over to May and thought for a moment. He clicked his fingers and then pinched May's cheek, hard.

"Ouch!" May exclaimed, "What was that for Ash?"

She swung her hand out and smacked his head. This was soon followed by a throw from Misty's Mallet.

"Look, I'll do it," Misty said.

Misty stormed up to May.

"Misty?" May asked, "What is it?"

Misty raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What?" May asked, getting irritated.

Misty stayed silent.

"If you have a problem, then tell me!" May exclaimed.

"You want me to speak, then fine!" Misty yelled back, "You're a worthless coordinator who doesn't know anything. You're useless and your Pokémon should be ashamed to have you as their trainer."

May's fists clenched and she shed a few angry tears as her face went red.

Drew looked up immediately.

"Don't say things like that!" Drew exclaimed, "May's an amazing coordinator! And her Pokémon should all be proud of her."

Misty smirked slightly. "And that is how you get protective Drew. Calm your farm Drew, it was a just a dare."

Drew gave Misty a suspicious look, but blushed anyway at misty's raised eyebrow back.

"That was harsh Misty," Ash said.

Misty shrugged. "You only have to learn how to push people's buttons. You learn when you have three sisters."

"So Drew?" Mina asked, "Which scary movie did you watch?"

"It wasn't too bad," Drew said, "It was the conjuring."

May shivered slightly.

"It wasn't that bad," Drew said.

"Now, May and Drew," Mina said, "Yes or no. Do you love each other?"

May and Drew looked at each other and blushed before turning away.

"No," They said at the same time, flinching when they heard the other's answer.

"Liars," Mina hissed, "and I don't even have my lie detectors thanks to someone."

Jaiden shrugged slightly, completely happy not to have lie detectors around.

**From Happy Yoshi;**

**HI! I love your story! It's awesome and funny-two of my favourite things! Here are my truth and dares.**

**Dawn-What did you think of Paul when you first met him?**

**May-Why did you change your bandanna in Sinnoh? Is it because it reminds you of a certain grasshead? *hint, hint***

**Ash-Why haven't you ever caught a legendary Pokémon before? Is there a reason?**

**May and Drew-Sing a duet of 'I see the light' from Tangled (And don't you dare disappoint me, or I'll get Diancie to use Diamond storm on you)**

**Drew- Convince your sister that you and May are dating. Do that, and I'll give you strawberries ;)**

**Ash-Kiss a random girl and see Misty's reaction.**

**Misty-I'm letting you take care of my jungle and fancy-patterned Vivillion! Isn't that nice of me? *smile innocently***

**Dawn-have a contest battle with Drew.**

**That's all. I wish you the best of luck writing all your future stories! :D**

**~Happy Yoshi**

"So Dawn, what did you first think of Paul?" Mina asked.

"Rude," Dawn replied flatly.

"And now?" Mina asked.

"Still rude," Dawn answer.

"So May, why'd you change bandanas?" Mina asked, "to the green one?"

"Because the red one got tattered so Max got me a new one. He said it was to remind me of someone special, but I really don't need a bandana to remember my own brother," May said.

Mina smacked a palm to her forehead. "I'm surrounded by dense idiots."

Jaiden raised an eyebrow.

"Ash, why haven't you ever caught a Legendary?" Mina asked.

"I just can't bring myself to," Ash said, shrugging.

"Oh yay!" Mina exclaimed, "May and Drew get to sing the duet from Tangled!"

Mina hurried to set everything up.

When it was done, May and Drew sang the duet almost perfectly, replicating the movie down to leaning in at the last line.

Mina looked on expectantly as May and Drew leaned a little further before both of them sprang apart, coughing.

"And that's the duet," Drew said.

"Yep, exactly what happens," May added.

Mina groaned in irritation. "Fine. But Drew, you have to convince Renae that you and May are dating if you want strawberries."

Drew perked up and ran to the phone, dialling his sister's number. It didn't take long for Renae to pick up, eyebrow raised.

"I'm dating May," Drew said.

Renae's other eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Can't be. You're a little wuss. I don't believe you've gained that much confidence."

"I am," Drew insisted, "I'll prove it."

Before Renae could say anything, Drew dragged May over and stole a kiss from her.

"Oh whatever," Renae said, rolling her eyes, "Don't be disgusting about it then. I don't ask for you to make out in front of me."

With that Renae hung up and Drew pulled away, turning to Mina expectantly.

"That was a cheap move," Mina complained, handing Drew a punnet of strawberries.

"Anyway Ash, you gotta kiss a random girl and see what happens," Mina said.

Ash covered his eyes and turned around a few times before opening them to see the first girl. This so happen to be Mina and so he cheerfully walked over to her, despite scowls thrown in his direction.

Mina's eyes widened and her cheeks went red as Ash innocently kissed her cheek.

The minute Ash moved away, did two things happen. One, a certain mallet was thrown through the air, hitting Ash on the head.

Before Ash could complain though, He found himself flying across the room as Jaiden hit him in the face, scowling.

Mina blinked a few times and then zoned back.

"Ouch," Ash complained, rubbing his already bruised jaw.

"Aw, it's ok Ash," Mina said, "Jaiden's just being a good protective best friend."

"Ha, yeah right," Dawn mumbled.

"Ash, you're an idiot," Misty said, changing her mind by deciding to pity him, "You don't just kiss any girl."

"But Mina's my friend," Ash said innocently, "That's what friends do when they see each other. They kiss on the cheek? Some people do at least."

Misty gave him a blank look. "You don't just do that."

Ash looked confused still, but Misty didn't go into any more details.

Mina looked at two Pokéballs that appeared in her hands. "Hey Misty, these are for you apparently."

Misty took them curiously and released the Pokémon inside. Once they were out though, Misty paled severely and screamed, clinging onto the closest person as if they'd be able to help her.

Ironically this happen to be Ash and the other Pokémon trainer hurried to recall the Pokémon so that Misty would get off him.

Misty shivered and moved the Pokéballs away from her.

"Now Dawn, have a contest battle with Drew," Mina said.

"Good luck Dawn!" May cheered.

Drew's eyes darkened at that.

Dawn grinned cheerfully and called out her Piplup.

"Roserade, let's go," Drew called.

By the end, Dawn was recalling an unconscious Piplup.

"Good match Drew," Dawn said, sighing.

Drew smirked confidently. "And that May, is how you win a contest match with style."

Roserade bowed to May, also sharing a smirk.

May scowled and Roserade trilled her name, patting May's knee.

May took this a patronising move and glared at Drew.

"Alright, get over yourself," May snapped.

**From Leaffeather;**

**Story's really great! Keep updating! Here are some truths and dares. **

**Misty-which of your sisters is the one you like most**

**May-your favourite food is ramen?**

**Dawn- if everyone including you were to change into Pokémon, what would you think they would be**

**Mina- what would you do if you and Jaiden were the only people living?**

**Ash- Survive from bungee jumping**

**Drew- Make May ramen**

**Paul- take care of this Eevee egg that's about to hatch. Only Dawn can help you.**

**Jaiden- bring Mina to the movies with you**

**I'll be back with more T's and D's!**

"Which sister is your favourite?" Mina asked Misty.

"Daisy is the only one I can mildly stand," Misty said instantly.

"May is favourite food ramen?" Mina asked.

May nodded several times, looking around for some.

"There's none here," Mina said, "Now Dawn, if everyone turned into a Pokémon, what would they be?"

Dawn pointed at May. "When calm, Glaceon. When angry, Blaziken."

"What's that supposed to mean?" May asked.

Dawn pointed at Drew. "Definitely Roselia. Sorry Drew."

Drew went lightly red.

Dawn pointed at Misty. "Well…Some sort of water Pokémon because if she wasn't someone would be in serious trouble."

Misty nodded in agreement.

Dawn pointed at Paul. "I want to say a cute little Zorua."

Paul glared.

"Yup, definitely a cute Zorua," Dawn said, grinning cheekily.

Paul rolled his eyes.

Dawn pointed at Ash. "Flareon. Because you're immature, fiery, determined and innocent."

Ash grinned stupidly. "Thank you."

"Point entirely," Dawn said.

She turned and pointed to Jaiden. "Minun." She pointed at Mina. "And Plusle. because you two are always together and you don't seem to be better together."

Mina grinned. "See, best friends forever!"

Jaiden nodded slightly.

"If Jaiden and I were the only people living," Mina said slowly, "What would I do?"

She pondered it for a moment before she started laughing.

"That's obvious!" Mina exclaimed, "there would be no one else to steal my raspberries so I could have them all to myself!"

There was a round of face palms that went around the room at the obliviousness of her.

"Ash, you gotta bungee jump and survive!" Mina exclaimed, "Ok then!"

Mina dragged Ash out and pressed a few buttons on the wall so the room opened up.

"I don't exactly have a canyon to borrow," Mina said, "So we'll just have to make do."

All of a sudden Ash was strapped into a bungee jumping harness and they were in a helicopter in the air.

"Go Ash!" Mina said, pushing Ash out.

Ash let out a high pitched squeal as he found himself falling, much to the amusement to the spectators belong.

"I don't wanna die!" Ash exclaimed, "I don't wanna die!"

Ash kept falling until his head was hinging right in front of Misty, at her head height.

"Hey Mist," Ash said, before he bounced and was sent shooting back up, still screaming.

"Bye Ash," Misty said.

When Ash finally finished and they were finally back into the studio as normal, Ash was quite significantly more pale.

"So Drew, you gotta make May some ramen," Mina said.

Drew groaned and went into the kitchen.

"And Paul you get to look after this Eevee egg," Mina said, handing Paul an egg, "Onlt Dawn can help you."

Paul awkwardly held the egg between his hands.

Dawn looked at Paul, horrified.

"Don't you know how to look after an egg?" Dawn asked.

"Of course I do," Paul snapped.

Dawn rolled her eyes and took her scarf off. She wrapped it around the e.g. and then moved Paul's arms so he was hugging the egg. She moved Paul so he was sitting down and sat next to him so that she could watch, leaning over to provide a little more warmth for the egg.

Paul had the slightest of blushes on his cheeks, but soon forgot about it when May ran to go eat the ramen Drew had just brought in. It only took a few seconds before the ramen was all gone even before Drew had finished bringing it over.

"Now movies!" Mina exclaimed, "Jaiden, we get to go to the movies! Let's go see penguins of Madagascar."

"Really?" Drew asked, pulling a face.

"They're so cute," Mina cooed, "I love the penguins from Madagascar!"

She giggled as she dragged Jaiden out, leaving Ninetales to guard.

"She no concept of 'date' when it comes to herself does she?" Misty asked.

*Later*

Mina giggled as she came back in, holding a little plush toy that was of a penguin that Jaiden had gotten her. She cooed over Ninetales, patting Kitala on the head before going to put her penguin away.

"You spoil her way too much," Misty said.

Jaiden shrugged slightly.

Mina came back and picked up the next dares card.

**From DeadpoolRULEZ;**

**Jaiden-as a welcome back to tortureville, give Mina two V.I.P tickets to Skillet! *cheers* yeah, I'm nice like that.**

**Paul-I totally dare you to pick up Drew and Ash and run around the room with them on your shoulders randomly (not so nice anymore eh? *evil Drew smirk*)**

**Misty-You now have a full ball of Pokéballs. All of them contain…TENTACRUEL! Yay! I like Misty! You get to keep them too!**

**Ash-I dare you to act like Gary for the rest of the chapter! If he can even do it…**

**May and Dawn-Get in a Rapidash outfit and stay in there for the whole day!**

**Mina and Drew-kiss for like 10 minutes. Kay? Kay!**

"Yay Skillet!" Mina cheered, pulling Jaiden out again and leaving Ninetales to guard.

When Mina and Jaiden finally came back, Mina this time held a Skillet T-shirt in her hands which had signatures on the back. She grinned happily and ran to put it away in a special place.

"I repeat, you spoil that girl," Misty said.

Jaiden shrugged once again.

"Now, Paul, here's your dare," Mina said.

Paul shook his head, gesturing to the egg.

"Fine, I'll let you out of it," Mina complained, "Ash, you have to act like Gary."

"Gary," Ash said, frowning, "But he says weird stuff I don't get. Like that thing. What is it? Something about eyes and stars and whatever. And he says smell ya later."

Mina gave Ash a flat look. "Well, I guess this dare isn't working either. And there's NO way May and Dawn are doing that one so that's out."

Mina deflated slightly. "Drew has to kiss me for 10 minutes. How am I supposed to breathe?"

Drew looked at Mina, then a scowling Jaiden and then at the bruise Ash now sported before he shook his head.

"It's a dare," Mina said, "I guess we can kiss a few times to make up to 10 minutes because I can't hold my breath for that long."

Mina went and got some strawberry lip gloss and applied it to her lips. "This stuff is sticky."

Drew instantly ran over, pressing his mouth on Mina's.

He didn't even last a few seconds before he faced a similar consequence as Ash. Drew groaned as he sat up after being hit, rubbing his jaw.

"I swear you're getting worse," Drew muttered, glaring at Jaiden, "You know you can just do something about it."

**From JonCanFly;**

**I hope you are still writing this story because I love it. It is GREAT!**

**Anyway onto the dares…**

**The contestants get it easy while the hosts get tortured.**

**Mina-Hug and hold a plushie Jaiden doll for the rest of the chapter (and don't act like you don't want to because I know you do).**

**Mina-Since you get hyper on coffee…eat a bunch of chocolate (I want to see how you react!)**

**Jaiden-Every time someone lies about how they feel about someone, sing a verse of Mina's favourite song to her (and so you know when they are lying, here is an indestructible lie detector).**

**Jaiden-After you sing a verse, kiss Mina on the forehead.**

**Paul-Carry Dawn around, any way you want to, for the rest of the chapter.**

**That is all for now…BYE! *Flies off into the sky***

"I get a Jaiden plushie!" Mina exclaimed, "Nice. Adds to my plushie collection."

A miniature Jaiden plushie appeared in Mina's hands and she giggled.

"Hw many collections do you have?" may asked.

Mina winked. "You'll never know. And I get chocolate."

A pile of chocolate bars appeared in front of Mina. She cheered and started to eat them.

Jaiden groaned. "Great."

Mina giggled hysterically once she was done. "Jaiden has to sing my favourite song every time they lie. And he has to kiss me on the head."

"Looney," Paul muttered.

"No!" Mina exclaimed, giggling still, "That's Launeh Looney Tunes! Not me. Two different people! Silly billy Paul. You have to carry Dawn around."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Dunno how you expect me to do that."

Mina laughed, falling on the ground.

Jaiden groaned and took the dares from Mina as she laughed.

"I really don't know if I like her having that much sugar," he muttered.

**From Guest;**

**I absolutely love this story! Anyways, I got a few truth and dares *cue thunder and lightning***

**Mina-Since I absolutely love you, I will give you raspberries and a cup of coffee! Don't go too crazy.**

**Dawn-Give a makeover to Jaiden. Make him a pretty princess.**

**Ash-I dare you tell everyone that you're pregnant.**

**May-If you sit on Drew's lap for the rest of the chapter, you can have a box of strawberry cookies.**

**Jaiden-Play Mina a song on your guitar and dedicate it to her.**

**Misty-If you don't laugh as Ash when he says he's pregnant, you can have a mallet and go on a rampage.**

**I know these are lame, but it's the best I could come up with for now.**

"NO, don't give Mina more coffee!" Jaiden exclaimed, horrified.

Unfortunately for him, Mina had already found the coffee and the raspberries. She was happily munching on the raspberries and had already drunk the coffee.

Jaiden groaned, smacking a hand to his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, feed me, never leave me," Mina said, laughing hysterically.

Jaiden went bright red.

"Garfield!" Mina exclaimed.

Jaiden rubbed his head, realising that Mina was merely saying a line from the Garfield movie.

"Dawn you have to…give me a makeover," Jaiden said, pulling a face, "Really? A princess."

"Oh, well that's way enough," Dawn said, dragging Jaiden away.

When Jaiden came back out, Dawn had dressed him up to be a princess alright. He looked scarily alike to Disney's Rapunzel after her hair had been cut. He wore contacts and all and the way Dawn had contoured his face made him seem more feminine.

"Shut up," Jaiden snapped.

All was quiet for a moment before everyone burst into laughter.

"Aw, Jaiden, you look pretty," Mina said, patting his head.

She dropped to the ground, giggling again.

Jaiden instantly turned back into the bathroom and a few moments later he was back to being normal Jaiden.

"Ash, this is your dare," Jaiden said, pointing to it.

"That's impossible though," Ash said.

"Do it," Jaiden growled.

"Hey guys," Ash said flatly, "I'm pregnant."

Everything was silent…Unless you counted Mina's hysterical laughter.

"And I thought you were just getting fat," Mina said, giggling as she pat Ash's tummy.

Ash huffed as everyone else burst into laughter.

"May if you sit on Drew's lap, you get strawberry cookies," Jaiden said.

Mina tilted her head, weighing the options. "Nah, that's not worth it. Drew will just eat them all."

Jaiden went to get his guitar and when he came back, Mina was sitting on the ground, absolutely still with a goofy smile on her face as she waited for Jaiden to play the song.

"I dedicate this to my crazy best friend because it's one of her favourites," Jaiden said.

He started to play Bloom by the Paperkites and Mina sat there, enthralled the whole time.

**(I really do like this song. It's SO cute! And it sounds amazing.)**

When he finished, Mina turned and started rolling all over the floor again, laughing.

Jaiden sighed and put his guitar away. "Since Misty, you did laugh at Ash, you don't get a mallet rage."

Misty pouted.

**From Ziyadthepokeful;**

**Hi! Here are my dares.**

**Misty-play Slenderman**

**Ash-Sit on Dawn's lap**

**Paul-Play a staring game with Drew**

"I still don't have that game," Jaiden said, "And Mina won't let me get it. So Ash, sit on Dawn's lap."

Ash went ahead to go do it, but backed off as soon as Paul glared warningly.

"Maybe not," Ash said.

"And Paul play a staring game with Drew," Jaiden said.

Paul stared blankly at Drew until Drew blinked, not realising they were in a supposed competition.

"Done," Paul said firmly.

**From taylovesbevin;**

**May and Drew-To be surrounded by lie detectors and are NEVER EVER wrong, no matter what you say (And no breaking the,!). May and Drew have to be sitting face to face and giving all attention to each other. Drew has to say out loud for everyone how he feels for May. No mumbling or talking fast or anything like that! May has to hear and understand you crystal clear! After that May has to do the EXACT SAME thing as Drew. No dirty trick or backing out of this dare, period. If you do somehow back out of this dare or you show them sympathy (DON'T SHOW IT!) You guys will never be able to see each other again! WE WILL GET RESTRAINING ORDERS! See, here are the papers right here. Look at them May, Drew, Mina and Jaiden because they are legit.**

"Well, sorry," Jaiden said, "The lie detectors are broken so I guess this dare can't be validated."

"So move on," Drew said.

"Yeah," May added.

Jaiden rolled his eyes. "The answer is obvious anyway."

**From Tmziyad;**

**Ash-Eat a teaspoon of Wasabi**

**Misty-Stand on your head for 4 minutes. If you fall, kiss all the boys in the room and start again**

**Jaiden-Download slender game**

**Dawn-Dance on your hands**

**Mina-don't drink any coffee (it's on the table)**

**Misty, Dawn and May-Play the slender game.**

"Ash, eat this," Jaiden said, holding out a tablespoon of wasabi.

Ash took it and put it in his mouth and swallowing.

"Isn't that supposed to be hot?" Dawn asked.

"No," Ash said, "It's not that bad and-HOT!"

Ash ran to the fridge to grab a bottle of milk, drinking as much as he could.

"Misty, stand on your head for four minutes," Jaiden said.

Misty nodded and flipped upside down. Four minutes later, Misty had surprisingly not fallen over once.

"Done," Misty said.

Jaiden nodded.

"Well, I guess I can try to download slender," Jaiden said, "But Mina gets funny about this."

Jaiden walked to his laptop and went on the download site. As soon as the site came up, Mina growled and ran and tackled Jaiden. She kicked the laptop closed, holding Jaiden down.

"No," she said firmly.

Jaiden nodded and Mina got up and closed the page.

Once Mina walked away again, Jaiden pulled it up again, resulting in the same action from Mina.

"No," Mina said, growling fiercely.

Jaiden nodded to her.

Mina gave him a look and closed the web page again.

Once more, Jaiden brought the web page up.

Mina let out a sharp growl and tackled Jaiden, holding him down tightly.

"No," Mina insisted.

"Alright, no," Jaiden said.

"Promise?" Mina asked.

"Alright, I promise," Jaiden said.

Mina grinned and moved away, closing the site for him.

"And that is why I can't download it," Jaiden said.

"You're just soft," Paul muttered.

Jaiden ignored Paul's comment and read the next dare.

"Dawn, you have to dance on your hands," he said.

Dawn got the down and tried to push herself onto her hands. She instantly fell down though.

Dawn attempted this several times until she finally gave up.

"I can't even stand of my hands, let alone dance," Dawn said.

"Mina, you have to not drink this coffee," Jaiden said.

A cup of coffee appeared on the table.

Jaiden looked at Mina hopefully.

She blinked blankly in response and then ran over and drank the coffee.

"Well, that didn't work," Jaiden said.

"You thought it would?" Drew asked, an eyebrow raised.

Jaiden shrugged. "Not really, but I had hopes for a less caffeinated Mina."

**From StarStorm;**

**He guys! I'll make this quick and simple.**

**First go to the ARCTIC (with your respective partners)**

**Drew and May-Go find a giant chocolate covered strawberry**

**Mina and Jaiden-Try to hug a Cubchoo**

**Paul and Dawn-Go swimming in your bathers**

**Ash-Find Articuno**

**Misty-Find Ash and then give him a big whack with your mallet**

**Everyone-Kiss your respective partners and make each other warm**

All the members were quickly teleported to the arctic by a red flag. Everyone immediately started shivering at the sudden temperature drop.

"May and Drew, find a chocolate covered strawberry," Jaiden said, teeth chattering, "Paul and Dawn, go swimming. Ash, find Articuno and Misty you hit him with your mallet. Just go. Mina and I have to hug a Cubchoo."

Everyone nodded.

"And you have to keep each other warm," Jaiden added.

Everyone immediately clung onto their respective partner, except Mina, who was laughing despite her shivering.

Drew and May slowly started walking around.

"Why is there even a chocolate strawberry in the arctic?" May asked.

"I don't know," Drew said, "But I think I'll freeze before I get to eat it."

"Swimming," Dawn said, staring at the water.

Paul also stared at the water, trying to keep the Eevee egg warm.

Neither of them made a move to jump in as they hugged the Eevee egg between them.

Ash walked around in the snow while Misty followed, trying to hug herself.

"Articuno!" Ash yelled.

Misty shivered violently.

Jaiden leant over Mina in the snow. "Come on, let's find a Cubchoo to hug."

"Found one," Mina said, reaching up to hug Jaiden.

"It's cold," May complained.

"I know," Drew snapped, shaking snow from his head, "Let's get this over with. It looks like there's a snow storm on the way."

"Articuno!" Ash yelled, his voice hoarse as the snow started to pick up again.

"C-Cold," Misty stuttered, stumbling in the snow.

Dawn and Paul jumped back as the water started splashing up to their feet with the wind.

"I'm not going in," Dawn said.

Paul shook his head also.

Jaiden shivered as Mina's cold skin touched him.

"Jaiden," Mina complained, "Did you turn the air conditioner on? It's cold."

"There!" May exclaimed, "Strawberry!"

Both May and Drew stumbled in the snow to the strawberry and Drew lifted it triumphantly before May snapped it in her teeth.

Misty lay in the snow, shivering.

Ash finally found Articuno, and after a brief hello, ran back to Misty.

"Misty!" Ash yelled.

"Got you," Misty said, weakly hitting him with her mallet.

"Looks like a storm," Paul said, "We'd better do this now."

Dawn looked at the water. "On three?"

Paul put the egg down and stripped his clothes down to his underwear, wrapping them around the egg.

Dawn blushed slightly but nodded. Both jumped in the water and the Paul quickly got out fishing Dawn out of the water after him.

Jaiden shook his head.

"When did we get snow in the studio?" Mina asked, "You surprise me Jaiden."

"I didn't do this," Jaiden said.

Mina giggled, her teeth clicking.

Jaiden spotted a Cubchoo and quickly ran after it, shoving it into Mina's arm before hugging her.

Drew pouted slightly at May.

"Let's go," May said, pulling on Drew.

"I want the strawberry," Drew complained.

"All gone," May said.

Drew shook his head and pressed his mouth on May's, trying to get any remnants of flavour from her lips.

They pulled away, breathing softly.

"Hey, it's cold," May said, "and that's warm. Do it again."

Drew smirked weakly. "I know you just like kissing me, but not now."

May blushed furiously and they headed back to the red flag.

Ash shook his head and picked Misty up. "You're ice cold."

Misty's eyes fluttered slightly.

Ash ran towards the red flag. "Hold on Mist. We'll get help. Hang on."

"Where are you Ash?" Misty asked, "I can't see you."

Ash leaned down and kissed her cheek gently to reassure her. "Right here."

Dawn shivered violently, her skin turning slightly blue like Paul's Paul hurried to put his clothes back on and hug the Eevee egg, trying to heat it slightly.

"Let's go," Paul said, heading to the red flag.

"Wait," Dawn said.

Paul stopped for a moment.

"In c-c-c-case things d-don't work out s-s-so well," Dawn stuttered, her teeth chattering, "y-you're n-n-not so b-bad."

She leaned up and pecked his cheek lightly.

Paul went slightly pink and let out a grunt, pulling Dawn along as he headed back to the red flag.

"Come on troublesome," he muttered, "Nothing's going to happen. I'm not losing you too."

They all came to the flag, where Jaiden had let the Cubchoo go and was trying to pull Mina from being buried in the snow as the wind picked up more.

"How do we get back?" May asked.

"I think we have to complete all the dares," Jaiden said, pulling Mina up, only for her to flop down again.

"Have we done them all?" Dawn asked, teeth clicking violently.

Jaiden handed them the card. "You have to all kiss."

"Oh, I've already done that," Ash said, "On the cheek counts right?"

"I guess," Jaiden said, "It doesn't specify where."

"Then I did that too," Dawn said.

"And me," Drew said, smirking slightly and causing May to blush.

"And we've all done our dares," May said,"It's just you and Mina doing your dares."

"I hugged the Cubchoo," jaiden said.

"But did you kiss her?"Ash asked.

"No," Jaiden mumbled.

"Do it!" Drew said, "The storm's getting worse."

Jaiden leant down and unburied Mina again. He intended to kiss Mina's cheek as well, but she turned slightly and caught his lips with hers.

Instantly, everyone was teleported back.

Jaiden was blushing furiously and Mina giggled.

Everyone hurried to their rooms to get warm again and change.

**From Marildear98;**

**Hello, I came because my friend told me this was a good fic (She was right :3) Sooooooo…**

**Ash-Eat only three cookies for this chapter.**

**Misty-Bring Rudy and keep flirting with him until Ash gets jealous**

**Drew-Wear a hot pink wig and then go to your fangirls and tell them that's your true colour.**

**May-Tell all Drew's fangirls you're dating him.**

**Paul-Quick! Dawn's falling off a cliff! GO HELP HER YOU PRUNE HEAD!**

**Dawn-tell Zoey that you gave up contests**

**Jaiden-Act like a monkey.**

**Mina-Drink cactus juice**

**Everyone-Prank call Brock and tell him it's Nurse Joy and she wants to be his girlfriend. **

**Ok done. Now please use them *blasts hole in wall* bye bye *jumps into hole***

"You only get three cookies for this chapter," Jaiden said, handing Ash three cookies, each of a different flavour.

"Only three?" Ash complained.

"Only three," Jaiden confirmed.

Ash let out a whine and stuffed one in his mouth, putting the other two on the table in front of him and staring at it intently.

Jaiden looked at the next dare and then irritably called up Rudy.

A few minutes later, Rudy came in and looked over at Misty.

"Hello Misty," he said.

Misty smiled back politely.

Ash just shrugged and went back to resisting the temptation to eat the cookies he had.

Jaiden sighed. "This is going to take a while."

Mina giggled and jumped on Rudy's back. "Piggy back!"

Rudy stumbled under the sudden unexpected weight. "Who's this?"

"Mina," Several people answered with a loud sigh.

"What is she doing?" Rudy asked.

"Who knows?" Jaiden replied, "She's had a large quantity of coffee and sugar."

Mina giggled and peeked out over Rudy's shoulder at Misty, laughing.

"Now we go forwards and you grab Misty's hand," Mina said, "We're going to get little Ashy-boy jealous."

"Jealous you say?" Rudy said, smirking, "Easy."

"Not so much," Dawn replied with a sweat-drop, "He's dense as a brick and focused on his biscuits."

"Hmm," Rudy mumbled, "No problem."

He shook Mina from his shoulders and waltzed over to Ash. Without saying hello, Rudy picked up Ash's remaining two biscuits and shoved them in his mouth.

Ash's eyes widened and then he frowned in anger. "Hey, those were mine."

Rudy just shrugged and then moved over to Misty.

Misty blushed and gasped as Rudy picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, coming to stand in front of Misty, "You can't have both my biscuits and Misty."

"And why not?" Rudy asked.

"They're mine!" Ash exclaimed.

The room went quiet as people blinked and stared.

"Who knew Ash had it in him," Paul muttered.

"Well, my job is done," Rudy said, smirking at Ash, "Later."

He walked out, winking at Misty on the way.

Ash pouted deeply. "He ate my biscuits."

Misty, who had been blushing, became angry at this and whipped out her mallet. "You're an idiot Ash!"

Ash whined as Misty slammed her mallet down onto his head.

"Drew, wear a hot pink wig and go tell your fan girls it's your natural colour," Jaiden said.

"No!" Drew exclaimed, "Not my hair!"

He wrapped his arms protectively over his head.

"And while you're with your fangirls," Jaiden added, "May has to tell them she's dating you."

"Dating!" May shrieked, "Not him!"

"Dating eh?" Drew asked, "Well then, _girlfriend_, let's go announce the news."

May shrieked again and went bright red went Drew put an arm over her shoulder. "It's not real!"

Drew put on a hot pink wig and pulled May out by her hand. "Attention all my fan girls!"

Several thousand eyes were drawn to Drew, blankly looking at him, or specifically his hair.

"This is my true colour," Drew announced.

Everything was silent before the squealing started.

"He's even cuter with pink hair!"

"So pretty!"

"Aw, he was shy! That's adorable!"

"Don't worry Drew! We still love you!"

"And," Drew continued, holding his hand up for silence, "May has something to tell you all."

May blushed more. "H-h-h-he's m-my b-b-boyfriend."

The squealing stopped for a moment and then became even louder.

"Our Drew is growing up!"

"Contestshipping!"

"Finally!"

"I knew it would happen!"

"Let's see a kiss!"

In response, Drew pecked May's lips and pulled her inside while she became even more red.

"If Dawn was falling off a cliff, what would you do Paul?" Jaiden asked.

Paul reached out and grabbed Dawn's wrist. "Duh."

Dawn ripped her arm from Paul's grip. "You could show a bit more concern."

Paul gave Dawn a blank look.

"Dawn, tell Zoey you quit contests," Jaiden said.

Dawn dialled Zoey's number and held her phone to her ear.

"Mm?" Zoey mumbled when she picked up.

"I'm sorry Zoey, I've quit contests," Dawn said sadly, "So I want you to win them for me."

"Yeah, quit lying Dawn. You're not quitting," Zoey said.

"How did you know!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Because you just said the answer right there," Zoey said flatly, "That and you wouldn't go out of your way to tell me you quit only to tell me to win for you. And you wouldn't quit in the first place because you're way too determined."

"Naw," Dawn cooed, "you know me well Zoey."

"Don't get all mushy on me," Zoey said, "See ya."

Zoey hung up and Dawn turned back.

"She doesn't believe me," Dawn said.

"No way!" Jaiden exclaimed, "I have to act like a monkey? But! Aw, fine."

Jaiden put the dares cards down and squatted down into a position that much resembled a monkey.

"I'm going to regret doing this," Jaiden muttered.

He opened his mouth and let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a dying cat and a strangled monkey.

Mina cracked up laughing all over again and ran to flop over his back. "You're funny Jaiden."

Jaiden stood up again, holding Mina over his shoulders so she wouldn't fall. "I try."

Mina giggled again and wriggled around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jaiden asked, "You have to drink cactus juice."

"No!" Mina shrieked, "not Harley!"

"I said cactus, not Cacturne," Jaiden said.

Mina laughed hysterically.

"You know, I don't think you need anything to make you any crazier," Jaiden said, "Let me just research this stuff to see what it will do to you if I give it to you."

Jaiden let Mina down on the ground and shook his head when she immediately scrambled up and pat Paul on he hair like he was a Pokémon.

"Try not to hit her," Jaiden said, "She is under the influence of coffee and sugar."

Paul scowled slightly. "I won't hit her."

Mina ruffled his hair and poked his cheek. "You're so cute Paul."

"But it takes great restrain not to chain her up and tape her mouth," Paul added, his irritation becoming clear.

Jaiden pulled a face when he finally read it and stared at the bottle of juice in his hands that he was given. "Yeah, I don't think I'm going to give this to Mina."

"Why not?" Misty asked, "It's a dare, don't you have to do it?"

"Well, I just read that some cactuses are ok, but there are also ones that will make you hallucinate if you drink it. And there are others still that are poison and I have no way of telling what type of cactus this is."

"So, it'll be safer if Mina doesn't have it then?" Paul asked, "Then don't give it to her."

"Ooh! I want it!" Mina exclaimed, grabbing it from Jaiden.

"No Mina!" Everyone yelled.

"You could get poisoned," Jaiden exclaimed.

Mina blinked at them all and then laughed. "you're all so cute, worrying, but you don't have to hide it from me. You just want to keep the best juice to yourself."

With that, Mina opened the bottle and drank some. She swallowed and then pulled a face. "That tastes funny."

She finished the bottle and wiped her mouth, giggling after at everyone's slightly horrified looks.

"Please don't let that be poisonous," Jaiden said.

"Forget poison," Drew said, "Like we need Mina to hallucinate."

Everyone stared at Mina for any sign of the effects.

"How do you feel Mina?" Jaiden asked.

Mina paused and then laughed, reaching up to pat Jaiden's face. "Look, a talking raspberry. Don't worry, I won't eat you and we can be best friends forever."

"And it's hallucinations," Misty muttered.

Jaiden shook his head slightly. "Well, it's not the worst that could happen. Now, we've got to prank call Brock as Nurse Joy."

He pulled out his phone and Mina immediately got up and pounced on him.

Mina pulled the phone from his hand triumphantly "Chocolate!"

"No, don't eat his phone you nut case," Drew said as Mina tried to bite Jaiden's phone.

"Ok, that's enough Mina," Jaiden said, taking his phone from her and wiping her saliva away on his pants.

"You can't eat it all yourself," Mina protested.

"I won't," Jaiden assured, dialling Brock's number.

Brock picked up shortly after. "Hello? This is Brock speaking."

"It's Nurse Joy," May said, putting on her best Nurse Joy voice.

"Oh the lovely Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yes, I have something to tell you," Dawn said, also going along with the impression.

"I am listening," Brock said, "I would listen to your luxurious voice all day if I had to."

"I love you," Misty said, quickly cutting Brock off before he could rant, "and I want to be your girlfriend."

There was a happy yell from the other side.

"Of course you can be!" Brock exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, Pokémon emergency," May said quickly before hanging up on him before he could rant again.

**From GlimmerRose02;**

**Yes, I have more stuff!**

**May-Contestshipping is my favourite shipping! So here's a Drew plushie for you. And noodles.**

**Drew-Of course you get a May plushie and strawberries**

**Everyone-Confess! We've waited long enough!**

**Mina-Make everybody play 7 minutes in heaven (hide a video camera in the room). Then, get everyone on the couch with popcorn and watch the footage.**

**Ash-Call Serena and tell her that she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen and then propose over the phone. Make sure you put Serena on Speaker. Video Misty's reaction and post it on Pokétube. One week later, read the number of views, likes, dislikes and some comments.**

**Dawn-Call the first person on your contact list and say 'May's doing the dresses, Misty's doing the entertainment, and my mum's doing the reception. So when's out wedding? Does tomorrow work for you?'**

"Here, May, here's a Drew plushie," Jaiden said.

May took the Drew plushie and stared at it blankly. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Oh, I dunno, hug it, kiss it, pretend it's the real thing," Drew suggested, flicking his hair.

"Watch it grassy," May said, "I'll rip plushie Drew's head off and then you can be next."

Drew was silent after that.

"Oh and here's some noodles for you May," Jaiden added, handing her a bowl.

The bowl of noodles was instantly devoured by May.

Jaiden handed Drew a May plushie and a punnet of strawberries, but before he could even say it, Drew had devoured the strawberries and was licking his fingers clean.

"Well, now apparently was all have to confess," Jaiden said.

"Confess what?" Ash asked, "I uh…Guess I confess that I didn't change my socks today."

"Ew," Dawn said, pulling a face.

"I don't think that's what Jaiden meant," Drew said.

"Uh…But it didn't specify what confession we had to make," Misty said, "I'm all for Ash's idea. I confess that last night I stayed up until 4 am."

"That late…er…early?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded. "I was watching the new movie about water Pokémon."

"Well, I confess that I keep things in my closet that are not fashionable so that I can have days at home in trackies and sweatshirts," Dawn admitted.

Paul raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, imagine that."

Dawn huffed. "I can have dodgy clothes too! They happen to be very comfortable."

"Well, I confess that I once dyed my hair blonde," Paul said.

"Ew, why?" Dawn said.

Paul shrugged. "It's not exactly easy to get by as a guy with purple hair."

"Naw, Paul," Dawn cooed, "Don't worry, I love your purple mop."

Dawn pat Paul's head and his face went carefully blank.

"Well, blonde was no better so I dyed it back," Paul said.

"Well, I confess that I stole some of Ash's secret cookie supply," May said.

"You stole my cookies!" Ash exclaimed, standing up to point accusingly at May.

"You stole mine though!" May exclaimed, doing the same to point back at him, "I was paying you back."

"I thought some were missing!" Ash exclaimed, "It was you!"

"They were good," May teased.

"They were mine, you…you thief!" Ash shrieked.

"I think someone should jump in and stop them or this will go on forever," Misty said.

"Well, I confess that not all 83.5 roses have been for Beautifly," Drew said, smirking slightly at May.

"Huh?" She asked, looking at him.

Drew shrugged. "I might've given you half a slobbered, Munchlax-eaten rose because it wasn't perfect anymore."

"So Jaiden, what will you confess to?" Misty asked, "Something to do with Mina no doubt?"

Jaiden thought for a moment. "I confess that I accidentally gave Mina a scar and she doesn't know it's from me."

Everyone stared at Jaiden in disbelief.

"You're telling me that you actually hurt Mina?" Misty asked.

"We were wrestling," Jaiden said, pulling Mina up and rolling her sleeves up to show a faint scar on her forearm, "and I accidentally wrestled her into the table and she cut herself."

Mina giggled at Jaiden and pat his head. "Funny little raspberry."

"Are you able to confess something Mina?" Jaiden asked her.

"I confess that I love raspberries!" Mina exclaimed.

She gasped and pointed at Drew. "He has mushrooms growing out of his head."

"Now, everyone has to play 7 minutes in heaven," Jaiden said.

"All at once?" Misty asked, horrified.

Jaiden flipped the card over and shrugged. "I don't see any other rules so I guess so. It'll be cramped in there together though."

May laughed nervously.

"What, you guys would rather go in as couples?" Jaiden retorted, pushing Mina in.

"No!" Mina exclaimed, "There's monsters in here."

"Fine," Paul grumbled, "But I swear she is this close to being knocked unconscious."

He gestured to Mina and then held his index finger and his thumb a few centimetres apart to demonstrate.

"Please refrain," Jaiden said, "I'm hoping it'll all wear off eventually."

Everyone crowded into the closet and the door was shut.

"Ouch! You just elbowed me!"

"Yeah, well you just mallet-ed me!"

"Troublesome, quit backing up, I'm right here."

"Zip it Paul."

"No! The monster has got me!"

"That's just me Mina."

"So…Drew…Breath holding contest?"

"Are you still scared, April?"

"No!"

"Let me out! I can't survive 7 minutes!"

"Hold on a minute."

After 7 uncomfortable minutes, Jaiden opened the door and everyone tumbled back out again.

Paul spat a sock from his mouth and then headed to the bathroom to wash his mouth.

"I put a sock in his mouth to shut him up," Dawn explained.

Jaiden shook himself off and stood up first, picking up Mina off the pile after so that everyone else could get up.

"I feel sleepy," Mina said, yawning.

She fell asleep in Jaiden's arms, her head hanging limply over the side.

Jaiden laughed slightly and carried Mina over to the couch to lay her down.

Everyone else picked themselves from the floor and Dawn brushed off her outfit while Ash nursed a few new bruises.

"Ok, Ash, you have to do this," Jaiden said, pointing to Ash's dare.

"I can't do that," Ash said.

"Why not?" Jaiden asked.

"I already proposed," Ash said, "Wouldn't that make me a cheater?"

"You have a point," Jaiden said, "Never mind, Dawn you have to do this one."

Dawn nodded and opened her contacts before closing her eyes and blindly scrolling through. She clicked one and held it to her ear.

There was silence on the other side and so Dawn took advantage of the situation.

"May's doing the dresses, Misty's doing the entertainment, and my mum's doing the reception. So when's out wedding? Does tomorrow work for you?" She asked.

She was met with silence again and blinked in confusion.

A few seconds later, Paul came out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth and his phone beside his ear. He raised an eyebrow to Dawn as if to ask 'are you serious?'

Dawn pulled the phone away and looked at the contact before shrieking with embarrassment and hanging up on Paul. "It was a dare! I swear it!"

"Troublesome," Paul muttered, going back in to finish brushing his teeth and cleaning his mouth.

**From jedipokemon;**

**I have some ideas for dares**

**Jaiden-Go inside the closet for 30 minutes.**

**Mina-Drink some coffee and then enter the closet while Jaiden is in there.**

**May and Drew-Don't let Jaiden and Mina out during the 30 minutes.**

**Paul-If you had to give one of your pokemon to Dawn, who would it be?**

**Dawn-If you had to give one of your pokemon to Paul, who would it be?**

**Misty-If you had to have a fire type pokemon and a bug type pokemon which pokemon would you train?**

**Ash-Here is a Shiny Tentacool. It knows Giga Drain, Ice Beam, sludge bomb, and Hydropump.**

**Ash-I noticed that Mina had about 15 cups of coffee. I would like you to drink the same amount she did.**

**Mina-Try to take one of the cups of coffee and give it to Jaiden.**

**Misty-prepare you mallet in case Ash does something that endangers himself or the group.**

**Jaiden-After what happens with Ash, who would you prefer to have coffee, Ash or Mina?**

**Jaiden-What would Mina have to do so that you would let her drink coffee again?**

**Everyone-What is the scariest thing Mina has done? (In your opinion)**

**Everyone- What Pokémon would you never train? And explain (Misty can't pick a bug type Pokémon of Psyduck)**

**Everyone-What type of Pokémon have you always wanted to train?**

Mina woke up quickly and snatched the cards from Jaiden.

"That was a short nap," Jaiden said, raising his eyebrows.

"My turn raspberry," Mina said, giggling.

"And she's still hallucinating," Jaiden muttered.

"It says Jaiden has to go in a closet for 30 minutes," Mina said, "But where is Jaiden?"

"Here," Jaiden said, waving a hand in her face.

Mina giggled. "Hello giant raspberry."

Jaiden smacked a hand to his head and then walked into closet.

A cup of coffee appeared in Mina's hands and she grinned goofily.

"Oh dear," Misty said.

Mina drank it quickly and then charged into the closet after Jaiden.

Paul came out the bathroom then and suddenly everyone pressed their ears to the door to listen.

The sounds of Mina giggling was prominent first and then Jaiden's surprised noise when Mina suddenly pounced on him.

"Careful Mina," Jaiden said.

"Raspberry!" Mina exclaimed.

Jaiden's sudden cry of pain came next.

"Ouch, ouch, Mina! Ouch! I'm not a raspberry!" Jaiden exclaimed, "Let me go!"

There was scuffling noises and then Jaiden and Mina burst out once again.

Mina flopped onto the ground and Jaiden rubbed his neck.

"What happened?" Drew asked.

"Mina bit me," Jaiden said sheepishly, "She thought I was a raspberry."

He moved his hand away and everyone inspected the bite mark.

"That looks pretty painful," May said.

"It's already bruising," Dawn said, "You should get something cold for it."

"On it," Misty said, running to the kitchen and coming back with a cool wet cloth.

Jaiden glared slightly at Mina as he put the cloth on his injury. "I am never letting you hallucinate again. It is not fun."

Mina just grinned back innocently.

Drew picked up the dropped cards and handed them back to Jaiden. "So much for keeping you in there for 30 minutes."

"I think he deserved to come out," May said.

Jaiden's gaze softened out slightly and he shook his head. "She didn't mean it. I'm sure she wouldn't do that if she wasn't hallucinating."

"Paul and Dawn," Jaiden said, finally reading the cards again, "If you had to give each other one Pokémon, which would it be?"

"Aw, that's a tough one," Dawn said.

"I wouldn't trust troublesome with my Pokémon," Paul said, grunting, "She'd probably dress it up and take it to a contest."

Dawn huffed. "I would not. If you asked me to look after a Pokémon, I would look after it. It would probably be too grumpy like you for a contest anyway."

Paul snorted slightly.

"Just choose one," Jaiden said.

Dawn thought for a moment. "You could take Mamoswine. I'm sure you wouldn't scare him with your grumpy attitude and harsh comments."

Paul grunted again. "If your Pokémon would be scared by me, then they're too weak."

"They are not!" Dawn shouted at him, "They just aren't used to being yelled at like your Pokémon. Not every trainer treats them the same way."

Paul grunted again in response. "Well, then you could have Froslass. She's a girl so it wouldn't be as awful if you decided to dress her up in pink sparkly things."

He pulled a face of disgust after his comment, which only served to agitate Dawn more.

Jaiden stepped between them however to stop them fighting. "So Misty, if you had to chose between a fire type or a bug type Pokémon to train, which would you choose?"

"Fire," Misty said immediately.

"Here Ash," Jaiden said, tossing a Pokéball at Ash, "It's a shiny Tentacool."

May backed away from Ash while Misty moved closer.

"Aw, that's so cool," Misty said, "Can I see it at least?"

Ash looked at the Pokéball and then at Misty. "I think you should have it."

"Really?" Misty asked, eyes lighting up, "But it's your Pokémon."

"Here," Ash said, placing the Pokéball in her hands, "You love water Pokémon. Consider it and early birthday present."

"Thank you so much!" Misty exclaimed, hugging Ash tightly.

15 cups of coffee appeared on a table and Jaiden looked at them nervously.

"They're for you Ash," Jaiden said, "Try not to go too crazy. Mina has to steal one for me."

Mina ran over and grabbed one.

"Give it to me Mina," Jaiden said.

Mina laughed. "You don't need it, raspberry." She drank it quickly and went back to running around the room.

Ash drank the first cup and his eyes dilated. "This stuff is good."

"Oh no," Misty said, getting her mallet ready.

Ash quickly drank the rest and was soon running around the room in the opposite direction.

Irritation marks appeared on Misty's head. She was just about ready to throw her mallet at either one of the screaming, crazed trainers when they collided.

Ash and Mina fell to the ground, blinking at each other.

"Red light means stop," Mina said, holding a hand up.

"Green means go!" Ash exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Misty face-palmed. "They're like little children."

"They're just as bad as each other now," Drew said.

May looked innocently at Jaiden. "Can I have coffee too?"

"No!" everyone else yelled at once.

"I would still prefer Ash to have coffee over Mina," Jaiden said, nodding.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"I would suspect he'd still be afraid of Misty's mallet," Jaiden said, "At least I'd hope. And Mina is crazy anyway! No one needs to fuel that!"

Jaiden read over the next dare. "I will never let Mina drink coffee again."

"What if she kissed you for it?" Dawn asked.

Jaiden shook his head. "Nope."

Misty gave him a sly glance. "What if she'd marry you for it."

"No!" Jaiden exclaimed.

His face slowly heated up, going bright red as his eyes darted to the side. "…Maybe."

Misty nodded smugly. "That's what I thought."

Jaiden whistled at the next dare in disbelief. "So, what is the scariest thing Mina has done so far?"

"Stab herself with a knife!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I agree!" May said.

"The second time she stabbed herself was a little more scary," Drew said, "You don't do things twice!"

"Bite Jaiden," Paul said, "If she bit Jaiden, who knows what she'd do to us."

"I think when she threatened me by using Misty to betray me," Ash said, briefly halting his coffee craze, "Even if it wasn't real, it was scary."

"Probably just going crazy on coffee in general," Misty said, "She's pretty weird. Or maybe tell us about all the weapons she keeps."

"I think the scariest thing was when she was in a coma," Jaiden said quietly.

Everyone else looked at Jaiden in sympathy.

"Now which Pokémon do you all really want to train and not want to train?" Jaiden asked, "And Misty, you can't say bug Pokémon or Psyduck."

"Legendary," Paul said, "Always wanted one of those. And I don't want to train something weak, like a Caterpie."

"I never want to train a Tentacool!" May exclaimed, "and I'd really like to train Manaphy."

"I'd like to train something cute," Dawn said, "And rare. Or legendary. Like Shaymin. And I don't think I'd like to train something creepy, like a Yamask. Those things are scary."

"Well, I guess I'd like to train a water legendary," Misty said, "Suicine probably. Maybe Kyogre. Even Palkia would be cool even though he's half dragon. And I wouldn't want to train…Um…well, if I can't say bug, then a Pokémon that looks like a bug!"

"Well, I think I'd like to train a legendary, probably one that looked really cool. Rayquaza would be awesome to train," Drew said, "and I wouldn't want to train Munchlax or Snorlax. they're too much like May."

"Hey!" May exclaimed.

Drew flicked his hair and smirked at her.

"I'd like to train an electric legendary," Jaiden said, "like Zapdos or Raikou. and I wouldn't train a Rapidash or Ponyta because I'd never be able to use it when Mina's around."

Everyone looked to Mina and Ash who were bounding around the room, holding hands and singing 'the yellow brick road' song.

"I think it's safe to say, they're both out of commission," Jaiden said, "So let's move on."

**From Arabic Lady 254;**

**Hey peeps! Have some truths and dares!**

**Misty-Hit Ash every time you think he's acting stupid**

**Ash-Slap the person you hate most in the room**

**Drew-Call Norman and Caroline and tell them that you and May got married and had a child**

**May-Battle Ash with this Pikachu**

**Mina-Do you like Jaiden as more than a best friend? And I mean boyfriend if you're too oblivious**

"Well, uh…Misty you have to hit Ash on the head when you think he's acting stupid," Jaiden said.

Misty pursed her lips together and pointed to Ash and Mina who were spinning around in circles together. "Yeah, I think that might be all the time."

"Ok, so to prevent Ash from sustaining brain damage, how about you just hit him once?"

Misty nodded and then hit Ash on the head.

Both Mina and Ash stopped, blinking at Misty. Ash then burst out laughing at Misty while Mina giggled and hugged Misty.

"Fluffy," Mina said, "You're so fluffy teddy bear. Do the dance! Teddy bear, teddy bear, touch the ground!"

Misty just shook her head at Mina.

"No, like this," Mina said.

Mina bent down to touch the ground and then flipped over and tumbled down, laughing.

"You know what's scary?" Drew asked, "Is that she acts like a drunk."

"Don't give them ideas!" Jaiden shrieked, "We don't need drunk Mina, caffeinated Mina or Sugar high Mina!"

May laughed at Jaiden. "I wonder why? She's totally crazy!"

"Ash!" Jaiden called, "Slap the person you hate most."

"Naw, sorry Mina but Jaiden says I have to slap you," Ash said, lightly patting Mina's face, "There you go."

Mina laughed and then did the same back to Ash. "Silly little bear. I love you too! Because a bear likes to say it with a slap!"

Ash laughed and then hugged Mina.

Everyone stared at Mina and Ash.

"This is because they had coffee right?" Misty asked, clenching her mallet.

"I would hope so," Jaiden muttered darkly as he glared at Ash.

"Brother!" Mina exclaimed.

"Sister!" Ash yelled.

"Family forever!" Mina yelled, "and then Misty can be my sister in law and then you have babies and then live happily ever after!"

Misty went bright red while Ash nodded.

"Speaking of family," Jaiden said, "Drew, you have to call May's parents and tell them that you've married May and started your own family."

Drew paled. "Please don't make me do that."

Jaiden gave Drew a phone and Drew winced.

"You're signing my death warrant," Drew said.

"Just do it," Jaiden said.

Drew let out a small whine, but dialled the number. "I hope you're prepared to pay for a funeral."

Jaiden shrugged. "I can dig a hole, that good enough for you?"

Drew looked absolutely horrified and paled even more as Norman picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Norman speaking, may I ask who's calling?" Norman said.

Drew let out a squeak of terror.

"Pardon?" Norman asked, "I didn't catch that."

"Drew," Drew replied.

"Drew," Norman said slowly, "Hayden isn't it?"

"Yes," Drew said.

"What is it you need?" Norman asked.

"Ah…well..I kinda…well…might have married May and now we have a kid," Drew whispered.

"Pardon? I can't hear you, speak up," Norman said.

"I married May and now we have a kid," Drew yelled.

Everything was silent and Drew started shaking because of the tension.

"Oh sweetie, we're grandparents," Caroline said in the background.

"Kid," Norman roared.

That was all Drew heard before he passed out, letting Norman rant to absolutely no one.

Jaiden calmly prodded Drew's face and, finding that Drew was well and truly unconscious, picked up his phone.

Jaiden nodded slightly and then decided to interrupt whatever it was that Norman saying. "Hello Mr. Maple?"

This got Norman to stop, having heard another voice. "What?"

"Forgive me for interrupting you," Jaiden said politely, "But I would like to excuse Drew from your outrage. He was acting on the influence of a dare."

"What?" Norman asked.

"Drew was dared to say that," Jaiden explained calmly, "They are not married and there is no child."

"Unless you count Mina and Ash," Misty muttered quietly.

"Oh," Norman said.

"Yes, so if you would please refrain from hunting him down and killing him it would be much appreciated," Jaiden said casually.

"Can you just tell Dew one thing then?" Norman asked.

"Certainly," Jaiden said.

"Tell him to hurry it up," Norman said, "I'm not getting any younger and I want grandkids."

"I can assure you I shall let him know," Jaiden said, before he hung up.

"How could you say that so calmly?" Dawn asked.

Jaiden shrugged. "It's not the worst. Mina has a crazy family."

This got a few smirks.

"Met the family then Jaiden?" Misty asked, "When's the wedding?"

Jaiden blushed slightly. "That's not what I meant!"

He shook his head and tossed a Pokéball at May. "It's a Pikachu. You have to battle Ash with it."

May released the Pikachu inside and Ash looked up at his name.

"I can battle!" Ash yelled, "Ash-a-chu, use thunderbolt!"

He crouched down and scamped around the room. "Ash-a-chu!"

He scrunched his face up in what was supposed to be an impersonation of a Pikachu. However, soon after he found himself fried by not only one, but two offended Pikachus.

"I think I won," Ash said in a dazed voice.

"I don't think so," May said as the Pikachu she had went back into it's Pokéball and disappeared.

Jaiden blushed at the next dare and approached Mina. "Do you like me Mina? Like as in a…boyfriend?"

Mina laughed and grabbed Jaiden's face. "Of course I love raspberries. But I don't think raspberries can be my boyfriend before I want to eat raspberries."

"No," Jaiden said, shaking his head, "Do you love me, as in Jaiden?"

Mina laughed harder. "You're not Jaiden. Jaiden has brown hair and blue eyes and he isn't a raspberry."

"But do you love Jaiden?" Jaiden asked.

Mina grinned innocently. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. Jaiden's my best friend. I don't think I've thought of him like that."

"Oh," Jaiden said, deflating slightly.

"Don't look sad," Mina said, pouting, "I still love you, raspberries."

"Yeah," Jaiden muttered.

Dawn, who felt sorry for Jaiden for once, put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, she said she hadn't thought about it. That doesn't mean that she won't even think about it."

Jaiden shot Dawn a grateful look and then read out the next dares.

**From Aubrie1234;**

**Hi guys! It's me again, and I'm glad Mina's back! Anyway, here are the truth and dares!**

**Drew-Tell us what you were thinking when you were a Zoroark. Did you like May's brushing and what did you think of your dares? What would you have said if you could have during them?**

**Boys-Try to cook a meal for the girls. I would suggest making a cake or bread rolls**

**Girls-Eat what the boys made. NO BUTS!**

**Drew and Paul-Go out in the wilderness and try to fend off a pack of hungry Luxrays and Mightyenas WITHOUT your Pokémon. May and Dawn can't help either.**

**Everyone else-Watch what happens on he portable big screen TV I'm giving you.**

**Boys-Sing Brock's song 'Two Perfect Girls'.**

"Drew," Jaiden said, shaking his shoulders, "Hey! Wake up!"

"Here, I know how to wake him!" May exclaimed.

She ran out and came with strawberry lipgloss in her hands. She opened it and waved it under Drew's nose.

Drew's eyes instantly shot open and he grabbed May's hands.

"Chill," May shrieked, pulling her hands back in surprise at Drew's sudden movements.

She hurried to cap the lipgloss again and Drew blinked.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Norman tells you to hurry up by the way," Jaiden said, "But before that, how did it feel to be a Zoroark when May was brushing your fur and what would you have said?"

"When I was a Zoroark?" Drew asked, "When was that?"

Jaiden typed on his laptop and then showed Drew the security footage of Drew's time as a Zoroark.

"My ears are not sensitive!" Drew exclaimed.

"Shall we test that?" May asked.

Drew quickly shook his head. "And I hated being brushed. It was like I was some kind of pet!"

May raised an eyebrow at him, but Drew stayed firm.

"Now all of us guys have to cook something for the girls and they have to eat it," Jaiden said.

"We can cook anything?" Drew asked, eyes lighting up.

Jaiden flipped the card over and then nodded. "It suggests bread or cake, but I suppose you can make whatever you want."

Drew ran into the kitchen quickly.

"He's excited," Misty said.

"Somehow I feel like it's for a different reason than just cooking," Jaiden said, "Well, come along Ash, Paul."

Paul sighed slightly and followed Jaiden as he dragged Ash into the kitchen.

The girls laughed at them before each went quiet.

"I'm going to get something awful!" Misty howled.

"Does Drew even cook?" May asked.

Dawn pulled a face. "I bet Paul has no taste."

A while later and the boys came back out again.

First came Drew, who was carrying a plate…full of empty crumbs…and pink frosting all around his mouth…

May blinked blankly as Drew proudly presented it before he also stared at the plate. "Hey, where'd my strawberry cake go?"

May burst out laughing and swiped some frosting from his mouth, holding it in front of him. "Try your mouth. I think you ate it."

Drew pouted slightly. "Well, that's a waste. I don't remember how good it tasted."

Ash came out next, grinning proudly as he presented Misty with a few blackened lumps.

"What is that?" Misty said, recoiling in slight horror.

"What are you talking about, they're brownies!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty gave them a sceptical look. Ash looked at Misty with big expectant eyes, grinning widely. Misty then groaned and put one of the black lumps into her mouth.

She immediately paled and started choking as she tried (and failed) to swallow whatever it was that Ash has severely burnt. After a few moments she eventually went to the tap to wash it down.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Misty screeched at Ash when she finally came back, wiping her mouth.

Ash frowned and stared at his plate for a moment before looking back at Misty innocently. "You offended them, say sorry Misty."

Misty snorted and Ash pouted deeply.

"They offended my taste buds," Misty retorted.

Ash frowned at his 'brownies'. "Bad, brownies. Say sorry to Mist!"

He frowned deeper when there was no response. "Don't ignore me."

Ignoring Ash, everyone else turned to Paul. He came in with a simple loaf of bread, which he handed to Dawn without a word.

Dawn sighed slightly. "Of course." And then bit into the loaf.

Paul pretended to be indifferent, but was carefully watching her reaction from the corner of his eye.

Dawn pulled a face. "Well, it's good bread, but you could at least have given me some jam or something. It's so bland."

Paul grunted. "Gilding a lily. Bread's fine by itself."

The minute Jaiden came out with a raspberry cheesecake, her was tackled over by Mina, who then immediately demolished the cake happily.

She licked her lips happily. "Tasty." And then proceeded to crawl on the ground with her nose to the ground like a Pokémon.

"What is she doing?" Misty asked.

"Who know," Jaiden replied, shrugging, "Ok, Paul and Drew, you have to go out and fend off a hungry pack of Luxrays with no Pokémon or any help." He then proceeded to show them out and lock the door.

While Drew and Paul walked around, Jaiden pulled out his laptop and a small flying camera came out and tracked down to where Paul and Drew were, showing on the screen what they were doing.

It didn't take long for the Luxrays to make themselves apparent. Paul's hands automatically reached for his Pokéballs and he scowled when he found they were not there. Drew on the other hand, paled significantly and froze up upon seeing them.

That did not last long however as Drew let out a (manly) shrieked and ran away.

Startled by the sudden movement, the Luxrays immediately went after Drew.

May giggled slightly at the screen, not feeling the least bit sympathetic to the poor grass-headed boy.

While Drew was running in all directions and screaming (Manly screams, he assures you), Paul was just watching with a bored expression.

Dawn sweat-dropped. "He could help just a little."

After a while, it became clear that nothing else was going to happen so Jaiden unlocked the door to let them back in.

Paul walked in first calmly, shrugging.

Drew ran in after and then slammed the door shut, panting. Then he went to the kitchen, drank a glass of water and collapsed onto the couch all the while with May laughing at him.

"Shut up, May," Drew said between his breaths.

May just giggled.

Jaiden looked at the next and frowned. "We have to sing Brock's song…"

Paul twitched in annoyance, Drew groaned breathlessly and Ash payed no attention as he stared intently at a stray piece of fluff on the ground with Mina.

"I think it was a very bad idea to let them both have coffee," May said.

"You're telling me," Jaiden said, as he watched them.

Mina and Ash both had their heads on the ground, their arms folded underneath them. Their knees were on the ground, legs bending up, subsequently also putting their behinds up in the air.

"They really do look like a new type of Pokémon," Misty said.

"I say we wait for all this to wear off," Jaiden said.

The boys, aside Ash, went and sang Brock's song…Well, Jaiden sang it, Drew panted it out and Paul grumbled.

"I didn't feel comfortable singing that song," Jaiden said, looking towards the next dare.

**From QUEENSPELLER67;**

**Keep up the fun stuff. The torture is some of the best stuff! So, Gary & Leafy are gone ;|P more fun.**

**Ash- You're a hard one to write w/o Misty, so, here goes. Ash, I dare you to get on Misty's Gyarados (estimated a little over level 50), on his (Gyarados's head) & surf while singing Surfin USA, Pikachu isn't with you. Should you refuse (I warn you in advance), you won't be Ash.**

**Misty- Let Ash's Pikachu get on your shoulder while Ash is singing & riding your Gyarados. If Ash succeeds, you have to let him bond with Gyarados; in an aquarium. If Ash falls off of Gyarados at any point, Pikachu (under your command because of the fact that I forgot to mention you are covered [not completely ;)] in ketchup) has to use Thunder Shock on Ash. Pikachu is in your wedding!**

**Jaiden- I dare you to let Mina have about a gallon of Coffee Mate coffee creamer. Should you refuse, I have Ko (level 72 Raikou) & Jade (my first Gyarados in Yellow; level 56) at my disposal. **

**Mina- I dare you to sing Gasolina to the guy you like, that happens to be in the room.**

**Dawn- Have a triple battle with Barry & his Empoleon, Hitmonlee & Skarmory. Piplup is to face his Empoleon.**

**Paul- You succeeded in your dare last chapter. Off the hook, for now.**

**Drew & May- I dare you to have a double contest battle; pick your 2 Pokemon wisely. The double battle is against Wally & Solidad. Wally's Ralts is now a Gardevoir (mischievous wink) & Solidad's Pidgeot is stronger (mischievous wink). **

**Ash- If you turn into Ashachu (see above) admit that there's another fiery red-head you like. If you don't turn into Ashachu, tell us where you think your (living) father is; in terms of a region.**

**Misty- If you could pick a boyfriend for Violet (Daisy & Tracey are on a date, as are Dorian & Lily), who would you pick?**

**Paul- If you had to fight (hand-to-hand combat) in front of everyone, who would be your opponent: Dahlia, Greta, or Maylene? Pick one & fight like a man for Dawn.**

**Dawn- If Paul picks Maylene, you cannot cheer in your cheerleader outfit. If he picks Dahlia, you have to battle one-on-one with Greta in your cheerleader outfit. If he picks Greta, you have to have a contest battle with Dahlia; 2 Pokemon apiece. If he picks Maylene, tell him you love him & lock lips with him.**

**May- If Drew wasn't your boyfriend, would you rather date Harley or Wally?**

**Drew-Was Roserade your starter? If yes, dress in a tuxedo & tango with May. If not, you have to have an arm-wrestling match with a very strong arm-wrestler. Not May or Solidad. Fantina is your opponent. She's tougher than she looks. If Roserade was your starter, you don't have to worry about that last part.**

**Jaiden- Referee all the matches in nothing but a pair of swim trunks in front of the girl you like. She's in the room.**

**Mina- So, Gary & Leaf have left... who's the guy in the room?**

"Ash, you have to…" Jaiden started to say.

"NO!" Ash exclaimed, cutting him off as he shook his head quickly, "I'm watching."

No sooner did Ash say no, did he transform with a bright white glow. When it faded, Ash's brown eyes blinked up from a messy Pikachu body. Although he looked like a Pikachu, there were still features to distinguish him; his cap, his messy hair and his innocent brown eyes…And the fact that he was still hyperactive.

Ash darted around the room and buzzed with electricity. "Asha-chu!"

Pikachu looked very unimpressed and almost zapped Ash, before he remembered that Ash really was an Ashachu and he wasn't just mocking him.

"Well, I guess Misty's dare can't really be done like this," Jaiden said, "And I have to…" He paused and trailed off.

"What?" Misty asked, getting slightly irritated at the hyperactive Ashachu.

"Coffee Mate coffee creamer!" Jaiden exclaimed in horror. "A gallon! For Mina!"

No sooner had he finished his sentence, did a barrel appear of coffee creamer and Mina instantly was drawn to it.

Jaiden let out a noise of horror as Mina bent over the barrel and started lapping up the coffee creamer happily.

Mina bent further into the barrel until she finally finished and curled up in the bottom of the barrel as she passed out from an overdose on caffeine.

"At least she's not bouncing off the walls," Misty said.

"Yes," jaiden said, "But I fear for what will happen when she wakes up again." He went to call Barry and blinked slightly when he was shot straight to message bank. "Barry's not answering so I guess I have to move on."

"What did you need Barry for?" Dawn asked.

"Dare for you, Dawn," Jaiden replied, "You had to battle him, but if he's not answering, I can't really access him."

"Can't you do anything with all that technology you seem to have?" Misty asked.

Jaiden shook his head. "I can't drag people here."

"Not what it seems like," A few of the 'volunteers' muttered.

Jaiden dialled a few others. "On the other hand, Solidad and Wally can come in to have a two on two battle with May and Drew."

"Wally," May said, blinking, "Oh, I remember Wally. He was such a sweet little boy last time I saw him."

Drew hissed in jealousy, but May took it as him being annoyed that Solidad was coming to tease him.

The battle ensured almost immediately upon Wally and Solidad's arrival due to Drew pulling out him Roserade and immediately setting her on Wally, who brought Gardevoir to protect himself. Solidad and May had then just followed on, not taking much note of it.

Solidad did however, see Drew's jealous expression and chuckled quietly to herself.

The battle was over in minutes. Solidad and Wally did have very strong Pokémon, however May and Drew's teamwork was so obviously stronger that they were automatically covering for each others' weaknesses.

"Very impressive Drew," Solidad said, recalling her Pokémon, "You have quite improved since I've seen you. You too, May."

"Really? Thank you," May said happily, very elated to have a compliment like that from Solidad.

"I still can't beat you, May," Wally said, a little deflated.

"Oh, don't worry Wally, you were very good," May assured, "Remember that I've also been training as well. But I see how much you've improved and I'm proud of you."

Wally looked at May with wide eyes and a slight pink blush on his cheeks. "Wow, thanks May."

Drew growled at him and Wally squeaked.

"I should go," Wally said, disappearing out the door as fast as he could.

May blinked and Solidad chuckled lightly.

"I should be going too," Solidad said, "I'll see you some other time, Drew, May." She gave a wave and walked out.

Jaiden watched them go and then looked at the next dare and then Ash. "Sorry, I really don't think Ash is in a reasonable state to answer this. So Misty, who would you pick for Violet's boyfriend?"

Misty waved a hand. "I dunno. Someone she thinks is hot. I honestly don't care much."

"Well, Paul, who would you battle?" Jaiden asked, "Choose carefully. You will have to battle Dawn and whoever you battle also influences Dawn's choice."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "What are the choices."

Jaiden went and showed all the choices to Paul, also showing him Dawn's dare and giving him a pointed look.

Paul's eyes narrowed. "Maylene."

Dawn shrieked in horror and embarrassment as she was told what she had to do as Maylene came in to fight.

"Hey Paul," Maylene said cheerfully.

Paul rolled his eyes at her. "Have a good ate with Reggie or something?"

Maylene went pink and huffed. "That's got nothing to do with anything. Wrestle me."

Paul silently stood, waiting for her.

After quite a skilled battle, Maylene finally gave up and puffed on the ground.

"You're a meanie, Paul," Maylene complained.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean that I'm going easy on you."

Maylene grinned. "Really? Aw, you're so sweet Paul." Then she cheerfully got up and skipped away.

Paul rolled his eyes again and looked at Dawn expectantly.

Dawn blushed heavily and went to Paul. "I…I…Te amo!*"

(*Please note, I use Google Translate to translate 'I love you' to Spanish and came up with the results 'Te amo'. So please forgive me if this is not right.)

Paul blinked and Dawn brought Paul's head down to bring her mouth to his. After a few seconds, Dawn ripped away and blushed furiously.

"Troublesome," Paul muttered.

Dawn went red for an entirely different reason as she leaned to yell; "My name is Dawn!"

"May, if you had to choose between Wally or Harley to date, who would you pick?" Jaiden asked.

"Wally," May said immediately, eliciting a fierce scowl from Drew, "No way I'd date Harley!"

Drew still scowled until Jaiden turned his gaze to Drew.

"Was Roserade your starter?" Jaiden asked, "If so, tango with May and make it interesting."

"Roserade was my starter once upon a time when she was a Budew," Drew said, "My dad got her for me."

"Then do the tango with May," Jaiden said, pointing to May, "And make it interesting."

Drew released his Roserade and then clicked his fingers, holding his hand out expectantly.

Roserade, knowing was this meant, produced a beautiful red rose and placed it delicately in Drew's hand.

Drew went to change and came out in a sleek black tuxedo, with the rose daintily held between his teeth. He made an overdramatic flourish with his hand and slowly and smoothly strutted towards May.

Jaiden typed on his laptop and dimmed the lights, focusing a spotlight on May.

May squeaked as Drew wordlessly grabbed her hands and pulled her right up against him. Her eyes widened and before she could react, Drew was pulling her in the tango, dramatically twisting and turning wherever he could.

At the end, he dipped May down and she went red as the blood rushed to her face.

Dawn giggled slightly, Misty smirked and… Ash was just an Ashachu while Mina paid no attention as she was still sleeping. Paul was unchanged and Jaiden was really wishing for the day to be over.

Drew let May go and dropped the rose from his mouth, handing it to May.

May took it, smiling at it before she squeaked as she realised Drew's mouth had been on it and she hurried to throw it away from her. "Cooties!"

"Really May?" Drew asked, face-palming.

Jaiden blinked at the next dare. "I was supposed to be in swim trunks that whole time? Well… Oops. I'm sorry. Maybe they should put that kind of dare at the start and since Mina's unavailable, I'll move on."

**From hackergamerlv97;**

**I really love your stories.**

**Please include my dares. PLEASE!**

**Ash - say that you are a Belieber (a person who loves and is believing in Justin Bieber) and you are very proud of it**

**Misty - play with a bug Pokémon**

**Jaiden - download Eyes: The Horror Game (ignore Mina).**

**May - call Max and ask him for a date**

**Everyone - play Eyes: The Horror Game**

**Dawn - act like a drunk**

**Mina - Play The Impossible Quiz on Jaiden's PC**

**Misty - try to crack the F.B.I**

**Ash - take off all your clothes, leave only the underwear**

**Paul - are you scared from clowns?**

After Jaiden read the dares, Ash returned to his normal form, but did not stop running around in a crazy fashion.

Mina, at Ash's racket, shifted and blinked her eyes opened.

Jaiden looked at her, hoping the caffeine had worn off, but it fell as Mina let out a crazy laughed and tipping the barrel over so she could roll in it.

"I swear they're going to hurt themselves," Dawn said.

Jaiden sighed. "Probably."

"Might get them to shut up," Paul muttered.

"Ash, say you are a Belieber," Jaiden said, shivering.

"Then I saw her face!" Ash exclaimed, pointing to Misty, "Now I'm a Belieber! Not a trace! Of doubt in my mind! I'm a believer and I couldn't leave her if I tried!"

**_(*note* This song 'I'm a believer' is originally sung by The Monkees from my understanding. But it is more modernly sung by Smash Mouth and the Smash Mouth version was the one I was thinking of here, most commonly recognised from Shrek… So take that how you will)_**

Misty blinked. "Not sure if I should mallet him or not."

"I'm in love!" Mina continued.

"Oooh, ahhhhh," Ash cooed.

Mina cracked up laughing, snorting as she did so.

"They're really not taking this seriously," Jaiden said.

"Probably for the better," Misty said, "Or Ash may be malleted."

"You've got to play with a bug Pokémon," Jaiden said to Misty.

Misty instantly shrieked and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. "I'm never coming out again!"

"Misty," Jaiden said, "Just for 5 seconds."

Misty paused and came out.

May released Beautifly, who trilled her name upon coming out.

Misty screamed slightly and quickly counted to five before running. "Ok! That's it!"

May sadly called Beautifly back. "It's ok. I'm sure Misty would love you if she wasn't afraid."

Jaiden blinked. "Really? Another horror game? Does no one learn that I cannot download them?" He sighed and took his laptop out.

Immediately Mina hissed and snatched his laptop. She put it in the barrel and promptly climbed in after, preventing Jaiden from accessing it.

"I can't exactly ignore her like this," Jaiden said.

"Nice try," Misty said, "But I'm curious, why's she so against it?"

Jaiden shrugged. "That's one for Mina… If she was actually sane right now. Moving on though, May call Max and ask for a date."

May pulled a face. "Wait, do you mean ask Max to date me? Or ask him on a date for someone else. Because if it's for me, I refuse to do that."

"I think he meant for someone else, airhead," Drew said.

"Then I'll just set him up with Renae why don't I?" May retorted.

"Do whatever," Drew said.

May huffed and dialled Max's number.

After only a short time, Max picked up. "Hey May."

"Hi Max," May said cheerfully.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"Oh, nothing much," May said, "Just truth or dare stuff."

Max glared darkly at the phone. "I'm hearing a lot of stuff about you and Drew from dad. What's he doing to you?"

"Nothing!" May shrieked, "Absolutely nothing! Nothing happened. They're all dares."

Max grumbled a little over the phone.

"Anyway Max, would you do me a favour?" May asked.

"Oh no!" Max said quickly, "I'm not babysitting Renae for you while you and Drew go out somewhere. I didn't even go with her the first time!"

May opened her mouth, but then pouted as he hung up.

"Well, Dawn's gotta act like a drunk," Jaiden said, "That'll be interesting."

Dawn brightened. "That's something I can do." She handed the egg that she had since put in a basket with a pillow and her scarf to Paul and went t the bathroom.

She came back out again with way too much blusher on her cheeks and her other make up smudged. She held an empty bottle in her hands.

She stumbled slightly and hiccuped as she wobble.

"No, mmm, not druuunk," she slurred.

"Wait… She didn't actually drink that did she?" Paul asked slowly.

"No," Jaiden said, "It's an empty sweet chilli sauce bottle."

"Mm, not drunk," Dawn slurred, stumbling and collapsing. She flopped back and pretended to pass out.

"Ok… Great, Mina has to play the impossible quiz," Jaiden said as Dawn got up again to fix her appearance.

He walked over to Mina's barrel and Mina roared as he approached.

"I'm a dragon!" Mina exclaimed, "This is my treasure."

"Ok, dragon, you can have it back after," Jaiden said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out to grab his laptop, "There's something you need to do."

Jaiden opened it and searched for the impossible quiz before bringing it up on screen.

Mina stared at the screen and Jaiden prompted her fingers to the mousepad.

"Go on," Jaiden said.

Mina blinked and moved her hands.

And clicked the wrong answer three times, causing the game over screen to pop up and the screen sound to blast at full volume.

**_(*Note* I have played this game and the first time the game over screen popped up, it actually scared me because I wasn't expecting it and my volume was coincidentally on full blast without me knowing :S Smart move right?)_**

Mina let out a piercing scream and slapped the lid down, turning and tackling Jaiden down. She grabbed his jumper and hid her head under it, pressing her head against his shirt, shivering.

Jaiden, feeling guilty for scaring Mina even in a coffee induced state, rubbed her back soothingly and slowly started to calm her down.

"Sh, it's ok," Jaiden said softly, "I'm sorry Mina."

Mina just stayed where she was, shocked out of her coffee induced state enough to be normal again even with all the caffeine running through her system.

Jaiden waited until Mina was calm enough to pull herself out.

"Well, well," Misty said,smirking, "That was rather interesting."

Jaiden shook his quickly and Mina blinked.

"What happened?" Mina asked, "I think I've been sleeping or something. My head feels funny."

"You've had way too much coffee and then you were hallucinating on cactus juice," Jaiden said, "And you thought I was a raspberry and you bit me."

Mina pouted. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Jaiden mumbled, "Are you sane?"

"Of course I am," Mina said, snorting as she snatched the dare cards, "I always have been. Now." She paused to read the dare. "Misty, you have to hack into the F.B.I."

Misty frowned. "I don't even know how to hack to begin with."

Jaiden brought up the website on his laptop and handed it to Misty.

Misty pressed a few buttons and then squealed as an alarm sound went off and she hurried to close the website.

Jaiden paused and opened it again. He clicked rapidly and sighed in relief when the alarm sound stopped. "Hopefully they won't track the security breach to me now."

Mina blinked and watched Ash run around. "He's gotta take off all his clothes… But what is wrong with him?"

"Too much coffee," Misty said.

Ash cheered and pulled his clothes off until he was only in his Pikachu underwear.

Dawn and May turned away. Paul smirked a little and Drew cracked up laughing. Mina squealed and hid her face while Jaiden chuckled at her.

And Misty twitched. "I have no idea whether I should laugh, mallet him or scream."

Eventually she made her mind up and settled for malleting him since she hadn't done that for a while and Ash shrieked as he tried to get away.

"And Paul," Mina said, ignoring Misty and Ash, "Are you scared of clowns?"

Paul frowned and shook his head. "Why would I be scared of clowns?"

**From Mia the awesome;**

**Ash and Misty-clearly say their feelings of each other and they can't speak quickly. **

**Female Pokemon-must admit their feelings in front of their crush. **

**Male Pokemon-must admit their crushes too and there is no denial allowed since I installed indestructible shock chains and connected it to our contestants. So if someone lies, EVERYONE will be electrocuted. Can't turn off, can't destroy or disconnect**

"Ash and Misty have to confess!" Mina exclaimed.

This instantly got Misty to stop and blush while Ash kept squealing and carrying on.

Ash eventually stopped and blinked and ran back to MIsty, throwing his arms out. "Love ya, Mist!"

Misty blushed furiously. "Yeah… Yeah… Um… Me too…."

Ash rolled his head around and bounded around as he held his hands in front of him.

"Most likely, he won't even remember doing this Misty," Jaiden said.

At this, Misty went bright red and chased him with her mallet again.

"Now, all Pokémon have to confess their crushes or we'll all be electrocuted!" Mina exclaimed.

Everyone scrambled to get their stubborn Pokémon to admit their feelings but each one remained stubborn until eventually, everyone lay electrocuted on the floor, fried to a crisp.

"I don't think that worked," Mina said after a while.

Slowly everyone recovered, ready to move on.

**From booklover41;**

**Hi booklover here with some dares**

**Ash's Charizard-for my amusement I dare you to glare evilly at a random stranger and follow them around. Make sure to be as scary as possible**

**Pikachu-I dare you not to attack anyone this chapter. Punishment for each attack is two kisses to Buneary ON THE LIPS!**

**Paul or Drew-make Pikachu eat this potato in mind the other dare will be much worse.**

**Dawn-give these berries to Pikachu. *Whispers to Mina* these are the berries that make Pokémon temporally pink.**

**Paul or Drew (whichever didn't make Pikachu eat the Potato)-show Pikachu his reflection.**

**Ash-Give Pikachu a bath. And pinch his cheeks.**

**Mina-drink these five expressos. They are RASPBERRY FLAVOURED!**

**Misty-I dare you to give Mina your hammer for this chapter. Second dare steal and eat Mina's raspberries in front of her. Also I was going to put a bunch of Volcarona (AN bug/fire type) in your room but it seemed like too much work, instead I caught you a Kyogre. Legend of the sea... She likes marshmallows and will follow you anywhere to get them.**

**May-tell Mina after she goes crazy that the wall is trying to steal Jaiden from her.**

**Jaiden-point the laser point at either Paul or Drew (whichever didn't make Pikachu eat the Potato) and make sure Mina sees the pretty red light. Also kiss Mina once for every time Pikachu shocked someone.**

**Everyone-Do you think I'm Evil?**

"Well… I'm not sure if Ash is able to release Charizard at all," Mina said, "or if he even has Charizard on him so I guess I'll have to skip that one."

"Yes, we think you're evil!" Jaiden exclaimed in response to the last line, "Why coffee? I only just got her normal!"

Mina bent to Pikachu. "No attacking anyone, or you have to give Buneary two kisses on the lips for every attack."

Pikachu chattered away indignantly, but there were spot on pink around his cheeks.

"Right, Paul or Drew, make pikachu eat a potato," Mina said, "and the other dare will be worse."

Drew hurried to get a potato and shove it in Pikachu's cheeks.

Pikachu instantly went to spit it out, but Drew held his hand over pikachu's mouth.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked, but he quickly remembered his dare and stopped, just swallowing it (or at least pretending to.)

Once Drew took his hand away, Pikachu spat the potato out and ran away, up onto the fan where Drew wouldn't able to reach him.

Mina handed Dawn some berried. "You have to get Pikachu to eat these and then Paul has to show Pikachu his reflection afterwards."

Dawn held her hand out and cooed to Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu. I have some berries here to make it up to you for Drew."

Pikachu slowly crawled down and nibbled at the berries, his fur turning pink.

Dawn blinked and her eyes widened.

Paul put a mirror in front of Pikachu and stood back at Pikachu's cheeks buzzed.

Pikachu huffed and zapped Dawn (making her squeal about her frizzy hair), storming over and angrily stealing two kisses from Buneary as his 'punishment' of sorts.

"Now, now Pikachu," Mina said, "Ash will give you a bath and get rid of the pink."

Ash grinned and scooped Pikachu up and ran to the bathroom.

A few moments later, Pikachu ran out, soaked and shivering as he ran to Misty for refuge.

Ash hadn't used any hot water so the poor Pokémon had been dumped into a freezing cold bath.

Mina looked at the poor Pikachu in sympathy but brightened at the next dare as five raspberry expressos showed up.

"No!" Jaiden howled as Mina instantly ran over to savour them happily before she instantly switched to a coffee craze and ran into the bathroom into the freezing cold bath and made purring sounds.

Jaiden shook his head and picked up the discarded dares. "Oh no… Misty… It was nice knowing you."

"What?" Misty asked.

"You have to give Mina your mallet and then try to steal Mina's raspberries and eat them in front of her," Jaiden said.

Misty pulled a face and walked into the bathroom to reluctantly give Mina her mallet.

Mina squealed in delight and smashed the water with it as if she were playing whack-a-mole.

Misty hesitantly tiptoed out and looked at Jaiden. "Alright. I am mentally prepared. Where is Mina's stash?"

Jaiden pointed to a locked safe with a key code.

"How do I get into that!?" Misty exclaimed.

Jaiden walked over and punched in a code and watched it open.

"How did you know?" Misty asked.

"I am her best friend," Jaiden said.

Misty reached in and took three raspberries from the automatically cooled safe, flinching when she heard an alarm go off when she accidentally triggered the invisible laser security system.

Almost immediately, a soaking wet Mina went in for attack, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Misty shrieked and shoved the raspberries in her mouth and ran away.

Mina instantly slammed her safe shut and looked at the mallet she held in her hands. Then she threw it to the side in favour of one of her weapons, going to chase after Misty.

"Wait, wait, Mina!" May exclaimed, "The, The wall is trying to steal Jaiden!"

Mina screamed in aggravation and instantly started slicing the wall, forgetting all about Misty.

"I don't think that's any better," Jaiden said.

Mina blinked suddenly as she saw a red light (the laser from Jaiden) and she settled down enough to completely drop the dagger she held. She watched it curiously before slamming her hands on the wall to catch it.

Only Jaiden had moved it and Mina went to pounce on it again.

Mina chased the laser spot like a cat would, pouncing on it.

Jaiden smirked a little and then moved the spot onto Paul's forehead.

Paul blinked and hurried to pass the Eevee egg to Dawn as he watched Mina crouch down.

Before anyone else could react, Mina pounced on Paul and crawled all over him under she was hanging onto his shoulders, where she then bit his head.

Paul wriggled and winced and tried to throw her off while the other laughed at the sight.

Eventually Jaiden moved the spot away and Mina chased it until Jaiden turned it off.

Mina blinked slightly in disappointment and went pounced on Ash as soon as he came out.

"You stole it!" Mina exclaimed, shaking him.

Ash blinked as he was shaken and then passed out when Misty finally hit him with her mallet.

"I've had enough of him being caffeinated," Misty said.

Jaiden walked to Mina and slowly gave her a kiss on the cheek in response to Pikachu's attack and she blushed and ran back to her bath.

**From Parfait Eevee;**

**May-Drew up the best you can while eating a bowl full of strawberries. You have to dance with/to Drew while he sings.**

**Drew- Sing butterfly on your right shoulder sung by Kagamine Len wearing his best clothes and he has to kiss May while she's eating her last strawberry when he ends.**

**Misty-Get to eat a giant snow cone of her favourite flavour in a comfortable lounge room with a TV to watch that dare you guys do becauseIdon'tknowwhattodowithher.**

**Ash-Get's the same as Misty**

**Dawn-Annoy Paul close to death**

**Paul-Grin and bear it.**

**Mina-Put on your favourite song and dance to it while eating raspberries!**

**Jaiden-Dance with Mina or watch. He has to kiss Mina when the song ends, ON THE LIPS!**

**Mina-Make everyone but May and Drew dress in whatever you want them to wear.**

**Thanks!**

**Eevee, Out!**

"Alright, May, these strawberries are you," Jaiden said, handing her a bowl which made Drew start drooling, "and Drew, you must sing for her."

Drew hurried to sing the song, chipmunk versioned and before May could finish the last strawberry, he snatched the strawberry between his teeth and then leaned to get the rest of the strawberry juice from her mouth.

May went bright red when Drew pulled away, happily munching on the strawberry.

"I think we should wake Ash up," Jaiden said, waving smelling salts under Ash's nose.

Ash's eyes blinked open, decaffeinated, and he looked confused. "What happened?"

"You had coffee and ended up crazy like Mina," Jaiden said, "Misty knocked you out with her mallet."

Ash scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"But now you and Misty get to sit in a room with a snow cone and a couch to watch us do these next dares," Jaiden said.

He pointed to a room with a love-seat couch and a very fancy looking TV and a snow cone machine.

Ash and Misty immediately ran in and shut the door before Jaiden could say he was only joking (even though he wasn't going to).

"Well, Dawn you have to annoy Paul close to death and Paul has to grin and bear it," Jaiden said.

"I don't grin," Paul said flatly.

"Just… Humour us," Jaiden said.

Paul sighed and slowly brought his face up with a huge grin on it.

Dawn screamed and jumped away from him. "Arceus! You look so creepy."

Paul's face twitched slightly, tempted to frown already.

So Dawn commenced her attempts to annoy Paul. Though after a while, it became clear that grinning like an idiot was irritating Paul more than any other human (well… Except maybe Ash) could ever irritate him.

"Alright," Jaiden said before Paul would lash out, "That's enough."

Paul's expression instantly dropped into a scowl and Dawn sighed in slight relief.

"That's more like the purple grump I know," Dawn said.

Paul grumbled slightly and snorted.

"Mina… Has to dance to her favourite song and eat raspberries," Jaiden said, "Well… As long as she doesn't choke."

He handed Mina packet of raspberries and then put a certain song on.

Mina squealed as soon as she heard it and started dancing, very goofily as she tried to munch on her raspberries at the same time. She ended up looking like a child who didn't know how to use their body properly; very clumsy and awkward and goofy.

Jaiden laughed at Mina, relieved that she wasn't doing anything harmful to herself and was just being goofy.

When the song finished, Mina whined slightly and Jaiden got up to walk towards her.

Jaiden completed his dare by tipping Mina's head up and quickly pecking her lips.

Mina paused and giggled. "You taste like coooffffeeeeee!"

Jaiden shook his head slightly. "I didn't have coffee."

"Then I taste like coooooofffffeeeee!" Mina shrieked, running to hide in her barrel.

"Don't run," Jaiden, peeking in as Mina giggled, "You get to make everyone dress up however you like."

Mina brightened and shoved everyone (including Jaiden) into change rooms and pushed certain costumes under the door.

Paul let out a sharp noise of protest at his costume, but Mina just giggled and locked his door from the outside.

After a while, everyone came out, one at a time while Mina cracked up laughing.

Paul was dressed as Tinky Winky. Ash was Dipsy. Dawn was Laa Laa and Misty was Po.

Mina giggled and danced around them, singing the Teletubbies theme song.

Jaiden finally came out, a blonde wig on his head covered partially by a green hat which matched his green tunic. Combined with the rest of his outfit, Mina had dressed him as Link.

"Linky!" Mina exclaimed, giggling to play with the hat, "I love Linky!"

Mina rushed into a change room herself to change and came out dressed in a skin tight Imp Midna costume.

Jaiden's eyes went slightly wide at seeing the figure hugging costume and he embarrassedly glanced away.

"I love Midna," Mina said.

"How long do we stay in these?" Paul asked, extremely uncomfortable.

"Forever," Mina exclaimed, eliciting horrified looks from the 'Teletubbies'.

"It doesn't say how long," Jaiden said slowly.

Almost instantly, the stars dressed at the Teletubbies went to change again.

Jaiden went to change as well, but Mina clung on. "Linky stay!"

Jaiden sighed, but nodded, only to please her as he went back to read the next dares when the others came back.

**From Syberian;**

**Hey I'm back. Still really enjoy reading the story by the way. Anyway.**

**Ash- How did you feel when you had to leave Misty behind?**

**Paul- Explain your relationship with Reggie.**

**Misty- What are you opinions on Crasher Wake?**

**May- Sing 'One and Only' by Adele. Just do it.**

**Ash- Call Iris and Cilan and ask how they been.**

**Mina- Girl you cray, here have a deck of cards and do magic. Why not.**

**Dawn- Do you know any other languages? If so, speak some of said language.**

**Bye.**

"Ash, explain how you felt when you left Misty behind," Jaiden said.

Ash frowned. "That was hard. I thought it would be fine, but it wasn't. It… Kinda hurt right here." Ash put a hand on his chest. "And I never really understood why it hurt so much. I really missed her. She… Turned out to be someone I really cared for. She means a lot to me."

Misty looked almost like she was going to cry at the sweet words coming from Ash's mouth and Ash waved his hands quickly.

"Ah, don't hit me Misty!" Ash exclaimed.

"Idiot," Misty said, sniffing, "I'm not going to hit you for that."

"Then why are you crying?" Ash asked.

"I'm not crying," Misty protested.

Ash frowned, but didn't say anything else, for fear of being malleted.

"Paul, explain your relationship with Reggie," Jaiden said.

Paul looked confused. "He's my brother."

"I think it means explain how it works," Jaiden said.

"Right," Paul said, "Reggie irritates me. He's affectionate, I'm not. But we're family… So I guess… You know, I love him."

Paul went a little pink.

Dawn cooed slightly. "That's so sweet."

Paul grumbled a little and looked away.

"Misty, what are your opinions on Crasher Wake?" Jaiden asked.

"Hmm, I actually haven't met him," Misty said, "I do want to though. I've heard he's a cool guy and he's got a ton of water Pokémon. I'd like to learn from him."

Jaiden nodded and then started setting up the iPod and a microphone.

"Who's that for?" Dawn asked.

"May," Jaiden replied, "She has to sing 'One and Only' by Adele."

"Who to?" Misty asked slyly.

"Drew of course," Dawn replied, giggling.

"No!" May exclaimed furiously as she went bright red.

Regardless of this and the other giggling coming from the other people in the room, May sung the song.

"Ash, call Iris and Cilan to ask how they are," Jaiden said.

Ash put a thoughtful finger to his chin. "I don't think I've seen them for a while actually. I should call."

Misty rolled her eyes. "You have a habit of forgetting to call."

"I get busy," Ash said, shrugging sheepishly as he feared another mallet strike.

Luckily for him, Misty still didn't know where her mallet was after Mina had thrown it somewhere. Unluckily for him, Misty had decided her fist would do as a good enough substitute and the poor boy ended up holding his head in pain.

Ash grumbled but then hesitantly called up Cilan.

Only Cilan didn't answer; it was Iris.

"Hey, what's up?" Iris asked.

"Iris?" Ash asked in question. He checked his phone to make sure he'd gotten the right number. "Where's Cilan? I called Cilan."

Ash couldn't see it, but over the other side of the phone Iris was rolling her eyes.

"You're such a little kid," Iris said, "I'm allowed to visit. And he's cooking lunch."

Ash stared at his stomach as it growled upon the word 'lunch'.

"That sounds good," Ash said mournfully, "Well, how have you been?"

"Just fine," Iris said, "Oh, here's Cilan. Hold on."

There was a small scuffling as the phone exchanged hands and then Cilan's voice was heard over the phone.

"Ash!" Cilan exclaimed, "Your phone call comes like a glass of water, very refreshing."

"Sorry," Ash said, "I've been busy. How are you?"

"Busy as a bumble bee making honey," Cilan replied.

"You still sound the same," Ash said, "and Iris too."

"Well, I would think we're different," Cilan said, "Just like cheese ripens over the passage of time, so have we matured."

Ash pulled a face. "Stop talking foody. I'm already hungry."

Cilan chuckled at that.

"Anything new happening?" Ash asked.

There was silence as Cilan thought.

"Actually, why is Iris with you now?" Ash asked, interrupting before Cilan could say anything.

"Oh, did you not know Ash?" Cilan replied, sounding surprised, "Iris is my girlfriend."

Ash's mouth dropped open. "Whaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Yes," Cilan said, "Like strawberries and cream, we just belong together."

In the background Ash could hear Iris mumble, "Don't be so cheesy."

"Whaaaaaa?!" Ash repeated, "You and Iris… Are whaaaat?"

"Don't be such a little kid," Iris said into the phone, "We're dating. Better than you've ever done."

Ash puffed his cheeks at that. "Excuse you. I am not a little kid. I'm getting married."

"Whaaaaaat!" Iris and Cilan shrieked.

Ash nodded proudly. "Uh-huh. I'm getting married. So there. I'm not a little kid."

"Since when!" Iris yelled.

"To whom?" Cilan asked, "This is like a surprise ingredient."

"Misty," Ash said, grinning happily.

There was complete silence over the other side as this time both Cilan and Iris were left with their mouths open.

"Well, bye, bye," Ash said at the silence before hanging up.

He turned to see many of the others blinking at him and Misty bright red.

"What?" Ash asked.

Many held their hands up and Misty shrunk back in embarrassment, hands over her mouth.

Once Jaiden recovered, he handed Mina a deck of cards, avoiding looking directly at her as she still wore her skin tight costume.

"Do a magic trick Mina," Jaiden said.

Mina blinked at the cards and then threw them in the air, grinning. "Magic!"

Jaiden sweat-dropped. "They're right. You are crazy. Dawn, you know any other languages?"

Dawn shook her head.

**From Guest;**

**Here are my dares:**

**May-Read every entry of Drew's journal where he mentions Drew tries to stop her he will be locked in a room full of flat screen showing a replay of Harley and Solidad doing the pocky game over and over for the whole chapter without a only that,he can not see May for FIVE chapters.(Tell Drew the consequences before May does the dare.)**

**Girls(including Mina)-Change your last names to the ones of the following and then say them out loud: Dawn Ketchum, May Shinji, Mina Hayden and Misty Massé. This is meant to make everyone crazy jealous.**

**May-Kiss every boy you know that isn't family except for Drew and show this to him. You might want to restrain him.**

**Mina and Jaiden -Show everyone their shippings and see how they react.**

Jaiden sweat-dropped again. "Well, since Drew destroyed his journal, May can't exactly read it."

Drew smirked proudly and everyone else whined.

Jaiden read over the next one and frowned deeply, catching on Mina's name and shooting Drew a dirty look.

"What?" Drew asked, confused.

Jaiden pointed to Mina, who was clapping her hands.. "She's apparently Mina Hayden."

Drew backed off. "No!"

"And that's Dawn Ketchum," Jaiden said, pointing to Dawn.

Dawn blinked in shock. Paul sent Ash a hard glare before sulking. Misty pouted and her hands twitched, looking angrily at Ash. Ash blinked obliviously.

"May Shinji," Jaiden said, pointing to May.

Paul recoiled harshly and side-stepped even more from May as it was Drew's turn to send out a harsh glare.

"And Misty… Massé," Jaiden said, frowning.

Misty looked Jaiden up and down and stepped away from him.

Ash frowned deeply. "You got it all wrong Jaiden. It's Dawn Berlitz. May Maple. Mina Pixie and Misty Waterflower."

"The point of the name change was to imply marriage, Ash," Jaiden said, "Girls take on their husband's last name."

"Oh," Ash said, "Then Misty would Misty Ketchum."

Misty's face instantly went red again.

Jaiden dragged a hand down his face. "Whatever. Those names were just a dare. No one actually changed… Yet…"

He looked at the dares again and beckoned May over to tell her the dare she was to do.

May blushed slightly. "Just in the room?"

Jaiden shrugged. "I guess."

May blushed a little more and then started by leaning to kiss Jaiden's cheek.

Jaiden blinked. Drew flinched.

May moved to Ash and gave his cheek a kiss also.

Misty moved to hit Ash, who shrieked and cowered at Misty.

Drew's fists tightened and he scowled fiercely.

May looked at Paul and quickly kissed his cheek and moved away.

Drew growled and shot forwards to hit Paul, who easily dodged and pushed Drew out of the way.

May looked at Drew and then moved past him.

Drew looked hurt and his mouth dropped before he tugged May's arm. "What about me?"

"Sorry, can't be bothered," May said cheekily, pulling away.

Drew was left feeling very jealous with his mouth open from shock.

Jaiden brought his laptop up and brought up three different links with contestshipping, ikarishipping and pokeshipping in each one.

One by one, Jaiden showed each couple the shippings, causing them all to blush and protest vigorously.

"Fans," Paul muttered.

**From Glacia the Icy Mega Absol;**

**I have some dares for you!**

Ash- *Hands you a messenger bag* Here's a bag of Ultra Balls and a Shiny Charm. Go shiny hunting and don't come back until you get a shiny Pokémon. Doesn't matter what Pokémon it is as long as it's a shiny.

**Misty- *hands you another messenger bag* Go with Ash and give him these supplies if he needs them. It's mostly Max Revives and Full Restores. And if he fails to catch a shiny or tries to come back without one, hit him with your mallet.**

**May- Be an Absol and let Drew ride on your back like you're a horse.**

**Drew- Turn into a Zoroark and act like a cowboy while you ride on her back. But watch out for her sharp horn!**

**Dawn- Be a Glaceon.**

**Paul- Be a Leafeon.**

**Dawn and Paul- Battle against May and Drew in your Pokémon forms.**

**May and Drew- Battle Dawn and Paul in your Pokémon forms.**

**Mina and Jaiden- Turn into the Pokémon of your choice (No legendaries though!) and use those forms to battle the winners of the Dawn & Paul vs. May & Drew fight, along with whatever shiny Pokémon Ash brings back.**

**Jaiden- If Mina is at low HP or gets knocked out, give her a cup of coffee. It'll probably work like a Max Revive/Full Restore mixed with a few stat boosters. Then again, it may work like using Swagger on her instead. I dunno. Try it anyway.**

**All of you- Good luck!**

Jaiden handed Ash and Misty a messenger bag each. "You have to go out and catch a shiny Pokémon Ash. Misty, you're his healer and make sure he comes back with one or you have permission to use your mallet."

Ash shrieked at that and ran out. Misty sighed and hurried to run after him.

Jaiden shook his head slightly. "That'll keep them occupied for a while. May, you're going to be and Absol. Drew, you're going to be a Zoroark. Drew has to act like a cowboy on May's back."

May and Drew were quick to open their mouths, but they transformed into Pokémon before they could even utter a word.

May, now an Absol with blue eyes. pranced lightly as she instantly got used to her new form.

Drew however, despite being a Zoroark before, was having more difficulty balancing on his different paws. Instead of red fur, Drew's was green. He tumbled over a little as the shift of his weight.

May let out a light Pokémon giggle and Drew glared at her. He jumped on her back and made the closest sound he could to a cowboy whoop.

It only took a few seconds for May to retaliate before she jabbed her horn into his leg.

Drew jumped and jumped off immediately and tipped over.

"Dawn, Paul, you are going to be a Glaceon and a Leafeon respectively," Jaiden read out, "and you're going to battle May and Drew in your Pokémon forms as a tag team."

Paul immediately protested, but his complains were cut off as they transformed.

The battle that followed between May and Drew vs Paul and Dawn was almost tied even.

Not because the teams were good, but because they were quite the opposite.

Drew couldn't get a hold on how to use his Pokémon body, so May was taking all the hits for him and hadn't been able to get in her attacks very often.

Dawn and Paul didn't make a very good team together. Paul was trying to use his most powerful moves and win with brute strength, but Dawn was busy making her moves as beautiful as possible and mainly seemed to focus on raising their defence.

Eventually however, Drew and May won. Even though Drew took a while to join the battle, May and Drew's teamwork was much stronger than Dawn and Paul's.

The Leafeon and the Glaceon were knocked unconscious and changed back into Dawn and Paul.

"Now, Mina and I have to battle you two as any Pokémon we'd like," Jaiden said.

"Ninetales," Mina cheered, running around and clapping.

Jaiden thought for a moment and then dropped the cards as he and Mina were transformed into Pokémon.

Mina was a Ninetales which was a slightly lighter yellow and had green eyes instead of red.

Jaiden was a Raichu with blue speckled eyes.

After a few seconds, it became clear who was going to win.

Mina.

Because she was blasting fire in every direction and bounding around like a maniac.

'I forget she was caffeinated for a moment,' Jaiden muttered in Raichu language.

May and Drew just shrieked and ran away from Mina's flames the best she could.

But it was futile, as even Jaiden was running away from Mina's flames.

It was only after Mina had managed to catch May and Drew and knock them out that they finally reverted back to their human forms.

Jaiden sighed in relief. "I think Mina technically cheated, but I don't think we could've done anything else with her like this."

He paused as Mina stepped right up to him, invading his personal space. Mina giggled obliviously and fixed the Link cap on Jaiden's head.

Jaiden was staring at Mina and she laughed again.

"No, no, bad Link," Mina said, putting a finger on poor baffled Jaiden's lips, "Link doesn't get kisses from Midna."

And she giggled and bounded away, leaving Jaiden still just as baffled and even redder. And speechless.

At this point, Drew, Dawn, May and Paul woke up slowly, all feeling groggy (though Paul definitely hid it better than the others).

And ironically, Ash and Misty also burst through the door.

Ash was panting heavily and he had leaves in his hair and a few tell-tale bruises that showed the Misty Mallet had been used.

"Caught one," Ash panted, releasing his shiny with a flourish of his hand.

His dramatic lead up, was ruined however, when a shiny Magikarp flailed unimpressively on the ground.

"Really Ash? Really?" Paul asked in disdain.

Ash huffed. "It was the first shiny to turn up and I'm tired. Besides, I can evolve it to Gyarados."

Paul rolled his eyes as Ash.

Misty collapsed in and groaned. "Not moving."

"Why are you tired?" May asked.

"Chasing Ash is a lot of work," Misty mumbled.

Jaiden coughed awkwardly to finally recover from his confusion. "Well, I think we should move on."

Everyone looked at Jaiden and then at his still pink cheeks before looking at Mina.

"Can't you do something about her so that you can take her seriously?" Dawn asked.

Jaiden shook his head and moved on anyway.

**From PikachuGirl2004;**

**AWESOME! Thanks for using my dares. Now let's play Truth Or Dare!**

**May: Act like Drew. (Don't tell Drew.)**

**Invite a May's Fanboy for this:**

**Drew: May is kidnapped! Save her before the Fanboy.**

**Everyone: If you have 3 wishes, what would it be?**

**May: You get to be a strawberry again!**

**Drew: You get to be a girl again!**

**Drew: Do a show of your life just like May's.**

**Mina: Call Renae and ask her for everything Drew said in his journal that she remembered. *Remember to chain up Drew!***

**Dawn: Give Ash a makeover!**

Jaiden raised an eyebrow slightly and went to tell May her dare.

May giggled. "That one is easy. Haven't I done that before?"

"I think you have," Jaiden said.

May sighed and went to put on a Drew costume. When she came out, it was near impossible to tell Drew and May apart.

Drew just blinked at May as she sauntered around, fiddling with a rose.

May smirked and flicked her hair at Drew when she saw he was watching.

"Jealous May? I always knew you'd be a great fangirl," May said arrogantly.

"Me?!" Drew shrieked in disgust.

"That's ok, you don't have to hide your true feelings for me," May said as she leaned to give him the rose.

Drew's mouth dropped open in shock, wondering how May could act as him so cooly and collectedly.

Jaiden made a call and soon one of May's fanboys came rushing in. He looked around and then looked confused, not seeing May.

"She's dressing up as Drew," Jaiden explained, "Now, May's in trouble. Quick, Drew or fanboy, one of you must save her."

While Drew went to run for May, the fanboy mistook Drew to be May dressed up.

So before Drew could dash to May and 'rescue her', the fanboy picked up Drew and swung him over his shoulder. The fanboy then ran out as Drew let out a (rather feminine) shriek of protest.

"I'm not May!" Drew yelled.

May cracked up laughing and the fanboy soon realised his mistake. Upon this realisation, he dumped Drew down (not gently either) and dashed out in embarrassment.

Drew grumbled in protest and rubbed his head from where he'd hit it during the rough dumping.

"Oh, that was hilarious," May said, "But can I stop being Drew? All this stuff is not comfortable."

"What three wishes would you all have?" Jaiden asked, nodding to May.

"Food!" Ash exclaimed, "Pokémon! And…Um… I don't know what the last one should be. Maybe more food."

"I'd wish to become a famous coordinator like my mum," Dawn said, eyes sparkling, "and good fashion. And beautiful things."

Paul rolled his eyes at Dawn. "I don't need wishes. I can get what I need by my own strength."

"You have to wish something," Dawn huffed.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Then I'd wish for Reggie to shut up. And for Mina to never have coffee. Actually for Mina not to bother me in general. And for Ash to shut up."

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed.

"I think I'd wish for a huge bowl of the best ramen in the world!" May exclaimed, getting fired up, "And lots of delicious melty chocolate. And… To be able to beat Drew in word battles and totally embarrass him for once!"

"Yeah right May," Drew said, "Not even a wish could help you there."

May huffed at him as Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"Well then Mr. Smarty-pants, what would you wish for?" May asked.

"What I would wish for would be beneficial to society," Drew said arrogantly, "I'd wish for Renae to be less bothersome. For May's appetite to be curbed slightly. And for dense people to be not so dense."

May blinked blankly and Drew face-palmed.

"That is my point entirely," He muttered.

"Hey!" May yelled, "My appetite is not a problem! Maybe I would wish for you to be bald so that you wouldn't do that hair flicky thing!"

"You know you love it," Drew said arrogantly.

"Well, I for one would wish to be able to have the abilities to catch all the water Pokémon," Misty said, "and then wish to have the skills to train them well. And then my last wish should come true, to be a water Pokémon master!"

"What would you wish for Mina?" Jaiden asked, hoping for a reasonable answer.

However, Mina was dancing around and singing. "Raspberries, raspberries, raspberry pie! Raspberry, raspberry, raspberry ice-cream! Raspberry, raspberry, raspberry cake and raspberries, raspberries, raspberries!"

"I think she wants raspberries," Misty said.

"I think that much is obvious," Jaiden said.

"What would you wish for Jaiden?" Dawn asked.

Jaiden frowned a little as he thought. "I don't know to be honest. It feels like if you had your wishes granted, it would have less value than doing it yourself. So I don't really know."

"You could wish for a certain dense blonde to be your girlfriend," Misty suggested teasingly.

Jaiden went red, but quickly shook his head. "No! First, wishing romance is against the wishing rules. And second, I wouldn't want it if it was just a wish. And third… Just no!"

Everyone just laughed at Jaiden (except Paul).

"But really, can't you choose three things?" Dawn asked.

Jaiden thought for a while. "Maybe I'd wish for the ability to always look after what's precious to me. And for the wisdom to be able to guide my actions to the right choices. And…" He paused and sweat-dropped. "And for Mina never to consume this much coffee, caffeine or sugar ever again."

He paused for a moment to read the next dare.

"May, you get to be a strawberry and Drew… You have to dress as a girl," Jaiden said.

"No!" Drew protested quickly.

"Do it or I'll make Mina pounce on you," Jaiden threatened.

This made Drew and May squeak in fear and run to do as they were told.

"I'll help," Dawn said happily, handing the Eevee egg she'd been holding to Paul and skipping in.

"When will this thing hatch?" Paul grumbled.

"Who knows?" Jaiden asked, "The card said it was close to hatching so I would've thought it would've already hatched."

"Maybe Paul's scaring it," Ash suggested.

Paul glared at Ash. "I am not."

Ash cowered behind Misty. "I wouldn't come out of my egg."

Misty smacked Ash on the head. "You don't have an egg. Silly boy."

May came out first, happily skipping about in her strawberry get up. "You know, I'm starting to like this outfit. I should wear it more often. It's quite comfortable."

Drew came out after, being shoved out by Dawn, who looked quite pleased with herself.

It was hard to tell the difference between Drew and May. Drew, however, did not look pleased to be dressed as a strawberry because Dawn had made him look near identical to May; a female.

Mina cackled with laughter from where she was, which did nothing to help Drew's confidence at all.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Dawn asked.

Drew just snorted. Then he sneezed after her successfully snorted foundation powder up his noise. He rubbed his nose and then sneezed again.

Mina squealed. "Cooties! Get them away!"

However, everyone ignored Mina as they were too busy deciding whether to laugh, or try not to (if only to salvage some of Drew's pride). This did not last long at all and majority of the room started to laugh (minus Paul, who at this point was quite irritated and ready for the day to end).

Drew stomped his foot down and turn on his heels (yes he was wearing high heels as well) back to the change room.

This caused the room to flood with even louder laughter.

Then something strange happened. It was like all at once the caffeine had left Mina's body and she sat up, blinking blankly. She looked around at everyone, looking sort of in a daze.

"What do you think happened to her?" May asked.

Jaiden shook his head. "I can't say." He walked over and waved a hand in front of Mina's face. "Hey, are you ok?"

Mina looked up at Jaiden. "I don't even remember what happened." Then she tilted her head. "Link?" She blinked rapidly and then grinned and launched up to hug Jaiden. "It's Link! Link!"

"She really likes Link," Misty commented.

"Fan crush," Jaiden groaned out as he tried to push Mina off him and ignore her own costume.

Mina jumped off and then looked around quickly. "Where's Jaiden? He has to see this! It's Link!"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Um… Jaiden's right in front of you," Ash said, confused why Mina couldn't recognise him.

Mina stared at Ash like he was crazy. "That's Link."

Drew, coming out of the bathroom as he finally got back to normal, picked up on this statement. "Pretty sure in front of you is someone you love more than Link."

Mina and Jaiden both went red and Mina huffed. "It's Link!"

Jaiden shrugged off the wig and the cap and grinned up at Mina. "Actually, it is me."

Mina pouted. "You tricked me."

"You decided to make me wear this," Jaiden replied easily, "Besides, look at yourself."

Mina did as Jaiden said and shrieked. She went bright red and ran into the bathroom faster than Drew could have ever made that dash to change out of his dress.

When Mina came back out, her cheeks were still pink, but she was no longer dressed up as Midna. She was in her regular clothes.

"Who thought that was a good idea?" Mina asked.

"You did," Paul chipped in flatly.

"Shush," Mina said huffing, "Now give me those. Go change, Jaiden." She took the dare cards from Jaiden and read over it.

Jaiden rolled his eyes and went to change anyway.

Mina frowned. "Is this really the last few dares? That went so quickly."

Most of the people currently in the room sweat-dropped.

"That's because you were caffeinated for most of it," Dawn said.

Mina puffed her cheeks out while Jaiden came back, dressed in his regular clothes.

"Now Drew, you get to do a little puppet show of your life like May did," Mina said.

Drew smirked slightly and hurried to go make his puppets.

"Misty, you can go help him," Mina said.

"Why me?" Misty asked.

"Because I said so," Mina said.

A little later, once Drew had successfully made his props and set up the stage did he begin.

"Now, once upon a time, there was a super handsome coordinator named Drew," Drew started.

Drew held up a puppet of himself. The Drew puppet had an angel halo over his head and a handsome smirk on his face.

May sniggered slightly.

"Anyway, Drew was aiming to become the top coordinator, something he knew to be his destiny," Drew said.

Puppet Drew's eyes sparkled.

"Now, Drew was a handsome man (ahem, as if Drew needed to say that again)," Drew said, "And so all the girl were in love with him."

"Ahem!" Misty's annoyed voice came, sounding annoyed. He head popped up, bright red in anger.

Drew's head also briefly pooped up as he rubbed a new bump on his head from a mallet. "Ok, ok, ouch, calm down. Every girl except the best water trainer ever, Misty."

Misty nodded in satisfaction and they both dropped back down.

"Unfortunately as loved as he was, he let it get to his head and lost the first Grad Festival he ever entered." The Drew puppet was briefly sad. "However, through this loss, he met the best friend he could ever, Solidad."

A Solidad puppet popped up, looking as cool, elegant and graceful as ever.

Just then Dawn squealed in excitement as there was a cracking sound.

Everyone looked over to see the Eevee egg shaking violently with tiny cracks along it.

Paul just held it and watched it while Dawn leaned over it when it started to turn white. In a bright flash, the egg was gone and in its place was a cute little Eevee.

It stared at Paul with it's big brown eyes.

Paul waved a hand at it. "Go on, shoo. Go to Dawn."

However, the Eevee didn't seem to listen. As if to mock the purple-haired trainer, it climbed up onto his lap and went to sleep.

Paul glared slightly, but it was more directed at the people trying to hold in laughs.

"Aw," Dawn cooed, sitting right next to Paul so she could pat the fluffy Pokémon, "I'm naming it Cocoa."

"Cocoa?" Paul asked, eyebrows raised.

To be honest, he didn't really care much if she named the thing for him, but why anyone would pick a food name was beyond him.

"She's got Cocoa eyes," Dawn said.

Paul's eyes narrowed. "How do know it's a girl?"

"It's a girl thing," Dawn said, "We just recognise our own kind."

Paul snorted, but didn't say any more.

"Ahem," Drew said, "Can we get back to my play, before I was rudely interrupted."

Mina giggled. "Go for it, Drew."

Drew cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, Solidad helped Drew improve. All was well for him until one day, Drew met someone who would reappear in his life many times."

With this, a pink frisbee came flying in from the side, which puppet Drew caught.

Puppet May popped up, stars in her eyes.

"This girl was known as May and she fell for coordinator Drew at first sight, like every other female, EXCEPT Misty," Drew said.

With this comment, a shoe was thrown at the stage. Coincidentally, May was now also missing a shoe.

There was a chuckle from Drew behind the stage. "Drew had to rescue May several times. She got mad at him lots." Puppet May was fuming red (pretty close to the real thing at this time). "But that was just to hide her true feelings."

"Now, Drew had an awful little sister name Renae, dare I mention it," Drew said.

Puppet Renae came up. She was wearing mismatched clothing, as usual, but she held a red pitchfork, had a sinister grin and large devil horns on her head.

"Renae delighted in teasing Drew about the first girl Drew started to care about," Drew said, "But none of it was true and he was not in denial and he did not write in a journal. IT'S A JOURNAL, MEW DANG IT! NOT A DIARY! Ahem… Anyway, Renae isn't important, so let's leave her out."

"So… umm, yeah, Drew still aims to be top coordinator, Solidad still mentors him and May still chases after Drew. The end," Drew said.

Another shoe hit the stage and now May had no shoes on. She was bright red and had her arms crossed. "That was horrible."

"I thought it was pretty good," Drew said, "Much better than yours."

May was about to retort, but suddenly remembered what Drew said about her anger being a cover up. She quickly simmered down and then turned away to ignore him.

Drew frowned slightly. That wasn't the reaction he was going for.

"Ooh, yes!" Mina exclaimed, already dialling Renae's number, "I get to ask Renae for details!"

It wasn't long before Renae picked up. "Hey, Mina, did something come up? I thought I was already seeing you tomorrow."

"Sh," Mina hissed.

Drew's eyes narrowed at Mina, but she only grinned innocently.

"Anyway, Renae, since Drew destroyed his journal, I was wondering what you could remember form it?" Mina said.

"What!" Renae roared, "He destroyed that thing before I could photocopy it! How dare he!?"

Drew smirked in satisfaction, wondering why he hadn't destroyed the evil book sooner.

"I'm sorry Mina," Renae said, "I can't remember the specific details of it, but it was pretty much just May did this, and May looked that. Or why did so and so talk to my May. Oh May, I lo-"

Renae was cut off as Drew picked the phone from Mina and hung up before throwing the phone away quickly.

Mina frowned. "I forgot I was supposed to tie him up. Anyway, last dare. Dawn! Give Ash a makeover!"

Dawn wasted no time in dragging Ash out.

A few moments later, Ash came out. He was almost unrecognisable. He looked like he was ready to go on a date with the princess or something. He was very smartly dressed and neatly dressed. His hair was no longer frizzy. It had been slicked down (with a lot of gel because Ash's hair was THAT stubborn that Dawn couldn't do anything except slick it down).

Misty's mouth dropped open and she suddenly felt conscious of her casual dress.

Ash didn't look impressed at all. He kept reaching to mess with his hair, but Dawn kept slapping his hands away.

Paul looked slightly amused at Ash, giving him a look that was both belittling and somehow said 'I would laugh at you, but I'm too good for that'.

Drew was also giving Ash a similar look. "Where are you going, fancy-pants?"

This earned him a smack on the head from May, who was quick to defend her friend. "Don't be mean. I think he looks really sweet."

This instantly changed Drew's features into a glare he sent at Ash.

Mina however, had no trouble bursting out with laughter.

"Don't mind Mina," Jaiden said, "I think she may be slightly caffeinated still."

"No, I'm not," Mina said, "But Ash is just so funny!"

Ash whined. "Can I change please?"

Mina laughed some more, before she sat up and nodded. "Yep, we're all done for the day."

All of the stars sighed in relief and pretty much collapsed.

All was silent except the sounds of breathing until Ash came out with his hair washed out and his clothes changed.

"Right, get a good rest," Mina said cheekily, "You'll probably need it because tomorrow we have special guests."

"Doesn't that mean we'll be picked on less?" Dawn asked.

Mina gave them all a snide smirk. "That depends, I mean, your siblings could either be really nice or really mean."

Eyes widened around the room and there was a howl of horror from Drew. Even Jaiden looked astonished and slightly horrified as not even he knew what Mina had planned.

Mina giggled. "Yup! It's siblings day tomorrow. I've got Daisy for Misty, Reggie for Paul, Max for May, Renae for Drew, Brock for Dawn since she doesn't have any siblings and I got Gary for Ash since I didn't want to double up and he doesn't have any siblings either!"

"Not Gary!" Ash exclaimed.

"Renae again!" Drew cried in horror.

Misty looked neither horrified or impressed.

Paul had a deep scowl on his face.

The only two who didn't look even remotely upset were May and Dawn.

"I've been meaning to catch up with Brock," Dawn said, "I haven't spoken to him for ages."

May however, had a different question on her mind. "Who do you and Jaiden have?"

"Well, Jaiden's older sister Ember will be coming in and I have my older brother, Pipit!" Mina exclaimed as she started running around in excitement.

Jaiden pulled a slight face. "Mina gets along really well with Pipit. He won't embarrass her like Ember will to me."

Mina stopped and put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know, Pipit knows plenty of embarrassing things about me."

Jaiden rolled his eyes.

"So now everyone can ask questions about you guys to your own siblings who know the most about you," Mina said happily.

"That includes you," Jaiden said pointedly.

Mina poked you tongue out at him, causing Jaiden to playfully roll his eyes back at her.

"Now, bed time!" Mina exclaimed, clapping her hands, "Sleep well because your siblings are coming tomorrow!"

The stars all ran away, but only two of them (May and Dawn) actually went to their rooms. The rest went to the door, frantically trying to open the door.

However they could not, and Mina's devious giggles floated down the halls as the lights turned off. "Sleep well."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OOOOOOOokaaaaay, I know it has been ages since I uploaded anything here, but hear me out ok?<strong>

**I have had ENORMOUS issues getting the motivation for this because there were just so many dares. And I lost track of them because I kept forgetting to add them to my dares document so I had no idea which ones I had and hadn't done. SO I decided with this chapter, to write out all the ones I had with me on my document and then wipe the thing clean. **

**So, I'm sorry if your dares didn't get in, but yeah, sorry for losing track.**

**Drew: Well, you could've just forgotten and NOT continued to torture us.**

**Misty: Oh why would she do that? You know she loves to give us false hope.**

**May: It won't be so bad. The next one is siblings one. Means less for us!**

**Everyone: *stares at May like she's stupid***

**Paul: Idiot, that means we're going to be tortured by our own family.**

**Me: *giggles* That's right! Only dare sets including things for siblings will be included next chapter. You guys are creative and evil, I'm sure you can think of something.**

**So yeah, send in dares for Gary, Brock, Daisy, Reggie, Max, Renae (ahaha, you know you love her Drew ;P), Pipit (Mina's older brother) and Ember (Jaiden's older sister).**


End file.
